Marvel Knights
by texaswookie
Summary: Spidey and one other Marvel person join the Hogwarts fifth years after Aunt May and M.J die. Sarcastic angry Spidey.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of this stuff and am merely having some fun. All comic book characters belong to Marvel comics while Harry Potter for those of you who haven't been aware of this small fact belongs to J.K.R. Any questions?

* * *

I know I started yet another story how crazy am I? This story came up while I was expermenting and I found it seemed at least decent.

* * *

**HP and the Marvel Knights**

An old woman smiled to herself; as she knelt down to adjust the strap on her sandal. In the distance she could hear a television talking about how that dreadful Spiderman person was fighting two men. One was man that looked about her age. The dear man reminded her of that nice Mr. Toomes that she used to know. The other man wore a mask as well, he went by the name Scorpion. She did hope her nephew was careful when taking his pictures today, she sometimes believed that the dear boy got a lot closer than was really necessary when he took those pictures of his for the Daily Bugle. The old woman never noticed the car that was driving slowly by, or the hail of bullets that raked the street. The super heated pieces of lead struck her, and a dozen other people in the normally peaceful neighborhood instantly turning the place into a scene of disaster. The last image in the woman's eyes; was of a red headed green-eyed girl she knew very well falling down nearby her. How sad she thought idly, before her vision faded into nothingness.

* * *

In a house hidden to the rest of the world the repercussions of that death were felt. Alastor Mad-Eye-Moody, member of The Order of the Phoenix an organization dedicated to the destruction of dark wizards was busy listening to one of Dumbledore's pet death eater's report on what Voldemort was doing. The man was just getting into it when Mad-Eye felt something through his magic. The old Aurora had wild hair that was still growing back after several months of captivity in his own magically expanded trunk. His wooden claw of a leg was hidden beneath his robes. His electric blue eye, which he had been named after, was constantly going around in his head. He had noticed that the two Weasley twins and their little sister were trying to break through the wards without magic again he had to applaud their determination considering the fact that they weren't allowed to even use magic. Granger and the other Weasley boy were busy in one of their rooms they appeared to be talking about something that only seemed to make them more and more agitated as they went on. Probably ranting to themselves over not being allowed to know what was going on and the fact that Potter wasn't there. He turned back to the strange feeling, it was an odd tingling sensation, which he hadn't felt in many years, but knew what it meant, despite not having felt it in a long time. It was one of his families reporting charms activating. The spell only activated if a member of the family died. The entire family had them placed on them at one time. "Just in case." His grandfather had told him and his cousin Augusta. Moody had merely nodded, while his cousin had merely snorted at this, but had said nothing more about it. He, Mad-Eye-Moody was the last head of their family, as he and his cousin were the only members of the family left to their knowledge. Well there was her grandson, but the boy was still just a boy. He knew that some of his squib relatives had the charm placed on them, but he hadn't expected for the charm to ever go off again, since he thought that all of his relatives were dead, yet here was someone of the family that had obviously just died. He closed his eyes, as he felt the pain hit him whatever the death had been it had been far from painless. Shot down by muggles it seemed. He tried tracing the source, but it was so far away that he couldn't track it, other than to know that it was on the other side of the ocean. The only thought that this unknown relative sent him was the thought of a boy about the age of his cousin's grandson maybe older. Brown hair, brown eyes and wiry frame, he was holding a camera in one hand and a vial of some type in the other, on his shoulder was a red and blue spider. That was all that he could get before the memories faded into his subconscious. The former Aurora opened his remaining eye to see that all of the other people were looking at him curiously. 

"Alastor is something wrong?" Albus Dumbledore the leader of the Order of The Phoenix, and Headmaster of Hogwarts asked his old friend seriously. Several people watched the old man hesitantly, as he became aware of the rest of the room after the vision that he had just had.

"I just lost a member of my family Dumbledore." The wizard answered gruffly. "It wasn't Voldemort." He added to the rest of the Order. "Lets finish this, I have to get to the States to take care of a few matters." The others nodded, turning back to their meeting on how best to defeat a Dark Lord. After the meeting was over the two old wizards got together. "I'll be out of touch for about a week I imagine Dumbledore. Once I get the official notice that is. Don't expect any kind of updates on anything till I get back."

"Of course Alasator, would you like anyone to come with you?"

"No Albus, I'll take care of this on my own. It's a family matter."

"As you wish." Dumbledore said nodding, though curious what kind of family Alastor had in the states.

* * *

"I'm going to tear you apart web head!" The Scorpion yelled, as he shot another of his energy blasts at the red and blue figure. 

"Now that isn't very nice thing to say Scorp. Course, considering the fact that this is like the 1,000,000th time this year that you've said it doesn't really mean much either. Maybe you need to find a catch phrase like the Thing you know?" The figure asked, all of this before he cart wheeled out of the way of the shot with just inches to spare.

"Would you shut up? You stupid wall crawling Bast." The Scorpion was cut off as mailbox was thrown at him."

"Scorpy language!" The figure admonished him like an over concerned parent. "We're on public television you know." He gestured to the news crew that was nearby. "Next time you lose control like that I may just have to web your mouth shut. How would it look if they had to bleep you out because you couldn't keep your speech set to a pg level?"

"You think I care about television ratings?"

"Well you never know, some of you super villains have some really weird habits. Take vultey over there for instance." He said gesturing to the unconscious figure tied up in a web cocoon. "Man's got a thing about hiding out in either abandoned warehouses, or old folks homes." Spiderman did a back somersault in the air, which allowed Scorpion's lunging body to miss him. "And then there's folks like Ock, who likes crimes that involve him proving what a great person he is. And when he's not doing that he's always talking to those crazy arms of his." The figure continued rambling, as he shot a wad of webbing that struck the crook in the chest. "As much fun as this is, I really got other things to do today Gargan so can we get this over with already?"

"Bring it on web slinger!" The costumed man said, as he wiped some sweat out of his face.

"It's already been broughten!" Spiderman exclaimed, as he snapped a kick out hitting Scorpion in the face. While the man was blinded, Spiderman jumped over him, and grabbed him by the tail and began to spin him around in the air.

"Whoa! Cut it out you meddler!"

"Me a meddler?" Spiderman asked in a mocking singsong innocent voice, right before he released Scorpion. The man was to dizzy, and tired after fighting the wall crawling super hero all over the roof tops of NY to catch himself, and he slammed face first into the wall. As he got back up, he barely noticed the sewer lid that was flying toward him. By the time he noticed the flying disk it was to late, as it connected with the crook's head he fell unconscious. "And the crowd goes wild for yet another spectacular reenactment of Captain America." The hero said, as he bowed toward the news crew. Looking up he noticed the police copter that was coming in. Taking that as his cue, he jumped off the building. He screamed a shout of joy, as he felt the wind rush past him. After a thirty-story drop, he shot out a strand of his webbing and headed to see JJJ with his latest pics.

* * *

Peter Parker groaned, as he slumped to the ground in the alley near the Bugle. Scorpion and Vulture had really worked him over before he had finally managed to put the two of them down. He figured he had a couple of cracked ribs from Scorpion's tale, a couple of jerked muscles in his arm from catching himself on a flagpole while fighting Vulture, and a numb foot from where he had kicked King Pin. The red and blue clad hero dropped down into an alley and changed clothes trying not to wince too much, since all he wanted to do at the moment was sit in a tub and soak his sore muscles. After changing his clothes he headed for the doors of the newspaper building. 

Peter nodded to a few people, as he made his way up. He ignored all of the whispering that sprang up behind him, as he walked. He was more than used to whispered conversations going on behind his back after being the official loser to his school for a few years. The undisputed king of the geeks, he had long ago learned how to ignore the whispering behind his back. Besides, this was a paper, there was always people talking about something or other, he was probably just up for a good chewing out from Jameson about something or other. The 16-year-old teen leaned against the wall of the elevator, as he waited for the door to open on his floor. He really didn't understand why Jameson had to be on the very top floor. Sure it made it easier as Spiderman to argue, er talk with him, but as Peter Parker he had to wait nearly ten minutes just to get up to the right floor, and that was if he was really lucky. The door finally opened, and Peter got out, he noticed that there was a suit that looked out of place in the place full of reporters, and such things he was waiting by the door to Jameson's office. Obviously waiting for a free moment for the publisher to talk with him. If Jameson was treating a guy that looked like that bad, he must be in a bad mood even for him. Changing directions he went Robbie's office instead. Knocking on the door, he entered and saw a grim faced Robby sitting there. "Is this a bad time?"

"Hmm? Oh Peter! Thank god your all right." The dark skinned man said, as he jumped up from his desk and gave him a hug.

"Is something wrong Mr. Robinson?"

"You mean you don't know?" Robby asked, as he released Peter, and looked at him in shock.

"Know about what?" He asked in confusion.

"Its your aunt Peter." A new voice said, answering the question. Turning, Peter saw a sad looking Ben Urich standing in the doorway, a cigarette dangling lifeless in his mouth.

"What do you mean?" He asked, feeling frantic as the words the Bugles star reporter said penetrated his mind. "Did she have another heart attack?"

"Drive by." The reporter said.

"No." Peter said, as he fell into one of the chairs. "No, this can't be happening." He begged his mentors and friends.

"I'm afraid so Peter." Betty Brant said, as she knelt down beside him. Jameson's secretary gripped his hand. Peter was so distraught he didn't even realize he had slid against the wall and was now sitting on the floor..

"How?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Drive by at a drug dealers house took out five different people." Robbie swallowed nervously, he hated to be the one to tell the boy this, but Jameson was already hiding in his office over this whole thing. "One of the other people that was killed was Mary Jane Peter."

"Who did it?" Peter said in shock.

"We don't know yet Mr. Parker, but the law will get them don't worry." The suit that had been out in the hall said, he glared at the three people that were in the office. "Why don't you people leave for a moment while I discuss this with Mr. Parker. He needs to know what is going to happen to him now."

"They stay." Peter said as strongly as he could manage.

The man looked a bit miffed, but didn't say anything merely nodded, as he pulled the door shut. "Very well Mr. Parker." The man said. "My name is Mr. Burns, I am your social worker. Basically you've just lost your last immediate family. I'm sorry for being so unfeeling at the moment, but the fact of the matter is that the only other members of your family have been discovered in England. You'll have to be picked up or taken there. Till then you'll be placed in a group home till we can arrange for you to be moved."

"After I deal with those murdering scumbags." Peter returned. "Then I could care less."

"Young man, we are not going to allow you to do something so foolish." The man said, rolling his eyes at the teen. "The fact of the matter is, that even if you were to find them you would most likely be shot down the moment they saw you if you even got close enough to say anything to them. Of course, they could also do a lot worse to you if you found them. They might think you to be a great pretty boy to play with." Peter's growled something unintelligible. "I'm also afraid it may be a while before you see these people again." The man said, waving to the senior staff of the Daily Bugle. "Now come, we need to get to your aunts house and gather some of your things. After that, then I'll take you to where you'll be staying temporarily."

Peter nodded numbly, as he was led out. "Don't worry Peter, we'll take of everything from this point." Robbie promised the teen. And you'll also always be welcome here." He added.

The two soon were back in the elevator, the doors were halfway closed when a hand shot out and caught the door, and another person entered. "Parker." The man said.

"Mr. Jameson."

"I'm sorry about this Parker." Jameson said, as the elevator went down. "I'll try everything I can to get you back as soon as possible, even if it means having to put up with your guardianship myself. Here at the Bugle we take care of our own, don't you ever forget that Parker."

Peter nodded glumly. "Of course sir." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his film disk. "Here are the latest shots I had sir. They're of Spiderman, Vulture and Scorpion."

"Gargan got out again?" Jameson asked worriedly.

"Not to worry sir, Spiderman left him and Toomes to be collected by the police."

"But he managed to escape didn't he?" Jameson said.

"Yes sir."

"I'll have your money for this and your book put into a trust fund for now Parker."

"Book?"

"Ah yes, it was going to be a surprise. It's coming out next week." The man said puffing his chest out a bit, as he handed a copy of a book with a picture of Spiderman swinging by the Daily Bugle sign. "Enjoy it my boy. Who knows, if it ends up being the hot seller we think it might be, we might just have to see what we can do about a book signing tour." He said proudly at the young man. "I know this isn't much right now Parker, but you have what it takes to pull yourself out of this mess, this is your proof." Peter nodded as he took the book.

"Come on Mr. Parker. Despite all of that, we still have some rather unpleasant business to do." Nodding, the teen followed after Burns, as he led him into a small car.

"Good luck my boy." Jameson whispered quietly, as he watched them dive off. He returned to his office in silence, merely puffing steadily on his cigar. He had work to do after all. He didn't have time to be sentimental about this sort of thing he had a paper to put out after all. It just wasn't practical to be distracted.' Once he had a free moment he would get in touch with his contacts, and see to it that Parker stayed in the city where he belonged. The entire office was subdued when he returned. **"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH THE LOT OF YOU?" He raged at his people. "WE HAVE A PAPER TO PUT OUT! NOW GET TO IT."** He stormed pass Robbie before glaring at him as well. "I want May Parker's death on the front page Robinson."

"You got it Jonah." Robbie said with an understanding nod.

* * *

Peter looked at the door to the two-story house warily, as he pulled out his house key. Taking a calming breath, he opened the door and walked in. He trudged up to his room, and picked up a couple of duffel bags, he quickly crammed as much of his clothes as he could in to them. Once they were full, he packed his spider gear into a box with a few of his schoolbooks. He walked back downstairs to see Burns nodding at him in approval. Not bothering to acknowledge him, Peter grabbed the four photos off the bookshelf. One was of uncle Ben, the other was of him and Mary Jane, one of aunt may, and the last was of his parents. There was so much that he wanted to take with him, but Burns had told him only the essentials. When his English relatives, came they could come and get what ever else he needed. Grabbing his school bag, he loaded the things into the back of the man's car. 

"Lets go my boy, we have to get you to where you'll be staying now."

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Mad-Eye-Moody, and Augustus Longbottom landed in the streets of New York city three days after the accident. It had taken Moody a while to get the Ministry of transportation to agree to him having a two-way portkey. The two of them marched down the lane a few minutes, till they stopped in front of a small building. New York Orphanage precinct (4) read. "So this is the place that the descendent of a squib is at?" Mrs. Longbottom said, as she eyed the building distastefully.

"Aye." Mad Eye said. Well let's get inside, I want to get this over with. Besides, we're to much in the open here." The woman nodded in agreement, as she followed after one of her few relatives. Normally she would have sent someone else after this boy with Moody, but something about the whole thing had intrigued her and it had been a while since she had done any kind of real family business. She was Augustus Moody Longbottom though, she followed up on these hunches. Who knows, perhaps this boy what was his name again? Ah yes Peter, could teach her son a thing or two. It was either that, or he would be just as useless as Neville. The witch and wizard entered the building, and all sound quieted, as people turned to face them. Mad-Eye was wearing his bowler hat, which hid his revolving eye, and Augustus had forsaken her usual hat with a vulture riding on top. The two walked up to the front desk, and Moody glowered at the girl behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" The middle-aged woman asked, her hand resting on some sort of alarm.

"Yes you can." Mrs. Longbottom said. "you can tell us where we can find Peter Parker."

"Ah yes the new arrival. We didn't expect you for at least another week."

"Where is he?" Moody said, not really wanting to get into the small talk.

"Lets see." The muggle woman said, as she checked her odd device. "Well, it appears that his lawyer came and picked him up so that he could go and attend the funeral."

"That's today?"

"Yes, it was such a shame to hear about the poor boy's aunt. The boy has just had one loss after another you know? Its really sad you know?"

"Really? Moody said suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I check the records of all of our children that get into fights here. Now Peter may not look it, but he is really quiet a scrapper. Anyways, some boys tried to take something of Parker's, and the next thing you know he's actually fighting off the three of them. And he actually won. The boy may not look it, but he's dangerous."

"You don't say?" Mrs. Longbottom said.

"Yes." The woman said nodding.

"You mentioned one loss after another?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, well he lost his parents in a plane crash when he was a baby, then his uncle died a year and a half ago. Apparently he was shot when he was carjacked, now there's Mrs. Parker who was killed like this. That doesn't even include the number of people that he's been close to that have died."

"Really?"

"Yes, he was a friend of the Stacey's, and they died just a few months apart. First the father, then the girl, they were killed during some super fights."

"This has been most informative." Moody said to the woman tipping his hat in thanks. He loved gossips like this, they could give him all sorts of information like this and all he had to do was let someone else do the talking for him.

"Where's the funeral being held? Perhaps we can get there in time." Mrs. Longbottom asked.

"Oh of course, silly me." The woman said, as she wrote something down on a piece of paper. "There you are, I'm sorry for your loss." The two rushed outside, and hid in a corner till they could apparate to the graveyard.

The two appeared out of sight beside a statue with small pops. The two quickly rounded the corner, and found a small crowd giving their condolences to the boy. Standing in support of the boy was a blond blind man. There were people from all walks of life at the funeral; the woman had obviously been well liked by all. Though a number of people were giving the man with the bowl haircut, sunglasses and trench coat a wide berth. The two old people moved closer, trying to decide how best to approach the boy. Mad Eye noticed that the boy just stood there, as he looked at the coffin that was being lowered to the ground.

"It'll be all right kid." A short man with sideburns said, squeezing him on the shoulder. As people gave their condolences, the man had waited till everyone else was gone before he approached him.

"You know that's not true Logan." Peter returned. "You of all people know better than that."

"Kid there was nothing that you could do. You weren't even there. You were busy elsewhere."

"Doesn't exactly make me feel better."

"It'll take time kid. And you know Xavier be more'n happy to take you in."

"Yeah thanks."

"My pleasure kid." The man said, patting him on the shoulder, as he walked off.

"Would the two of you like to introduce yourselves now?" Peter asked, as he turned in the direction of the witch and wizard.

Mad-Eye was surprised that they had been noticed so easy, but took it in stride. "We came as soon as we could lad. We're sorry for your loss."

"Thanks, who are you?"

Moody nodded in approval this boy wasn't a fool. Mrs. Longbottom stepped forward. "Possible guardians my boy." The woman said, as she eyed him up and down sternly, as if she was searching him for something.

"You looking for some sort of family resemblance?" Peter asked, as he started to ease himself into a defensive crouch.

"I'm looking for a family trait." The woman said, ignoring the fact that the boy was getting ready to fight if he had to. She pulled a small stick out of her pocket. "Hold this please." She said. Unsure, the boy cautiously took the stick. A number of sparks flew from the piece of wood. "Yes you have the potential." The woman said. A block of some sort must have been placed on you, and was then connected to the life force of your aunt somehow."

"And all that means?"

"Magic kid, she's saying that you're a magical person." Moody said, drawing his own wand. "And I'm sorry but I can't let your lawyer leave knowing this."

"You can trust Matt, we've been through a lot together, and he can keep a secret better than a whole lot of other people."

"That may be."

"Sir, it is in my clients best interest that I know all that is going on." The lawyer slammed his cane he carried into the wand holding arm. "It is also in the interest of one of his friends that I will personally hunt you down if you try to hurt Peter." He threatened; the old man nodded, despite the fact that he was unsure what it was that the blind man thought he could do to him, there was a certainty there that he believed.

"We had to make sure you were magical, to check to see if you could return with us." The woman said, answering the question Peter had asked, now that it was obvious Moody was going to behave for now.

"What, you got some magical community or something? Peter asked jokingly.

"That we do." The woman said. "And you will be respectful." Peter bristled at this, but didn't say anything. "Now then, you are approximately 16 correct?" The woman said, as she circled the annoyed teen.

"Yeah."

"Then you will be able to enter Hogwarts if we can get you caught up on theory this summer, and perhaps a test to see where you are at." The woman turned to the old man. "He will of course be your charge. I have enough to deal with, with Neville."

The man nodded. "Perhaps he can help out at the house, and the Granger girl will be good at helping him catch up."

"So I hear. Now then, I suppose you'll be wanting our names and all the other paperwork that we are who we say we are." The woman said turning to the blind man.

"That would be most helpful." Matt Murdock said, as he held his hand out. "I presume you are Mrs. Longbottom, and that this is the former cop Mister Moody?"

"Yes, he is. He's not exactly the most friendly of people though I'm afraid." She said extending her own hand

After a quick handshake they walked out of the graveyard. "I suppose that you'll be taking Peter out of the country then?"

"That is correct."

Peter shook his head. "I'm needed here."

"Nonsense! You need to learn, and you are not going to the Salem Academy." Mrs. Longbottom said sniffing.

"She's right in this Peter. If they are right about you having magical potential, then pretty soon your magic powers are going to start showing up all the time, you'll need the training to control that."

"And what about the city?"

"What about it? You're in no condition as it is to do anything. And to be honest, you need time away. The school year has ended, so you can learn what you need and be ready for next year."

"But."

"No. You've been put through one wringer after another, its time for you to take a break Peter. Its time for you to go and get some time for you. The time can be used to actually mourn for the people that you've lost. I know that you haven't ever really done that. And I'd rather you left now before whatever control you have slips, because you know that if I need to I will take you down." Matt said. The teen sagged his shoulders in defeat, but came back up as he looked into an alley. Murdock was also looking there as a group of muggers stepped out of the shadows. "Looks like they wanted to give you a bit of a sendoff." He said wryly.

"Joy." Peter said, as he darted forward towards a fight. The small brawl started, and Mad-Eye was pushed out of the way much to his annoyance. He then watched as the boy saved them all. He went to work with a speed that rivaled some of the best fighters that he had seen. In a matter of moments, six would be muggers were down for the count.

"Impressive." Mad-Eye said. "Come, we need to get out of here." The group left, reaching Murdocks office easily. The group then spent the next fifteen minutes going over paper work, that had the old man that was called Mad-Eye as his guardian. Peter shook his head. "Mr. Murdock, you seem to be a competent man in legal work in the muggle world for Peter. Can you continue doing so if he needs anything else?"

"The muggle world?"

"Sorry, non-magical people are called muggles."

"Oh, that I can Mrs. Longbottom. I also need paperwork to convince me you are who you are and I need your signature on a few things." He said passing a few papers to them. I need to talk to my partner so you'll excuse me?" Matt was already on his phone as they finished. "Yes, I want you to go and get all of Mr. Parker's things and meet us back at the office Foggy. All right, thanks. My partner." He explained at the curious wizards.

"Good, now then we need to talk to the goblins on this side of the world to transfer all of the Parker belongings, and have them move them to the England branch."

"Goblins?"

"The bankers of our world, they also deal with matters like this."

"Sorry I asked."

"Right." Mad-Eye looked at the Peter boy. "I'll deal with this, since I'm now the official owner till the boy comes of age. I'll have everything transferred, and you can go through it when you're ready."

"Thank you sir." Peter said, Mad-Eye just nodded, and disappeared with a quiet pop. Peter and Matt didn't even bother blinking, as he disappeared.

"You seem to take this rather easily."

"This is New York, there's not a whole lot to surprise me any more." Peter said shrugging. He didn't bother mentioning that he had met people like Dr. Strange and Thor, from what he understood the magic was entirely different though.

The woman nodded, and sat down and began signing the various papers that she could. Moody reappeared a few minutes later telling them that everything had been taken care of and that the usual cover was in place on the movement of all of the things inside. Matt then gave him the papers he needed to sign to complete the transfer of guardianship.

They had nearly finished the signing, when Foggy came in with Mr. Burns.

"Murdock." The social worker said. "You were told to take him to a funeral, not get him placed in a home."

"That may be Mr. Burns, but they are his guardians. I will of course want my partner to check their identifications."

Nodding, Foggy took the paper work that Moody offered and did a check over it. "It all checks out Matt." The round man said, as he walked away from the computer station.

"Very well, then we will transfer all of the records to the social services in England then. Add a note that they would like to keep us on as his representatives for the time being"

"Right."

"Parker should stay in New York." Burns argued. "He's already well known here."

"You may think that Mr. Parker's life is in your hands Mr. Burns, but the facts are that you have no authority in this matter, and would be better off without damaging your career." Burns nodded, as he sat down in obnoxious annoyance. Matt couldn't help but smile at, this he knew that Burns worked for Fisk, so pushing the man's buttons was something that he enjoyed. Peter was probably wanted to stay in New York, so that they could track down Spiderman and the other various vigilantes he caught on film.

"Well, we have all of Parker's things waiting in the office outside. All the paper work is signed, and I can get these to a judge around lunchtime and you should be ready to go by tomorrow at the latest. Just tell Matt where you'll be hanging out till then." Foggy Nelson said.

"Thank you." Mrs. Longbottom said, taking the offered hand.

"Peter will have to stay here for tonight though, while this is going through the system." Matt said, "but I doubt there will be anything wrong with any of this. So you can go and do whatever it is that needs to be done to prepare to go back."

"Thank you." The witch said, again while the wizard just grunted.

"I have a few people that I need to talk to anyways." Moody said, as he stumped out the door.

"Well if that's all, I will see the two of you tomorrow." Matt shook their hands again, and then Foggy showed them and a grumbling Burns out the door.

"Ready for a new life?" Matt asked Peter.

"Doesn't seem like a whole lot of choice now does it?" Peter asked as he jumped out of the chair and clung with the bottom of his feet to the wall.

"Just do your best. " Matt said unfazed by the activity of his friend.

"All right." Peter watched as Matt and Foggy worked, till he was officially under the guardianship of Alastor Moody, AKA Mad-Eye-Moody, as he was sometimes referred to.

"So, will you tell Johnny that I'm out of country?"

"Yeah, don't worry Peter, the city will still be here when you come back." Matt said, as he looked with sympathy at his fellow vigilante. He would miss Peter a lot. Sure he could be annoying at times, but he was also good at what he did. Hopefully when Peter did returne, it wouldn't be to a city that he didn't recognize.

* * *

Peter carried his things with him, as he followed after Mad Eye. The man had taken turn after turn, till he had nearly been lost, but he had been to London enough times that he could keep a rough idea of where he was. "All right lad, through here." The old man said, as they approached a run down looking pub. Sighing Peter entered the building, and saw that it looked like he had just stepped into a bar from the 15th century with the looks all of the people had. Not bothering to let that phase him, he followed after Moody, who seemed to have a number of people looking down in fear. "All right, here is the plan. We need to get you a trunk, three compartment one I think cause I think you might be bringing some of those muggle books of yours, whether I told you not to. We need to get you school books, cauldron, phial set, potions kit, robes, hat, cloak, telescope, scales, and of course a wand, Need to get you an owl to it might come in handy being able to communicate with someone from time to time." 

Peter shook his head as he listened to this. "Excuse me Moody."

"Yeah?"

"After this shopping trip, I need to call a friend."

"A friend? And who might this friend be?" Moody asked suspicious.

"Lord Braddock, he's a non-magical person." Peter lied; Brain Braddock, or Captain Britain was a magical being, just not the same as these guys. Last he heard Brian, was working as part of a team that was a mixture of X-men and mystical Europeans. He wanted to check these folks with C.B, but to do that he would have to lose Moody so he could change.

"After I think that you've adjusted a bit." Moody replied.

"I'll wait a while, but if I get tired of this waiting stuff I will just go on my own." Peter said.

Moody chuckled at this. "I like your spunk boy." He said, as he accepted a paper and tossed some coins to a man. He skimmed the paper and grumbled a bit.

"Bad news?"

"Just the usual incompetence that I'm seeing more and more of."

"Great."

"I'll be honest with you Lad, you're joining us at a bad time. We're on the verge of a war here."

"Really? You hardly look like a people at war."

"Aye, that's because the Ministry refuses to believe what's going on." Moody replied, as he stepped into a white marble building. "Fortunately Dumbledore ain't blind to what's going on."

Peter nodded; he had seen people be oblivious to the obvious before. It usually cost someone their life or more when that happened. "So where are we?" He asked.

"Gringotts lad, this is the bank for wizards. Now remember, its run by goblins so be careful what you say, and how you say it." Peter nodded, glancing at the most interesting do not steal sign that he had ever seen. The two walked up to a counter, and after a showing of some key or other the goblin then passed over two more. Moody nodded his thanks, as another goblin came to see them. "Griphook will be our escort Parker. We'll get money from the vault, that's what this key is for." He said, as he handed a red lined key to him. "Then we'll stop and look at your stuff to see if there's anything that you'll be needing from that vault." He said, handing him a key lined with blue. Peter nodded, as he looked at the two keys. "The goblins are going to watch how much money you withdraw kid, there is a limit, and when you reach it for the month they will tell you and return any extra understand?"

"Seems fair." Peter said.

"Good, you seem to be intelligent, so I'm going to trust you. Lets go." The two of them followed the goblin down to what looked like a mine cart, after they got in they then went zooming down. Peter enjoyed the ride, since it reminded him of webslinging. Soon they were in front of a vault door. The three climbed out, and handed the goblin his key. The goblin unlocked the door, and they looked at the large pile of gold in there. Moody cocked an eyebrow. "Did the Longbottom's make a deposit?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes, the Longbottom Matriarch was unsure if you could provide, so she sent some money to help." The man nodded, he had told his cousin he was perfectly able to provide with what he had, but she had decided to help out anyways. Perhaps he should have sent the boy over to the Longbottom estate, but he wanted to at least try before he gave up. Besides, the boy needed someone who wasn't always stuck in the past, and as much as he loved his cousin, she was stuck in the past of when her son and daughter in law had been alive, and had never truly moved on. Her grandson was proof of that. "Right now." Moody said, as he gathered a sack full of coins. He held up a gold coin to the torchlight. "All right, these are galleons, there the big ones, and the silver are sickles, seventeen of them makes a galleon, and the bronze knuts are twenty-nine to a sickle you got that?"

"Yeah, and I'm almost afraid to see what your mathmatics system is like." Peter said shuddering, at the uneven numbers that made up the whole of something else.

They then went to the next vault, where Peter handed his key over. He watched as the goblin opened the door, then stepped back. Moody waited outside as well. Peter walked inside, and examined the sight of all of Aunt May's and uncle Ben's things stacked on one side, his parent's pile that had been in the attic before was in another, and next to it was a pile of his own. He noticed that the wardrobe that belonged to his mother was sitting in his stack.

Griphook noticed his interest in the wardrobe. "We at Gringotts pride ourselves on keeping our clients secrets." The goblin explained. "Not even your uncle's eye can see through that."

"What did you put in there? Peter asked, though he already felt like he knew.

"Your ceremonial battle clothes were placed in there. When the director heard of this, he was both shocked and impressed. He hopes that if you ever have the chance before heading to Hogwarts, that you would consent to train with him, or do some escape and evade training with the guards."

Peter nodded, as he cracked the door open, and saw his old black suit, the sweat suit that had been his first costume, and another actual Spiderman costume. On a back shelf were a number of his photos. "I'll think about it. I'm still not sure what I've gotten myself into."

"Good, if I may see your key again?" Nodding, teen handed it over, and watched as Griphook coded the key to the cabinet. "No reason to take chances." The Goblin explained. "Only your key can open this now."

"Thanks, what is the knowledge of me in the wizard world?"

"Only a few people know of you, after all this is not only Britain, but the magical world as well." The goblin gave a satisfied smile.

"Thanks again." Peter said, he then looked at the various things around the room, and picked up some spare camera gear, his photographers vest, and a few of his chemistry tools. "Put the rest of these chemicals in there when you have a chance please. Some of them are what I make my webs out of."

"They are not natural?" The goblin said impressed. "Yet they are a weapon like few see, hard or soft as rope or a shield. Simply amazing."

"Thank you."

"Of course." The goblin said.

Peter looked at his parents pile, and saw their photo album. He picked that up, and walked out the door. Moody looked like he had been getting impatient, when he finally exited. "It's about time." Peter nodded, as he held the album. The group returned to the surface without any other disturbances, and then the two humans proceeded to shop. They had everything now except books, robes and a wand. "All right lad, I need to know something." Moody said, as he handed peter a list

"Yes sir?"

"What subjects do you want to study? There are a number of electives that you need to look at along with the primaries."

"What are they?" Moody then explained each of the electives to him. "Magical creatures sounds good, and I don't need or want divination." Besides, he had Madam Web in his corner if he needed that kind of help. "I'll take the Magical Creatures class, and I guess the Arithmacy one. I got to figure out how you guys figure out your numbers some how."

"That last one is a hard one, the auror warned, "you sure you can get those subject good enough to test for them?"

"Won't know till I try." Peter said shrugging.

"Good point. I'll get you your books along with a few others while you go and find your wand." Peter nodded, and headed for the lone shop that had been pointed out to him. He had seen a number of wands in his days like the wand of (watoomb?) There were other things he had seen that might as well have been wands, but then he had also seen people perform the incredible with only using their hands. He entered the small shop, and looked around. The place was full of all sorts of small boxes, he guessed that this was where the wands were kept. Was there a difference to them, or were they all the same?

"You done trying to sneak up on me?" Peter asked, not bothering to turn around as he continued looking at the boxes.

"Yes," the old man said. "Very impressive, but then all of the Moody line have a built in sixth sense by your age."

Peter smirked, as he finally turned to the old man that was talking. "You know, I find it interesting that you already know what my family is without even seeing me face to face. Which means you either have some kind of monitoring system, or you're in my head." He said the last part coldly. "And if you were in my head trying to find out more about me, I would have to hurt you." He said in one of his darker Spidey voices. "Now, you want to explain yourself, or do I hurt you?"

"I believe it's a little bit of both." The man said. "I have placed charms on the door, that give me the names of each person that enters my shop. It also gives me the names of current guardians and such things. My family is also known to be empathic, it helps in the construction of the wands at Ollivanders."

Peter nodded. "Just stay out of my head, and lets not go reporting to anyone about what my skills are."

"How did you?"

"I can see it in your eyes." The former hero said shrugging. "Now, shall we find a wand?" The man smiled happily at this. He then began getting measurements for his body, as he tried to figure the best wand combination. Peter merely shrugged, as he tried different combinations. He tried Phoenix tail feathers, dragon heartstrings, and unicorn tail. There was oak, holly, cherry, rosewood, willow, elm, yew wands. None of them seemed right. The man's eyes just got more and more excited, as he began pulling the more rarer mixes out. Moody finally came in to see what was going on, and stared in open mouthed shock at the pile of wands on the ground.

"Well this one is definitely one of the more unique ones." Ollivander said. "Really, just an experiment." He said, as he pulled out a box from a shelf from what he referred to as his power wands. This wand used to sit between two other powerful wands that shared a core. This is a combination of two dragon heartstrings they are braided together with a thick strand of Acromantula silk."

"And what exactly is that?"

"A giant spider." The man said, as he handed over the wand. "It also has several Runes on it to enhance its combative power. Gives it quiet a few surprises."

"Like what?"

"Unknown." The man said. "While you don't look like much of a fighter, it's the wand that chooses the wizard."

"What kind of wood?"

"Ah yes, that is another reason that it is a pride of mine. Only a dozen wands in this shop have been created with ironwood. Though all of the ones that do have it, all have the same ruins carved onto them."

Peter nodded, as he took the wand in his hand, this wand was also thicker than most of the other wands that he had tried. He grinned as he felt power in his hand come from the wand. Twirling it expertly, he shot a giant stream of red and blue fire works, that erupted into a spider web like design."

"Gotta admit, I'm impressed." Moody said, as he eyed Peter. "Not very many people can handle iron wood wands. It takes a certain kind of person to be able to do that sort of thing."

"Well let's go." Peter said, as he paid the man the required galleons. Moody didn't say anything, as he watched them. Peter noticed the cage his uncle had picked up, he really had mixed feelings about owning an animal, he usually referred to these animals by the people that dressed up like them, and now someone thought that he should own one?

The two walked into the last shop needed. Madame Malkins Robes for all Occasions. Peter glanced at the robes in disgust. "Tell me, why I have to wear these things? They restrict all of your movement. I couldn't get into a good fighters stance with those things on." He said, as he looked at the clothes. "If I had to move, the bottom part would get so tangled up, that I would be a sitting duck for any kind of attack."

"A Moody then." A woman with a few pins in her mouth said.

"Distantly." Peter said.

The woman nodded. "Well you have to wear the robes, there's not a whole lot I can do about that, it's a school policy."

"And it's probably going to get me killed." Peter said.

"You'll have to talk to the headmaster and whoever else about your complaints dear." The woman said. Peter nodded, as he got up on the stool, so that she could get his measurements.

After they had his robes, they left the alley, and soon disappeared into London, where they spent nearly three hours going up and down town. He noticed a few other ways that it could be done, but chose to ignore them. After it seemed like they had been walking forever Moody stopped in front of an empty lot. "Read this." Moody said, handing him a slip of paper.

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

Peter nodded, as he handed the note back to Moody, who touched his wand to the paper and watched as it burned up. "Now then, think of what you just read." Peter nodded, he concentrated and watched as the house appeared. "Quick now inside."

Peter nodded, as he walked in. The old man stomped in quietly and gestured to the stairs. The teen followed him up, past the second floor, and wondered where they were going, when they reached the third floor. "My house is not safe at the moment I'm afraid." The man said. "All of my defenses were destroyed about a year ago. This is the safest place for you besides Hogwarts. At least you'll have the Granger girl around who can help you with your studies. Make use of your time here. Now the bad news." He said, as a small explosion was heard on the other side of a door. He pushed it open to reveal two red headed boys coughing over a smoking cauldron.

"Mad-Eye!" The two exclaimed in unison, and Peter almost groaned. They looked exactly alike, and with his luck they would have sort of mental rapport or other.

"You two are getting a roommate." Moody growled at them.

"Really? And who would be foolish enough-"

"-To be placed with us?" The other finished.

"The last surviving member of my house is who. You'll treat him with respect, is that understood?" The two nodded, as they welcomed Peter into the room. "These are the Weasley Boys Fred and George good luck figuring out which ones which. Be careful these two are pranksters galore." As soon as Moody was gone the questions began.

"So you're the last of Moody's family line."

"What's it like?"

"Depends on what happened to make you aware of it." Peter said grimly, as he tossed his trunk at the foot of one of the beds

"Meaning?" The two chorused.

"Meaning that my entire family is dead now." Peter returned, as he began thumbing through the books that he had received. He had decided to start with the standard book of Spells year 1, and work his way up from there.

The two boys looked uncomfortable at this calm statement, and kept opening their mouths to say something, but stopped before they could say anything. The next couple hours was spent with Peter studying the theory in his books, while the two redheads spent their time adding things to their cauldron. The silence was only broken with a few small conversations. After a while, the door was pushed opened, and another redhead entered, this time followed by a bushy haired girl, with chocolate brown eyes. The two new arrivals stared at Peter for a moment before they sat on the end of one of the other beds. "So, who are you?" The new red head asked.

"Who am I? Not to sure at the moment. I thought I was a New York science geek, yet now they're telling me that I'm some sort of magical person."

"A whatamist?" The redhead asked in confusion.

"Scientist Ron." The brown-eyed girl said, rolling her eyes. "Someone who studies a lot, does experiments, and lots of other things. Consider it like the people who discovered the 12 different uses for dragon's blood through their experimenting those are a type of scientist."

"Um sure." The red head said.

The girl huffed at this. "Think of it as a type of Alchemist then Ron."

"Oh sure, why didn't you say that in the first place?"

The girl snorted in annoyance at this. "So, what kind of science interest you?"

"Genetic research is something I'm real interested in."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and the names Peter. Peter Parker."

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley, and I guess you've already met the twins."

"It'd be kind of hard to share a room with them without having met them, don't you guys agree?" Peter asked the two.

The twins grinned at this. "Oh yes." Fred agreed.

"Be an extremely hard thing to do." George finished.

"Not to mention rude." Peter added.

The twins grinned even wider, while Ron paled at this. "The world is over Hermione, now there's three of them."

"Depending on your point of view I suppose so. George said.

"Of course, if you use another point of view it's the beginning to a new world." Fred added.

"Or if you go with the fact that we've always been on this world, then it really changes nothing." Peter finished with a smirk.

The two younger teens swallowed nervously. "So, they say that you're a good tutor." Peter said to Hermione, deciding that their torture had endured long enough. For a minute he had been able to pretend he was back in costume, talking to Johnny and Bobby. The two Weasley boys, were as big a goofs as Ice Man and the Human Torch anyways.

"Wha? I mean yes I am. What subjects do you need help with?"

"All of them." Peter said, as he laid his book down. "I have to try and get as many years as possible crammed into the summer as I can. Mad thinks I should try and memorize all of the first four years, and then we can try and stick me in fifth year after that."

"Wait, let me get this straight. You've never studied magic, but they are going to stick you into the year you have to take your O.W.L 's?"

"Yeah, so I'm going to need all of the help I can get. I also need to know where the telephone is, I need to call a friend of mine and set up a meeting with him someplace."

"Good luck on that one mate."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple, for the most part we aren't allowed out of the house, and on the occasions that we are we have at least one or two members of the Order tailing us."

"Order?"

"Yeah Order of the Phoenix, their all about stopping You-Know-Who, and other dark wizards."

"Sorry, but I'm the new guy here so you'll have to explain things to me."

"Hermione."

"Fine." The girl said, settling into a lecture mode. "There was a dark wizard about 14 years ago that, was trying to take over the world. The best way to do this he thought was to start off by killing off all of the non-magical people. He had everybody scared, to death of him. He had followers called death eaters that acted as his soldiers. People were dying left and right during this little racist magic war magic of his. Anyways, a friend of ours named Harry Potter managed to deflect a particularly nasty curse that rebounded off of him somehow, when he was a baby. It managed to hit this wizard V-Voldermort was his name, and most people are still scared at saying his name so we say You-Know-Who instead."

"So basically you're scared of some super wizard Hitler wannabe that calls himself some idiotic name?" Peter asked.

"Sort of, and well you see somehow or other he came back to life last year due to a complex dark ritual."

"So why not send some people to take him down?"

"The government refuses to admit that he has returned and have turned Harry into a running joke."

"How?"

"They're using the newspaper to tell lies and to make fun of Harry."

"Is Harry the only person who saw the guy come back to life?"

"Yes."

"So they're trying to discredit him. All right then, we need to find a counter story, or something else along those lines. "

"Yes but so far they haven't done anything like that, and they've left Harry at his relatives house."

"I just know I'm going to regret this, but why don't you explain things to me." Nodding, the four began explaining things. They started in the first year of the trio, as they were called and leading up to this year though Peter had a suspicion that they were leaving something big out of the their third year.

"So we got a crazy racist dark wizard Hitler wannabe on one hand, a Ministry that is a bunch of idiots on the other, and we'll be stuck in the middle then?"

"That about sums it up."

"So, what are you doing about it?"

"They won't let us do anything." Hermione answered practically growling at him. "They're saying how we're to young and all of that."

"Yeah, the only thing that they've allowed us to do is help them with the cleaning because they're to busy, despite the fact that a few cleaning charms would go a long way to making this place look better."

"I see." Peter said frowning at this bit of information. He got off his bed, and then gestured for them to come with him.

"What are you planning?"

"To cause a scene, or I can wait and do this when your buddy gets here, but your involved, and it just bad tactics not to tell a person what it is that is going on."

"They'll tell us when we need to know." Hermione said reluctantly as they followed him down the stairs. "Besides, I think we should wait for Harry anyways, before we try anything." The newest member of the house looked at the others to see if they agreed, and they reluctantly nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fine, but I gotta tell you I don't like it when I'm expected to stay in a house full of secrets."

"Then there's me, who just doesn't like staying in this house at all." A new voice said, Peter turned to see a face that he was familiar with.

Acting on instinct, he grabbed the man spun him around and pinned him to the wall, holding his forearm against the killer's throat, while his other am grabbed at the man's hands. "Great safe house you guys got here. I oughta feel real safe knowing that a murder can waltz in whenever he wants to." He said sarcastically to the group. "Oh, and don't point that at me." He said, his foot lashing out to kick a hand that held a wand, knocking the wand into the air. "So is anyone going to call the police, or am I supposed to hold him against the wall all night? Some people simply have no manners." He added to the shocked blacked hair man, who despite his position chuckled weakly at this.

"Actually," George said, "he owns"

"This great old house." Fred finished for him.

"He what?"

"That's right." Sirus Black wheezed. "So you think you can let me go, since I was framed for all of those deaths?"

"You were?"

"Yep."

"Was he?" He asked, since several people had come out to see what all the noise was they all nodded. "Well sure then." Peter said. He stepped back, and everyone watched as Black crumpled to the ground. Peter knelt down and checked the man's throat. He looked at the other teens in annoyance. "You know, if you're going to tell me about the people here, telling me that there's a not actual criminal would be a big help, or were you expecting me to be scared of the then infamous Sirus Black?"

Ron blushed, as they were caught while the twins gave evil grins, and Hermione just looked at them in shock. "You did, didn't you?"

"Now come on Hermione." George said. "It was Sirus idea, he wanted to test the relative of Moody."

"Is this true Sirus?" The man nodded in embarrassment. "You know, for your idiocy I really ought to tell Professor Snape what happened here tonight."

Sirus paled at this. "You wouldn't."

"Then you start behaving." She said before she flounced past him.

"Remind you of anyone?" The man Peter had kicked in the hand asked, as he walked over to the accused murder.

"Why whoever could you mean Mooney? You wouldn't by chance be referring how the dear girl resembles our favorite Tiger Lily now would you?" Black asked sarcastically, as he was helped up.

"It is possible my dear Padfoot."

"Sorry about that." Peter said.

"Well I should have known better than to try and spook a Moody." Sirus said waving the concern off.

"You did good lad." Moody complimented from where he had been watching them.

"I just responded." Peter said, shrugging the compliment off, as Sirus walked off being supported by the other guy, and some witch with pink dreadlocks. "Someone needs to see the fashion police about her." He said, There is no telling how many laws that she is breaking being like that."

Black snorted at this while the woman sent him a glare. "Actually, she is the police."

"There's a difference in police, and fashion police." Peter shot back.

"A Moody that can kick my butt without a wand, and with a sense a humor that is the equal of mine? Is there anything that you cannot do my dear boy?"

"If I figure something out I'll tell you." Peter said, as he followed after the others to eat and to be introduced to the rest of the people.

* * *

Peter sat in the room, and listened to the greasy haired guy make sarcastic remark after sarcastic remark to everyone he came across. Sure the others had warned him about the guy, but seriously this guy was talking out of spite it seemed more than anything else. The guy was really irritating with all of the muttered insults he said, the others didn't let a whole lot of them get to them. The only exception was Black, who was basically under house arrest with the law out looking for him. During the time that he had been here, everything had been explained from the adults point of view, and as much as he hated it. It seemed as if their idea was to simply gather information till he made a move, and their ideas of gathering information weren't to intelligent either. These guys depended way to much on their magic to do a lot of their work. He could probably slip in and out of some of the houses they talked about without too much trouble. The grease head was supposedly on his way out, but that didn't stop him from insulting anybody and anything that he came across. Peter had been sitting in one of the adjoining rooms reading a book on potions when greasy decided to make an appearance in the room. He was in there for no other reason it seemed than because he could. 

"So," the man said sneering, "you're the nephew of Moody are you?"

"That's what they say." Peter returned. not even bothering to look at the man.

"You will look at me when I am talking to you." The man said, as he strode up to the teen sitting on the chair, he smirked coldly as he towered over the boy. "The descendent of a second-generation squib should know their place, or perhaps in your old life you were never taught to mind your betters."

"Gotta say, if that's your idea of intimidating then you need to get a refund from whoever it is you learned it from, cause I've seen more impressive displays from a guy who dresses up like an octopus." Peter shot back at the man, as he finally looked up. "Now then, could you move" You're in my light." There was a snort of laughter, as the twins entered the room carrying some books of their own.

"I see you have found the worst type of people to hang around." The man said sneering, ignoring the request for him to move. "These two will bring you nothing but trouble if you continue to socialize around them. They are lazy incompetents, and judging how you are reading their habits are either rubbing off on you, or you are just as big a dunderhead as they are."

"At least they don't smell of fumes." Peter shot back calmly. He had heard what the guy was like, and had promised Moody that he would not talk back unless he was pushed. Moody had seemed okay with that, though Molly Weasley had been a bit annoyed at his response, but had held her tongue. The fact that the first thing the man said had to do with losing Aunt May and M.J made him mad. "I mean seriously what are you on?" Peter asked, as he finally closed the book marking his place with his index finger. "If I didn't know better, I would say that all of those potions that you make have effected your brain in so many ways that you can't act beyond a teenager." The twins chuckled at this, as they continued listening, their homework was now forgotten as they watched the show. Ron, Hermione, Sirus, Remus, and Ginny were standing in the doorway listening to, as Snape was being met with a tongue just as insulting as his own.

"You dare to insult me?" Snape asked angrily.

"Wow, you are quick aren't you?"

"I will not stand having you in my potions classes if you do not give me the respect I deserve."

"Well you could always sit down." Peter offered, gesturing to a nearby chair.

"You arrogant brat! You think that because you are related to Moody that you have all of the answers?"

"No, but I don't think you have them all either."

"I am a Master of my art and you shall treat me so. You Yankee filth."

"Act like the professional that you supposedly are, and I won't have a problem with that, otherwise I'll stick to the chemicals that I know and come up with some of my own rather ingenious creations during tests. Wouldn't it be embarrassing if you had to admit to not teaching me anything and I passed everything in that class?"

"That is highly unlikely. Since I doubt that you have a decent enough mind to appreciate the subtle art that is potion making." Snape said sneering at Parker, as he began trying to tear the boy's confidence apart. If he could deal with Potter, Weasley and Longbottom he could deal with this brat and show him how pathetic he really was. "With an upbringing like yours, I wouldn't be surprised to find that you were forced to do the more mongrel labors in our world."

"When you can come up with a chemical solution to contain a hydro based life form come talk to me, till then I think that you should just shut up. Oh, and that doesn't mean you can use an already existing formula to do that, you have to come up with your own."

"A hydro based life form? There is no such thing."

"Sure there are, so far since I've been reading I've come across several mentions to various hydro based entities, though the one I'm talking about is made of more H2O then most creatures. And let me tell you, between the two of us he has some serious anger management issues. In a way you kind of remind me of him."

"I do not have time to deal with you and your nonsense ramblings." Snape said, as he strode out of the house.

Everyone was silent for a moment after he was gone, then they all erupted into cheering and clapping, for the person who had met and beaten Snape at his own game. "Bravo!" Sirus said loudly. "That was beautiful. Poetry even!" He finished as he wiped off a fake tear.

Peter nodded, as he sat back down only to look at Moody. "Well done lad you put the death eater scum in his place."

"Don't suppose you'll let me call my friend now." Peter asked hopefully. I really need to talk to Brian about some things."

Moody looked regretfully at Peter. "Listen lad."

"No, you listen." Peter said, the playful mocking tone he had used with Snape was not there as he spoke to Moody. The teen didn't even flinch, as he looked at the scarred wizard. "I will not hesitate to go and find my friend. I have been to London before, so I'm not impressed by any of the tricks you have to pull. I've been here over a month now, and quiet frankly I'm sick of your games. You've seen me take on a crowd in an alley, yet you think you have the right to tell me what I can and can't do? Forget that crap Moody I don't follow orders very well. I'll be leaving in two days to talk to Brian, with or without your agreement."

"We can't spare anyone to go with you on that day though." Moody argued. "It's the day that we go and get the Potter boy." He was interrupted by the painting of Mrs. Black went off on another one of her racist speels.

Peter groaned at this. "Isn't there a silencing charm of some type that you can put on that thing?"

"It has a shield built into the frame that won't allow us to do that lad," Moody said, "now back to what we were discussing."

Peter crossed his arms as he looked at the man. "Let me clear something up for you pal, I was telling you, not asking you. Tell you what; I'll make it interesting for you. I won't leave this grim old place if you can stop me, otherwise I'll do as I said I would."

"Really Mr. Parker is that necessary?" A voice asked, as a man in purple robes and long white beard asked, as he strode into the room.

Peter rolled his eyes at the show this guy was giving. He was pulsing with power, but he was also trying to give the grandfatherly act a shot while he was at it. "I take it you are the high and mighty Dumbledore I've heard about?"

"That I am." The man said. "Lemon drop?" He offered a bag of sweets. Peter picked p the candy almost popped it into his mouth, but stopped he placed it into a shirt pocket. "I do apologize for not meeting with you earlier, but I have been extremely busy lately." The wizard said.

"Whatever."

"So have I missed anything?"

"I gave my uncle the chance. He can either stop me tomorrow, or he can continue to go about his business and let me go about mine. Of course you already heard that along with the little conversation I had with Greasy."

"It would be best for you to refer to him as Professor Snape." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

"When he acts like one I will consider it." Peter said, rolling his eyes at this.

"He will be your teacher." Dumbledore warned him. "It might be best not to provoke him."

Then I will address him correctly in the classroom but in personal areas I will address him as the poster child for immature idiots if I want to. And he provoked me when he insulted how I was raised.

"He what!" Moody said, his wand appeared in his hand as his eye gleamed with anger.

"I am sure that it was merely a slip of the tongue Alastor." Dumbledore soothed the dark wizard hunter. "Surely Serverus would not knowingly do that." Dumbledore shot an annoyed glance at Peter. "Perhaps you are unaware of the seriousness of the situation we are all in Mr. Parker." Dumbledore said changing the subject. "We are only trying to keep you all safe. Besides, you are already becoming known as the ward of Moody."

"I'm very well aware of how fast news travels Dumbledore, and for super cop to be traveling with an unknown teenager, who doesn't match the physical description of any known Hogwarts students. Of course people are naturally going to ask questions. I mean I counted five camera men, and six possible reporters."

"There was eight reporters actually." Moody interrupted, "Where were the other two cameramen? I saw the one at the Cauldron, the one near Gringotts, one at the ice cream shop, and one near the quality Quidditch supplies."

"Hanging out on the roof of the buildings." Peter explained to the paranoid old man. "Those types of photos are good for either long distances shots or confirmation that a person was there."

"Good point."

"Then you must understand why it is imperative that you stay where someone can keep an eye on you." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling in triumph.

"I disagree, but that's my opinion. Besides you are cutting yourself off from a potential ally."

"How so?"

"Brian Braddock can get into see the Prime Minister, if he was to agree to say wait right outside the door till you have your say about your problem. Heck, with a phone call I can call a guy who can get on a plane and probably set the wheels in motion to get Black over there free to walk around in the muggle world at least."

"What!" Several people said.

"Its what happens when you know the right sorts of people folks, and that was no promise but I can set the wheels in motion to give you a chance at a trial."

"Unfortunately now is not the time for that Sirus, and I must demand that Mr. Parker not do anything impulsive like he suggests."

"Please." Peter said a lopsided grin coming onto his face. "I've already figured out how to do it, and I don't need your permission to do this either. All I need are Harry and Sirus's permission, and I could have Black's name cleared.

Dmbledore frowned at the boy in front of him. He refused to meet his gaze, and every time he tried to slip around to make eye contact the boy would shift his stance so that he was talking to someone else. While a part of him thought that what the boy was offering sounded good, he didn't believe that a young man like this could really have the kind of contacts that he said he did. There was also the matter that if Sirus was ever seen as a free man, then he would have to change things because Harry needed those blood wards. "How do you think that you can get Sirus free?"

"Give me a go and I will set my friend to work at the very least, they will have to admit to wrongful imprisonment, and I can have my lawyer friend stand in for him in the regular world."

"Lawyer friend?"

"Yeah Moody's met him before, so it won't be a problem. And unless you have a school matter to discuss with me I'm gone."

"At least show the man who is providing you with a roof over your head a bit of gratitude." The man Peter knew as Shaklebolt complained.

"I do, if this was the headmasters house I might be a little more polite, but this is not his house. This is the most Honorable House of Black." He said sarcastically. "Now I need to go to bed if I'm going to contact Brian tomorrow. Do you want me to set up a meeting with the Prime Minister?"

"Since you won't be leaving, I think not." Dumbledore said confidently.

"Hope you don't mind getting embarrassed." Peter said as he walked out the door. He turned to McGonagall who had entered the next room. "Don't worry, I'll be here in a couple of weeks and we can test me to see exactly where I am when it comes to waving a piece of wood and muttering a bunch of latin."

"If not you will begin the testing in three days."

"Deal. You guys coming?" The teen asked of his two roommates, who quickly jumped up and followed after their roommate. "Controlling old man." Peter said as he changed into a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Easy there mate. He may be a bit controlling, but he usually has the right idea." George said.

"Sorry, I just don't like people trying to tell me how I can and can't do something."

"Perfectly understandable."

"And we understand completely."

"But not everyone."

"Will be."

"Like our mum." They finished.

"You do know that sometimes that is just weird right?" Peter asked, as he fell onto his bed.

"Yes we do."

"But it's a great party trick."

"All right all ready. Go plot, do or something, I need to rest." The two nodded, and began conferring in whispers when Peter had an idea. "Hey you think I could borrow Ron's owl? I'd like to tease the order later on when I disappear from their supposed safe house."

"Of course, we shall inform Ron of this."

Peter nodded, as he drifted off to sleep. He woke up a few hours later, and saw Molly Weasley sticking her head in to check on them. She shook her in confusion as she looked at Peter, but there was also some sympathetic understanding there as well, as if she understood the hurt that Peter felt. Peter grunted to himself, a new mother figure was not something that he was interested in right now. Aunt May was gone, and he didn't want a replacement for her right now. He just wished that he could see her face one more time, even if it was to disapprove of Spiderman again.

* * *

Peter woke up again at a better time, and looked around cautiously. He was in bed with out any of the possible pranks that could be holding him that the twins made. Flipping up, he decided to have a quick breakfast before he started his mission. He got dressed, leaving his gear upstairs and trotted downstairs to see Dumbledore, Moody, Shackleboat, Black, Lupin, Mrs. Weasley and the Snape guy he had traded barbs with yesterday. "Still here I see." Snape said gruffly, as he looked up from the paper that he was reading. 

"Don't worry, I'll be gone later." Peter replied jovially, and then turned to his breakfast.

"The way you spoke, the headmaster was half afraid that you would already be gone by day break. What's the matter afraid to actually do what you said." Snape taunted,

"Not really, but do you think that my friend would have been very understanding if I called him in the middle of the night just so I could ask him questions that would wait till morning? Brian's a great guy and all, but he's got a bit of a temper and really doesn't like to get up early unless he has to, and if I had interrupted him while he was with his girl I think her name is Meagan I do believe he would have told me to go and stick it." He replied cheerfully

"Seems like a reasonable bloke." Sirus said, as he glared at Peter. "Any reason why you didn't fill us in on any of that?"

"You didn't ask." Peter returned smirking, at the man who had obviously lost on his sleep waiting up on him to make a move while he was well rested.

"By the way Parker you want to tell me where you got shot up?" Moody asked, Looking at a spot on Peter's ribs with his eyes.

Peter rolled his eyes at his guardian. "Has anyone told you it's not nice to look through people's clothes? I mean it's down right rude. I'm surprised they've never fined you for being a peeping Tom. Or maybe that's where all of those scars really came from you looked at the wrong girl and this is what happens. How they let you anywhere near teenage girls is a mystery to me. Black Lupin and Shackleboat snorted into their drinks even Dumbledore chuckled a bit, though he did seem to be trying to catch Peter's eye though every time he almost did, Peter felt his spider sense tingle and he turned away.

"Well, I got to go and get some things see you later or maybe not." Peter said as he easily side stepped the beam of light that was sent at him from Snape, as he tried to keep him in the chair.

"Please, like that was so hard to anticipate?" Peter asked in a mocking tone, as he walked out of the room whistling the Star Spangled Banner.

"I will show you Parker!" Snape yelled after him. "You won't get past me!"

Peter ignored the laughter of the other adults, as he returned to his room and met with the twins who were just now getting up. "So, can you get me that owl or not?"

"Hmm, yeah sure we'll explain it to Ron when he finally wakes up." George said, as he did something with his wand and the small owl flew into the room. Peter snagged the owl out of the air and placed the owl in a pouch on his backpack that had everything he would need.

"So how do you plan on getting out of here without them noticing? Cause in case you hadn't noticed Moody's eye sees through everything."

"Yeah I know, which is why I gave him the business about looking through people's clothes." Peter said grinning at the twins, who snickered in understanding. "Besides, once I'm outside he won't be able to catch me," Peter said confidently. "After that, its just a bus ride and a phone call to get to my friend." He then whispered part of his plan to the twins who looked at him oddly, but decided to let him try what he was going to do; if it didn't work they would add their own addition.

"So how do you plan on getting past them?" Hermione asked, as she walked in. "They're obviously taking your threat serious, if they're all down there waiting for you."

"That's mainly because they don't know what I can do." Peter said shrugging. "I'm a wild card that they're not sure of yet. Moody probably told them how I took out that gang without needing a wand, and just doesn't want to take a chance."

Hermione nodded, as she sat down on the bed. "That still doesn't explain how you're going past them."

"That depends, will you talk if I make a move their not expecting?" The twins shook their heads negatively; they actually looked insulted he had to ask. The three looked questioningly at Hermione. "Come on, you're the best tutor I got. Please don't act like this."

"She's the only tutor you got." Fred pointed out.

"Shut it." Peter said.

"Come on, I'll let you look at the defense books Moody got me." Peter said hopefully, he knew their were a few extra books in there, he had yet to sort all the books he had and they were all piled together for the moment. "Heck you can even look at my other books." He added.

Hermione's eyes widened at this, as she finally broke under the combined power of the puppy dog eyes and the book bribes. "Fine, but be prepared to take care of your own butt if something bad happens." She said huffily, as she went to look over the books that were out.

Peter nodded his thanks, as he walked over to the window and slid it open, and smiling smugly crawled out. "I'll write my victory letter to Dumbledore later." He said before he began walking off. The twins gaped, as Peter then walked to the edge of the building and jumped from the roof of number twelve to the house next door. He turned around to bow at the three people who were standing there looking out the window at him. With a jaunty wave, he ran across the roof, and then jumped again and again till he was gone.

The twins took one more look at each other, before they fell into silent sniggers and even Hermione was chuckling at how easily he had outwitted the Order of Phoenix. Sure his way out had been dangerous, but the graceful way he had jumped made it look like nothing. Hermione finally talked. "So who wants to bet Moody will be more mad at himself than Peter for letting this happen?"

"It gets better." George said, as an image suddenly appeared on the bed. It looked just like Peter.

"How?" He's not allowed to do magic.

"Muggle device." Fred said shrugging, as if he could care less. "He said he had gotten it as a gift from a friend once. Says it'll create a image of him that should fool most people."

"So its holographic?"

"Yeah that was the word he used. He said it will go through escape plans for the next hour before it needs to recharge."

"Incredible isn't it? Well come on, we should make an appearance for breakfast before Ron finishes it all up shouldn't we?" Gorge said in a mock serious tone.

"I quiet agree dear brother, and it would be better if Perfect Hermione was not seen here either." Fred said in the same tone. "Why people might talk." He offered his arm, which Hermione took uncertainly. The twins then apparated, with Hermione between them. Hermione found herself suddenly in the kitchen after the odd ride.

"Are you two crazy!" She asked the two, after she got her bearings "We could all have been splinched by that stunt! Neither one of you is experienced enough to be taking people with you whenever you feel like it! Side along is very dangerous, and should never be done by beginners. What if we had left something behind?" The bushy haired witch glared at the now nervous looking twins.

"Well it sounds like her mouth didn't get left behind." Ron Weasley said from the table. "A real pity that is."

"Are you saying there's something wrong with my voice?" Hermione asked, rounding on Ron. The twins smiled in thanks to their now scared brother, as they sat down to eat.

"Morning dears." Mrs. Weasley said, as she walked in.

"Where are the others mum?" George asked innocently.

"They are waiting by the doors around the house that lead out. I'm afraid that we simply don't have time to let Peter go out to meet his friends right now."

"He seemed right determined to get out when we last saw him mum." Fred said, thinking of the way the other boy had been moving to get out of there.

"Aye, he's sitting on his bed trying to figure ways to get past the whole lot of them. Kind of reminds me of Harry he does." George said.

"Yes, well lets hope he doesn't push to hard Professor Snape already doesn't like him. The young man really needs to learn how to control that temper of his. Fortunately we have enough paper work and things to get done, that the Order can spend a little bit of time listening for him."

"Whatever you say mum. Is Dumbledore still here?"

"Yes, he has to go by the Ministry later on, but he thought he would stay around long enough for Peter to try at least once before he heads there though."

"Well all right, we thought we would ask him some more about Harry." Hermione said knowing that the three of them really wanted to see the headmaster's expression when he realized that Peter was gone.

They all walked off and climbed the stairs to find Dumbledore Hermione had ended up dragging Ron and Ginny after her. They finally found their headmaster looking over several important looking papers.

"Ah do come in." Dumbledore said, the five nodded, as they entered. "I understand that you want Harry here? Not the least of all because it will mean that his owl will stop trying to attack you two." He said, nodding to Ron and Hermione's hands, which the snowy white owl had clawed up a bit before Dumbledore had managed to get it to stop. "Mr. Potter will be back amongst us tomorrow night. Who knows, maybe he and Mr. Parker will be able to help each other in their confusion." He said giving the teens his best grandfatherly smile.

After saying this, Pig came flying in and landed on Dumbledore's lap. "Curious." Dumbledore took the note that the small owl was carrying. He read the note, and suddenly sprang up. "Alastor check on him!" He hollered, there was silence then a bit of swearing, as Mad-Eye came thundering from where he had been hiding.

"How did he do it? Did one of you help him?"

"Nope." He just snuck right out the window."

"Rather ingénues."

"If you ask us. We'll definitely have to remember that one." They chorused together.

Sirus chuckled, as he came in as he heard the explanation the twins were giving. "This kid sounds like he's going to be a handful. Sounds like you got your hands full this year headmaster." The anamangi said, as he learned the boy was gone. "Wonder if he likes to pull pranks?" He mused aloud. Went out the windows Moody why didn't you think of that?"

"Quiet Black. We have to find him. How long has he been gone?"

"About 45 minutes." Hermione said from where she was reading one of Peter's muggle books. The cover showed a man swinging on a vine of some type.

"I never took you as the parental type Moody." Snape said, as he watched the dark wizard catcher rant to himself.

"There's a lot ye don't know about me Death Eater." Moody growled, as he stomped out of the room.

Dumbledore sighed, somehow he ad a feeling that this was just a beginning to the surprises that young Mr. Parker was going to be showering him with. And with the way things were right now, he was unsure how many of those kinds of surprises that he could actually stand.

* * *

Well what do you think should it continue I'm working ch 5 right now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own nothing Marvel and J.K Rowling own it.

* * *

Peter leaned back in his bus seat and grinned, as he headed down the street to a café that Brian had agreed to meet him at. Or rather it was where Captain Britain was meeting up with the Amazing Spiderman. He got off at his stop, and strolled into a public restroom. He stripped his clothes off, and replaced them with his costume. He then went to the window, and opened it. With the bag in one hand, he slipped out his second window for the day. You would think he was trying to set a record for the number of places that he was sneaking out of today. With a mere tap of his two fingers, he shot a strand of webbing from his web shooters. He then jumped, and began working himself higher and higher, till he was flying through the air. He really didn't want to be late, and was just gathering height when he heard the familiar sounding scream of someone yelling for help. Without even thinking about it, he let the strand of webbing go, and dropped down towards the scream. He landed on a wall in an alley, where a young woman was standing in front of five hooligans. One of them held a knife, and was slowly bringing it down against the buttons of the woman's blouse. 

"So tell me. Spiderman began. "Is this a private party, or can anybody join in?" The group of men turned, and drew a variety of weapons. Peter smirked beneath his mask. _'They never learned.'_ Dropping to the ground, he clipped one on the head, and kicked another in the gut. "One at a time please." Spiderman said. "I'm afraid I've been busy elsewhere lately, but maybe you can give your friendly international Spiderman a bit of a workout." He back flipped, as one of the guys began firing his a semiautomatic handgun. "Now, now its not polite to point." He kidded, as he yanked the gun away with a web strand. He looked at the last two tough guys, and grabbed them both, and threw them into the trash. "That's the problem with the city these days, none of the councils pay the sanitation department enough, and guys like this always get off free."

"Its been a pleasure my lady." He said, bowing to the woman before he leapt back into the air and was gone. The woman shivered for a moment, before she ran out of the alley.

* * *

Spiderman finally landed on the top of Big Ben. Looking down, he noticed that he was about ten minutes early; he just hoped he didn't get caught up in some crazy thing or other in those ten minutes. Looking around, he noticed a red and white blur that was coming closer. Fading into the shadows, the hero waited as the flying figure was finally within eyesight, and he was able to identify Captain Britain. The big man landed on the ground, and began looking around for any signs of him. "Careful C.B, if you don't ever look behind you, someone might be able to prank you real good." Spiderman said to the British hero.

"Spiderman." The hero said turning around to regard the New York hero.

"It's been a while." Spiderman said, as they shook hands.

"Your call said it might be trouble. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to use your contacts and get me everything you can on these names." He said, as he handed him a scrap of paper with Moody's and Dumbledore's names on them. "I also need all of the information you can get me on Sirus Black."

"Depending what we're dealing with, will depend on how long this mess will take." Captain Britain said.

"Yeah I know, I'd do it myself but I'm kind of limited in time to find out."

"Let me guess, your usual 24 hours of craziness?"

"Pretty much, though I think I can wait till tomorrow evening till I get back to where I'm living now, and I can't do much till I get some of this stuff found out."

"Then how about you come to the island with me? You can meet Meagan and see the rest of Excalibur."

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Do you have a gym?"

"Nightcrawler himself designed it." CB said, omitting the fact that he was the one that had reconstructed the equipment, that tested their abilities much like the X-Men's Danger Room, or the Avengers Play Room just no where as fancy.

"Sounds good enough to me, I haven't gotten a decent exercise in a month."

"Then hop onto my back, cause you can't web swing onto an island. Though you're crazy enough to try it."

"You better believe it." He said, as he jumped onto the big man's back.

The two spent the hour talking about various things as they flew back. The two of them finally landed on the island, where all Spiderman could do was whistle in appreciation. "This is a nice place."

"Thank you, and the best part of it is if this base gets destroyed I don't own it. Come on let's go on in." The two heroes entered the living area of Muir Island, and Spiderman casually tossed his bag into a corner where he hoped that it would be out of the way. "Whoa." He said, as he looked around. The inside of this place was huge! It definitely made him want to come back. He thought, as he saw what passed as a living room. The room had a nice fireplace a giant t.v that would make any t.v geek drool, and the furniture was comfy looking as well as well maintained. He nodded in recognition to Colossus who was standing there staring in surprise at the web slinger.

"Peter, I believe you already know Spiderman." Brian said, chuckling at the shocked face the mutant man was wearing. He had to admit it wasn't just everyday that you saw Spiderman come waltzing in through the door. Flying through a window yes, but almost never through the door.

"So, who do we talk to about finding things out?" Spiderman quizzed ignoring the shocked look the powerhouse was wearing.

"That would be Kitty you would talk to. If they're in the computer system then Kitty will find them."

"Lead on then C.B."

Britain led him up to another level, where a girl about his own age was sitting front of a number of electronic devices.

"Hey Kitty what's up?"

"Not much Brian, I'm just trying to cross reference Moira's data, so that her search will work better when she's looking for a cure for that virus that Stryfe left us to deal with." The girl said, not even bothering to look up from one of her computers.

"You sure its not you trying to stay away from Peter?"

"Brian, I love you like the big brother I never had, but do not go there all right?" The girl said coolly, finally looking up at the hero. Her eyes widened, as she saw who was standing beside her teammate. "Spiderman! Great to see you!" She said, as she blushed."

"Long time no see Shadowcat." The hero said. "Last time I saw you, I do believe you were still wearing that blue number of yours."

The girl smiled at this. "Yeah I finally got to changing my wardrobe." She said, as she stood up displaying the blue and gold uniform that she was now wearing. "And I wouldn't talk about people never changing costumes, since you've had the same costume for who knows how long."

"Hey I tried the whole black and white thing, but it just didn't work. First it was copyright from Spiderwoman, then from Venom. It was just easier to switch back to my usual threads."

"Yeah sure. So what brings you to the U.K?"

"I need info and fast, so I'm calling in a couple of favors from the big guy here." Spiderman said, jerking his thumb over at C.B.

"What do you need?" She asked as she went professional.

" Lets see, I need to know who Albus Dumbledore, and Alastor Moody are. I also need everything that you got on Sirus Black."

"The murderer?"

"According to him, he never got a trial."

"You make some of the most interesting friends." Kitty Pryde said, as she began typing in the search request in.

"Says the girl who was on a first name basis with the Morlocks." Spiderman mentally kicked himself as Kitty froze. The Mutant Massacre was a well-known fact in New York. Hell Shadowcat, Colossus and Nightcrawler had all nearly lost their lives in the Morlock tunnels that night. Instead Kitty had still nearly died according to what Johnny had said, and Nightcrawler and Colossus had been stuck in coma's for a while. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"No its alright. Kitty assured him before turning back to her work. He sighed as he turned to Brian who was flipping through some paperwork. "And now, I can either help the dear lady, or I can spar with you. Tell you what, I'll help till she kicks me out, or I decide its time for a break. Cause as I recall, she's your teams workaholic."

"Moira's worse." Kitty defended. "And if you wait, I can set the computers to get to work, and we can both go and get some training in."

"You are dead now." Brian said grinning mischievously. "She heard you."

"We'll see." Spiderman said, with a bit of false bravdo. The three of them quickly set to work, and the other two were pleased when it was obvious that Spiderman knew his way around the advanced computers that they used at Muir Island. Three hours later, the three of them walked out of the room, and headed towards the kitchen to grab some food before they got a work out in.

"So," Kitty said smirking. "How do you eat with that thing on?" She said, gesturing to the mask he wore.

"Well I considered putting a mouthpiece on it, but the nightmares just weren't worth it so I thought I could just continue rolling it up about halfway if that's al right with you of course?" He teased, he hated to admit it, but he missed talking with people that he could actually understand and relate too. In New York he had a reputation as a loner, but he also had all of his friends that he could talk to when things got to bad, now he had no one.

"Well I suppose, though Kurt may be a bit disappointed that he's not going to see beneath that mask of yours." The two were laughing, as they entered the room and quickly sat down to the soup that was being served.

Moira McTaggaret looked slightly surprised to see the unexpected addition. "And jus when did ye get here?" She asked, as they were all served.

"Flew in this morning courtesy of Captain Britain airlines." There were a few chuckles at this small joke.

"So how long will ye be wit us?"

"Till tomorrow morning tops Ms. McTaggart." Spiderman said respectively. "I hope I can get a look at some of the virus simulations that you're working on while I'm here. I'm obviously not in yours, Xavier's, or Beast's level at genetics, but I do have an understanding of some of this, and maybe having a soundboard that will only be able to make a few irregular trips to bounce a few theories off of might help."

"Ye got yourself a deal lad. When would ye like to get to work?"

"You mind if I get in some training first? I haven't been able to get any decent exercise in over a month. I'm hoping later on that I'll be able to find something, but where I'm currently staying doesn't have any kind of exercise methods that I can use. And I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"Mein gott! That sounds horrible." Kurt said, melodramatically holding his hand over his heart. "Fortunately with everything that we have here, we can give you a decent workout or two while you're here."

"Thanks." Spiderman said, grinning in appreciation, as he pushed his mask partway up so that he could eat his soup. He and Kitty snickered at the disappointed look Nightcrawler sent his way.

"Told ya so."

The group enjoyed the telling of stories during the meal, Brian and Spiderman sharing old memories, while the others told Spidey about some of their past adventures. Spiderman enjoyed officially meeting Rahne, AKA Wolfsbane. The Irish born mutant was the adopted child of Moira, and had recently returned for some reason or other, and had yet to find a decent excuse to leave, not that she wanted to anyways.

The group finished eating, and Meagan and Brian sent the others off assuring them that they would take care of the dishes. The other heroes left, before their other activities got in the way and slowed them down.

Peter walked into the room that served as a sparring and exercise room, he whistled as he looked at the various weights that littered one side of the room, with a few swords hanging from the wall. "I got to admit, I've never been good with these sorts of things he said as he hefted one of the swords.

"Well perhaps between Kitty and myself, we can teach you the basics." Kurt said, as he drew one of his own blades.

"Maybe later." Spiderman said. "I believe Shadowcat wants to tear me a new one for calling her a workaholic."

The other men chuckled at this. "Where do we send the flowers?" Nightcrawler asked teasingly.

Peter grimaced at this, glad that he was wearing a mask as he turned to face Kitty. "All right Shadowcat, whenever you're ready."

"If you think so." The girl said, as she came at him with a flying kick. Reacting on instinct, Peter did a back handspring, and managed to dodge the blow. Coming up, he shifted to the side to dodge the high kick that came next, he then caught the punch and swung her around once and tossed her toward the wall. The mutant rolled into a ball, and bounced off coming back at him. Peter duck, and flipped in the air. As he came down, his senses flared, as a kick caught him in the stomach. He grunted, but didn't slow down as he bounced back up in the air and came down behind Kitty.

"You're it," Kitty said smirking at him as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah I guess I am." Spiderman said, as he lunged at her and sailed right through her body, as if she was a hologram. Spidey felt a blow to the back of his head, as he passed through. "Talk about humiliation." Peter murmured, as Kitty made a come and get me sign at him. Spiderman jumped over her and did a sloppy leg sweep. He then blocked a punch. The two circled each other neither wanting to let the other have an advantage.

"I never would have thought that Kitty could take on Spiderman and tie with him." Colossus whispered to Kurt who was cheering both fighters on.

"Vhy not? Their powers are so different, that it makes for a good challenge. Spiderman has the advantage of speed, strength and even the extra warning. On the other hand, Wolverine had trained Kitty in the arts of the ninja, and her powers make it impossible to touch each other. I personally bet that they wear each other out blocking and dodging."

"That depends on whether or not Lockheed decides to get into it though." Colossus said, as he pointed to the purple form of Lockheed. "And unless I miss my guess, he is going through Comrade Spiderman's belongings."

"What?" The two fighters said, as they looked to see where Lockheed could be seen through the doorway rummaging around in the bag that held a few of Spiderman's belongings.

"Aw crap." Spidey said, as he saw the dragon grab the thick piece of wood. "Don't play with that little guy." He said, as he hurried over to retrieve the piece of wood, the dragon deftly dodged the hero and was flying higher staying near the ceiling. "Come on little guy, give that back I need it." Spiderman pleaded, as he jumped after the small dragon, the minute he reached the ceiling though the dragon dive-bombed toward his mistress dropping the item at her feet.

"Lockheed you clown." Kitty said chuckling as Spider man landed beside her, Kitty bent down and retrieved the stick everyone watched in surprise as the stick began emitting sparks.

"Ooh boy." Spider man said, as he held his hand out. "I got some splaining tah do don't I?" He asked, as he reached out to take the wand from Kitty.

"That you do." Kitty said, as she handed it over for the brief moment that both of them were touching the wand something happened, they watched as a glow came from both ends and began to wrap them in its light.

'Oh shit!' They had thought right before they fell down unconscious.

"So what do you think that's about? Nightcrawler asked, as he checked Kitty first before flipping over to check on Spiderman. "Both of them appeared to be unconscious, other than that they appeared to be fine. Lets take them to the infirmary Moira will want to check on them."

"What about this?" Colossus asked, as held up the piece of wood that had knocked them both down.

"Be careful with that Peter! We do not know what set that item off." Kurt said, as he carried Kitty while Colossus carried Spiderman. Rahne carried Spiderman bag of belonging guessing that there might be something in there they might be able to use. The two men quickly deposited the two on the med beds as the others began filtering in.

"Might ave known something like this was going to happen." Moira grumbled. "A decent assistant shows up, and he gets turned into a patient before he can even help me." The woman began running scans over the two figures. "Arr! Now what!" The woman said, as her equipment screens began flickering on and off.

"Brian ye English git! Ye told me everything was in order here."

"I did fix everything." Brian answered slightly insulted.

"Well it sure as hell ain't working on them." Moira answered waving at her two new patients.

"Hmm interesting." Megan said, as she looked at the two figures.

"What is?" Moira asked, knowing that Megan could see and sense things that she could never hope to even with all of her equipment.

"The magic aura that surrounds them is so impressive, off hand I would say that they are being protected by magic itself."

"They've got a magic field surrounding them?"

"Yes, I highly doubt you'll be able to do anything with your equipment until after the field leaves them."

"So, ye mean that I have ta settle for just waiting till something that defies nearly every one o the very laws of science till I can look at im?" Moira asked in indignation.

"That is indeed what I am saying."

Moira then began cursing the unfairness of it all, as she drew up a seat and sat down with a cup of her infamous coffee.

"It shall definitely be a long night my friends." Kurt said, as he ported out of the room, but cam back a moment later with a book in his hand.

"Da Nightccrawler." Colossus said, agreeing pulling out a sketchpad and began drawing what he could of the masked vigilante.

* * *

The two felt like they were falling, and despite the fact that Kitty was phasing as hard as she could she couldn't seem to slow either of them down, and Spiderman was trying to make a parachute out of webs but his web shooters refused to fire. 

**"Cease children, we mean you no harm."** A large voice said, as three figures appeared before them. One was nothing more than an white female outline, the other was all black and male, the third and middle one didn't seem to be of one gender or the other was a gray color.

"**We are the three sides of magic."**

"**Light."**

"**Dark." **

"**Shadow."**

**"We represent all the three aspects and uses of magic."**

"**Whether it be healing someone."** White said

"**Or placing a person into insanity."** The Black one continued.

**"Unfortunately the balance has become skewed, and another light element will be needed to help in the coming war."**

"Can you tell us about this war?" Shadowcat asked, wondering what war they were talking about.

**"You must learn this for yourselves, for we can only help you so much."**

"Why us?"

At this the three beings chuckled. **"Believe us, had we a choice we would have chosen people with different aspects than you two, but you were the only choices. The two of you were the only ones available with the right kind of magical powers though, making you our only choice." **

"Think we should be insulted?" Shadowcat asked dryly.

"**The Man-Spider with the loss of the last your family you were in the best of positions."** The Black Guardian said.

"**And the Shadowcat was chosen because her time with Excalibur is coming to an end, and if we did not act she would be returned to a war that she would only be half heartedly join in and would soon leave again for other matters." **The Gray Guardian said.

"**The two of you are twin lost beings that would rather drown in your griefs than face them. Together though, you will have the strength to take on anything in the wizard world." **The White Guardian finished for the group.

"So, your just sending us to help in a magical world just like that? No idea what we're getting into just being told that we have to help in the upcoming fight?"

**"You have all ready learned much of this war Man-Spider, but you are right we will help you. We shall give you a shared gift you might say to each of you."**

"That's Spiderman, not Man-Spider." Spiderman grumbled, "why is it only magical people confuse my name like that?"

The Gray Guardian stepped forward first ignoring the question as he began to speak. **"Knowledge is power young warriors, of all the spells that you should know I give you the knowledge to use them. It will be as if you had trained and already have your strengths hidden within you. The knowledge shall be as if you had already studied." **The being regarded them for a moment before continuing. **"Which means that the things that you have studied if you had been a witch and wizard will be there, but the things that you would not have studied as strongly you shall know next to nothing because you never bothered to study it." **The two nodded in understanding on the condition of the knowledge that they would have.

The White Guardian stepped forward next. **"You are all ready heroes of the light, though I do believe you are closer followers of Shadow than of light or dark I give you the power of transformation in other realities there have been versions of you with more animal in them I give you the ability to switch to beastial forms. Have no fear young Man-Spider it is not your nightmare form, you shall know the form when you need it but not before." **Spiderman nodded uncomfortably at this.

The Dark Guardian was the next figure to stand before them. **"You both have a darker side that you rarely embrace, I give unto you not the gifts of magic like my companions, but of science instead. Spiderman, I increase your powers to a point to what they would have been when you are older. No longer will you need to wear those devices on your wrists to shoot your webs, now they shall be natural. Your strength speed agility and awareness are also increased to levels closer to your dark copy." **Spiderman swallowed nervously as he nodded in understanding, as he felt his body already beginning to change thanks to the changes the dark one was putting upon him. **"You are now the Spider Avatar of both Science and Magic young one."** It then turned to Shadowcat. **"As for you young one, you to are on the edges of being an avatar for both. You are a former holder to the soul sword, and I think you were foolish to relinquish it, but that is a matter that only you can decide. My gift is a new mutation that will make you nearly the physical equal to your new teammate, though you have no webs or clinging abilities. Train together and you shall become a deadly force that should be reckoned with."**

"**It is now time that we took our leave, and left you to find your own paths in the coming war."** The three echoed each other, and the two covered their eyes as the light around them brightened till they could no longer see any more.

* * *

"Brian get yer lousy English self in here!" Moira yelled. "These two are changing!" 

"Changing?" Kurt asked, as he stood with both of his feet stuck to the wall.

"Aye, the two bairns are going through some type o power increase it seems. Look at their brain waves they're having some kind o battle or something in dere, or maybe having something downloaded into their minds its hard to tell yet. But they should be waking up pretty soon though."

The two woke up a few moments later gasping for breath. "Well that was fun." Spiderman said, as he reached over and pulled his mask off much to the shock of the team of super heroes.

"You have been blessed by the three aspects of magic." Meagan said, as she stared at the two, nowhere near as impressed as the others as she watched the well-known mask fall on top of the bed.

"Peter?" Brian asked in shock, as he looked at the familiar mop of unruly hair.

"Hey Cap, how long have we been out?"

"Ye've been out six hours, and suddenly me equipment starts working around ye, only to tell me that ye've gone through some changes while we couldnae even touch you two! Do ye have any idea how worried I've been?" Moira finished the last part with a bit of a glare at the two obviously teen heroes who swallowed nervously under the gaze that could make Professor Xavier blush in embarresment.

"I was taught to be a super hero by someone who doesn't even need to shave yet." Brian asked stunned, as he tried to wrap his mind around this small piece of information.

Everyone else got a good laugh at this while Peter gave an indignant look at his friend. "Hey! You were the one that wanted me to train you buddy!"

"Yeah, but still."

"Tough it out Cap, unless you think that because of my age I'm not as good a hero as I really am?"

"No, nothing like that it just surprised me is all."

"This is indeed exciting." Meagan said, as the Faye began hovering around the room. "And I think this means a shopping trip, if you continue to bulk up like that your costume won't fit you nearly as well as before."

Peter groaned at this information. "And to think I had to go through all of that yesterday. Now I have to do it all over again?"

"Yes you do." Kitty said, "besides I need to get my magic stuff." The others looked at Kitty questioning. "We'll explain on the way to London, lets just say that it looks like I'm on the reserve list now as well though."

"Is that what ye really want lass?" Moira asked.

"He needs help." Kitty said shrugging, as if that was all that was needed. "Trust me, if I thought he could handle a job like this on his own I would leave him there, but I think he needs the backup."

"Aww, and here I thought it was my charming personality that had convinced you." Peter said as he reached for his bag and pulled out his clothes, he quickly pulled them on over his costume.

"Yep, you definitely need clothes that are a bit bigger." Kitty said as she looked appreciatively at how the street clothes now clung to the vigilante.

"The same might be said for you, or are you telling me your costume was that tight before?" Peter questioned with a knowing smirk.

Kitty blushed, as she realized that her costume was extremely tight.

Moira pursed her lips for a moment before she saw that Kitty's costume was actually on the verge of ripping. "Enough! The both of ye are going to your rooms, or a guest room and stripping down to ye knickers till these changes on the both of ye are done then we'll find some clothes for ya."

"But."

"Now." The woman said, pointing toward the door. Kitty grumbled a bit but walked out while Kurt grabbed Peter by the arm and teleported him out of the room.

* * *

Kitty grumbled, as she tried to find something that fit two hours later. 'Damn magical guardians!' Only a handful of her clothes actually fit anymore, and none of them were things that matched or things that she wore out in public. "Now what?" Kitty grumbled, as she kicked a box angrily. Lockheed whined at his mistress, as he began pawing at something. 

"What you got there pal?" The girl asked, as she leaned over and pulled out a box that had been stuck in the corner of her closet. It was one that she hadn't opened yet, after they had moved to the island. She opened the box and shivered as she saw the clothes that were in it. "Ray." She muttered softly, as she pulled out a pair of tight jeans and a baby tee. Next to these clothes were two smaller boxes, inside each of them were the costumes of her best friend since Illyiria had been turned back into a kid. "You would love to see this Ray." She said, as she thought of her friend as she quickly dug into the box and brought more clothes out. She changed into clothes that she used to be to small for, and as a last edition tossed a black jacket tat she had inherited from her dead friend on.

She briskly walked out of her room and walked up to Peter who was wearing some of Sean Cassidy's clothes that Moria kept here from one of his stays. The two arched there eyes at the difference the clothes made. New muscles were now visibly rippling beneath their forms as they looked at each other. They had each gained a couple of inches in height as well as gaining new definition. "Kitty?" A voice asked, the girl turned as she turned to look at Kurt and Brian who were watching her curiously.

The teen nervously tugged at the hem of Rachel's shirt. "Its all that fit me." She said quietly, as she pulled on her lost friend's clothes awkwardly.

"Yes I see, but it looks like the legs are still a little long." Kurt said, trying to lighten the mood as he looked at the pants that were a little baggy around her ankles.

"Yeah so can we go?" Kitty asked, unused to the scrutiny that she was receiving.

"Sure lets go." Brian said, as he grabbed his jacket. The group got into their jet and flew toward London, the hour-long flight was spent with the two teens explaining to everyone what had happened while they were unconscious. They then found that they had the full support of the rest of Excalibur along with some jealous looks from Kurt about some of the things that they would get to do.

"I suggest we get you two regular clothes first just in case, then we can get you your magic gear unless you two want walk around in clothes that aren't yours?" Kitty quickly agreed, followed by a reluctant Peter. The two were clothed in clothes that suited their new forms better before they headed for the wizarding magic shops.

* * *

Peter grumbled, they had already spent two hours shopping and they probably had another two before they were done. Brian was nervous as they entered the Leaky Cauldron, and he nodded in understanding. Brian had a drinking problem, and was always tempted it seemed by the urge to drink.

"Hmm, so will this work then?" Kurt asked, as he picked up his seldom-used image inducer after they had gotten into a conversation on what technology might work in the wizarding world.

"Fifty, fifty." Peter replied, "better keep your jacket and hat nearby just in case though, can't hurt to be to careful."

"Of course, that would be a good idea." Peter swallowed nervously, as he placed a wig on, no point in drawing attention to himself, as to why he had to go and get clothes twice in the same month that was just asking for questions.

They easily made their way through to the bank and Brian quickly made his way to the counter so he could get his money exchanged for Kitty, they were about to get their turn when a goblin came up to them. "Excuse me sirs, but can we have a word with you?" The group nodded, and followed after the goblin that led them into an office of some kind where 12 goblins were around a table.

"Greetings young warrior, you honor us with your presence, we welcome you to our establishment. I am Director Ragnock, and these are my fellow sub directors." A large Goblin at the head of the table greeted Peter.

"Thanks." Peter said, as he looked around the room with interest.

"You need not pretend to be that you are not the Parker boy, though your disguise is good." Another Goblin said, "we have been watching for your magical signature ever since we got it the first time."

"Thanks for the info," Peter said, "so what can we do for you?"

"We merely wish to officially greet Excalibur."

"Then maybe I should wait outside."

"No, that is not necessary, the Council is pleased to have you here as well."

"Well it's an honor then." Brian said, as he uncertainly offered his hand which the goblin shook. "I am Captain Britain, our team leader is Nightcrawler." The German mutant gave a bow and a flashy grin flashing his fangs, which was met with the goblins flashing their own fangs. "My beloved Meagan," he said gesturing to the Faye. "The newest members of our team, the Mighty Colossus, and the lovely Wolfsbane, and last, but certainly not the least the Shadowcat."

"Yes we have heard much of this Shadowcat." One of the goblins said as he eyed the teen speculatively. "Your combat teacher is well respected here, tell Steelclaw when you seem him next that his visits are always welcome."

Kitty bowed her head. "I shall be sure to tell Wolverine that."

"This is good. Now we formerly invite you and your team to test our security when you have the chance, perhaps over the holidays?"

"We'll try and come down over the holidays." Brian said after getting a nod of agreement from Nightcrawler, "but now we have to buy some things, Shadowcat shall be attending Hogwarts this year along with Spiderman."

"Of course, may your coffers always be full, and your enemies always fall."

"The same to you sir." Kitty returned to the Bank President. The group was then escorted to the counter and made a money exchange, they then hit the various shops picking the books and supplies that they needed. Peter smirked when Kitty grumbled about the clothes that they had to wear. The two stopped at a weapons shop where Kitty picked up a few ninja weapons while Kurt picked up a new rapier and they even got Peter to get some swords of his own to learn with.

"And now, its time for the wand shop." Kurt said, a bit of a grin on his face.

"Just remember to keep your mental shields up. The guy in there says he's empathic, but there may be more to him than he wants you to believe." Peter warned them. "Meagan and I will grab a table at the Leaky Cauldron and meet you there."

"Sounds like a plan." Kitty, Kurt and Piotr entered the wand shop, while Brian and Rahne headed off to check about muggles investing in some of the companies, and to check out some of the medical practices.

The three former X-Men walked into the room with mind shields that they had been trained to build by the very best in the game as they then walked into the shop. "Good afternoon." A voice said, the three didn't even flinch as they turned to see the old man walk towards them. The man raised his eyes when none of the three unknowns so much as jumped, they stiffened but nothing more. "So tell me Miss Pryde, what can I do for you?"

"Your identification charm only tells you the names of those needing wands or of magical birth don't they?" Kitty inquired, as she stared questioning at the man.

"Correct Miss Pryde, may I ask how you knew of them?"

"Had a friend tell me about them." Kitty said shrugging at the man.

"Hmm, very well. Which hand is your wand hand now?"

Kitty waved her right hand, and a tape measure sprang from the counter and began measuring various parts of her arm. Kurt stopped it though, when it began trying to measure her chest. "Watch where you're going hmm?" The German growled angrily at the tape measure while, sending a dirty look at the wand maker.

"I do apologize, it's just a parlor trick that fascinates 11 yr old children. The man said, as he began pulling out various wands for Kitty to try out. The X-Men raised skeptical eyebrows, but let it pass as they wanted to get back to the regular world so that they could grab a bite to eat and check if the information they wanted had come through yet.

Finally the old man pulled out another wand. "If you are compatible with this wand it shall indeed be a surprise. This is an ironwood wand, with a sliver of soul steel, soaked in the blood of a demon ninja master, and tempered in the fires of a Phoenix.

Kitty grabbed the wand with hope and hesitancy, she grinned as the wand shot forth a lovely tune that brought her memory back to the days of dancing with Illyana and Stevie Hunter, and beating all the top scores in the entire mall with Cypher.

"Hmm, I find it most interesting that two of these wands were sold within days of each other." Ollivander said, as he stared wonderingly at Kitty, as if she had the answers to what was happening.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Kitty said, as she placed the wand back in its case before she paid the old man for the wand.

The three left the alley though they nearly ran into a blonde boy who had two boys behind him that resembled apes almost as much as Hank McCoy did. The boy sneered at them, but didn't say anything as they walked past them.

Peter waved them over to a table in a corner where the others were sitting waiting for them. "Hey what's up?" Kitty asked, seeing a disgruntled Brian and Rahne join them a few moments later.

"The wizarding world has no interest in working with regular people despite the fact that they want to bring new money down here." Brian growled out, as if he was quoting someone.

"Aye and they canna work with someone without magic and definitely not something like a mutant." Rahne said.

"Come on let's get out of this place before I gag." Brian growled, as he led the team out and back into the regular world.

The group stopped and got a large number of burgers, and went to a park and just enjoyed what would probably be their last day together for a while. "So Peter, tell me. There were rumors that you were once going out with the Black Cat fact or fiction?" Nightcrawler asked.

Peter smiled bitterly at this. "She was in love with Spiderman not Peter Parker, and she was also a thief when she wanted to start a relationship. Kind of made that a hard thing to do."

"I'll bet. What, she think you guys were some weird version of Westside Story but instead of gangs you were good guys and bad guys?"

Peter smiled at that. "I never heard anyone give that kind of example, though I guess it kind of does describe us. Complete with the whole me being on the outside of what is generally acceptable by a majority of the other heroes."

"Rules are such an overrated thing anyways." Kitty said tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Ah, a fellow member of rules were made to be broken club?" Peter asked, while shooting her a curious look.

"Please, name someone in our line of work that isn't like that."

"Captain America, Thor, of course there's Ant Man, Giant Man, Goliath, Yellow Jacket or whatever Dr. Pym is calling himself these days. Um lets see, then there's the Wasp, Sue Richards um."

"All right already." Kitty said, glaring at the teen, who was naming all of the rule following heroes of New York.

"What, you asked?" Peter returned innocently.

"Watch yourself bug boy." Kitty said. "I have no problem with hurting you."

Kurt and Brian chuckled muttering she had asked for it.

"Aww and here I thought you were at least semi educated." Peter mocked at her. "Spiders are arachnids not bugs." Kitty shot him a death glare, which sent the rest of the table into laughing fits.

"You two think that you can behave long enough to save this magical world, or are you going to need a chaperone?" Kurt asked, as he watched the two of them banter back and forth. Though Peter was definitely much better at it than Kitty.

The two glared at their friend for even daring to suggest such a thing to them. "Hush fuzzy elf, remember who it was that had to deal with you while you were wearing a leg cast." At this Kurt scowled, but he instantly got quiet.

Peter looked at the time that was displayed on Big Ben. "As fun as this has been and all, we really need to head on back. I'm sure that my guardian is suitably annoyed and paranoid with how long I've been gone by now."

"How do you intend to get inside with Kitty if as you say the place is invisible?"

"Simple really, all I have to do is hold onto her and lead her inside, hopefully that will work otherwise we'll be hanging around looking like idiots till someone lets the both of us in, so I say we be ready just in case."

Brian nodded as he handed two packages to each of them. Here are some costumes for you guys. Peter there's one that's gray and one that's your traditional colors. Kitty you got a ninja suit and a larger version of the costume that you were wearing earlier."

"The two nodded their thanks to their friends, the group quickly made their way to the area that they needed to be at.

Meagan looked in the direction of the house. "The place has so many colors to it." The blonde said, "it would be so much fun to go inside."

Peter shook his head for a moment. "Wait, Meagan you can see the house?"

"Of course I can silly." The Faye said laughing at the absurd question. "Can't you."

"Only cause I know its there." Peter said.

"Most likely Meagan can see the house because of her unique mystical senses." Kurt said, as he stroked the goatee that he had started growing.

Peter smiled as he looked at the blonde. "Think you can fly Kitty in before you leave?"

The blonde nodded, and before Kitty could tell either of them no, she was being flown toward the house. Meagan then left her, and flew back out. "The inside was no where near as pretty as the outside was. The Faye said pouting at Brian and Kurt.

"I apologize for that." Kurt said, he turned to his teammates and friends. "It is truly a sign of how crazy our lives are when seeing them disappear like that no longer phases me." The other men nodded in agreement, as they headed towards the jet they had left a little ways away, so that that hopefully no one would know precisely the house that they had come to see.

Peter smirked to himself as he watched the heroes fly off in their jet. "Well, now comes the fun part." Peter said sarcastically, as he hefted the trunk over his shoulder and headed for the door, and walked inside.

* * *

"All right now that is just weird." Kitty muttered, as she looked around the room curiously. Other than a few odds and ends that were magical Kitty was less than impressed that this was the house of some secret organization in a secret society. The two slipped past the curtained off picture. The two hid as an irate redhead came storming past them yelling about her mother and how unfair she was. The yelling though seemed to have woken the picture that they had just managed to sneak past, and the curtains sprang apart and the picture began yelling insults at whatever it could see. Kitty grabbed onto Peter and the two phased into the next room as the thudding steps of another figure came up the stairs, they waited until there was no more sound and crept back through the wall and followed behind a man with graying hair and shabby clothes. He headed down a pair of stairs, which Peter whispered led to the kitchen. Kitty phased the two of them over the steps, and they airwalked to the open doorway. They then each found comfortable spots that they could use to listen in on whatever it was that was being said. Kitty floated upside down sitting crossed legged, while Peter was sticking right above the door. Peter heard a voice he didn't recognize, and figured it must be the Harry Potter kid. 

"Where's Voldemort? What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the muggle news," Peter smirked, as he heard the kid use the dark wizards name, "and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything-"

The two heroes sat there and listened as the kid was explained the very bare bones of things, talking more about the political upheaval that was being caused or what they were unable to do, the only information of any worth that was talked about was the mentioning of some type of weapon. But Mrs. Weasley stopped the questioning before anyone could answer what it might be that this Voldemort was after.

"Time to make our entrance don't you think?"

"Oh definitely." Kitty whispered back, as she righted herself the two dropped to the floor at the same time and all the sound in the kitchen stopped. The two waited patiently till the door was yanked open and a couple of wands were pointed at them. The two heroes smirked, as they knocked the hands out of the way and took the wands.

Peter looked at Sirus and Remus and shook his head at them. "Are you two ever going to learn?" He teased, as he twirled Sirus wand while Kitty examined Remus wand with interest.

"Peter!" The twins said happily, as they saw that their roommate had returned, along with a friend it seemed. The adults regarded the two teens warily. "How did you manage to get in here without us knowing?" Mr. Weasley asked, before his wife could ask or bellow any questions of her own.

"I had seen the parchment already." Peter said shrugging, "as for Kitty, well let's say that we found a way to cheat but we also didn't know it was possible to cheat."

"And how did you cheat the Fiddilus? It's supposed to be unbreakable." Sirus asked. "Do you know how dangerous it is to do that? That's amazing you'll have to show me if the chance comes up again for it to happen."

"We'll consider it. Brian says he'll do what he can for you though, so don't worry he'll take it up with the Prime Minister himself if he has to."

Sirus looked in shock at this. The kid might have actually been telling the truth.

The moment of quite was all the time that Molly needed. "Peter Parker! Do you have any idea how worried we've all been? You could have been hurt or attacked by Death Eaters, or you could have been."

"Forced to listen to corny jokes, and be insulted by friends?" Peter asked, while raising an eyebrow at the redheaded woman. "Trust me, anything that you can come up with as dangerous I've more than likely got an answer for it."

Molly Weasley looked in shock at being talked to like that. First Harry ignored her implied order, then this Peter boy cut her off. "You listen to me Peter Parker, you will not talk to me like that! Just because your aunt died is no reason for you to be rude and inconsiderate of others. Perhaps she didn't raise you correctly in considering others though."

At this Kitty the twins and Hermione all took unconscious steps back, while Sirus and Remus meanwhile stood protectively on either side of Harry. Peter turned to face the woman with a new fire in his eyes. "You got a lot of nerve saying that lady." Peter said coldly, the woman swallowed nervously as she realized she might have just stepped across some unknown boundary. "If I ever hear that you insulted my Aunt May again there won't be enough of you left for even Arcade to use in one of his sick games, so trust me when I say you want to get off that high horse of yours." Peter clenched and unclenched his fist in pent up fury. Kitty grimaced at the thought of Peter tearing someone up so bad that the insane assassin wouldn't want a go at them. "Trust me, when I loose my temper people end up the worse of it, and that's when I don't use magic."

Bill hearing enough stepped between the angry teen and his mother. "Hey calm down, no harm done. I'm sure my mum meant no harm, but I think you need to go somewhere and cool off a bit."

"Touch me," Peter said, "and you better be prepared to be kissing the floor."

The redhead hesitated a moment before he grabbed the boy by the shoulder and tried to push him out of the room. The tall young man suddenly felt himself moving at speeds that were comparable to a vortex curse, and he found himself lying on the floor while the angry teen was now staring down at him.

"I warned you." The American said, before he turned to look at his friend that had nearly been forgotten in the tense atmosphere. He began talking over his shoulder so he wouldn't have to look at anyone. "You got a semi clear room around here Sirus? I need to let loose before I damage something important."

"Of course right this way." Sirus said moving away from Harry's side, and leading Peter to a spare room.

"I'll be there in a minute." Kitty said squeezing Peter on the shoulder before she turned an angry glare at Mrs. Weasley. "Do you have a death wish?" The girl asked in a deadly whisper that traveled all over the room. "You have no idea who you're talking to do you? Do you even know the kinds of friends he has? If they found out you had said something like that about his Aunt you would be tortured beyond all belief, no one insults Peter or his family you got me?"

"I hardly think now is the time for threats Miss?" Remus said, as he tried to break the deadly look the girl was shooting toward a pale faced Mrs. Weasley.

"Pryde." Kitty said coldly as she tossed the werewolf his wand. "And as for threats, that was no threat, that was a promise bub. Peter has a lot of friends that would gladly fight for him if he were ever to ask. And just ask ponytail boy there if he thinks that Peter can't handle himself. You better pray to god Logan never hears about this, or he may not leave enough of you to fill a matchbox." The girl then spun around looking for her friend and new teammate.

"Well Molly, I'd say you made a rather bad impression." Mr. Weasley said tightly, as he gathered his wife up in his arms. The woman collapsed against her husband, and let the tension she had felt bleed off into her husband.

"His eyes Arthur, they changed, one minute they were so full of laughter and such things the next minute it was worse than looking at a death eater." The woman mumbled into his chest fearfully.

"Children why don't you lot go on and go to bed." Remus suggested, the kids nodded, and quickly fled up the stairs. Remus rubbed his jaw as he set the dishes to cleaning before turning to the remaining four Weasley's Charlie had conjured some ice for his brother's head and was watching him as he checked him over. "Molly that was incredibly stupid, you just got two teens who seem to somehow know the very rages of war inside and out mad at you. Their eyes said it all when they weren't bothering to mask themselves. Whatever they've been through would be enough to break most people."

"But they're just kids." Charlie argued, "scary yes, but just kids."

"Kids that can put the fear of Morgana into an entire room full of fully trained witches and wizards, one of whom happens to be an Auror. I don't care if Peter is the great nephew of Mad-Eye, that shouldn't be possible. Tonks what was your thoughts of them?"

"That those are the exact kinds of people that you leave alone and hope that they don't notice you. Peter was on the verge of loosing control and the girl was angry enough to kill and they both look like they were more than able to do us in when they got mad." The pink haired woman shivered a moment before turning back to her butterbeer.

"Are you sure Tonks?" Charlie asked.

"Look at your brother if you need to confirm what I'm saying Charlie." Remus admonished the Dragon Keeper. "The way I see it the fact that you are a mother Molly was one of your saving graces. That and the fact that he and the twins have bonded over who knows what. And you know very well that he is very defensive when it comes to his family just think about how he dealt with Serverus when he insulted Peter's family out right instead of implying that she didn't raise him right. The next person to insult that woman will most likely wish that they had never been born." The werewolf said sternly, as he looked at each of them. "Take some time to consider that."

The red headed woman nodded before she retreated to her own bed. Sirus finally stormed in looking angry enough to spit nails. "Please tell me you dealt with her Mooney?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I don't think I could have trusted myself to be quiet." The animagnus said bitterly. "That was like the lowest blow that I've ever seen since Wormtail. That was like saying Lily was a bad mother to Harry!" The pureblood growled angrily, the remaining Weasley's paled at the thought of someone doing that to their friend, and began to realize just how big a mistake Mrs. Weasley had really made before they walked out leaving the escapee, werewolf and Auror alone for the night.

"Come on Padfoot, there are other things to do tonight."

"No thanks Mooney, I think I'll wait till those two are done destroying the den." Sirus said, they all winced as they heard the loud crash of furniture being slammed around. "Kid has some real talent when it comes to mindless destruction can't wait to see what he does when he actually pays attention to what he's doing." Sirus said fondly.

"Will that girl be all right in there with him?"

"You're kidding right? She was flipping him over for the third time when I finally left them. I got to tell you Mooney that those two are impressive, if they're half the duelers that they are fighters then the death eaters are going to wish they had stayed home." Sirus said, smiling with a feral expression on his face. Remus shook his head in exasperation, and poured another round of butterbeers for the last two Marauders and family.

* * *

Peter grunted, as he was thrown against another wall, it was becoming rather annoying, but he knew that he had to get a grip on his temper if he was going to survive. And having Kitty throw him around and bruise his ego was the perfect way to clear his head up after nearly attacking the twin's mom. Shaking his head, he dove to the sides, and began a series of handsprings and sailed over Kitty's head, twisting in the air he grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall. 

"That's more like it." Kitty said, as she got back up to her feet. "It's about time you got your head back in the game."

Peter stiffened for a moment and said. "We're being watched." The two turned, and looked around curiously. "The painting." Peter said, nodding to see a man flitting around in a picture that he obviously didn't belong in. The two walked up to the picture, but before they could question the man he ran out of sight, they glimpsed him briefly in a couple of other pictures as he ran off.

"And this is supposed to make us trust them how?" Kitty questioned curiously failing on hiding a grin.

"They're just being cautious, though if you ask me they're being overly cautious when it comes to trying to keep this place a secret, and aren't worrying enough about getting good information."

"I never thought I'd say it, but where's Nick Fury when you need him?" Kitty said ignoring the eye roll of her teammate. "Now that we got some basic information we can act accordingly though." She muttered, as she thought what they might need.

"Maybe Logan should just come and scare the hell out of them all." Peter grumbled, "it would make this all a lot easier."

"Yeah fine, but we need to find a place to sleep for now." Kitty said. "Cause face it, we're not going to figure a way to get the Wizard government to get their heads out of their asses anytime soon."

"Fine, lets see if there are any adults left hanging around downstairs." Peter said, the two quickly made their way downstairs and found Remus and Sirus who were both waiting for the two. "Hey," Peter said the two men nodded warily in return. "So where can Kitty sleep?" Peter asked curiously. This brought the men out of their stupor and they quickly found a room for Kitty to use. The two teens bid each other goodnight, and they went to get some sleep, tomorrow they would work up Kitty's cover story.

Peter made his way into his room where he found the twins waiting for him Peter sighed as the three of them looked at each other warily. He understood that they were going to have to talk but he really wanted to go to sleep. Between getting new wizard and street clothes then the emotional roller coaster of what the three sides of magic had done he was ready to collapse. Rubbing his eyes he stared at the two of them. "Look I'm not going to apologize for blowing up at your mom she insulted my Aunt May.

The twins nodded in silent agreement. "Besides that I had to go shopping with Kitty. Have you two ever gone to the Diagon alley with a teenage girl?"

The twins shivered at that remembering trips they had made with their girls Katie and Angela. "Tell you what mate, we'll call it even on the condition that you don't try and push the subject any further and try to be polite to our mum." Fred suggested.

Peter nodded he knew that for peace to work in this house they were going to have to work out some things between them all. "Tell you what, as long as she doesn't insult my Aunt again we'll be good." He bargained holding his hands out.

The twins nodded in relief as they each took a hand to shake. "That is most acceptable." They chorused, the three boys then began getting ready for bed now that their problem was taken care of for now.

* * *

Peter and Kitty were among the first to get up, they casually got dressed and met downstairs, and then snuck outside to the back yard and began running laps in the small yard. They reentered an hour later to see the stern looking Arthur standing there with Mrs. Weasley, Remus and Tonks. "You do realize that going out there is dangerous right?" The redheaded man asked. 

"You had perfect view of us, and there is no way that we are going to let your paranoia let us not exercise." Peter said looking at the man. "But we aren't going to fight about this. Kitty and I can exercise all we want, if you had training equipment inside we wouldn't have to worry about that."

"Speaking of, who are you?" Tonks asked, "It seems that in the excitement of last night we kind of forgot to find out anything about you."

"Names Kitty, Kitty Pryde. Peter and I have a lot of the same friends, and he came by where we live and we were doing some training when Lockheed, my pet pulled Peter's wand out of his bag and brought it to me, and the next thing we know the wand starts glowing when I picked it up. Then one thing led to another then here I am."

"Do you mind if we check to make sure you are indeed a witch?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"Spell away." Kitty said, as she stood there while Remus cast a spell on Kitty that let her mystical aura to be shown. "Hmm, cute trick." The girl said, as she eyed the various colors dancing around her.

"I'm rather surprised that no one has come and told you you're a witch before." Remus said, as he eyed the colors. "You are fairly powerful."

"Maybe my parents didn't believe in it or something." Kitty said shrugging without concern. "I mean I am Jewish after all, and the last few years I've been doing a lot of traveling while I've been in school."

"Now there's the ultimate understatement of the year." Peter teased her. "Next you're going to say that you kind of like computers."

"I have no problem with tearing you apart web head." She threatened him with a smirk.

"Whatever you say Alley Kat." Peter returned.

"Well, if you two are both willing to sit in the placement tests I don't see what the problem is in getting you both into Hogwarts." The werewolf told the two teens before they could distract him.

"Great." The two said, as Peter led Kitty upstairs so that they could get showers and change before anyone else woke up. T

he two came back downstairs and Peter grinned as he saw the outfit Kitty was wearing, tight jeans, baby tee and work boots definitely clashed with the more conservative clothing style that the wizards and witches seemed to wear. He looked down at himself as he saw that his own shirt and jeans clung rather tightly to himself, and that the only difference was that his clothes were more in the gray.

Kitty grinned back understanding where the boy's thoughts were going. "Think that I'll shock them?" She asked with a smirk spinning around for him to admire.

"I think there's a good possibility of that." Peter said, the two slipped into the kitchen and sat down to have a quick breakfast. They still had to study up for who knew what they might have in their placement tests, and it wouldn't do for the two of them to just miraculously know everything. Besides, Peter could do with working on his Charms, and Kitty needed to work on her Transfiguration.

The two sat down quietly as Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen and set out breakfast. The two muttered their thanks before they dug into their food. The two were about halfway done when the other teens came stumbling down. Harry looked at them curiously, but didn't say anything as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"You know," Kitty said, as she looked the boy up and down. "I've only known three people with that eye color."

"Really?" Harry asked interested. "Who?"

"One of my best friends Rachel, her mom Jean, and then there's Madelyn, but she died and Ray is traveling and Jean is somewhere in the States right now as far as I know at least."

Harry smirked at her. "Maybe we're related."

"Maybe, they said that your mother had red hair, and Jean and Ray both have red hair."

Harry smiled softly at this. "It's a nice thought, but we all know that's not all to likely right?"

"True," Peter said, " course he could also be related to the Black Widow, I'm sure that there's got to be a way to find out though." The teen stared thoughtfully into his orange juice as he tried to figure a way to figure that with the limited resources that they had access to.

"Oi Peter, mate how you doing?" The twins asked, Peter grinned and returned their greetings before he got back on the subject that they were talking about earlier. Trying to figure out how to test Harry's parentage, since he didn't know anything in the magical world that could be used that he had read about.

"Don't worry about it to much Peter." Kitty said, "besides, we could just get Harry here to donate some blood then send it to Moira she has all of that information on the island anyways."

"Island?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yeah, Moira owns her own island. I was there for a couple of weeks before I came here." Kitty repressed a shudder, as she remembered how the darkness of the Soul Sword had corrupted her for a while, add in the sorcerer that had tried to steal the sword and nearly killing a possessed Kurt. It had not been something that she ever wanted to repeat, although with their luck they probably would.

"Sounds like you have some interesting friends." Hermione said, as she sat down between Ron and Harry.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The mutant said, as she thought of some of the various people that she knew the remaining Morlocks, Cerise, Brian, Lilandra the Starjammers the list went on for quiet a ways, sometimes it was odd that she knew so many different kinds of people.

Peter and Kitty shared a look, Hermione had practically lunged at the chance to change the subject when Harry's blood had been mentioned. "So I understand that you're the girl to go to with all of our study needs." Kitty said, she looked at the girl curiously.

"Yeah," Hermione said smiling, "of course if you study even half as hard as Peter here, then you just might be okay."

"Trust me I'm sure I can keep up with Pete." Kitty said.

Peter smirked at her. Is that a challenge Kitty?"

"That's for you to decide Petey." She returned with an answering smirk.

"Well it'll be good to have friends who actually know how to study for a change." Hermione said shooting a glare at her friends. Harry at least had the decency to look slightly embarrassed while Ron made an obviously fake yawn at her.

"Good, so we schedule study time since we need to get those placement tests done soon, then we might help out a bit with whatever it is that you are doing."

"Actually you will be helping." Mrs. Weasley said sternly, looking at Kitty in slight annoyance. "Everyone will have to help in getting this house up to at least a habitable state."

"We'll see," Kitty returned frostily, "right now we got a lot of other things to worry about other than how clean a safe house you have." The woman and a few others glared at Kitty, but nodded in agreement. The twins were actually looking at the girl with adoration, as she calmly told their mother off, while it was obvious that their mother was on the verge of loosing what little grip she had on her temper, as she began banging some of the pots and pans around in the kitchen.

The two Americans ignored the curious and annoyed looks that various members of the Order sent them, as they went about the new routines that they had to get used to. Peter was nearly on the same sleep schedule with the others now thankfully; the only problem he had was that he was getting more sleep than he was normally used to. This was a mixed blessing as far as he was concerned, with Kitty now sharing his misfortune of house arrest though, he at least had a friend to talk to now though instead of trying to hide behind his usual mask of indifference or sarcasm. The two did join the others in the house cleaning, though they did ignore most of what Mrs. Weasley said, and instead focused more on what Sirus said. The woman was annoyed at this, but knew better than to push the subject, since she had nearly caused major problems between all in the house with her less than tactful words. Peter and Kitty spent their time alternating with helping around in the de-eviling of the house, and doing the studies that they needed to be able to 'catch up' with the others. With much persuasion the two had even managed to convince Sirus to save some of the enchanted items for the training room that the two of them insisted on making. On one side of the room was a mixture of various old fashioned weights, though some of them were charmed to be quiet a bit heavier than they looked. On the other side was a small obstacle course where the enchanted items were kept, Peter personally liked the large clock that shot various high powered hexes at a person, it helped him to keep his spider senses and agility up to par, and might have been slightly less dangerous than dodging bullets. A reluctant Remus had transfigured a pair of wheels for the clock so that they could move the clock back and forth. Kitty had brought a Katana along with her, and trained against a suit of armor that always used a different weapon when it attacked. Once Sirus had watched the two dodge bolts and battle a few enchanted objects that attacked randomly he had begun spending some of his own free time in the room while Peter and Kitty were busy studying with Hermione.

The two remained distant with Mrs. Weasley while having to stay in the wizard house. Charmed bars had been added to the windows to keep them in much to the two heroes amusement, since Kitty could phase right through them, and Peter could easily bend them enough to slip out if he needed to.

On the day that Harry was to have his hearing for defending himself and a person that he didn't even like from what they had gathered from the conversations that a number of the others had been having they had a their tests. "So, how do you think they're going to make us do this?" Peter asked his friend. Peter paused as he thought that his relations with other heroes was always strained because he was always jumping between the smart mouthed guy that could play the village idiot who was comfy talking about nothing really with Johnny, to being someone who could talk about the theory of why molecular regeneration was a dream worth looking into with Hank Pym. He could never really be in between, but was usually one or the other. Yet since aunt May's and M.J's deaths, he had seemed to find his balance, and a part of him was scared that the balance in him seemed to be slightly rougher and had a much looser grip on his temper. Kitty for some reason or other seemed to fit his new personality a lot better than anyone of his old friends used to, though some of the people that he respected did seem closer to understanding what he was going through than others right now.

The two followed after Harry and Mr. Weasley through the floo connection, and were met by McGonagall and another woman. The two sniffed at their choice of clothing, as if the muggle clothes that they wore somehow offended them. The two Americans ignored the looks, as they bent over a display on a device that Kitty was holding to examine something. The two arched their eyebrows at this less than exemplary behavior, but led the two of them down an elevator, or as the English called them lifts and finally made it to a secluded room.

"Professor McGonagall shall be conducting the tests." The other woman said stiffly. "Normally I would be here as well, but Minister Fudge has some of my duties overlapping today. Hopefully this will not take to long, I hope that you are able to listen to Minerva. Hopefully some of these tasks won't take to long." They nodded, and began the testing. The two performed their Transfiguration first doing, both practical and written, followed by Charms, Herbology, Potions, DADA, History of Magic, they then had tests in Ancient Ruins, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arthimacy.

The two came home late that night smug grins on their faces, knowing that they had passed within reason to be able to come to Hogwarts as fifth years. They came back to headquarters to see that a number of people seemed to be celebrating over the fact that Harry had gotten off. The two hated the fact that they were having to play along for the time being with a government that was seemingly as corrupt as the Ministry of Magic was.

The tense atmosphere that had been coursing through most of the house seemed to have lessened with the matter of Harry's getting off. The only one who wasn't effected by the news was Sirus. The escapee spent a little less time celebrating, and more time in the training room, and visiting with his pet Hippogriff Buckbeak. The two Americans were actually spending a day working with the trio when they heard a conversation over the subdued manner that Sirus was acting in. They listened as Hermione argued with the boys about the emotional stability of the man.

"Instead of judging the man for being forced to exchange one prison for another why don't you get to know the man better?" Peter asked them. "Its obvious that yes Sirus has some problems in that, but instead of trying to fix that you aren't doing anything to fix the problem. The man fought in the last war, yet he's considered nothing but a monster because of a traitor. And those that do know the truth treat him more as a nuisance than as person." Peter turned to look at Harry intently. "Will you fix the problem, or will you live with this mess?"

Harry squirmed a bit at this, before anything could be said Mrs. Weasley entered the room and the conversation changed from helping Sirus as to why they were cleaning the house. Mrs. Weasley's comment about helping the order didn't impress either of the Americans.

"Mrs. Weasley don't be such a bad liar, there are four reasons that I can think of off hand that you're using this house." Kitty said from where she was. "The wards are one of the reasons, the few people that even knew about it in the first place is another, the house being as filthy as it is means that its got enough distractions in it that hopefully it'll keep us to busy to do to much snooping, and then the last one is that it appeases to a number of your egos to use this house for the simple reason that it stands for everything that your fighting." The elder witch spluttered at the American girl, as she found several reasons that they used this house as a meeting place.

"Please don't insult our intelligence, and don't use the kids don't belong in war crap either. I've fought in the Secret War, Kitty's fought the Brood, and the Brotherhood, who are pretty nasty pieces of work, and we've both fought enough other minor fights that anything else is kind of minor so keep your adult speeches to yourself." Peter stalked out the door, leaving a speechless and confused Mrs. Weasley.

Kitty got up to follow him. "You know he prefers to keep those sorts of things to himself, by telling you as much as he did it shows just how much he's changed."

"How so?" Hermione asked curiously.

Kitty shook her head sadly. "He's a lot more confrontational these days, the fact is if he wanted to he could probably take down almost everyone in this house before you knew what's going on should make you cautious. He won't kill, but he will make you regret ever crossing him. And what he considers a minor fight most others would consider a war. He's fought the six, stared his worst side in the eyes, and fought in the Battle of Champions." Kitty followed after her friend leaving the others to think about that, not about to let him go and brood. She was not going to let the easygoing jokester turn into the next Wolverine or Cable, not if she had anything to say anything about it.

Kitty walked into the training room and found Peter sitting in the training room. He was going through an odd sort of gymnastics that had him bouncing off walls and striking things it took Kitty a moment to realize that he was performing his own version of a kata. She sat down by the door and let him lose some of his frustrations, she wondered how he had ever managed at his old home to hold his tongue and temper all the time. She knew for a fact that she would never be able to have restrained her own short temper for the way life had treated Peter. The hero had removed his socks, shoes and his shirt leaving him in just his jeans, as he dodged imaginary and real attacks as he was standing in range of the clock.

Peter finished a particularly hard looking back flip with lots of spins in it and landed in a crouch, he then released a strand of webbing from either wrist and wrapped the clock up in several layers of webbing. The young man nodded as he finally sat down.

"I don't know how you do it." Kitty told him. "I doubt I'd be able to hold myself back as much as you do. Course then again maybe that's what makes people like you Dare Devil, Punisher and Blade different. You all have an inner strength in you that I don't think any of us would understand. How you can go from a respected member of the hero community one moment, and then disappear and become this? A normal guy and someone treated as a kid to boot?"

"It takes time." Peter said, as he took a pull on some of the water that he had nearby. "I honestly think they're trying to do what's right, but the way they play things makes me think that they really have no idea what they are doing. Makes me think that the war effort might in fact be hindered by their methods in the end than any good they might do."

"Lets hope not, you ready to join the rest of the world?"

"Yeah." Peter said as he shrugged his clothes back on. "Why not? Besides we have to learn to deal with them. If they want to continue having secret meetings though, then I think it'll be up to us to find out just it is that they are planning."

"Well between us that won't be too hard to do."

"True, so how should we go about it?"

"I suggest we use the twins, else they'll squeal on us no matter what we do."

"Good point, I have a plan that uses their ears that should work, but I want to see if we can make some adjustments to them that might make them easier to use if my plan works."

"All right, we'll talk to them later then."

The two waited for the twins to be alone before they began discussing their plan. The twins looked unsure, but agreed to try it, though they thought that the normal method of using the ears would probably have to do for now till they found a way to do what was being suggested.

Peter shook his head in disagreement. "Can't do that, they might notice if they saw the ears like that, but if you could put the modifications for the ears like we suggested."

"We won't be able to get those set up till the holidays though." The twins complained, coming very close to whining in Peter's opinion.

"Then we'll have to wait." Kitty said sternly, sighing in frustration at having to wait. "We'll get everything else set up though, so that we'll be ready when the time comes." The four were interrupted from their discussion by four owls that brought each of them a Hogwarts letter. The two Americans were still not used to this method of communication, and were a bit wary of the birds as they accepted their letters.

"Mm, everything seems normal here." Fred said, as he read over Peter's shoulder, and read the books that he needed for the term.

"Quiet so." George agreed reading over Kitty's shoulder.

"At least."

"As normal."

"As Hogwarts gets."

Peter rolled his eyes at the two boys, who seemed to think that they were flirting with Kitty by being so close to her like that. The fact that the red head had his hand near her butt was probably a bonus for the mischievous red head. Peter had considered telling the two that flirting with her was dangerous, but had decided that it would actually be much more interesting and entertaining for them to learn that most likely painful lesson on their own."

"So, all we have to do is get two extra books and we'll be okay then." Peter said, as he studied the parchment with the booklist. "I got into all of the year classes even Ancient Runes and Arithmacy how about you?"

"Same," Kitty said with a grin, as she traded letters with him.

"Seems like it."

"So, what year will you actually be taking?"

"Fifth." The two said distractedly.

"So any theories on whom it is that it is that assigned us the Slinkhard book?"

"You wizards have some of the most interesting names, you know that right?"

"True."

"But."

"You didn't answer the question." The twins said.

The two Americans chuckled at this, as Peter saw his own owl come in with two small pouches tied to its legs. "Looks like Brian was finally able to come through." Peter said, as the bird landed on his shoulder. The bird was brown with black design around its head that vaguely reminded Peter of Wolverine's mask. "Here you go Wolvie." He said, offering it an owl treat after he had taken the pouches off and handed them to Kitty. She unwrapped a handful of small identical devices from several folds of cloth. "Will they work?" He questioned.

"I think so, but we won't really know till we get to the school and figure it out on our own." Kitty said, as she fingered the two small pieces of technology. "Course these are based on the ones Storm uses in her communicators, so they should have the right type of shielding."

"What are those?" Fred asked as he bent down to look at the odd things that Kitty was holding.

"E.M.P shielding chips, with them we should be able to get a lot of our personal equipment to work inside Hogwarts."

"And what are E.M.P's?"

"They don't look like they'd taste very good if they're chips either."

Peter snickered at that before he explained. "No not chips like you eat, but a computer chip it helps make a computer work."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?"

"I just did say so." Peter returned at them. "Now an E.M.P or Electromagnetic Pulse is a burst of broadband, high intensity electromagnetic energy. These pulses interfere with the electronics in a number of more modern normal devices."

These things however, should allow some of our tech to work at Hogwarts if we figured the correct frequency and wave length that magic works on. We believe that since magic is a form of energy and Hogwarts is covered in various types of magic then it is that power that is merely canceling out the power of muggle devices because it is overloading it." Kitty explained to the twins, as she pulled out Peter's laptop a gift that Brian ad given him before they had come back to this house.

Peter smirked a bit. "It could also be that it's just something written in the books so that muggleborns won't try to bring parts of their world into the wizard world."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I borrowed Hermione's Muggle Studies book and there isn't the slightest mention of people like Richards, Stark, Doom, McCoy, Pym or even Banner. Which means that for the most part those books are at least 40 or 50 years off. Hell Cap is hardly even mentioned in there even."

"So his being alive might not have reached here yet then?" Kitty asked, smirking a bit at this.

"More than likely."

"And who are those people?"

"Famous normals I guess." Peter said shrugging. Kitty laughed at this. "What?"

"Did you just call Reed Richards and Bruce Banner normal?"

"Well."

"That's like saying Brian has a bit of money."

"Well as interesting as this is, perhaps we should ask Harry.

"If he knows who the new DADA teacher is?"

The two twins then disappeared in a pair of loud pops.

Peter rolled his eyes as he opened the door to follow them. "Don't try it that way." Peter said, not even turning to look at his partially phased friend.

"Your no fun." Kitty said, as she stepped out of the floor since she was already about knee deep in the floor.

The two made their way to Harry and Ron's room behind Hermione, and everyone began talking about being Prefects. Soon Mrs. Weasley came in, and made a big deal about Ron becoming Prefect.

"Mum, get a grip." The youngest Weasley boy murmured, as he tried to push away from the over excited woman.

Peter stood next to the twins. "I think she's already got a grip don't you think?"

"Oh yes, quiet a grip our mum has there."

"Yes quiet, pretty deadly as a matter of fact."

"Do not start that up again!" Kitty hissed before Peter could join them in their observations.

"Spoil sport." Peter said, as he smirked at his friend. The twins ignored the two, as they began teasing Ron and then Hermione about their appointments. The two then grabbed onto their friends and disappeared in large pops. When they were back in their rooms the twins shook their head at something.

"You want to share with the rest of us?" Peter asked curiously, as he tired of the silent conversation.

"We're just wondering what's going on." Fred said, being serious for a change. "Harry may not show it, but he's actually a really responsible one and if he and Hermione get together there's not much that they probably couldn't do. He's also more than showed his loyalty to the school, and his only problems are that he's got a bit of a temper when he wants to, but he usually keeps a lid on it."

"That, and the fact that Snape dislikes him so much brother dearest."

"To true my brother."

"So, you want to know what it is that made them pick someone other than Harry, and to pick our brother whom we love dearly."

"We just don't think that he has the necessary backbone to do what's required, and knowing Hermione she'll try to enforce all the rules to a T."

"True, but you know that even she can be bribed now." Peter pointed out.

"Maybe mate, but it could also be that she was angry about the whole Harry mess."

"Yes that's the other thing we love about Harry he seems to be able to calm Hermione down somewhat, same as she does for him.

"Though when Harry first got here he wasn't to interested in being talked down now was he brother dear?"

"Dear no, I never did know that our dear Harry had quiet that powerful set of lungs. He may not be ready to challenge mum or Mrs. Black yet, but if he trained a bit he might last a few minutes."

"To true."

"Course, you know you can never talk about this to anyone else and there's the fact that you have to endure your mother being ecstatic for the rest of the day." Kitty said an evil smile on her face.

The twins shoulders slumped at this. "Thanks."

"For."

"Reminding us." Peter and Kitty laughed before turning to their computers so they could begin applying the EMP shields.

* * *

Kitty had been right, and Mrs. Weasley had continued to be excited about the prospect of Ron being a Prefect for the rest of the day. She even went as far as throwing a party for Hermione and Ron that night. It was also the first time that Kitty had to meet some of the Order of the Phoenix members, which included Moody. 

"So, you're the girl that Peter brought during his little trip." The battle scarred man said, eyeing Kitty up and down a few times suspiciously.

"Yes I am." Kitty said, crossing her arms and looking at the man in front of her. "And you're the guy that is supposedly Peter's guardian."

"That's right lass, and you'd do well to remember that I have final say for a little while longer."

"Please." Kitty said rolling her eyes at the man. "I bet Peter here could more than take you on."

"Muggle fighting's all right, but till he can defend himself with magic there ain't a whole lot to say."

"I think you'd be surprised how well muggle techniques work on magic." Kitty returned evenly, not the least bit intimidated by the man that was looming over her."

The man nodded at her. "You got guts girl, you might be okay, but I'll be watching you. He growled.

Kitty smirked at him and returned his warning. "Likewise." The two Americans soon found themselves a corner in which to hide out at, and watch the various people comparing them to some of the people that they knew at work.

"Deal going down." Peter said, nodding toward the twins and Fletcher who were soon joined by Harry. They watched as Harry said something, and the thief paled before a quick exchange was made. "Looks like Harry has some skill when it comes to bartering."

"Is it anything serious?" Kitty asked.

"Doubtful, they probably just bought some black market goods for that joke shop of theirs. Still, its nice to know who their source is in case something goes wrong we know who to pummel. It'll also help if we have to search the wizarding underworld, by knowing one of the players no matter how minor he is." Kitty nodded trusting Peter's greater experince in this matter, hoping that when it came to a large fight he would listen to what she had to say he at least was willing to learn computer technology from her.

The two watched as the group quickly broke up whatever business they had now completed. Peter casually watched as different people went different ways the twins to their rooms for a moment, which itself was a warning that they were up to no good since they disappeared like that. He made a note to himself on how to know when to watch for troubles concerning those two. Turning he watched as Harry and Fletcher split at the food table. Moody cornered Harry, and began showing him something for a couple of minutes the ever curious Black soon turned to look while a sick looking Harry walked off. "Obviously had a great talk there with my uncle. Come on, lets go see if we can talk the poor guy down."

Kitty chuckled, as the two casually strolled after their friend and possible teammate. "If we say it just right maybe we can help him keep his supper in his stomach."

They had almost caught up with Harry when he started yelling. "Mrs. Weasley, just get out of here!" The two didn't even hesitate as they rushed into the room Harry was in, and saw that Mrs. Weasley was cowering on the floor while Harry just stood there in shock and what looked like a dead Harry lay on the floor.

"Get them away from that." Peter growled, the two stood inbetween the creature and the two wizards, and watched as it changed into a man who merely looked at them with a smirk.

"Shit." Peter growled. "Kitty, get them out of here now."

"Why?" Kitty asked as she lowered herself into a defensive crouch.

"Because that's Eddie Brock, that's why."

"And that is?"

"No time, just get them out of here." Kitty nodded, and pulled the two out slamming the door behind her leaving Peter alone in the room.

"Brock."

"Hey ya Petey, so did you miss us?"

"Is that a trick question?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"Guess not Parker shall we do it?"

"Guess I don't have a heck of a lot of choice." Peter lunged at Brock, who's clothes came to life, and in his place was Venom. Peter was backhanded into the display case, and grunted as he felt the glass enter his back. Flipping back up, he kicked Eddie in the head and then slammed his fist into his stomach. Venom was sent flying behind a chair. "Gotta say Eddie, that was kind of pathetic, even from you."

"Then allow me to rectify that Peter." Norman Osborne, said as he came out with a left hook that tossed Peter through the door.

"Ouch." Peter said rubbing his jaw. He looked up to see Lupin and Moody come from around the corner. Kitty was standing protectively in front of Harry and Mrs. Weasley.

"That's not good." Kitty said, as she looked up as Osborne stood in the doorway grinning.

"Don't worry about it." Peter said, he felt a warmth in his pocket and pulled out his wand. He looked as one of the runes on his wand was glowing. Shrugging Peter rubbed it, and grinned as he watched it extend into a staff. "Now this is more like it." He said as he twirled the staff a couple of times before he threw himself at Osborne. If he lost sight of him he didn't know who or what the thing would turn into next.

"Not this time Peter." The figure taunted, as it grabbed him by the arm and sent him flying back down the hallway, causing Moody and Remus to drop to the floor. Peter twisted in the air, and slammed into the wall feet first and rebounded back at Osborne, and slammed the staff into the red haired man's jaw. The figure fell into a shadow and disappeared.

"Crap." Peter mumbled, wondering who or what he was going to see next.

"Get away boy we'll handle whatever comes next." Moody growled, as he and Lupin stepped forward.

"I highly doubt that you'll be able to 'handle me', as you say." A new voice with a cultured lilt to it said, as a large bald man in a white suit stepped out of the shadows, he carried a walking stick in his hands that had a diamond on its tip.

"Fisk." Peter said angrily.

"Mr. Parker, a pleasure to see you once again."

"Can't say I share your warm fuzzy feelings Shamoo." Peter said, the two circled each other, each holding their sticks in a fighters stance.

"Riddikulus!" Remus shouted, sending a spell at the shapeshifter.

The large man moved with a frightening and amazing speed, and dodged the spell. "Now that wasn't very nice." The man said, as he shot an energy beam at Remus from the diamond in his walking stick. The werewolf barely moved out of the way just in time, and managed to get a hole in his robes as well.

"Peter, back up and let someone else get close." Remus ordered the teen. Peter reluctantly nodded, as he took a few steps back only to get clocked on the side of the head with the cane. He began to fall down before Fisk could make another move though. The two wizards quickly got in the way, a silvery orb came replaced the large man and then the two men repeated the spell from earlier. "Riddikulus!" With a pop the thing disappeared.

Peter groaned as he massaged his jaw. "Tell me that he's gone."

"Aye lad, he's gone." Moody said, patting Peter on the shoulder as he looked at the damage one of the figures the boy had fought had done. He saw that there was going to be a nasty bruise on either side of his jaw, he also had a black eye that was beginning to swell and several pieces of glass and a few splinters in his shoulder and back where he had been thrown into the cabinet and through the door. If left alone the boy would be healing for quite a while, waving his wand over Peter's face he cast a battlefield healing spell the swelling went down and the bruises faded till it they were nowhere near as noticeable. He then turned the boy around and began summoning all of the glass and splinters out of his charges back. "Your training served ye good there." Moody growled approvingly. "Though you may be one of the only people I know of to try and fight a Boggart with only your hands. Which means you're either crazier than Sirus, or braver than Godric himself."

"Hey, it kept it back long enough for you to get Mrs. Weasley out of the room and to safety." Peter argued, as he was helped up. "Anyways, haven't you ever head of confronting your fears?" He rubbed a different rune on his wand and it shrank back to its original size.

Moody ignored the joke. "True, the two of you did a good job covering for each other. I want to see this training room that I've been hearing about later while I'm here as well."

"No one's stopping you." Peter returned, while Kitty looked him over, a jar of some sort of salve in her hands she began dressing Peter's injuries at once.

"Good, glad to hear that." Moody said, ignoring Sirus and Remus as they comforted Mrs. Weasley who was starting to get over her fright. "You two should probably go on and go to bed pretty soon."

"Yes sir," the two said.

"By the way, that's an impressive trick you did with your wand. You might want to consider checking some of the books on Runes out of the library. Know what your weapons can do and all that, after all it would be a pain if a curse or something was able to tear through that wand."

The teens nodded and quickly left, once they were out of sight and earshot Kitty slapped Peter on the shoulder. "Hey, what was that for?"

"That was for not letting me help you." Kitty said, as she glared at her friend.

"Tell you what, next Boggart we run across I'll let you take care of unless there's no time all right?"

"You better!" Kitty said, "or next time I use you for target practice."

"Yes ma'm." Peter said, popping off a mock salute.


	3. Chapter 3

Still own nothing.

* * *

Peter got up and groaned, he was actually being shipped off to a magical boarding school, so that he could learn magic spells and protect a kid that had some sort of task to do. He really hated the lords of magic right now. He tossed in the last of his books and then the last few bits of clothes into his trunk. He watched as the twins tossed in their cauldrons and a number of potion supplies and pranking items that were scattered around the room into their own trunks. 

Peter made to pick his trunk up when the twins stopped him and levitated the trunk into the air. Grinning Peter jumped on top of his trunk and rode it down like he was surfing. Grinning the twins followed his example, and the three of them rode their trunks down the stairs. They all ended up in a pile though when they slammed into Ginny and the four of them were scattered on the floor. They all ignored the screeching from Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Black's portrait about them being either traitors or for doing something so foolish.

Peter looked up to see Kitty and Mad-Eye once more giving each other dangerous warning looks, and making veiled threats at each other. Getting up he grimaced a bit, as he still had some sore spots from where he had been slammed around last night. Though he hated to admit it, it had been fun to cut loose a bit and use some of his powers to near their full extent and fight. He wondered if he would be able to get his hands onto a Boggart at school, or if he could find a way to get one. 'The Goblins might be able to help him on that one.' He thought as he considered his options.

"Are you two ever going to get along?" He asked carefully, as he eyed the two of them. He really didn't want to get between them, but he had already opened his mouth.

The two eyed each other carefully thinking what he asked. "Maybe," Kitty said crossing her arms. "Depends on whether or not your 'guardian' here ever gets it through his head that he's not the scariest good guy around, and that he is far from the best."

"Depends on whether or not this girl can stop antagonizing me." Moody growled in annoyance, as he returned the glare being sent at him.

"Sorry Moody but your not the scariest we've ever seen. Although you might make it in the top fifty, and your not the best at what you do. Kitty was trained by the best, and what he does ain't pretty." Kitty smirked for a moment before Peter rounded on her. "And Kitty, stop annoying the guy. He has no idea what you're capable of, but you don't know what all he's capable of either. And yes I know that is half the fun." Peter said, cutting her off before she could say anything. "I think it would be a good idea if you both got out of each others personal space before you decide to take each other out. We're supposed to be friends remember? I'd say the same side, but since Moody here doesn't think we can be trusted I'll have to go with supposedly friends for now."

"Fine." Kitty said angrily. "Just get this magical wannabe rip off of Cable away from me before I decide to take him on."

"Lad you don't want to get involved in this mess, besides you got."

"Not a whole lot left to live for?" Peter questioned the grizzled old man. "I have a few allies and friends here and there, but that's about it. Like I told Mrs. Weasley I have seen war, and know what its like so don't go and preach to me the dangers of war till you've at least survived the Secret War. Dumbledore your wizard hero wasn't there, but I was, as were a number of Kitty's teachers."

"So tell me about this war then." Moody growled.

"Only some of the worlds mightiest warriors were taken to fight some of the world's worst villains, yet none of you wizards were even there to fight for the world on either side. You know what that means to me? You guys are not even worth the effort to deal with."

"Well, maybe we just managed to be smart enough or powerful enough to stay away from that sort of thing." Moody countered back at his charge.

"You honestly think you're more powerful than the Beyonder?" Peter smiled at this. "Oh now that is amusing. Are you hearing this Kitty?"

"Yes," Kitty said grinning at the old man, "and its only because I know who the Beyonder is that I can keep myself from laughing in his face. I mean seriously, he is very deluded if he thinks that there was any wizard that had even a micrometer's chance in even standing up to him."

"Next thing you know he's going to say that wandless magic isn't possible."

"Its not." Moody growled. "Except for the most powerful and well trained. A person has to have a strong mind to do any powerful wandless magic."

"Please, Illyana was good at it, but she was not the most mentally organized of people." Kitty shot at him, amusement and sadness danced in the girls eyes as she mentioned her former friend.

"Come on, back to your corners now." One of the twins said. "We have better things to do than for you two to mess with Moody's head."

"Ah you guys just want to hurry up and leave so you can cause havoc at the school." Peter said, smirking at the red heads.

"Of course, what other reason would I have for wanting to go to school?" The red head asked in mock confusion.

They were interrupted as Mrs. Weasley began complaining to the transformed Sirus Black. "You're going to thank me for this later big guy." Peter said, as he pulled something out of his trunk and threw it at Padfoot. The item burst open and covered the dog.

"How did you make it not hit anyone else?" Remus asked, as he tried to dust non-existent stuff off

"I added a slight shield charm that works in reverse, and I added a gravity charm." Peter explained to the curious werewolf. "Makes it so that your target is the one who gets hit and gets the full benefit from whatever it is you hit him with."

"And what did you do to Padfoot?"

"Well, since I read that you can't just change and animagus fur, I merely added some bleach." Peter said innocently, while Hermione and Kitty snickered they all looked at the black dog who was now speckled in white spots. "Of course, if you want to get tchnical I merely added Cl2(aq) + H2O(l) H+(aq) + Cl-(aq) + HClO(aq)."

"I see." The confused wizard said, as the equation that Peter had just shot off had totally confused him.

"And to think, none of us even saw him going gray till it was to late." Peter said with a smirk.

The dog glowered at him but didn't do anything other than sulk past Molly Weasley who seemed slightly mollified over the sudden slight change in color, the twins seemed to be impressed but were eyeing Peter with hungry looks.

"You better tell them how you managed that combination before they prank it out of you." Ginny said warningly, before she walked off. Peter grinned weakly at the twins, as they all headed out the door.

* * *

They arrived at the train station in twenty minutes, and had five minutes to make it to the platform. The group rushed ahead and looked warily as they prepared to charge through the barrier that was in the wall. 

"Kitty! Peter!"

The two turned to look as Brian, Meagan and Rhane stepped out of the crowded terminal. "Hey guys." Peter said, as he shook hands with Brian, while Kitty gave the other two hugs.

"Peter get away from them you fool! You don't know who those people are!" Moody hissed, as he stomped over to them in annoyance.

"Actually I do know who they are, and I've mentioned them to you before." Peter shot back at the paranoid old man. "Mad-Eye Moody may I introduce you to Lord Brian Braddock, my friend that I've mentioned several times remember? Next to him is his girlfriend Meggan, and the girl with a death grip on Kitty is Rhane."

"So yer the ones that Peter met with over the holidays." Moody growled, as he looked the group over curiously. He pushed his porter cap up to look the group over, and was surprised when not a single one of them blinked instead they seemed more interested than anything else as they saw his electric blue eye.

"We are some of the people yes." Brian returned before he turned back to his friend. "Here Peter." The man said as he reached into his jacket and handed him some papers. "This is some information about the whole** 'dog star'** thing that you told me about. At the rate things are going though it's going to take some time to deal with it though."

Peter nodded as he skimmed over the papers. "Red tape?" He asked scowling at the papers.

"Red tape." Brian agreed with the teen. "This is one of the biggest messes that I've seen in a while, but I think that I can deal with it. I just need to take a bit more time than I originally thought, but if it all works out he'll be allowed to have a trial. Other than that I can't promise anything. The Prime Minister seems to have taken quiet and interest in this case though now that I've put several questions up to him."

"The Prime Minister has no say in these sorts of things lad." Moody growled at the big man.

"On the contrary," Brian returned, "as you are British citizens that makes you by default subject to the laws of Britain. After some of my talks the Prime Minister has been considering allowing a special team of lawmakers go through all of the Ministry of Magic and seeing to it that the laws of Britain are being upheld correctly."

"You have no idea what you're getting into." Moody argued back at him. "Leave these things to us."

"We have, and look where you're at." Brian returned, this comment made Moody bristle in indignation. He gave Peter a slap on the back that nearly sent him flying. "Be sure that you owl us, or whatever when you get the chance Pete. Logan, Matt and Xavier are all interested in how you do. Logan and Xavier are particularly interested in how you do young lady." Brian said, as he turned to Kitty. "Do try and not destroy any buildings all right?" He told the two who gave sheepish grins. The two of them were both well known for leaving large amounts of damage wherever they fought.

"All right." They chorused while the wizards listened in shock.

"Oh, that reminds me." Brian said, as he took out a handful of letters. "Matt forwarded all of Johnny's letters to me, here you go. The school sent you a few letters to." He said as he handed another pile to Kitty."

"Thanks Brian, but we gotta go now." Kitty said, as she eagerly snatched the pile out of his hands.

"To right, well maybe we'll see you over the Hols talk with your uncle about that. Mr. Moody." Brian said, offering his hand out. Moody grudgingly took the hand then grabbed Peter by the shoulder and steered him toward a wall. Brian turned to Kitty as she gave them all one last hug and promised to write.

"Before you go we have someone who insists on coming with you." Brian said, as he handed her a duffel bag.

Kitty grinned sheepishly as she looked inside at the small purple figure in there that let out a hiss of annoyance. "Hey baby, sleep for now when we get to the castle I'll get you." She promised, she then gave everyone another hug and disappeared through a wall.

* * *

"Not very sociable these secret wizards are they?" Rhane asked, as her eyes watched where the wizards had disappeared with her friend. 

"No they are not." Nightcrawler said, as he teleported next to the group, Pioter then stepped down from the security station that he had been using.

Pete Wisdom the newest member of the team strode casually around the corner and eyed the wall where the group had disappeared. "So that's where the bosses got the wall from." The man in his rumpled suit commented, as he took a drag from his cigarette. "At least you finally got rid o that sodding flying rat."

"Herr Wisdom, you better pray to god that Kitty never hears you call Lockheed that, or you'll be extremely sorry."

"I think I can handle an irate chit who doesn't like what I call her bloody dragon."

"It is your funeral then comrade."

"Whatever. I need to go and get me a drink now that we're done with all this happy team stuff that you made me get up at 10 O'clock in the sodding morning for."

"Sometimes I wonder about you Wisdom." Brian said, shaking his head as they all quietly left.

* * *

Peter watched Kitty as she let out a weak grin after seeing her 'family'. After everything that had happened in the last few days he wouldn't have blamed the girl for wanting to walk away from this magical world. A part of him wouldn't have minded, but he did have other things to worry about like helping the mystical world find balance. He shook his head wryly, when the heck had he become a Dr. Steven Strange junior? 

"So mate, you want to tell us how you did that trick from earlier now?" One of the twins asked, as they watched Sirus chase after the train.

Peter chuckled at them. "Maybe some other time, I think Kitty and I need to go and find the rest of the people we'll be having classes with, it might pay to know a few of them. Who knows what house that we'll be sorted into, for all we know we could be Slytherians."

"Of course we would demand a resort after that, unless you want to tell us how they sort people." Kitty said slyly.

"Why of course, they make you wrestle a troll."

"Of course, that's only for first years."

"And seeing how your fifth years."

"They might make you wrestle a giant."

"Nah, they'll make you fight vampires."

"Please not that." Kitty said shuddering. "I do not want to get under the thrall of another vampire any time soon."

"Not to mention vampires refuse to stay dead."

"Actually they do stay dead, just not still. Then of course there's the ones like Morbius.

"Who's that?"

"I'll show you his picture later." Peter said.

"That reminds us, you ought to get along a bit with Collin Creevey."

"He's always taking pictures,"

"And you said you enjoy it to."

"Who knows, maybe I can help the amateur out." Peter said shrugging.

"Amateur? I highly doubt that's our dear Collin." Fred defended his fellow Gryffindor.

"When was the last time he was paid for his pictures then?" Peter asked smugly as he arched his eyebrow at the two.

"Um Fred?"

"No idea George."

"American Muggles pay me for my shots a lot, and I'm only sixteen." Peter said smirking at the two of them. "And I don't have to rely on the pictures to be moving to impress people either." The two then turned and chased after Harry and the others.

Peter and Kitty followed after Harry and Ginny, they quickly made their way past compartment after compartment. The two heroes wondered what was wrong with Harry he had looked at Ron almost longingly before he seemed to mechanically follow after the youngest of the Weasley clan. They passed car after car and the four of them couldn't help but notice the murmuring and staring that Harry was receiving. Other then a thinning of his lips and an even more lost look of resignation on his face Harry didn't respond to this. As they reached the end of the train, a slightly overweight boy named Neville, joined them. The round blonde boy was struggling with his trunk though, and Peter felt a twinge of sympathy for him. He stopped the boy from pulling for a moment and cast a lighting charm to help him haul his stuff. Peter was beginning to wonder if maybe he and Kitty should have accepted the twins invitation when Ginny pushed her way into a compartment with a sole occupant despite the protests of Neville.

Harry, Peter and Neville quickly stowed the trunks, despite Kitty's insistence that she was perfectly capable of doing it herself.

Peter turned to regard the girl that they had barged in on, she had blonde hair and the typical Hogwarts clothes on, she wore her wand behind her ear, radish earrings and a necklace with butterbeer caps on it, she also had a magazine that she had been reading upside down called the _Quibbler_. None of that was off, it was something in the way that she looked at him though that let Peter think that she might be a bit off. Her eyes while observant had an odd glint to them that made one wonder if she was really registering them at all.

They all sat in the awkward silence for a moment before an uncomfortable Ginny finally decided to open some conversation with the blonde. "Had a good summer Luna?"

"Yes," the girl said dreamily, as she focused as much as she could on Harry. "Yes, it was quiet enjoyable, you know. Your Harry Potter." She added, as if she had just now realized the identity of the green-eyed teen sitting across from her.

"I know I am." Harry replied with a straight face.

Neville, Kitty and Peter all snickered at the obviously rehearsed answer that Harry had given. The dark haired teen obviously was content with staying in the shadows by doing that. Luna turned her pale blue eyes on the three others.

"I don't know any of you." She replied calmly.

Neville turned red and glanced down at his feet. "I'm nobody." The boy muttered.

"No your not." Ginny said sharply, jumping into the conversation. "Neville Longbottom- Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year except a Ravenclaw."

"_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."_ Luna said in a singsong voice.

"The Ravenclaw motto." Peter said nodding to the girl who blinked in surprise, but nodded in agreement. "I'm Peter Parker, and the one next to me is Kitty Pryde."

"Hi," Kitty said, as she shook hands with the girl.

"A pleasure." The girl said.

"_With great power comes great responsibility."_ Peter said, looking the Ravenclaw in the eyes who nodded before sitting back down now that introductions were done.

The girl hid herself behind her magazine, and Peter and Kitty each drew out a book while the three Gryffindors shared bewildered looks.

The two Gryffindor boys began talking, and soon Neville pulled out an ugly looking plant. Peter looked at it for a moment when he heard how rare it was, and thought that it looked vaguely familiar. _'Like something that he had seen on one of his misadventures.'_ He thought, it probably was something he had seen while in Thor's dimension. Still though, he almost missed the warning signal that his spidey sense were giving him as he ducked at the last moment when Neville poked the plant and smelly gray goop flew out of the plant. At that moment a pretty girl came in, and Harry stuttered at her. Peter rolled his eyes and was glad when Ginny cleaned the mess up, though he did notice that the smell hadn't quiet left the compartment. He shared a quick glance with a chuckling Kitty, he was pretty sure she had avoided the stuff as well thank god for the powers they had thanks to science.

"Well, now that that's over with how about we open a window?" Peter asked. Harry nodded, and quickly shoved the nearby window open they all let out slightly relieved sighs as the smell started to leave the compartment. "So Neville my boy, instead of trying to drown us in various things like that stink sap, think that you can tell us what else it is that your plant can do?" Peter encouraged the boy, hoping that he wouldn't try and shut himself down after the embarrassment of the plant's attack to their prodding.

"Are you sure?" The boy asked uncertainly, but there was a hopeful gleam in his eyes as he asked.

"Sure am, you got a book that talks about it? And as far as the stink sap goes I bet if you could find a more effective way to milk it the Weasley twins might buy some from you. Of course I think that you ought to make sure that they get the experience that we all just experienced it might be a good for them to get covered like that."

"Y-you mean prank the twins?" Neville paled at this thought.

"Why not? If you'd like I can help you with that." Peter said a grin coming to his face, as he considered the idea of catching the twins unaware.

Ginny nodded in approval. "I think it would be a good test of your plant, depending on how long it takes it to grow its stink sap back."

"And just imagine the rep you'll get for getting the twins with something like that." Kitty added with an evil grin. The mutant girl had not quiet forgiven the twins when they had broken into her trunk and messed with her old blue uniform. The twins still had bruises from where she had beat the crap out of them, and once Molly Weasley had realized that it was because her sons had pranked some clothes that held sentimental value to Kitty the woman had not only turned back to what she was doing in the kitchen, but had only partly healed their injuries saying this was the lesson that they were going to get for going through a woman's clothes. The other Weasley children had spent the rest of the day commenting on the fact they looked a little blue, and that there was no safety in their numbers.

"I'll think about it." The boy mumbled to the others. The arrival of the snack cart interrupted them, and they all chipped in what they could to pay for the horde of snacks. Harry and Neville each slipped a couple of coins toward Ginny when they thought no one was looking. The red head smiled at both of them Harry merely returned to watching the countryside while Neville's face turned a nice shade of red.

"So you're a Longbottom huh?" Peter said, as he recalled that this was probably Augustus Longbottom's grandson. If he grew up with that woman he might be on the quiet side to.

"Yeah." The boy said warily, but with a defensive challenging edge as well.

"You aware that we're cousin's?"

"Really?" The boy asked with surprise.

"Yeah, I'm the legal charge of Mad-Eye Moody. My Aunt May was a squib, and since Aunt May died Moody is next in line to be responsible for me. I met Moody and your grandmother when they came to collect me at Aunt May's funeral in New York. Since I met them one thing after another seems to be happening."

"Oh yeah, I heard gram's talking about you to my, or maybe its our great uncle Algie." Neville screwed his eyes up in thought as he tried to think it out before he shrugged it off. "Yeah, great uncle Algie said it was a shame that we probably wouldn't meet you unless you came over for the holidays." He looked hopefully at his newly found cousin.

"We'll have to see. I already have an invite from several friends. And I'm not sure if I want to deal with a large bit of family right now, after all of mine died, but I will be more than happy to get to know you."

"Really?" The boy said happily.

"Really." Peter promised offering his hand, which the boy took enthusiastically.

"So what house are you in?"

"Don't know we'll have to wait and see." Peter said shrugging. "Whatever the test I think I can handle it."

"It's not that bad." Neville said with a simple smile. Peter nodded he doubted it was anything to bad, but it would be good to go ahead and get it over with already.

There was nothing new of interest to happen till Ron and Hermione showed up. Hermione began explaining the basics of the prefects and who they were while Ron cracked jokes about what he would do with the power. The jokes looked like they would start another argument between the two, but Luna began making a few comments that displaced Ron enough to satisfy Hermione. Ron then made some comment about another student and while Hermione glared at him over it though she did laugh, Luna fell into hysterics at it. While Luna fought to regain control at the weak joke Harry skimmed the magazine the girl had been holding. After a few moments Hermione insulted the magazine only to find out that the girl's father was the editor. The bushy haired girl stuttered a few moments but the girl merely snatched her magazine back and hid behind it.

Peter was about to make some sort of remark on Hermione insulting the person that was actually there first despite the fact that they had now invaded her compartment, and that she should probably take some lessons in not being so judgmental unless she was prepared for multiple times of having to deal with having her foot caught in her mouth. He was about to say something when a blonde forced his way into the doorway of their compartment.

Peter looked up at the blonde, he was a pale skinned teen, about an inch or two taller than Harry, though he looked shorter than he did since he was standing between a pair of what looked like cross breeds between Rhino and Kingpin only they had more muscle showing than Fisk did. The boy was smirking and polished his badge with one hand as he stared with contempt at the people inside, though he did eye Peter and Kitty questioningly before he began to taunt Harry. Peter chuckled as Harry made a decent comeback at the guy.

"And what are you laughing at?" The boy said, drawing himself up.

_'Probably thinks that he looks intimidating.'_ Peter mused to himself.

Peter and Kitty snorted in amusement. "Is that supposed to actually impress us you think Peter?" Kitty asked.

"Not sure Kitty. Hey Harry, who's the albino full of hot air? I swear it's amazing that he doesn't break that plaster top of hair that he's got with as much posturing as he's doing." At this everyone broke into a new wave of laughter, though Hermione was obviously trying to control herself.

Still chuckling Harry made the introductions. "Peter Parker, may I introduce you to Draco Malfoy and his loyal lapdogs Crabbe and Goyle all of the pure blood Slytherian house of course."

"Well we know what happens when inbreeding happens now." Kitty said musingly. Hermione and Peter snorted at this, while most of the others just stared at her in confusion.

"Parker?" Malfoy said, "any relation to the Tobias Parker?"

"Fraid not platinum top. I'm Muggle born, though my great uncle is a wizard."

"Then you have some pure blood in you, even if it is somewhat tainted."

"Hardly Dragon boy," Kitty said, "his Aunt's cousin is the wizard, and she married into the family. I don't think there is any blood connection really, but legally."

"Yeah that's true all I have is the connection of cousins." Peter returned, "though why my powers were bound through her I wouldn't mind knowing."

"Your powers were bound?" Draco asked in shock.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter I'm used to thinking my way out of problems anyways, and from the looks of those two apes at your sides your stuck with idiots."

"I will not be talked to that way mudblood."

"Oh wow, real original wouldn't you say?" Peter asked rolling his eyes at the blonde.

"Besides didn't he just explain that he was related to Moody and the Longbottom's?" Kitty asked, while rolling her eyes at the blonde. The two heroes wondered how the whole pureblood system worked, and if this would appease the idiot.

"And who's this? Another of your mudblood lackey's Potter?"

Kitty stood up and glared at the blonde the cocky grin faded from his face, as she stared at him. "I am no one's lackey you inbred idiot, as for you and your wannabe toughs get them out of my face before I have to hurt them and then maybe you."

"Ha." The boy said trying to cover up the fear that this girl was putting in him. "Crabbe, Goyle that sounds like a challenge to me. Take her down." The boys lumbered forward at the command.

"Oh wow, they respond to verbal commands." Kitty mocked, as the two lumbered toward her.

Neville looked in shock as none of the others made a move to help the girl, in fact they were actually smirking. The boy brought his wand up, and would have used it except Kitty exploded into action. She kicked one of the thugs in the gut knocking him back then her hand did a palm strike breaking the other thug's nose, she then performed a roundhouse kick that tossed the two purebloods out of the room and into Malfoy who couldn't dodge the two flying figures and ended up at the bottom. "Be careful who you insult, you albino boy." Kitty said sweetly, as she began shutting the door.

"You and your lot better watch themselves Potter I'll be _dogging_ your steps from here on out!" Malfoy hollered as the door finally slid shut.

"Yeah whatever." Kitty said indifferently as she finished securing the door shut. She turned back and exchanged worried glance with Peter who shrugged, he didn't seem to worried except in his eyes, which were already set in deep thought. Kitty looked and saw that Hermione and Harry were also exchanging worried looks though Harry did have a look of guilt added into them. The four all shared knowing looks that were traced with concern before they all put up their own type of emotional masks, and buried their noses in books or turned to the windows.

* * *

Peter drummed his hands impatiently on his knee as he sat as still as possible glaring at Kitty who was sitting calmly in the lotus position and meditating. Peter shifted a couple of times before he returned to glaring at Kitty. Kitty opened her eyes and sent a small smirk his, way she knew that the New York wall crawler had trouble sitting still, but this was crazy, she was wondering if his hyper activity was a byproduct of his abilities, or if he had always been this impatient. Peter sighed as he stared at the book that was lying in his lap, with the sun getting weaker what little reading time they were going to have was slipping away, add onto the fact that he had been stuck inside the same small area for the past several hours that he was becoming more and more impatient and wished that he hadn't bothered going to sleep the night before and that he had instead slipped out and done some patrolling like he had longed to do. Instead he had been forced to endure this boring as hell train ride wide awake, and only one single fight last night, true that fight had left him sore that morning but he had shrugged off that last bit of pain around one o'clock and was back to being a hundred percent. Kitty shook her head and smiled before she nodded toward the door, Peter nodded and followed after his friend. The two of them walked down the hallway Kitty barely able to hold on to her smirk, as they walked on till they finally found a compartment that was temporarily abandoned. Not hesitating Kitty phased herself up through the roof, and Peter swung himself through the window and the two laughed as they joined each other on the roof. 

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to loose control of being stuck inside of a room like that even with Hermione and me to give you intelligent conversation." Kitty mocked.

"Awe c'mon," Peter said, "it's not my fault that I have all this extra energy." He made his point by doing a triple flip in the air. "My powers just give me an insane amount of energy, and I haven't had a real chance to burn off a lot of it. No offense to your workouts, but neither of us have been able to go full out in several days."

"That's because everywhere we turn we find another pair of eyes watching us." Kitty pointed out as she did the splits.

"True." Peter said as he landed from another flip on one hand, and then pushed back into the air to land on his feet.

"Of course there's no one watching us right now," Kitty added with a grin, "and as long as we stayed to the roof."

Peter kicked himself into a back flip, his foot brushing the side of Kitty's face. "Tag." He shouted at her with a cocky grin.

"Oh you are so dead." Kitty growled, as she made a jump at him and landed about a car away from him. "Damn super spider jumping." She grumbled, while Peter just chuckled. Kitty ran the rest of the way toward him and threw a nasty right cross that Peter let fly over his shoulder then returned the favor by trying to knock her feet out from under her. Kitty nimbly jumped over that attempt and managed to kick him in the shoulder. "You're it." She said grinning. Peter did a double handspring and sent both of his feet at her midsection. Kitty grinned as he fell right through her; she turned around only to find that he had disappeared into the darkness. Kitty groaned, she had forgotten that as Spiderman, Peter could disappear into the shadows just as well and fast as Logan or Nightcrawler could. The only good thing right now was that there were a limited number of hiding places that Peter could use if he didn't want to chance another student seeing him. She walked forward and cautiously looked between to cars to find nothing there. She furrowed her brow as she tried to think where he might have disappeared to, when something hit her in the back and tangle up in her hair. Turning around she saw a smirking Peter as he waved at her, while she groaned, she had just been hit with a web glob.

"You're it alley cat." He drawled at her.

"You're dead wall crawler!" The mutant growled angrily. "Do you know how long it takes to get this stuff out of your hair?"

"About an hour." Peter returned.

"More like two weeks web head." Kitty snarled, as she leapt at him and pinned him to the ground. "That webbing of yours may dissolve in an hour, but the powder remain that it leaves behind stay in your hair any where from three days to two weeks!

"Er sorry." Peter said before he flipped her off him, and knocked her back a few steps.

"Sorry! Is that all you have to say?" The teen asked as she knocked the air out of the vigilante.

"What more do you want me to do about it?" Peter asked, as he sidestepped another angry swipe.

Kitty glared at him dangerously. "A promise that you won't do that to me again unless you have no choice."

"Peter swallowed as he saw the glare that she was pointing at him and quickly nodded in agreement.

"Good, now we need to head back down cause the castle is up ahead and I'd hate to try explain why we were up here." Peter nodded in silent agreement, and the two slipped in between a compartment and made their way to their compartment and found the others putting the finishing touches on their uniforms.

"Where have you two been?" Hermione asked them. "We're almost there, and you two look like you've been running up and down the halls with the twins."

"Nah, we just had to much pent up energy." Kitty said, as she snagged her robes, looking at the schoolgirl uniform with disgust before she snagged it up and headed for a bathroom to change. Peter grabbed his own stuff and headed the opposite direction.

"Guess the guys of Hogwarts are going to be in for a bit of a disappointment eh mate?" Ron asked Harry, as he looked at the retreating figures.

"Ronald you can be extremely insensitive. I doubt that's what they meant when they said that they had to much energy you know very well that Peter and Kitty are just friends, and Peter just lost his family I doubt that he's looking for a girlfriend right now."

Ron scratched the side of his face. "I don't know Hermione, nothing like a girl to comfort you while you're in deep emotional pain to make you forget about your problems, and you can't deny that Kitty has a body that certainly turns heads. There aren't any girls in Hogwarts that come close to looking like that."

"You forgot that she uses her brains probably more than you and I combined Ron." Harry added with a warning in his voice, but making sure there was a bit more room between them than before. He was trying to stop his best friend from shoving his leg down his throat, but didn't want to get caught in the crossfire either. Talking like that around your female best friend, your little sister and a girl you know little about just didn't seem like the smartest of ideas to him. Neville was also backing away from the redhead leaving Ron sitting right in the middle of a triangle of girls.

"Oh yes, please do go on Ron." Ginny said with an artic tinge to it. The other two Gryffindor males winced at this, though they kept silent at the death glare that Hermione shot both of them.

"Sure Gin," Ron said oblivious to the danger he was in, "I'm just saying that none of the girls in school look as good as she does, and she's only about a year older than us. Only Angelina Johnson's body gives her any competition.

And you know this how? Hermione asked frostily.

"Easy," Ron said shrugging, "every Gryffindor has eyes and she prefers muggles clothes. Its no wonder that Parker there is attracted to her, he'd have to be bloody mental to not be." The teen reached over and picked up one of the last chocolate frogs and ripped open the package just as he was about to bite into the treat he was hit with a bat boogey from Ginny and a full body bind by Hermione followed up by the bats being transfigured into spiders.

Who did the spiders? Harry asked curiously.

"I did." Angelina said from the doorway, as she glared at the youngest Weasley brother. "I ever find out your checking me out like that again you little pervert I'll cast an Enlargement Charm on them first." She hissed so menacingly, that Harry was tempted to ask her when she had become a parseltounge. The Chaser then stalked off while Ron whimpered.

Adding to insult to his injury a dunce hat appeared over Ron's head. "That dear brother is for your stupid move." Fred said with a smirk.

"And a warning Ronnikins." George said with a deadly smirk of his own, the only difference was that the twins didn't have the usual mischievousness in their eyes that they usually had. "You ever insult one of our teammates again and not even Harry will be able to protect you from us." The twins then went after their friend and teammate.

"All right there mate?" Harry asked after leaving him there for a minute. The red head whimpered an acknowledgment. "Good, lets see if I can get these off you." Harry said, and began waving his wand and muttering the counters to the spells, the only one he left was the dunce hat and merely enforced that one. As much he hated to do that he hoped that it would get the message through his friends head to watch his mouth next time. Hermione and Ginny nodded in acceptance and had raised their eyes at the sticking charm that Harry had added at the last minute before he freed his friend.

"Anyway for only Gryffs to see his headgear Mione?" He asked quietly, so his friend didn't here him.

"Yes." The girl said reluctantly in understanding, she picked her wand back up but stopped when Harry raised his hand t stop her.

"Can first years see it? You know they won't respect him as much if they see it. Can you make it second year and up only see it?"

Hermione nodded, and then waved her wand at the hat, which glowed blue for a moment changed into a regular Wizard hat, before returning to a dunce hat.

"What did you do?"

"You got off lightly, be glad this is all you have to deal with." Harry said, as he got back up leaving his friend in the floor.

"Neat trick." Peter said, as he and Kitty leaned against the wall in the hall. "What'd he do?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Harry said, before they could press the issue the train ground to a halt. "Lets go." Harry said, "Ron go with Mione and try and behave.

"All right mate." Ron said as he adjusted his Prefect's Badge before following Hermione out of the compartment. The others were left to collect the various animals.

Harry sighed, hopefully this would teach Ron to talk without thinking for a while. Peter and Kitty forced their way in and checked on Wolvie.

"So where do we go?"

"Good question, lets check with Hagrid, he ought t know." Harry said with a smile on his face as he picked up Hedwig's cage

"Fine." Peter said, as he slung the Cage over his shoulder, Kitty grabbed Lockheed's duffle bag, Luna grabbed Pig's cage, and Ginny was left to deal with Crookshanks.

* * *

Give me a sign you like what I got!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer folks I still own nothing.( Stole a good chunk of parts of this chapter from chapter eleven of Order of the Phoenix)

"Talk" _**'Mental Hat Talk' **'mental talk'_

* * *

They all left the warm train for the cool air of the night, Harry shuddered a bit but the others continued on as of nothing was different. They quickly lost sight of each other in the crowd of students, though Peter was able to track Harry and Kitty fairly well, and managed to meet up with Harry by the old witch who was brushing Harry off at the moment. "Excuse me, but I'm new here where do I go?" Peter asked the woman since, Harry looked like he was crossed between being to angry and to worried to say anything right now, and wouldn't be much help.

The old witch shone her lantern in his face and examined him. "Hmm, they didn't say, are there any other new students here?"

"Just Kitty." Peter said, nodding toward Kitty who was making her way toward them.

"I think you better go with the others on the carriages, just wait in the entryway for a teacher to tell you what to do next." The old woman said, as she began leading the first years down a path toward the lake. Shrugging the two made their way toward the carriages, and found an empty carriage, but were soon joined by the twins and some of their friends.

"Interesting horses this school has got." Peter said nodding toward the black horses with bat like wings.

"You can see them?" Katie Bell asked in surprise.

"Yeah, sure why not?" Kitty said, as she looked at the things curiously.

"Because those things are Threstals, only people that have seen death can see them." Angelina explained to the two.

"Huh, that's crazy." Kitty said, wondering how she was going to explain her ability to see these things, she had killed a great deal of things and even a couple of people."

"Um, I'm a freelance newspaper photographer." Peter said quickly. "I've seen a lot of death because of what I do, New York isn't the safest place in the world you know." He added with a cocky grin.

"And I've done a lot of traveling, I've seen things that you wouldn't believe in." Kitty said, wondering just what the exact kill count she actually had was, if she were to count some of the beings that she had helped to destroy as well. The number was not one she really wanted to think about.

Peter grinned weakly at Kitty, he could tell that she had some major thinking going on right now and understood that. After all, he thought of all the people that he had just missed saving or moved wrong to save. Both of the Stacey's had died in his arms, and those were not deaths that he would ever forgive himself for. He also knew that the X teams fought people a lot worse than the thugs and B list villains that he fought against all the time. They battled real threats to the world and universe, him he fought against threats to the neighborhood and city with occasional cosmic battle. Kitty had probably seen more life and death situations than he had despite his greater experience. Peter shook himself out of his musings, as he finally noticed they had stopped. He followed after the others until they walked into the great hall, while he and Kitty waited in the entryway for someone to show them the way.

The two waited a few minutes, Kitty even had a few whispered words with Lockheed whom she had not released not trusting in the services here not to become Lockheed's supper if what the others said was true, then Hogwarts was run off a bit of slave labor when it came to cleaning and preparing meals. The two sat silently and watched, as McGonagall ushered the first years to the doors that were now closed. She left then came back and was about to lead them into the great hall when the two made their presence known.

"And where would you like us professor?" Kitty asked cheekily.

The witch spun around with her wand drawn, only to have Peter and Kitty at different places and holding their own wands out and ready. "Oh its you two, I suppose you should be sorted after the others so if you'll wait in some corner or other until I call you." The two nodded, and slipped through one of the open side entrances.

"Who are they?" One of the first years asked with a tremor in his voice.

"They're students obviously." Another said sniffing at the boy as if he smelled bad.

"Correct, now then if you'll follow me. The assistant headmistress said, as she pocketed her wand and led the group of children out before all the others. The students of Hogwarts all watched silently, as the magical hat sorted each student. After all of that was done, and a number of the students and teachers eyes shifted to the headmaster, but McGonagall merely cleared her throat again.

"Parker, Peter."

Peter smirked as he detached himself from the shadows, startling several people as he made his way into the light of several people. He bent down and picked the hat up, but didn't bother sitting in the chair and look like a fool. He did turn to look at the twins who were busy looking innocent as he held the hat in his hands before he placed the hat on his head.

'_**Hmm,'**_ a voice said echoing in his head, '_**you are indeed most difficult Mr. Parker, your mind is protected by what appears to be a natural mind shield and a conscious mind shield, to properly sort you I need you to let me in.'**_

"_And why should I do that? My mind is my own, and I have no reason to trust you either.'_ Peter pointed out to the hat.

'_**True, but I can sense the sorrow and power in you. Why deny me a look? I mean no harm, the sorting is merely a way to figure out where to best place you so that you may grow to be the best that you can.'**_

'_You haven't given me a reason to trust you yet though.' _

'_**And what kind of promise would you take from a hat?'**_

'_I don't think that there is any that I would willingly accept at the moment.'_

'_**A cautious one then, one that plays things close to your heart then eh? A perfectly good Slytherian method.'**_

'_It has nothing to do with wanting power or anything like that, it comes from experience, letting something in my head the last time nearly killed me.' _Blurred images of his time with the symboite came up.

'_**A tragedy to be sure.'**_ The hat said with a new piece of respect in its voice as it sensed the barely averted tragedy.

'_Thank you.'_

'_**But it doesn't mean that you wouldn't do good in Slytherian.'**_

'_One more thing for you to see.'_ Peter returned,_ 'soon the memory of uncle Ben sitting in the car across from him came up. "Peter with great power comes great responsibility". I have done my best to live up to those words the best I can.'_

'_**Wise words from a wise man I have made my choice. Being raised by a person like that you can be only one thing! You belong in the house of,'**_

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

Peter pulled the hat off and grumbled. "Next time you want to do something like that please lower your voice."

"_We'll see chap now lets see if your friend is as hard a nut to crack as you"._ Peter nodded and tossed the sorting at in the air. Several people let out hisses of air and watched as the hat sailed through the air and landed right on Kitty's head. The twins gave a polite applause.

"Pryde, Katherine!" McGonagall said, while giving Peter a steely-eyed look that promised suffering that all students should fear. Peter merely bowed at her in an exaggerated manner, and made a 'come and get me' gesture at the transfiguration teacher that had most of the muggleborns gasping at his nerve. Most people were ignoring Kitty and the hat.

'_**Well I must say that I am rather disappointed Miss Pryde, two people that can naturally block me out, what is this world coming to? Lets see, you have a natural shield like Mr. Parker, only it's shaped differently. My, my, it's as if your mind is here yet its not. Then there are the active mind shields that you employ as well Miss. Pryde if anything, they appear to be even more solidly built than Mr. Parker's and his are incredibly strong.' **_

'_I had good teachers.'_ Kitty quipped at him, as she thought briefly of Ray and the Professor.

'_**Interesting looking people.'**_

'_The best.'_ Kitty said, _'and stop trying to follow the images for more memories.'_ she said, _'just put me with Peter please.'_

'_**What is good for him may not be good for you though.'**_ The hat argued.

'_Right, so you just put one of the most secretive people in the world in the Gryffindor house for no reason right?'_ Kitty asked with amusement.

'_**All right,'**_ the hat seemed to grumble, _**'he showed me something that showed me he had the right mind set to be a Gryffindor.'**_

'_Really? You got more than most people do.'_

'_**Thank you.'**_

'_All right, you want a reason then how about this?'_ Images of Ogun swam through her mind, her nearly killing him but stopping at the last moment, then the words of Logan, though she made sure that when she thought of him he was wearing a gi instead of his uniform. She thought how she had been told the difference between her and Ogun Killer and fighter. _'Not enough, how about this?'_ She changed the memory to talking back to Rev. Stryker as the man held a gun on the image inducer form of Kurt during Stryker's rally, and how she slipped between the two of them and argued with him on what he was doing.

'_**All right all ready, that little show is enough to prove to me that you're a,'**_

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

Kitty and Peter grinned as they made their way to join the other Gryffindors the two ignored the looks of irritation that were sent their way by other tables as they sat down with the twins and their group of friends. "Great to see that you two decided to join us." Fred said.

"To true oh brother of mine, it is a great thing to know that the Gryffindors have gotten even more trouble makes." George added.

"Hey, we're not trouble makers, you must have us mistaken with someone else." Kitty said with an innocent expression.

"Mm hmm." The twins said with disbelieving tones. "Then it was another couple of American muggleborns that thought it would be a good idea t insult Draco and call him what was it?"

"An albino?"

"Well technically he's not an albino, since his eyes are the wrong color if they were pink then we might have good reason to throw that insult out." Kitty said, "and since we so obviously know that difference it couldn't have been us that called him that."

"Oh well, it looks like the headmaster is ready to give his speech I guess that this conversation will have to be shelved for later." Peter said with a smirk, as he turned to listen to the professor who gave his customary short greeting and introduction.

"Now that that's over with, how many girls can knock back the two great and powerful wizards Crabbe and Goyle?" Lee asked as he snagged a couple of kidney steaks having heard of the humiliation the twins had received from Kitty through owl post. The twins looked surprised that neither of their new housemates seemed the least bit impressed by the way the food came.

"Well lets see, there's Hermione, Ginny more than likely all of the 7th years maybe some of the 6th years and."

"That can use their hands and feet and not magic." George growled out playfully, as the two Americans continued dodging the questions, though it did give them a bit of insight as to how fast the two friends were with the way they came up with distractions and counter arguments. It was really a shame for them that they were dealing with Hogwarts reining masters of distraction.

"Wonder what Ron said this time?" Fred interrupted, as they watched Nearly Headless Nick float away from the Gryffindor trio in a huff and settle between a fourth and third year. "Those are the Creevy's Peter." Peter nodded, but focused more on the trio when he wasn't watching the various ghosts and eyeing the ceiling and rafters with an almost longing look. Kitty focused on the entire room but watched the various people at the other tables more carefully between her bites.

"You two trying to figure the best way to break in or something?" Katie asked as she watched the two.

"Not really, just trying to get an idea of the place." Kitty said, as she eyed the place. "For a thousand year old castle the place is n pretty impressive condition."

"Yeah and the ghosts ain't to bad to look at either." Peter added in. "I've met a few meaner ones in New York, so this group are actually nice to see. Think they'd like it if I serenaded them with Ghostbusters?"

"How do you bust a ghost?" George questioned.

"It's a song, don't tell me you've never heard of it? That would be like not knowing 'We Will Rock You' or what Cricket is."

"Crickets are bugs." A confused Lee said.

The girls began laughing. "Sorry to disappoint you boys, but Cricket is a British muggle game and the other two are fairly popular songs one's from a movie don't ask just listen, the other is just that a song."

"Brits that don't know what Cricket is; wait till I tell Brian. Next thing I know your going to tell me you guys don't know what the Super Bowl is." Kitty said shaking her head in amusement.

"How can a bowl be super?" Fred asked with confusion.

"Or is it a kind of soup?"

Kitty looked horrified at this. "How can you live without something as important as the Super Bowl?" The girl said in shock and horror. "Its broadcast to numerous countries, sure the Cubs don't have to good a chance this season but."

"Kitty breathe." Peter said sternly as he held onto her in case she tried to jump over the table and teach them. "You guys aren't going to convince her that you all aren't idiots now." Peter added with a smirk at the group. "Kitty is as devoted to Football and her Cubs as Ron is to his Cannons."

"Bloody hell." The three boys groaned all having dealt with Ron and his team obsession for years.

"Oh, and you don't watch Football?" Kitty snarked.

"More of a New York Rangers fan actually, but that doesn't mean I don't mind watching the occasional Giants game either." Peter added with a smile and a faraway look on his face. "It's just a matter of where I'm _swinging_ by." The rest of the meal was spent over discussing the pros and cons of American muggle styled sports versus British magical styled sports, by the end of dessert Quidditch, Football and Hockey were judged as the best of the various sports. They then watched as the last bits of the food disappeared and settled down to listen to what the headmaster had to say.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know by too." The group around the two Americans all gave innocent smiles, as Dumbledore's eyes roved up and down the tables, as he met the eyes of various students who either blushed, ducked their heads in embarrassment, or smirked amongst themselves at the gentle reminder.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door."

"We need to consult that list and see what new items have been added onto the list to torment old Filch with." Lee said with a whisper to the twins who merely nodded in agreement, as they pulled out a scroll with a list of various items that were banned from Hogwarts.

"We have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons, we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

A round of polite applause greeted the two teachers, though their was a bunch of muttering from the Gryffindor table Hagrid may not be the best of teachers but they knew that the half-giant was a teacher that would at least support them and let them go at it from time to time unlike their own Head of House.

"So what's the bet on how long she'll be here?" Fred asked, as he looked Umbridge with distaste.

"She won't complete the year." George said confidently

"Complete it, but leave before the end of year feast."

"Something you guys not telling us?"

"The DADA position is cursed, no teacher no matter how good or bad they are at it has survived more than a single year at the job."

"So why hasn't Dumbledore given it to Greasy then?" Peter asked innocently getting some snickers from the others.

Dumbledore continued as if he had not noticed the less than enthusiastic applause. "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the--"

He broke off, looking enquiring at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge said, "_Hem, hem,"_ and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat back down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprouts eyebrows had disappeared into her hair, and Professor McGonagall's mouth was a dangerous thin line that no one wanted to see aimed at them.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome." The group shuddered at the high pitched and girly voice. They all looked distrusting at the woman and Peter couldn't help but feel as if this woman was here to make his and Kitty's job all that much more difficult.

"That woman could easily pose as the mother to the Toad." Kitty whispered to Peter who chuckled at the comparison.

"Muggle reference." Peter explained quietly.

Hem, hem the throaty voice interrupted. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy faces looking back at me! I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"Is she for real? Cause if she is shoot me now."

"Don't tempt."

The woman started again though her tone had changed to a dull montonus sound like someone who had practiced a speech for way to long and was simply saying what had been practiced. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. Peter Kitty the twins and their friends snorted at this. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors, must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble proffesion of teaching."

The woman that could have passed as the relative of some of the grosser people that the two heroes then began talking about the need for both progress and tradition claiming how they were both needed but also were more important than each other.

The twins tuned the woman out and turned their eyes to Peter. "Now then dear Peter, do tell us how you performed that dye job earlier." Fred said with interest.

"Yes please do." George added with a glint in his eyes. "Unless of course you want that we should force it out of you."

Peter shrugged innocently. "Not much of a trick really, it was a magical bomb that held bleach, and some water to mix it in good."

"And where would we find some of this bleech?" George asked, "we have never seen it in any potion ingredient."

"It's a regular world chemical." Kitty explained to the two brothers. "It's normally used to clean stuff with, but it can have a certain effect on hair as well. Making you either blonde or white haired depending how much you use and what color your hair is."

"A venue that we shall have to investigate shouldn't you think brother?"

"Oh yes, it should be most interesting to examine what effects it would have."

"Just be sure not to get it into your clothes it's a pain to get out and sometimes it doesn't, and might eat through some of the cloth." Peter warned the two.

"Dragon hide should take care of the protective issues." Fred said, waving the concern off.

"Probably." Kitty agreed.

"Now then,"

"What about,"

"That shield?" The twins asked.

Peter smirked at them. "I found the idea for it in a one of Moody's books that he gave me, it's about combat styles and all. Anyways, it mentioned how one Potion Master like to use potions in his fights, but because he could only use the throwing kind he was always trying to make a method of safer delivery so that he could throw anything he wanted at his opponents. Unfortunately for him, he was crap with Charms barely passed his O.W.L's as I understand. I merely examined the bubblehead charm and the shield charm and combined the two of them into something that works. First few times I tried it out the shield was a bit unstable but I finally managed to find a decent delivery method."

"Don't suppose that you would show us or sell us the spell."

"Sell you the spell?"

"Sure, I'm sure the Aurors would love your spellwork to."

"Maybe I'll sell it to the Ministry later." Peter said, "what are the patent laws in the wizarding world like anyways?"

"What are those?"

"Shush," Kitty said elbowing Peter in the ribs, as Umbridge finally began winding down from her speech.

"…..because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors in judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abondend. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectivness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

A sigh of relief seemed to echo throughout the great hall as the woman finally sat herself back down. A smattering of applause was the only answer she got for her longwinded speech.

"Well gotta say, that this is an interesting turn of events wouldn't you say?" Lee asked the others.

"Yes it is. That is one of the reasons I really hate politicians, they're always doing their double talk or going after someone they should just leave alone." Kitty said angrily.

"Don't kick her ass until you don't have a choice alley cat." Peter warned the mutant. "We do have to hang around here for at least a little while."

The conversation was cut short when everyone began getting up Dumbledore had obviously dismissed them. "Come on, we'll show you how to get to the common room. Unless you want to go with the ickle firsties and have Ronnikins and Hermione show you that is."

"Lead the way McDuff." Peter said, clapping the redhead on the shoulder. The twins laughed and lead the way toward Gryffindor tower. The others were so busy talking about Umbridge and her speech and their upcoming classes that they never noticed the two Americans fiddling with their equipment or the satisfied smirks as Kitty managed to activate her communicator and tell Kurt that they were good for the moment

"So much for technology not working eh?" Peter asked grinning as his own communicator came on line.

"Too true." Kitty said with a smirk of her own. The two followed the others through a picture of a large woman in a hideous pink dress.

"So where do we sleep?" Peter asked, as he looked around the room, which had a fireplace a few couches and a few tables scattered around.

"Boys that way, and girls that way, don't try and going up the girls staircase though Petey guys can't go up there they're magicked to keep guys off of them. For some reason they thought that the guys weren't as trustworthy as girls."

Peter smiled at that. "Sounds like a challenge I'll have to take one of these days, just to show them how wrong they are."

"Your welcome to try mate, just don't blame us when you fall on your arse."

"We'll see. Now where do I sleep since I'm not in your year?"

"With the other fifth years probably."

"Thanks, though I wonder if it will be different since I probably have some classes with some of the younger years as well most likely."

"Who knows mate, all we do know is that you managed to cram some thing like three and a half years worth of information into your brain in a single summer that has to be some kind of record, not even Hermione can do that."

"Yeah, and your Arithmancy scores were tied with Hermione's, and she does sixth and seventh year Arithmancy sometimes."

"Its math." Peter said shrugging, "really screwed up math, but still a kind of math." The group parted as Peter headed into the fifth year dorm, and was just in time to see Ron and Seamus glaring at each other while Harry was holding his wand in readiness and the other boys just watching.

"Enough both of you." Peter growled as he strode in. "Both of you back to your corners before I knock the both of you through the window without a broom."

"You and what army?" The Irish boy asked defiantly, not noticing Ron backing up a few steps.

Peter didn't say anything as he grabbed the front of the Irish kid's pajama's, and tossed him one handed at an empty bed. Peter winced as he saw the guy slam into the wall. "Any other questions?" Peter asked, as he looked at the boy. The teen glared but shook his head no. "Good, now what's going on here?"

"Difference in opinion mate." a dark skinned kid said, as he pulled on a pajama shirt.

Peter nodded, "fine, now what happened?" He hadn't failed to notice that the kid had managed to get his hands on his wand, and had hidden it in his sleeve.

"Oi I was taking care of it." Ron said, as he seemed to come out of his surprise at Peter casually throwing Seamus onto his bed.

"Sorry Ron, but you looked like the two of you were about to come to blows, and I doubt that Seamus would want to start the year off by getting into a fist fight with a Gryffindor prefect." Seamus eyes flicked to Ron's chest where his shining badge was flashing in the candlelight. "Look, can you all can this fight slash conversation till tomorrow when you won't be so tired? Then you can all try and act as semi-civilized people and talk this out." Harry and Seamus nodded, and reached across and reluctantly shook hands. "Good, now we can get to sleep and talk tomorrow." Peter said with relief, as he turned to his own four-poster bed with red and gold coloring. He collapsed onto the bed after loosing his clothes and pulling on some pajama bottoms.

Peter waited till the others were asleep before he finally opened the letters that he had gotten from Brian. Matt's letter was impressive and informative, it was a detailed letter that described the going ons in New York without implicating Matt one bit, in fact it was actually a war journal letting Peter know what was happening in his old city. On the other hand there was enough information about Matt's personal life that he was able to actually connect with the man. He read the news hungrily, it seemed that Kraven had gone up against Wolverine and Dare Devil when he couldn't find Spiderman, Luke Cage and Iron Fist had been on hand when Rhino had been stopped in a team up with Shocker of all people, and a handful of other people he was responsible for dealing with had busted out recently. Basic crime was also increasing without Spiderman's presence as well, not just superhuman crimes. Osborne had also been sighted a few times, but when Spiderman failed to appear and another hero did, the man had quickly left to try to draw Spiderman out somewhere else.

Peter smiled, it was nice of Matt to include this, it was an important part of his life, and this helped some. He idly wondered what would happen if Spiderman began patrolling the halls of Hogwarts, but quickly tossed that idea, nothing anyone here could do really impress him right now and didn't need his type of justice to it. He might walk the halls out of boredom or when he was training with Kitty, but other than that he doubted that he would do a whole lot. He pulled open a letter from Logan and sat up a bit as he read it.

_Dear Web Head I want to make something completely clear to you._

_As of now you are responsible for Kitty's staying healthy, if I find out she got hurt while you two were on this little trip to the magic world of yours I'll shred you to bits and then toss you into the Danger Room set it to lethal and put your worst nightmares in it. Keep her safe and you won't have to worry. If I find out you let her date some wizard and she gets her heart smashed though you better do something about it or I will deal with you and the wizard. As of now I am appointing you her official overprotective cousin do not fail me or you will regret it when I find out and I send you to the other side of life._

_Logan_

Peter shuddered, Logan was probably a lot more capable than what he had written, and was probably going light on him this time around, if he screwed up though, he was probably all sorts of dead. As if his job wasn't hard enough, now he had to deal with watching out for Kitty, unless he wanted to be turned into a spider shish kabob that is.

He reached for the next letter, and grinned as he recognized Johnny's handwriting. He quickly tore the envelope off and smiled as he read the letter.

_Hey Spidey this is odd Reed and Sue are telling me that you've just recently lost you family and that the only bit of family that you do have left is in England. They're also saying that your new so-called guardians thought it would be best if you were shipped off to a special boarding school. So what is up with that Spidey? How come you're letting some idiot who probably doesn't know half as much as you do ship you off to school?_

_You Spidey should be here in New York where you belong, with the Iceman and Human Torch, tearing up the town, and taking on idiots that think they can handle our power, not stuck behind a desk in a stupid suit and tie. Besides do you really think that any of the people there are going to really know how you feel?_

_If you need to have an insult-o-thon or even talk about the newest babe that you met head for the nearest phone and call me if I'm not stuck helping the others in the FF save the world that is. You know I want to help you man, the three of us we're different than the other heroes and we have to stick together and even occasionally work together to take on all comers no matter what. Even if I am better than either of you, you both make great sidekicks. _

_The Snowball says hi by the way, our little get togethers are different now that you're no longer around to rein us in from time to time. Seems we spend more time dealing with elementals than toughs that want to take on the junior league as some people called us the fact that Dare Devil has been forced to bail us out of trouble a couple of times just adds to the embarrassment though. Try and make it back at least for the summer please Spidey the three of us can get together and cause as much havoc as we want and the others might even ignore us for a while._

_Your hero buddy Johnny Storm, AKA The Human Torch, founding member of the Fantastic Four, Protector of the Universe and Negative Zone, Champion of Earth, and reserve member of the New York Vigilante Super Hero Association._

Peter smiled as he read this letter; it was nice to know that Torchie and the Snowball were in his corner. He folded the letters up and hid them in his trunk before finally nodding off to sleep. He was well aware that at least two pairs of eyes were on him. Seamus and Ron both seemed put out that he had stopped them from doing whatever it was that they were getting ready to do to each other. Harry, Neville and Dean were already asleep though.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his overstuffed chair behind his desk and looked over the test results of both Miss. Pryde and Mr. Parker. Their results were confusing to him to say the least they had scored well uncommonly well especially for people whom had never studied magic before. Then there was the fact that Miss. Pryde had come in from seemingly nowhere and none of his informants in the world could tell him much, though there had been a couple of American mages who said that she was under the protection of the X clan whoever they were and that he should tread carefully, while some Japanese wizards had said they did not give out the names of the daughters of the best if they truly wished to live. Mr. Parker on the other hand had no such connections it seemed, except for a Seer that had warned him about trying to weave a web around a natural web spinner. That was the problem with Seers, even when they were aware of what it was that they said they made no sense, preferring to talk in riddles that were full of double meanings. He placed the impressive test results down and turned to a shelf that might hopefully hold some of the answers to his questions.

"Do not look at me Albus, there is nothing that I can tell you that will help you in this." The hat said, still miffed that it had only been allowed to see what the two teens had wanted it to see.

"Surely you can enlighten me in someway though my friend."

"Unfortunately not, the mind shields of those two were impossible to slip through, all they let me see were what they wanted me to see, and the girl I know changed the scenery somehow in at least one of her memories."

"Changed the scenery?"

"Yes, the wording was all correct, but there was something off about the clothes."

"I didn't know it was possible to alter memories like that, perhaps they should teach Harry how to occlude his mind if they are so adept at it."

"Possible." The hat said in agreement. "Something tells me though that these are not simple followers, but are loners that you might do well to leave alone."

"I wish I could old friend, but I fear that they have both the minds and spirits to give Harry the push that he needs to act more like James."

"I have my own theories on that." The hat replied stiffly. "Come now, it is time to try me on so you can learn all that you can about your newest students." Dumbledore nodded, as he summoned the hat and placed it on his head, this was the only way that he could remember all of the students that were under his protection and that was to have the hat pound the knowledge into his mind.

* * *

Leave a review folks! 


	5. Chapter 5

Still owning a grand total of nothing.

* * *

Peter woke up as a particularly loud rumble of thunder was shaking the windowpanes. "Good grief Thor give it a rest already." Peter mumbled to himself, as he climbed out of bed. Shaking the last traces of sleep out of his eyes Peter pulled on the workout outfit of his, pulled out an duffel with the training weapons, since Kitty still insisted that he learn how to use a sword, he did a quick look behind him and then he leaped out the window and into the rain waking himself up even more. He did a free fall for about a minute enjoying the wind in his face and hair before he finally shot out a web line, which shot out from his new natural web shooters, and caught the top of a tower, he swung around to the dark side of the castle and clung to the wall and then began to climb down the slick, shadowy tower. Once he was close enough he began bouncing from the smaller towers, until he landed on the ground. Smiling, he then began running toward the pitch where Kitty was already waiting for him. 

"Have fun?" Kitty asked, as she stopped her kata for the moment to look over her shoulder at Peter.

"How did you?"

"Know you were there?" The girl shrugged uncomfortably. "It's a ninja trick that involves a person's chi, and the way they affect the world as well."

"So in other words you felt my spiritual signature, and you can listen real good."

"Yeah, and I figure that you and I are probably the only ones actually crazy enough to come out here at this time in the morning and while it was raining." She said with a cheeky grin at him. "Now, if we were at a school that required early morning calisthenics I might have looked up. I also know you well enough to know that you wouldn't be able to resist web slinging down here."

"Fine you win." Peter relented, then began doings stretches and did a few flips before they started on anything else.

Kitty grinned as she pulled out the wooden training swords, ignoring Peter's groan as she tossed him one, the vigilante caught the weapon without looking. "You might as well get used to that Peter, we're in the magical world and we both know how often the magic users end up using a sword for something or other. Sure your powers make them almost unneeded, but it never hurts to be prepared." Peter nodded in acknowledgement, as he took a few practice swings. Kitty used a wooden version of the Katana while Peter used Kurt's wooden rapiers since they were blades that allowed for easy movement and agile users, he supposed he might have been all right with the heavier broadsword or something similar, but this type of blade seemed to suit him fine. He had begun thinking, and decided that maybe carrying a weapon would even the playing field somewhat against some of his enemies, and if he learned now, then he would be ready when he finally went back, and something like what happened to Captain Stacey might not have happened. Who knows, he might have gotten home soon enough to stop M.J and Aunt May from leaving the house and taken those errands himself or at least been there with them if he had dealt with Kingpin, Scorpion and Vulture faster. So now he learned how to finish a fight faster and more efficiently.

Kitty lunged at Peter with a double handed low strike, Peter twisted the blade around and barely blocked the blow one of the conditions for while he was training was he wasn't allowed to jump around very often and he had to try and actually fight with the blade. Kitty had been giving him pointers but she admitted that she was nowhere near the level of skill that Kurt had with this particular type of blade.

The two trained for an hour before they returned the items they had to their bags and headed toward the lake where they then ran five laps around it before they headed back to the Gryffindor tower. "We better use the doors this time just in case anyone is up." Kitty explained to Peter, as she jerked his arm down before he could shoot a web line off.

"Fine." Peter muttered, as he swung his bag across his shoulder and the two of them headed back toward the tower, they stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and muttering the password they quickly entered ignoring any questions that she had. The two then rushed upstairs to their rooms.

* * *

Kitty smiled as she made her way up to her room, she nodded to the other girls as she entered. Lavender Brown your stereotypical blond and her friend Parvarti Patil a girl of Indian descent were just barely awake, whereas Hermione Granger the resident bookworm was already dressed and was laying on her bed reading for a bit. Kitty grinned at the witch as she plucked the potions book out of her hands. "You know, you really ought to try and do some physical activity every now and then." 

Hermione blushed at this. "Can I have my book back?"

"Sure, but seriously why don't you join me and Peter for our runs? Judging from that right hook I saw yesterday it might be good for you. The worst that will happen is that you'll have a bit too much energy to simply sit there and read." Kitty pulled her shirt off leaving herself in a sports bra allowing Hermione to see her toned body.

"I don't know." The girl said hesitantly.

"You could always bring your friends along as well, who knows it might get Harry to burn some of his anger off." Kitty said, as she grabbed her toiletries and headed for the door, she shot one final remark at the girl. "And I know you wouldn't mind improving the eye candy that your friends are." Kitty said with a smirk, Hermione blushed at this, as a chuckling Kitty laughed at the flustered girl. "Look I promise to help you all to be ready for whatever comes all right?" Kitty said pausing to be serious for a moment. "We'll show you what we can on fighting and that sort of thing all right?" The girl nodded uncertainly as the mutant then turned and headed for the showers.

* * *

Peter entered his room and was almost run over by Seamus in his haste to get out of the room and away from the other people in the room, Dean followed after him a few moments later. Peter walked over to his bed and looked at the other three guys. "I take it that the peace conversation didn't go so well?" He asked the others dryly. 

Harry looked up at him in annoyance. "Considering that he didn't even bother to talk to me, but ran out of the room like there was a Dementor on his back I guess you could say that."

"You're obviously not much of a morning person." Peter returned at him, as he grabbed his stuff. "I'll be back in just a few minutes. He quickly showered and came back in just as Harry finished getting dressed.

"We'll meet you downstairs," Ron told him, "but hurry I want to get some food."

"All right thanks." Peter said, as he quickly changed, he looked at the bottom of his trunk where a costume was hidden before he shut the trunk. Spiderman wasn't going to be needed for a while yet, he would bide his time for now. He walked down the stairs and grinned as Kitty waved at him the two of them joined the trio who were busy discussing something of the twins. Peter looked at the sign in Hermione's hands and shook his head at what he saw the twins it looked like were fully intending to head into business.

The three then switched topics about what to do with the way people were reacting to the fact that Voldemort was back since most simply refused to believe it.

"Hermione don't downplay what you did to Lavender." Kitty said with a smirk, ignoring the desperate headshake that was being sent her way. "You slapped that blonde bimbo so hard and so fast, it's a wonder that she didn't get whiplash, and that everyone in the tower didn't hear it."

"You did what?" The two boys asked, looking at their friend who was blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry bout the way I've been acting Mione," Harry said, "I guess its just all been a lot."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Its all right Harry."

"Yeah, can you believe that they don't believe you about You-Know-Who?"

"You guys sound surprised." Peter said with a cynical chuckle. "As if you can't believe what your seeing with the world."

"Well it would be nice if they actually believed me Peter." Harry said crossly.

"Let me tell you something my best friend's dad told me Harry, and I am paraphrasing. 'The People love their heroes, but more importantly they love to see their heroes fail trying.' You're no different in that respect, except that you are the hero."

"Yeah, besides if the regular people were to actually acknowledge what was going on they might have to face up to it, and that's not something people want to do, they want to bask in their ignorant bliss." Kitty added bitterly. "Its easier for some to ignore a problem for, a smaller group though they have to face the coming troubles head on, its just the way they are."

"You two are creepy." Ron said, to them as he sat down.

Peter ignored the red head but walked over to Seamus and sat down beside the Irish boy who was a few seats away. "So Seamus, I have a question for you."

"And what might that be?" The dark skinned boy asked warily as he eyed Harry and Ron who were scowling at him.

"Why do you think Harry and Dumbledore are lying about what happened? As I understand it a dark wizard was posing as a teacher here last year kept my uncle in a trunk for nearly a year."

The Irish boy spat his drink out. "Mad-Eye Moody's your uncle!" He exclaimed loudly in shock. Peter grinned and waved as several other members of their house froze, and looked at the two as they thought out that information, paling slightly a number of them moved back a bit as memories of last year's classes in DADA caught up to them.

"I see his reputation precedes him." Peter said with a chuckle.

"You could say that." Seamus said.

"But you didn't answer my question. Why do you think that Harry's lying?"

Seamus sighed at this. "Potter is to blasted secretive, you never know what it is that he's got going on behind the scenes, you just can't expect me to trust someone like that."

"So your not friends then? I would have thought after four years of living together, that you guys would all be a lot closer than you are."

"Potter never gave me a reason to trust him before." The boy bit out.

"Why should he? What have you done to earn his trust? I'm not saying he's right, but think about it. And lets say he's wrong about it being Voldemort. What if it was someone who used a fake ceremony to make it look like Voldemort had come back? What if it's just someone trying to use this guys name to inspire loyalty in other dark wizards." Seamus looked at Peter curiously as he considered what the other boy had said. "Well I have to go, think about what it is that's going on before you shut out a friend, even if he is only a casual one." Peter got up, and walked over to where Harry and the others were sitting as another girl was leaving.

"Have fun talking to the momma's boy? Harry asked, in annoyance as he stabbed at his food.

"Not really, he's been so brainwashed over the summer holidays and is going to continue to disbelieve you for now, but I think I may have planted a seed of doubt at least."

"Well that's something at least." Hermione said, as she spooned some sugar onto her oatmeal.

Before anyone else could say anything a fluttering sound was heard overhead and they all turned to see owls flying in a number of them scattered though as a purple creature came flying through. Lavender Brown screamed in fear. "A dragon!"

"Out of the way!" Snape yelled as he aimed his wand toward the flying creature. The greasy haired man began muttering a spell, but was stopped as a plate came flying through the air and hit him in the elbow; several people heard the cracking of the bone as the plate fell to the floor. "Arr." Snape panted, before he turned to see the monster that had slipped into the school land lightly on the Gryffindor table and snag a piece of bacon.

"You shoot s spell at my dragon and I'll turn you inside out!" Kitty growled, as she stalked toward the Potions Master not showing the slightest bit of fear as she glared at him.

"That is a wild animal not a pet you foolish girl." Snape spat as he turned to face the girl that had attacked him.

"Shows what you know pal, Lockheed and I have been together for three years now." The girl said angrily, as she held her arm out and the purple dragon leaped from the table and landed on the outstretched arm. "Lockheed and I have been all over the world you idiot, we've been together in England for nearly a year without a problem, yet the minute we come into a wizard school you try and blast him?"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher, another thirty for attacking a professor, twenty points for having a non regulation pet, and finally sixty more for having an illegal dragon at the school."

Kitty smirked at the man smugly. "Sorry Professor, but Lockheed is considered a British hero, you can't deny him entry to any place, nor can you say he's illegal. So by that logic reasoning you're wrong."

Snape sneered at the girl. "That _**thing**_ is no hero." Lockheed growled at the dark man, but stayed where he was.

"Sorry, your wrong there Professor." Peter called out, as he watched the show from his seat. The Prime Minister and the Queen both made it official just a few months ago it was in a lot of papers you really ought to read more than _Potions Monthly _and the _Daily Prophet_, you might know a bit of the current events in your own country."

"Headmaster?" Snape asked, as he turned to look at the wizened old wizard.

Dumbledore looked at the younger man with a smile. "I'm afraid if they are correct Serverus, then you will have to return the points along with awarding them the same amount you took unjustly, as is stated in the rules. After all, I am afraid there are simply to many people here to deny what happened today, and we must show that we do try to live up to the **School** Rules."

Peter chuckled at the enraged look the man had. "So lets see, that's 120 points over the whole dragon ordeal, and sixty for attacking a professor.

"How do you figure that Mr. Parker?" Dumbledore asked in surprise.

"Why that's simple Headmaster," Peter said, as he came up beside Kitty, "according to _Hogwarts a History_, a person may protect their familiar from any kind of offensive attack with equal or lesser degree of force. And despite the fact that all Kitty did was throw a plate, I'd say that about covers that rule. Unless of course Potion Master Snape here would like to say he was going to do something a lot weaker than say a banishing charm on Lockheed? And I find that highly unlikely since Potion Master Snape is also known to be well versed in defensive magic, and probably knows a few curses to incapacitate a young dragon as he most likely presumed Lockheed to be."

Kitty looked at Peter in shock. "When did you get to be such a smooth talker?" She asked out of the side of her mouth.

Peter smirked at the mutant. "Spend enough time with a lawyer buddy your bound to pick up a few things here and there."

Dumbledore looked troubled, as he looked from the two Americans to Snape. "Madame Pince, Miss. Granger please come here." The bewildered Librarian and bushy haired witch came up to the headmaster. "Now I suppose everyone is wondering why I would ask the two of you up here. The reason is quiet a simple one, I don't think anyone within the school can claim to know _Hogwarts a History_ better than you two." Madame Pince's cheeks took on a pink tinge while Hermione was flushed red, Dumbledore pretended not to notice their embarrassment. "So I ask the two of you, does this rule Mr. Parker described actually exist?" The two nodded after a moment of thought. "Very well then, I suppose that there can be nothing we can do about this than to return the required points and the addition. I would also like to add ten points to Gryffindor for excellent reasoning." Dumbledore added with twinkling eyes, while Snape's eyes flashed in anger at the announcement.

The Gryffindor's all erupted into cheers as Peter and Kitty both made their way back to their house table. The two Americans had not only made a fool of Snape, but had placed them in the lead for the house cup, and it was only their first day. "Miss. Pryde, we will need to discuss your pet later, so please do come and see me in my office later."

The two Americans sat down and activity resumed as people moved a bit away from the purple dragon Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were the only one's not moving and Dean was busy with a sketch book drawing the dragon and its mistress. The group wordlessly accepted their schedules from their head of house who was busy eyeing the dragon. Ron Weasley groaned as he looked the schedule over momentarily. "Look at today! History of Magic, Double Potions, Divination, and Double Defense Against the Dark Arts. Binns, Snape Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish Fred and George would hurry up with those Skiving Snackboxes."

"Do mine ears deceive me?" Fred asked, as he and George squeezed into seats between Harry and Peter. "Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off of their lessons now do they?"

"Well if your ears are messed up then mine are as well, how about yours George?"

"Well Peter my boy I'm afraid that I to must be suffering from the same problems."

"Maybe this is an unexpected side affect from overusing those extendable ears." Kitty added in mock thoughtfulness. "People hearing things that just couldn't possibly be so."

"Look what we've got today though?" Ignoring the four, and the fact that Kitty was actually being drawn into the amused conversations that targeted him. "That's the worst Monday I've ever seen." The redhead whined to his older brothers.

George winced while Fred nodded in sympathy. "Fair point little bro." Fred said while scanning the paper. "You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like."

"Why's it so cheap."

"No antidote," the twins and Peter replied.

"What?" He asked at the surprised looks from the trio. "Working with them is a good way to practice potions." Hermione looked in shock at this and looked between the smirking twins cockily at her, and the not so innocent looks of Peter and Kitty.

Ron sighed as he took his schedule back from his brother. "I think I'll stick to classes for now." He said moodily.

Hermione shook away the thought that Peter and Kitty had gotten extra study time and glared at the twins for not inviting her. "Speaking of your Skiving Snack boxes you can't advertise for testers on the Gryffindor notice board."

"Says who?"

"Says me," the girl said fiercely, "and Ron." Hermione added her friend in as an afterthought.

"Leave me out of this." Ron said his ears turning red.

"Yo Hermione, are there rules that say that they can't do this?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Well no." Hermione admitted grudgingly.

"See, then we're not breaking any rules." Fred said smugly with a grin.

"Maybe you should edit the list to have say an age limit, that way people actually have a bit of an idea of what they're getting into though, say 3rd year and up." Peter suggested to them. "That way no one can accuse you of negligence."

"Besides only third years can even use the money." Kitty pointed out in agreement, "as long as they're careful in their research it should be all right."

The twins looked at each other and seemed to have a small mini conversation with their eyes. "Agreed." They chorused.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"It's a compromise Hermione," George said, "go with it," He grinned at her, "or we put no age limit, and make sure that something happens to your perfect Charms Score."

"You wouldn't dare!"

-"Try us."-

Hermione nodded angrily. "Fine, but you go back on the age limit, and I take you down and no retaliation."

"Deal." The twins offered their hands out, and Hermione shook both of their hands at the same time.

"Now to you Pete." Fred said, as he looked at the teen. "You seem to have a gift for muggle potions, and we thought that we should get you to help out more. Perhaps we can offer you a percentage or something, from the things that you bring to the table of course. Take that shield you made yesterday for instance."

"That was only the reverse for a bubblehead charm." Peter said, shrugging uncomfortably at the attention they were giving him. "I'm sure that the two of you will be able to figure it out soon enough. And as for the bleach, non-magic's do that all the time so its not really all that original."

"Maybe, but we would still like you to consider working for us." George said.

"I'll think about it, and maybe I'll do some extra brewing with you two, but other than that no promises." Peter warned them both.

"Very well we'll accept that for now." Fred said in agreement, the twins then grabbed some toast and left.

"So, where do you think that those two managed to scrounge up the gold for all their stuff?" Hermione asked, as she watched the two redheads walk off. "I mean, starting a business isn't exactly a cheap undertaking."

"Dunno." Ron said, as he watched his brothers backs thoughtfully. "I mean they bought me dress robes earlier this year, to bad they couldn't have done that last year when I actually needed them." He grumbled slightly.

"Who knows? Maybe they're prankster bounty hunters." Peter joked, as he watched Harry go red as the other two tried to figure out where the money had come from. "I can just imagine it," Peter said as he held his hands up. "The two of them hunt down specific people and prank them just for money."

"You know that sounds crazy enough that they may actually be doing something like that." Ron said after he had partially chewed his food.

"Finish up Ron, we have got History of Magic, and Peter and Kitty don't know where it is yet." Hermione ordered, the redhead nodded and began eating even faster.

"That is totally disgusting and disturbing, and yet for some reason I can't help but watch." Kitty said as she sat transfixed on the wizard.

"I know," Hermione agreed with her, "but after a few years it starts becoming really annoying."

"Well, as much as discussing the eating habits of Ron doesn't appeal to me, can we go already?" Peter asked as he grabbed his shoulder bag.

"No argument." Harry said, as he grabbed his own bag and the two headed for the doors out of the Great Hall Ron Grabbed a piece of toast and chased after them with Kitty and Hermione following him.

Kitty stopped at the doors and looked at her pet. "Find a safe place to hang out baby, and if someone try's to hurt you or capture you come and find me. I don't want you to get hurt okay?" The dragon cooed out a response before taking off.

"That is easily the most intelligent dragon I have ever seen." Hermione said, as she watched the dragon fly out of the room. "You better be careful though, it looks like Snape and Umbridge plan on bringing up the issue of your pet though." The bushy haired girl warned, as she nodded toward Snape who was having a furious conversation with Dumbledore and Umbridge was watching the purple dragon with extreme dislike.

"They're welcome to try and make life difficult, but they'll find giving me trouble is not the smartest of things to do." Kitty replied as she caught up with the boys.

"Yeah, trust me you don't want to get on Kitty's bad side, I've talked to people that have gotten on her bad side and that was before she started using magic."

"Really? A lot of people would say the same thing about Hermione." Ron told Peter the two grinned as they were hit on the head.

* * *

The group made their way to History of Magic, Peter and Kitty found seats near the front, and dug a multitude of items out of their bags, they pulled out quills, parchments, books and finally small gray boxes with buttons on them that none of the purebloods could identify. Hermione smiled sympathetically at the two as they placed the boxes near the ghost. "You realize that those won't work correct? There is way too much magic in the air." 

Kitty grinned back. "We think that we may have found a way around that little problem, but we still need to try these out, and since we didn't need to use our laptop computers just yet we thought we'd try with these."

"What are they?" Ron asked, as he picked up one of the gray boxes before Peter plucked it out of his hands with a glare.

"That's not the smartest thing to do if you don't know what it is. What if it had been a chemical compound that sorry a potion that gave you boils or something?"

"That's Ron for you though," Hermione said with an amused grin "Gryffindor guinea pig."

"Yeah? I'll remember that the next time I'm mixing explosive or acidic compounds, might be interesting to watch." The redhead swallowed nervously not liking the sounds of either of those. "Anyways, these are tape recorders, and if Kitty and her friends got their readings correct, then we should be able to work them here, or we'll wait until the Hogsmeade weekend and try to figure out what went wrong with the shielding."

"Why would you want a tape record though?" Lavender Brown asked, as she looked at the device as she laughed at the muggle device. "Is it better than spellotape?"

Kitty grinned at the blonde. "If this works the way we think it will, ask us again after class and we'll see just who's laughing." The others nodded and went to their seats as Binn's came floating in through the wall, a feat that had impressed the fifth years when they had come into the classroom for the first time, now though it was an everyday occurrence. Nearly everyone was put to sleep in the first ten minutes except for Peter, Kitty and Hermione though the two Americans were fighting sleep by the end of the lesson.

The group dragged themselves out of their chairs wearily despite the time of day. "How can you guys stand that year after year?"

"Simple, it makes a good broom course." Ron said, as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Broom course?" Kitty questioned turning to the muggleborns and muggle raised students who were showing to be fair translators of wizarding sayings.

"It's the same as the muggle expression of a bird course, it's a course you can pretty much fly through." Dean explained, as he stretched out some kinks in his back.

"Got ya." Peter said as he nodded in understanding.

"So, did those re-cloder things do whatever it is that they do?" Ron asked curiously, as he looked at the gray box that Peter was holding in his hands.

"Lets find out shall we?" Peter said, as he clicked the rewind button and Hermione's eyes widened as she heard the whirring of the tape. Peter then clicked the play button and held it out for the rest of the group to hear.

'_The giant war of 691 was incited by Grimus a member of the mountain giant clans. This rebellion was unique in that it was the first time in over a hundred and thirty nine years that the Giants used actual weapons in combat.'_ Binn's voice rang out in the hall causing a few people to stop ad look for where the ghost was.

"I'd say this works wouldn't you?" Peter asked, as he clicked the recorder off cutting the voice off.

"Blimey." Ron said, as he looked at the tape recorder in astonishment.

"What would be the cost of getting one of those with the shielding that you have on them?" Hermione asked, as she eyed the small tape recorder hungrily.

"Not sure, I'd have to ask Brian what the cost is." Kitty said shrugging, "course I can install the shields in just about any kind of tech I'm reasonably sure."

"What kind of spell work is used?"

"Wrong type of shielding." Kitty explained, as the two placed the tape recorders back in their bags.

"But how did you do it then?"

"All right, for that we may have to go a bit into Arithmacy." Kitty said as all of the Gryffindors walked together so that they could hear how the two had gotten technology to work in Hogwarts. "Magic is a form of energy, we can all agree on that right?"

"Of course," Hermione answered for them all, "it's considered to be the fifth element by some."

"Right, well what we have in our tape recorders are devices whose very reason is to shield the electrical systems from harmful energies, so we used EMP shielding designs similar to the one that Tony Stark uses in some of his old armor designs."

"Tony who?"

"Famous Muggle," Dean answered Lavender, "has a bodyguard that wears this robot armor. Its really incredible."

"Row butt?"

"A robot is a type of golem only what Dean is describing is more like enchanted armor."

"Yeah thanks Hermione," Dean said with a relieved grin.

"Anyways," Kitty said, "the shielding protects our technology from the energy waves that magic produces, and since they're protected they work."

"But what do imps have to do with it?" Neville asked curiously, as he eyed the school bags in case an imp decided to climb out and attack them.

"E.M.P's are the initials for Electro Magnetic Pulse, they don't stand for imps." Peter informed the group.

"Incredible, so they're not magic?"

"Not a drop of magic in them." Kitty said, as they entered the potions classroom.

"Amazing." Parvarti said, as she took a seat in the dungeon classroom. "You've got to meet Padma, she would simply love to hear about this." The Slytherians looked at the Gryffindors curiously, obviously wanting to know what they were all discussing so earnestly.

"Settle down." Snape said coldly as he entered the room and shut the door behind him. The Gryffindors all grew silent, as the man walked down the room. The order proved unnecessary, as the moment the door had closed nearly everyone had gone quiet, Snape's mere presence seemed to be enough to silence and still nearly everyone in the room. "Before we begin today's lesson, I believe I should remind you that next June you will be sitting a very important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of potions. Moronic though some of you undoubtedly are, I expect you all to scrape at the very least an acceptable in your O.W.L.'s or suffer my displeasure." His gaze rested on Neville as he said this last part, causing the boy to swallow nervously.

"After this year of course, many of you will cease to be taking this rare and beautiful art with me. As I only take the very best into my N.E.W.T Potions class, which some of us will most assuredly be saying goodbye."

Everyone watched with interest as Harry and Snape glared at each other at that last bit.

"But we have another year before that happy moment of farewell." Snape said softly, "of course whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T Potions or not, I advise all of you to concentrate all of your pitiful minds and efforts upon maintaining the passing level I have come to expect from my students."

"Of course we mustn't forget the two new Gryffindors who are only now joining us, hopefully they won't slow the rest of you down to much with their lack of proper potion brewing skills that they most like have." Snape said with a sneer as he looked at Gryffindor's newest additions.

"Wow you really don't like getting beat up by a girl, do you Professor?" Peter questioned as he looked the Greasy haired man over. "I mean seriously Professor, you have a chip on your shoulder so big I'm surprised that you can stand, makes a person wonder what happened to you to make you so bitter and then there's the fact that you just automatically jump to conclusions about us, is it because we're not a part of the Serpent Society or is it because of something else Professor?"

"Are you questioning how I run a class Parker?" Snape sneered as he placed his hands on the workbench and peered down on Peter.

"Oh no Professor, I'm merely trying to understand you a bit better so we can avoid any unpleasantness. Surely you understand the concept of scientific investigation a man of your obvious learning in your art, I suppose this would be classed more as a type of social and or psychological science though." The muggle born and half bloods in the room gaped at Peter, as he casually confirmed what Snape asked in his own way.

"15 points for questioning a Professor's teaching style," the man said in annoyance, "10 more points for your cheek, and another 20 for wasting the time of the class."

"As you say Professor Snape." Peter said with a smirk, despite the glowering figure in front of him.

"Is something amusing Parker?" Snape hissed out softly.

Peter leaned closer toward the man and hissed even quieter. "Your intimidation tricks are still too weak." Peter sat down while Snape's hand trembled in fury.

"Very well Mr. Parker, since you think you already know all of the material lets see how you do on a little quiz."

Peter grinned back at the greasy haired idiot, while everyone else watched in confusion, Peter Parker seemed to have reached a level that was equal or lower than Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom in Snape's eyes, and no one had ever thought that was even possible.

"Bring it on." Peter said coolly.

"Very well, we will begin with the quiz then." Snape growled out. "We'll start with a quiz that our famous celebrity was unable to answer, perhaps you will do better."

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They're the same thing," Peter answered. "Now what is the differences between an arachnid and an insect?"

"Are you really going to waste my time on a foolish question like that Parker?"

"Depends, do you know the answer? I would have given you a chemical question, but since you asked me a Herbology question I thought I'd start off nicer than you."

"Very well Parker, if that is the way you want to play this then the difference is that one has more legs than the other, my turn I believe."

"Very well then Parker, where would one find a bezoar? "

"A goat's stomach." Peter answered nonchalantly, "now then, where in the body would one find the highest concentration of H2O?"

Snape sneered at the boy before him, but there was also a hint of respect in his eyes he began to realize that despite his age he was talking to a master in his own art of brewing, not even Hermione had that kind of respect despite her near perfect grades. "One would find a high concentration of water in the blood, and in various organs Parker."

"Good answer."

"Now then what is one of the rare, but key ingredients to the polyjuice potion?"

Peter stopped for a moment the man had asked for both rare and key that made this a question that would take a moment of thought. "Boomslang skin professor."

"Correct again Parker; it would appear despite the company that you keep, you are not the dunderhead that most of you fellow housemates are." The room was deathly silent; the impossible had just occurred, Snape had just complimented a Gryffindor for their intelligence in his own roundabout way.

"Thank you sir, but I do believe that it is my turn to ask a question."

"Perhaps you can start off next class Parker, it is now time to turn to other things though, I do hope that Miss Pryde here has half of your talent even if she refuses to listen to people that have been around longer than she has on the dangers of certain creatures."

Kitty held her hands up in a warding manner. "Sorry professor, he's the chemical and potions whiz I'm the language and technology person."

"So you can speak multiple languages then?" Snape said with doubt lacing his voice.

"Yes sir, I speak English naturally, I also speak fluent Japanese, Spanish, Norwegian, German, Russian, and some African tribal dialects." Kitty left out the fact that she could also speak Skrull, Kree and Shiar as well, since only a handful of people on the Earth had even heard of those languages, and fewer than that could even speak them, and she sincerly doubted that they would even mean a whole lot to anyone here other than Peter.

"I didn't know you knew that many languages." Peter whispered while the class sat there in stunned silence.

"Its good to be able to understand the various languages." Kitty said shrugging at this. "Since no one expects the kid to know all of those languages, it helps to just listen in to the conversations. I can also program a computer and a handful of other tricks."

"How does your head keep from exploding with all that info?"

"Well Miss Pryde, unfortunately for you the only language that you'll probably get to use from that list of yours is that you just to us about is your English and maybe Norwegian, that is if you are taking ancient Runes. Do try not to interrupt the class with endless chatter about your achievements again."

"Yes Sensei San." Kitty said, standing up and bowing to the man with respect though Peter though he saw a flash of anger in her eyes.

"Hmm, perhaps we should incorporate some of those methods into Hogwarts." Snape speculated out loud before he had them pull out their potion kits and begin working on the Draught of Peace. "Oh and Parker, 25 points from Gryffindor for bothering me with foolish and idiotic muggle science questions." Peter nodded, though his muscles bunched up tightly in anger.

Peter and Kitty worked over their respective cauldrons, and managed to get their potions correct, though Kitty's was nowhere near as good as Peter's, her potion was a lot darker than it should be at the moment, but just might pass. The only difference in the classroom was when Snape was picking on Neville Longbottom or Harry Potter. Peter glared at Snape a bit whenever he did either of those, he knew what it was like to be picked on unfairly for those sorts of things, he had been similar to his cousin before he got his powers, and Harry had to deal with Snape much like he had to deal with Jameson. The only difference was that Harry wasn't allowed to strike back, he had heard the boy make some angry remark at HQ about the man and had been pounced on by three or four different people who insisted that Snape deserved his respect because of his position. Peter shook his head, a bully was a bully though in his book, and Snape had a tyrannical streak over the two Gryffindors that was not fair. How a man like this was supposed to deserve respect he didn't know. The adults for the most part seemed to think that if they gave him enough respect that he would act like a professional.

The class finally finished, and Peter waved Kitty on ahead as he caught up with his cousin. "Hey Nev you okay? The professor was kind of rough on you in there."

The round boy looked up at his name and grinned a bit as Peter fell into step beside him as the two made their way up from class to lunch. They stepped to the side as Hermione and Ron charged past them trying to find Harry who had left first. "So this is life in a magical boarding school huh?" Peter asked, as he tried to draw the boy into conversation.

Neville grunted in acknowledgement.

" Does grease for brains always treat you like that?"

Neville sighed at this before nodding his head. "Yeah, the hook nosed git is always getting onto me about something." He looked over his shoulder for a moment afraid that said man would be behind them. "He's never been fair to either Harry or me, its like we can do nothing right as far as he's concerned."

"There a reason for that?"

"I dunno, I mean everyone knows that Snape hated Harry's dad, and hates him because how much he looks like his dad, but I don't know how I got on his hate list to be honest."

"Well did your parents ever do something that might have done something to him?"

"How would I know," the boy said gloomily, "its not like I ever got to know them."

Peter nodded. "Yeah, I know what that's like."

"How could you?" Neville asked at him angrily as he kicked a stray potion phial. "Your parents are probably around, and being so proud of their little potion prodigy." The boy said without thinking. Peter froze at this, and Neville saw that and then he remembered what his Grandmother had said earlier about Peter and how he lost both his aunt and his girlfriend. The fact that boy now came here and was Moody's ward clicked and Neville looked at his cousin with horror. "Oh Peter, I'm so sorry, I just."

"No, its all right." Peter said, as he forced a grin on his face, though on the inside he felt like Tombstone had just gut punched him after tenderizing his entire body.

"What did happen to your folks?" The boy asked with curiosity. "If you don't want to talk about it that's all right to though." The boy hastily added, giving Peter a way out if he wanted it.

Peter looked up wistfully as his mind thought back to the parents he never knew. "They were government agents of some kind, Kitty's sensei knew them both a bit, they died on a plane back to the States, and were then framed as double agents by the agents of a person known as the Red Scull."

"Really?" Neville asked with interest at his cousin.

"Yeah, I just recently learned about all of this though because their names were just recently cleared when new evidence came to light. Let me tell you, the Government had a big apology for that mess." Peter said with a sigh, as he sat down and felt himself sink even lower into a type of depression while a nervous Neville looked over at Kitty, desperately wishing she would come over here and help him with his cousin. After lunch the two boys split up, Peter had Arithmancy with Hermione and Kitty, while Neville had Divination with the rest of the Gryffindors they would get back together for DADA.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she led the two, she finally had some people from her house in these classes, it might even make the classes even more enjoyable than they already were. The three Gryffindors entered the classroom where professor Vector was currently talking with a group of Ravenclaws. 

"Wait a minute, didn't Parvarti have that Divination class?" Peter asked in confusion, as he looked at one of the girls.

Hermione chuckled at this. "That's Padma, she's a Ravenclaw and Parvarti's identical twin."

"No doubt where a lot of guys fantasies are when those two walk into a room then." Peter joked, "what are the bets that they are twins in every possible way?"

Kitty laughed at this as she took a seat at a desk leaving a blushing Hermione standing rooted to the spot. "C'mon Hermione, you know he's right, the only difference is that Peter here has the guts to say it out loud. Why don't you ask Seamus and Dean what they think when they see the two of them walking by, or if your desperate you could ask Harry and Ron."

"Thank you very much, but I think I will just have to pass on that particular conversation." The girl said primly, as she sat down in her own seat.

"Your choice." The two said shrugging, as they then began to go over the mathematical equations that were used in various spell creations.

The two Americans quickly caught the attention of their professor as they began questioning various formulas and trying to convert them to Muggle styled mathematics. "That simply won't work with the numbers you insist on using though." The professor informed them.

"True, but what if we were to use a decimal point equation?" Kitty asked, "That should allow for the parts that you are unsure of, and allow for a closer reading at the same time."

"We simply don't do it that way, besides very few people in the wizarding world would even be able to understand that style of mathematics." The professor explained to the two of them. The two finally nodded in acceptance after ten-minute discussion, but made two copies of the equations, they would try their own mathematics later and see how well they would do.

* * *

The Gryffindor Brains, as the Ravenclaws brainacs had dubbed the three stood before the DADA classroom coolly, none of them were sure what to expect, but they all knew that they probably weren't going to like it. Hermione joined her friends entering, while Kitty pulled Peter back in the hall for a moment. 

"What's up?"

"I want you to try and behave in there, I know your temper control isn't at its best right now, but I think you need to be careful." Kitty warned the teen.

"Don't worry, I will be fine." Peter said flashing a smile at his teammate, who nodded solemnly before she followed after him into the room. The two were the last to enter, and found seats in the back corner with Neville who had two empty seats nearby. "Hey cuz." Peter greeted, as he slid into his seat. "Has the lady started up yet?"

"Not yet." Neville said.

"Right, well that's good, allow me to introduce a good person to have at your back, meet Kitty Pryde of Chicago."

"Pleasure to meet another member of Peter's secret family," Kitty said with a smirk as she shook hands with the boy, "I already think you are a lot more enjoyable company than his great uncle Moody is though."

Neville Longbottom grinned at this. "I can't believe they let Moody raise you. What was wrong with Uncle Algie or Grams? Grams has never let Moody near me except for recently when he needed a place to hole up for a few days and was stuck between safe houses, I learned a few old war stories from him though."

"No idea, course if your Grams is as much of a control freak as Moody, I'm sure that the two of us would have clashed heads as well, I'm a lot more independent than Moody likes. Not to mention the way she just orders people around and expects them to just obey kind of gets to me."

"Gee you think?" Kitty asked, "The guy has no sense of humor and absolutely no business raising a kid, if it wasn't for the fact we spent a lot of time with the Weasley's I would be worried about your mental health right about now, more so than usual that is."

Peter was about to come back at her with a remark of his own but was interrupted by Umbridge. "Well good afternoon!" She exclaimed loudly, Kitty winced a bit and Peter wondered briefly if her hearing hadn't been enhanced as well, after all the girl no longer had to bother with her glasses or contacts anymore now thanks to the Lords of Magic. The woman was unimpressed with the less than enthusiastic and guarded greeting that she received from the students. "That won't do now will it? I should like you to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time please. Good afternoon class!"

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." Everyone chanted back dully at the woman. Kitty and Peter exchanged looks of revulsion, and Peter wished Johnny and Bobby were here right about now so that he could say some really bad things about the woman's name right now.

"Wands away and quills out please."

Everyone silently and unenthusiastically complied with the order. After quills and parchment were out and wands hidden away the woman pulled out a short stubby wand of her own and tapped the chalkboard behind her and words began writing themselves out.

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**A Return to Basic Principles**

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" The woman asked in her singsong childlike girlish voice. The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we expect to see in your O.W.L year."

"You will pleased to know however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured theory-centered Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following please."

New words appeared on the chalkboard after she waved her wand.

**Course aims:**

**1.Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.**

**2.Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can be legally used**

**3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.**

Peter and Kitty didn't bother even writing what the woman was showing they new the consequences of playing by these kinds of rules. Legally Peter was justified in letting that thief go so long ago. Legally Kitty was in the wrong when she went and fought against the army of D'Ken and helped Lilandra gain the throne. They had both seen what the consequences were for not doing things the legal way and quiet frankly those were routes that neither of them could even consider following anymore.

The two just sat there as the woman questioned about whether or not they had their books and didn't say a word just sat ramrod stiff, the only times they moved in the next ten minutes were to give each other reassuring glances that they weren't about to do or say anything rash. The two shared a smile as they saw that Hermione had yet to open her book, and was instead just holding her hand up in the air. The two held back chuckles, but wore grim smiles as they watched one by one more and more people stopped their pointless reading and watched the girl. Umbridge finally chose to notice the Gryffindor witch when a majority of the class was now watching with interest. The watched with growing amusement as Hermione started a rain of questions that shot the way things were intended wide open. Kitty stiffened though when the woman answered Dean's question.

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said with a wide smirk, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class very irresponsible indeed – not to mention extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"You make it sound like he had a choice in the matter." Kitty growled out at the woman.

"You do not have a hand up!" Umbridge told Kitty.

"So what," Kitty said with a deadly gleam in her eyes as she struggled to maintain her temper. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing to be different because you have abilities that you have no control over."

"My dear silly girl, I believe that the Ministry knows quiet a bit more about what qualifies as a dark creature than you do."

"I so doubt it when you consider the fact that they're using someone like you as their mouthpiece." Kitty shot back at her.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The woman said angrily as she glared at Kitty

"It means you couldn't convince anyone with half a brain who hadn't already been bought off of something," Kitty said, "so why don't you take your petty little prejudice opinions and shove them!"

"I do not take kindly to your insults Miss?"

"Pryde." Kitty said, "and if you can't take it don't dish it out." She said as she stood up to face the woman.

"Kitty calm down." Peter said, as he grabbed her from behind to keep her from lunging at the woman hoping she would keep her head on enough that she wouldn't try and phase through him.

"I have yet to insult."

"Right you haven't insulted anyone in this room. What was it you said 'dangerous half-breeds' just because someone afflicted with a curse that they have no control over taught this class? Are you really that narrow minded?"

"Your hand is not up Miss Pryde! Perhaps you should go and see your head of house," the woman said as she wrote a note and gave it to Kitty who grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. "I think you should also have a detention with me on Sunday Five O'clock and we can stop this type of trouble from you."

"Better a troublemaker than someone who follows blindly after people like you." Kitty said with an impish grin, as she made a melodramatic bow and walked out of the room ignoring the fuming Umbridge.

"Well now then where were we?"

"I believe we were discussing the class objectives." Hermione replied angrily.

Peter glared at Umbridge, this woman was quickly becoming someone he wouldn't mind tearing apart. Most of his friends were different, and he wouldn't be surprised if they to would have been considered as nothing more than creatures. He thought back to Remus Lupin who was in his own way a version of Hank McCoy, only the werewolf had been beaten down by society to many times, and seemed to have lost his sense of humor.

He woke up a bit as Umbridge asked what was out there and Harry had called out Voldemort's name. "Who cares about your stupid Dark Lords?" Peter finally snapped, "if he's out there then we'll deal with him, but the real world is also there and it's a lot more dangerous place and its obvious that this woman isn't going to actually teach you anything of any value."

"Are questioning Ministry approved teaching methods Mr.?"

"Parker, and yeah I am I mean your government reminds me so much of an ostrich that its amazing. As for your teaching methods those are even worse. I mean seriously, read a book? And as for knowing what situations defensive magic can legally be used you're a joke. This isn't a class for aurors who have to spend three years before they can do their job this is a class where you are supposed to teach the basics of defensive magic yet you want to hide behind a book that really tells nothing. Part of being a good teacher is teaching, not handing someone a book and saying here you go. Of course part of being a good fighter is being able to read your opponent, when you need to and when to react and when you have to pull your punches."

"Mr. Parker, are you any more a Ministry trained expert than Miss Granger?"

"Actually I'm better."

"Is that a fact? And what makes you better?"

"Simple I don't make up rules and laws to suit me. Peter said, "and I've assisted and taught some of the worlds best in the business in saving lives. Course that was all without needing any of your kind of magic."

"Is that a fact?" The woman said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, but I'm really beginning to wonder by your course objectives why your teaching anything. By the games your playing in this classroom, I'd say your not qualified to teach this class. Do you even have a teachers certificate?"

"A what?"

"They're wizards and witches Peter they don't believe in such things as that." Hermione explained to him with a tired air. "In fact, for all we know the Professor here didn't even make top marks in her class."

"That just fills me with an overwhelming sense of un-confidence." Peter said dryly. "The fact that I could probably beat the crap out of her is hardly something that suggest that she could teach me something. What kind of school is this when we're being taught by unqualified idjit?"

"Perhaps a round of detention would serve you as well Mr. Parker, Monday at 5 o'clock."

"Whatever, it doesn't stop the fact that you have no business trying to teach."

"Perhaps you should join Miss Pryde in going to see Professor McGonagall." The woman said, as she wrote another note out and handed it to Peter who chuckled as he grabbed the note and walked out of the room.

Peter grinned as he saw Kitty leaning against the wall waiting for him. "So, think anyone else is going to be joining us?"

"I say Harry will join us. Care to make a wager on that?"

"Sorry, but I don't take sucker bets." The two waited and ten minutes later Harry Potter came storming through the door, the two heroes fell into step on either side of him and let him lead them.

The three walked in silence, though Peter and Kitty wouldn't have minded joking around they held their tongues while Harry was so angry.

The three of them would have enjoyed a nice quiet walk if it hadn't been for Peeves making up songs about Harry. "Oh do shut up." Kitty said as she tried to backhand Peeves, but her hand went sailing right through the poltergeist.

"Can't touch ol Peevsie can you?" The spirit said with a smirk, as it started blowing rasberries at them.

"I warned you. Kitty said as she kicked at the spirit who stood there confidently and caught the poltergeist on the chin and sent him flying into the air and into the ceiling. "And leave me alone." Kitty snarled at the spirit who was still in shock at having been hit by a flesh and blood being when he had been in immaterial form.

"What is going on out here?" McGonagall asked, opening her door she looked to where a shocked Peeves had actually begun to wail in fear at the girl that was glaring at him.

"Peeves is just an overgrown baby." Kitty said crossing her arms and glaring at the spirit.

McGonagall frowned sternly at Kitty. "I see, and why are you three not in class?"

"Well the three of us were sent to see you and we thought that instead of coming in every five minutes that we would all come down at once."

"Sent? What do you mean, sent Parker?"

The three each handed the professor their pink notes. She collected each and every one of them and read them. She seemed more concerned about Harry's note than Peter or Kitty's though. "You have a choice, you can come in here all at once, or I can talk to you separately. Which do you want?"

"Peter and I don't mind listening to your group talking." Kitty said in a bored tone, as she flicked a stone out of the bottom of her shoe.

"Potter?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders and the woman nodded and gestured for them all to enter her office, her door closed behind them automatically. McGonagall rounded on them the minute the door closed. "So, who wants to go first?"

"I will," Kitty said as she stepped forward, glad that Peter appeared to be calming down, or she thought he might be, she didn't know him well enough to be sure she really wished Johnny Storm was here right now, he could be a royal pain sometimes, but he might able to give her some insight on Peter.

"Very well then, is this true? Did you call your professor a racist an idiot and a mouthpiece?"

Kitty smiled at this, as she looked the woman in the face. "Yeah I did, you should have seen how angry she got, it was kind of amusing."

"And Mr. Parker, you called her an unqualified idiot, an ostrich and threatened to beat her up?"

"Well actually I called her an idjit, which basically means the same thing, I also said I _could_ beat her up not that I was going to. And I only _compared_ her and the Ministry to ostriches."

"So you don't deny that you called her unqualified?" McGonagall asked stiffly while raising her eyebrows at him.

"Can you really blame me? Only an unqualified idiot tries to teach a physical item from a book like she was using, and I told it to her face rather than pretending that it was all right with me." Peter said as he leaned against the wall without concern.

McGonagall glared at Peter, but then turned to Harry. "And you Mr. Potter, I would have thought after watching these two get kicked out of class that you would have controlled your temper."

"Geeze lets see how well you control your temper after being shut away at a place your hated and with the knowledge that the person that killed your parents used you to come back from the dead." Peter shot at her. "You seem to think that he should have immaculate control when no one even bothers to talk to him about his grief, of course that's a habit of the wizard world isn't it? You sweep whatever problem you don't want to face away so you don't have to deal with it."

"Now see here Mr. Parker." McGonagall said.

"Yeah?"

"You will treat me with the proper respect."

Peter matched glares with her till the woman looked away. "That's what I thought." The figure said, "and you ought to be nicer to a guy who's kept your sorry ass safe for the past 13 years."

McGonagall bristled at thee reprimand. "Perhaps you need a detention with myself Mr. Parker."

"If you think that's going to make me sorry guess again, I have no reason to be sorry for telling the truth and I don't back down not to you and definitely not to that toad, trust me she won't like it when we get together for detention."

"You could be expelled for this behavior."

"Someone has to act like a Gryffindor." Peter shot back at her shrugging, "and I have some experience in dealing with this kind of problem and Kitty has even more."

"I take it then Miss Pryde, that you and Mr. Parker are going to continue to cause problems no matter what I say?" McGonagall said suddenly with a tired air.

"Yeah, we're not the sit and do nothing types of people, we don't like to play politic games, besides we may cause enough problems that they'll be to busy to watch after what you and your friends are doing."

McGonagall looked up sharply at this. "What do you know?"

"Why whatever could you mean?" Peter asked, "its not like we found a way to listen in on you and find out what we need yet. Though we do have a few ideas of some of the things that he might want."

"Really, and what do you think that might be?"

"The all seeing eye, the wand of watoomb or some other powerful mystical device."

"You sound like you know where the all seeing eye is." McGonagall said in shock "That particular object hasn't been seen in the wizarding world for nearly 500 years."

"We do, and its in the safest place it could be under the protection of the best person to guard it."

"Dumbledore is the best person to guard it." McGonagall said bristling in indignation. "I must insist that you tell me who it is that has it so that we know how to retrieve it and to setup a guard for it." Harry snorted at this. "Something you want to say Mr. Potter?"

"Your defenses to guard something were blown apart by a group of 1st years using logic last time. So, why should we believe that anything you'll do is going to be any safer or stronger the next time around?" Harry pointed out to the witch who glowered at him, but nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, can't do that, its safer if no one else knows where it is, besides the current guardian of the all seeing Eye of Agmotto doesn't like uninvited guests very much."

"Very well." The witch said tersely. "Mr. Potter, will you at least keep your head down?"

"I'll try." The boy said grudgingly, though there was a hint of defiance in him as well.

"Very well, according to your notes you have detention everyday this week."

"We'll deal with it." Peter said, cutting Harry off before he could explode, "since you don't have the guts to fight for what's wrong."

"Mr. Parker, are you trying to push my patience?"

"He calls it like he sees it, he's brutally honesty of the situation as he sees it a lot of the time, and it has gotten him into trouble before." Kitty told the teacher, as she buffed her nails against her robe.

"I see, Potter do you at least understand what they refuse to acknowledge or at least submit to? Didn't you listen to Dolores Umbridge's speech at the start of term speech Potter?"

"Yeah, she ranted about progress for, um well it meant that the Ministry is trying to take over Hogwarts."

McGonagall glared disappointedly at Harry before she opened the door to the hustle and bustle of students. "Well I'm glad you listen to Hermione Granger at any rate." She huffed at the teen pointing the three of them out of the office. "I'll be sure to share this tidbit of information with Albus later. Mr. Parker, Miss. Pryde." The two shrugged the warning off, as they melted into the crowd with ease while Harry trudged along on his own.

McGonagall closed her door and thought about Parker he was much like those of his family, fighters till the end all of them. She hoped he knew what he was really getting into though, she doubted that the family could really stand having another member stuck in the long term ward of St. Mungo's for some reason or other, or even in Azkaban.

* * *

Okay last update for a while folks when I have another five or so chapters I'll start updating again. Don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

And were back with another handful of chapters insert disclaimer from previous chapters here.

* * *

Peter and Kitty appeared to ignore the whispered conversations that were going on around them, as their confrontations with Umbridge were being spoken of. Peter was busy working on a potion equation that would combine both his web formula and a few strengthening potions. If it worked it would make an interesting addition to their arsenal that should allow them to hide their abilities and escape detection. The main problem he was, (after mixing the two formulas together that is) was making sure that he didn't the webbing to strong, since it wasn't going to be used in combat situations, and would probably be one of the weakest versions he had ever made, since it wouldn't be safe if it was used against someone like Filch who might actually hurt himself on the webbing. Though the idea of the man stuck in the webbing for an hour or so was amusing. Kitty on the other hand was working on the arithmancy questions from earlier, and working the questions out with decimals, and finding a number of interesting things. The two listened occasionally as people said something or other to interest them, but for the most part ignored what all the people were saying about them and Harry.

Peter rubbed his eyes tiredly though, as he watched Harry and his friends' stalk out of the Great Hall in annoyance. Peter shook his head at this; the guy was practically feeding the fires with his anger and naïveté when it comes down to these types of politics. He would have to call Brian, and see what kind of progress he was making in the regular world. You would think that someone like the Prime Minister would be interested in people that most likely pay taxes and that sort of thing, and with a hero ready to step in and help clean up the mess as well. With that in mind it meant that either the Royals were stopping the P.M from doing his job, or someone else was getting in the way circumventing the head of the nation. Maybe he and Kitty should form some information to give to Brian, information that would most likely be found in some of the old History of Magic books. It would have to do as a plan, since was the best he could think of at the moment.

Kitty smirked at Peter, he was so deep in his own though, that he probably hadn't even realized that McGonagall was approaching them, the woman probably had some new warning that she wanted to add. It would probably be funny to see him react to getting surprised, still though it might also be dangerous if he overreacted with his spider powers. "Heads up Peter, we got us and incoming teacher." Peter looked up as McGonagall finally reached them.

"Mr. Parker, Miss. Pryde, the Headmaster would like to the two of you after supper is over."

"I presume that this is over what we told you about earlier?"

"Yes Mr. Parker it is."

"Fine he can ask his questions, he may not get any answers that he likes though." Peter warned McGonagall who nodded her head in agreement and narrowed her eyes at his ending statement before she returned to the head table.

"The Headmasters Office after only the first day of classes?"

"My, you certainly do your work quickly."

"Why we never made it that far."

"Until after our first semester,"

"At least!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you two." Kitty growled at them, "perhaps you'd like to do a reenactment of what I did to the two of you after you charmed my outfit." The twins swallowed nervously as that before they began to slowly back away.

"Brother dear, I do believe we've worn out our welcome."

"Really? I was about to say the same thing."

"Perhaps another time." The twins called out before they disappeared into the crowd.

"Smarter than most people give you credit for." Peter called out to them with a laugh before he turned back to his partner.

"So, what kind of information should we tell him?" Kitty asked worriedly, usually she left the information gathering and dispensing up to one of the others, unless it was on the computer, otherwise she just stood in there and looked intimidating in the shadows providing scientific information along with Brian, something she didn't think she could pull off very well in a schoolgirl's outfit and witch's robe.

"I don't know, but I would like to patch a communication link with the Doc somehow, sometime soon. Only thing is I don't know how to do that, the only way I've ever talked with him is when he astral projects himself, we meet up somewhere in the city usually with him saving my butt, he uses his mumbo jumbo to summon me for something or other, or when I come barging into hid house needing some advice from him to save anywhere from a single person's life to the entire city's ad occasionally the world and even rarer this reality."

"You could always owl him to get in contact with my friends and he could then call us."

"Yeah, but we would have to say something to get his interest or he would totally ignore us, you know how the guy is about these sorts of things."

"So? Mention that we are on a job for the you-know-what's and only want his advice not him."

"That might work," Peter agreed nodding, "all right, make the call to one of your friends, cause I doubt that Wolvie is going to be completely unwatched now that we've attracted attention from at least two sides as some types of players."

"Hey, your temper is what got you noticed you're supposed to be the brainy one."

"So are you." Peter pointed out to her with a knowing look.

"Hey, she's a freaking racist without any qualms whatsoever about using the class as her own personal reprogramming center for her own beliefs in her species superiority instead of teaching people how to do actual magic. Arrogance like that almost makes me believe that she was a member of Magneto's Acolytes, or maybe nursed them."

"Now there s a charming mental image that I so could have done without." Peter said after they were both done making sickened faces.

"Yeah me to, sometimes I never notice what it is I'm saying till after I've said it." Kitty said as she pushed her plate away having lost her appetite. "I still say that she's the Toad's mother though."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Peter begged her desperately.

"Like what?" Kitty asked as they loaded their bags up and headed for the head table where McGonagall was waiting for them.

"Anything but that." Peter said with a grin as he shuddered in disgust.

Kitty smirked at him in triumph. "Fine, then how about you talk about you aunt and girl to me."

Peter's face closed down at this, and immediately became an unreadable mask that gave away nothing to Kitty. "Who told you?" He asked stopping, but not turning to face her.

"Logan, Dare Devil and the Human Torch wrote to me about what happened." Kitty admitted, she was not going to force this conversation, but she would let him know that she was here. "No names were mentioned, though Logan did mention meeting your aunt once when you were born."

"No," he vehemently shook his head. "I won't talk about that not ever, not if I can help it."

"C'mon Peter, you need to talk to someone, and I'm the only one around to listen to you, and have a chance of understanding what it is that you're going through. Did you know that I lost a lot of my friends? Cypher took a bullet for Wolfsbane a while ago and the Legacy Virus took down Illyana after she was turned back into a little kid, and Ray, um Phoenix was tossed into the time stream."

"That may be, but they were all players in the game, they knew there were risks in what they were doing." Peter said bitterly, he finally turned around to face her. "M.J and my Aunt May were normal people that didn't even really know about my spider thing, had I been with them instead I could have saved them."

"Excuse me? Illyana was a child barely ten years old when she died. I nearly lost one of my best friends to his grief over her, and I sure don't plan on losing you so snap out of it!" Kitty said, all thoughts of easing him into thinking that she could help forgotten for the moment. "Yeah your family is gone, and had you been there, instead of them being gunned down they would have been blown to bits when the Kingpin did his weapons testing on the neighborhood. Face it web head, you were stuck in a lose, lose situation, and there was absolutely nothing that you could have done about it!" Kitty was now nose to nose with him and was even angrily jabbing her finger into Peter's chest.

The two hadn't noticed that they were now yelling, only hissing a few things at each other to hide their identities till Snape swooped down on them. "Well, well, it would appear that you two aren't nearly as close as you like to give people the impression of you being now are you?" The man said silkily.

"Oh go brew some hair tonic, god knows with the amount of grease you have that you need it." Kitty snapped while she and Peter continued to exchange glares at each other. The Great Hall, which had been lulled into a momentary silence now had a few sniggers and gasps coming from the tables.

"Watch yourself Pryde," Snape snapped at her, "or you may loose more than just your pathetic friends."

Kitty chuckled humorlessly at the Potions Master. "If that's supposed to be a threat the you really need to work on your threat, I've had more impressive threats from people wearing Alice in Wonder Land costumes."

"You will address me as sir or professor." Snape returned coolly, as he locked eyes with Kitty, but found himself unable to break into the girl's mind.

"When we're in class we'll consider it, now get out of our face." Peter snarled before he brushed past Snape.

"Sixty points from Gryffindor for you behavior Parker! Maybe next time you'll learn to control that temper of yours." Snape said with a triumphant smile aimed at the two.

If he was expecting a reaction though he was disappointed as the two heroes were ignoring him and continued their journey to the head table. The two looked up to see an annoyed Umbridge was stalking out of the room, she was obviously angry that that she had not been invited to the Headmasters office like she thought she should be, since they had most likely come up with some idiotic story to tell the woman as to why the Headmaster wanted to see them.

"Come along you two." A frowning McGonagall ordered them as she swept out of the room with the two of them trailing dutifully behind her until they approached a gargoyle set in the wall. "Whoppers" The woman said, and the gargoyle moved to the side, the three walked into the hidden staircase and silently rode the moving stairs up to the single door that stood there. McGonagall was about to touch the knocker when Dumbledore's voice called out to them.

"Enter." The door then creaked open for the group. The two teens normally would have chuckled at the theatrics, having seen much more impressive displays of power in their lives, but both were to lost in their own thoughts and losses to care to much about such thing at the moment. They looked around, and saw that they had entered a round room with a desk in the middle dividing the room, a large window off to the side showed the lake, while pictures of past Headmasters and Headmistresses looked at them from the wall behind the desk and on the other wall was a large bookcase crammed with an assortment of books. A number of various magical items were scattered around the room, and in a corner near a chair was a Phoenix sitting on it's perch. "Welcome to my office Mr. Parker, Miss. Pryde." Dumbledore said with a teasing smile and a twinkle in his eyes at the two Americans from behind his desk, where he sat in a large heavily cushioned armchair. "I presume that you know why you are here?"

"You want the Eye of Agamotto." Peter said shrugging without concern, "sorry its not mine to give, and I think the current user would be kind of pissed if you tried to take it from him. He's very possessive of the thing and isn't exactly known for his temperamental control when people try and take his stuff without his permission. Has a tendency to curse you really badly for stuff like that, at least so I'm told, I'm not stupid enough to try and do something like that."

"Yeah, in a way breaking into Four Freedoms plaza is easier than trying that."

"Such an item could be extremely useful though in these troubling times, and could be of great help to us." Dumbledore tried to reason with the teens in front of him. "I fear that the days will grow much darker before the light shines through once again without any of the true evils that now plague us."

"So. The Orb of Agamotto could help in that to, but you're not getting your hands on either of them." Kitty said as she leaned against the wall ignoring McGonagall's disapproving glare.

"So you truly know where those items are?" A painting asked them eagerly.

"Yes." They answered.

"Astounding. The most powerful relics of Agamotto haven't been seen in the Wizarding World for over 500 years. They were last reportedly located to be somewhere in the Himalayas though if I recall my information correctly." Apicture told them knowingly. "An extremely powerful Sorcerer who didn't even need a wand was using them to protect the world at the time."

"Thank you for that bit of history Donavan." Dumbledore said, hushing the painting before turning back to the two. "With those items though we could prove that Voldemort actually lives again though." Dumbledore informed the two of them. "Think of how many lives could be saved with us using those things." Dumbledore informed them with an almost desperate look in his eyes. The two heroes squirmed in their seats before they sadly shook their heads against him. Lives might be saved if they did let the Order of the Phoenix get access to the Agmaotto items, but this entire dimension would more than likely fail if they got those items. "Can you live with yourselves if Voldemort then manages to gets his hands on them?"

"Since he doesn't know we know, unless you let it slip to someone we won't have to worry about that though." Peter explained to the Headmaster.

"And how can I be sure that you won't let it slip?" Dumbledore pressed them. "You didn't seem to mind telling Minerva or myself that you know where these things are."

Kitty chuckled humorlessly at this. "You really don't know, do you?"

"No Miss. Pryde perhaps you should explain it to me."

"Three words really." Kitty said with a feral glint in her eyes. "Payback's a bitch. How does it feel to be out of the loop?"

"I feel that I have a right to know these things though." Dumbledore said after a moment of shocked silence and outraged cries from the various portraits.

"So, Harry should know what you're guarding, but you have no problem with placing him out of the loop." Peter countered the wizard in a calm voice that belied the anger that he had been showing moments ago in the Great Hall.

"Things are different with Harry though." Dumbledore pointed out to him.

"Not really," Kitty said, "and even if he has a mental link with this Voldemort character like I'm beginning to suspect he does, what with the dreams, visions and emotional backlash that he feels from time to time that we've been told about." Dumbledore's eyes twitched but he didn't say anything.

"And then there's the fact you know what Voldemort wants and Voldemort knows what he wants so how is it dangerous if Harry knows what Voldemort wants?" Peter said, as he looked the older man in the eye. "But then you must have a reason for this stupidity."

Dumbledore sagged as he realized that a couple of children had caught him fairly easily. "Because his curiosity would get the better of him." The wizard explained to the two of them. "He and his friends would want to know every detail of what it is that is being guarded."

"Could it be because that they have no confidence in your ability to protect them?" Peter asked ignoring the angry shouts from the various paintings that renewed themselves with righteous anger though a familiar face was watching the entire discussion with interest. Dumbledore sagged at this, as he realized there might be some truth to this statement.

"Just having a rough idea of basic operations wouldn't put you or your people in danger and knowing what he needs to stay away from might save lives later on." Kitty pointed out to the Headmaster. "Besides he's the one who's been on the front lines the past few years if what we've heard is true, then you've been hiding either information or weapons that could be crucial to him, besides Voldemort will have to come after Harry no matter what." Kitty said to the man ignoring the surprised look the man had.

"After all he has to prove that he is strong, and that means that both you and Harry have to be destroyed because of the number of times you've gotten in his way." Peter explained to the wizard.

"Yes, you two are as much political targets as you are problems that have to be put away before the war." Kitty added in as she began to analyze the problem. "By taking out your power base now, he strengthens his position later on. Of course you already know all of this don't you?"

Dumbledore looked uncomfortable at this when in reality he was shocked at how these two children were seeing the plans within plans. "You seem to know quiet a bit about these types of tactics both militaristic and political, might I ask where you learned these things?"

"Experience, and from the best soldier in the world." Peter said, as he thought of Captain America and some of the things that he had learned from the man about strategy and also what his country really meant.

"Yeah and I learned from the best there is at what he does, so between us we have a pretty good fountain of combat knowledge for us to draw on."

"Really? So Mr. Parker, you also know where the portrait of Napoleon is located?"

"Peter and Kitty snorted at this. "Cap would make mincemeat out of that little guy."

"Really, and who is this Cap, I am unfamiliar with that name. Perhaps he would be interested in teaching some of the DADA classes next year."

"Sorry, but he's a bit to busy to teach at a magical school."

"Yeah, saving the world a couple times a week really cuts into his schedule."

Dumbledore's eye twitched again at the casual way they reffered to saving the world. "A shame, it sounds like he might have been of use, but now back to the subject at hand."

"What do you want to know professor? We already told you that we're not telling you where the Agamotto relics are."

"Perhaps your guardian would be more useful in convincing you then? Alastor can you see if you can convince them?" Dumbledore said almost hopefully. The two Americans didn't even twitch when Moody stepped out from behind them.

"I gotta admit Parker, I had hoped that I wouldn't be needed, now you need to tell Dumbledore what you know about the orb and the eye."

Peter rolled his eyes at the two men. "Um no. I've known you only a couple of months uncle, and have only actually spoken to you two or three times what makes either of you think that I'm just going to do what you say?" Peter turned back to Dumbledore but waved his hand at Mad-Eye. "This guy doesn't impress or scare us like he seems to do most of the wizarding world, after all I've seen paper view TV, and they have a lot scarier things than him on, and lot more entertaining I might add."

Moody glared but didn't say anything as he focused on Kitty. "I did a bit of research on that muggle you compared me to."

"Really and what did you find?"

"A freedom fighter, that muggle is nothing compared to me though."

"Trust me, Cable could take you in and then spit you out in one day. Your combat methods aren't that great you rely way too much on your eye and wand to be a danger to him. Cable doesn't believe in fighting fair so he wouldn't mind catching you in some type of crossfire."

"Perhaps, Moody agreed grudgingly, "but till then I think you should watch your mouth."

Dumbledore chose that moment to interrupt. "Well then, if you will not discuss that then I suppose that we will have t leave it be for the moment. We will most likely discuss this later. Now then, on to less serious, but still important matter. Would either of you like a lemon drop?" The two shook their head in the negative; Dumbledore shrugged and popped a candy into his mouth. "Now then Miss. Pryde, we do need to talk about your familiar while you are up here. If you like Mr. Parker can return to his common room."

"He's fine," Kitty said. "Now why are we discussing this, has Lockheed done anything wrong?"

"On the contrary, the dear creature is a joy to have around. Lockheed did you say?"

"Yes."

"Well, the beast is loving the amount of food being given to him."

"Great, now I'll have to put him on a diet again. Kitty muttered sighing, "or he'll get so fat he won't be able to fly."

Dumbledore eyes twinkled merrily at this. "Well now, one must be allowed to splurge from time to time."

"Uh huh, and when was the last time you let that Phoenix that sits on your shoulder to splurge?" Dumbledore's chuckled at this while the Phoenix gave a slightly indignant squawk. "Touché Miss. Pryde."

"Seriously though what's the problem?"

" Dragons are not pets, and the Ministry will eventually take him and destroy him as a dangerous creature."

"Not unless they want to cause major problems." Kitty told the man. "It helps having friends in high places and I happen to have one in fairly high spots. The best Dr.'s in Britain have treated Lockheed when none of your magical people even bothered to take notice, but we managed to cure him after he took a shot from Doom."

"That may be, but I fail to see what that is going to do for your case."

"Did you not hear me inform Snape of Lockheed's legal status? If the Wizarding law attempts to go against that, then they will have to deal with the fact that they are breaking several laws of England by attempting to destroy Lockheed, and if they do that I have friends that will help me find Lockheed no matter where they try and hide him."

"That's Professor Snape." Dumbledore reprimanded the two.

"Whatever."

"We'll treat him as a professional when he acts like a professional Headmaster."

McGonagall looked skeptically at them while ignoring the discussion about Serverus. "Really? Are you so sure that you can win this type of fight the Ministry may or may not care for such things."

"Trust me, they'll be sorry if they try and take her friends on." Peter told the three people in the room. "Sides you mess with one of them you mess with all of them."

"I see, and whom is this Doom person that you speak of?"

"Emperor Von Doom. Ruler of Lataveria."

"Oh yes, he's quiet the mystic dabbler of some renown." Dumbledore said with a smile at actually knowing what they were talking about for a change.

"Actually he's a soulless monster," Kitty said angrily, "and if you don't know that then you are oblivious."

"Do you have anything else you want to add to this conversation Headmaster? We do have to get to our homework sometime you know." Kitty added cheekily.

Dumbledore sighed tiredly but waved them on out. "I do think that you should reconsider helping us, and those items would be of great use in the coming war." He pleaded at the two of them in one more attempt to get their information.

"Sorry headmaster, but why should we trust you when you won't trust us, or the ones you need?" Kitty asked before the two of them left leaving the three adults alone in the room.

Dumbledore drooped in his chair while Mad-Eye and let out a string of curses while McGonagall merely excused herself. The minute the transfiguration teacher was gone Moody rounded on Dumbledore. "Those two are dangerous Albus. In ways I don't understand, they also have a lot of dangerous muggle ideas that make them as much a danger to themselves as they do to others."

"Yes, I take it you found out about the methods that they are using to allow their muggle technology work?"

"I wish I did Albus, but I don't understand any of the stuff that they used." The former auror grudgingly admitted to his long time friend. "Its not any kind of spell work according to the people I have questioned, I also want to ask the Granger girl a few questions, she seems to be getting awfully cozy with those two. So I have no idea at all as to how they're doing it, other than as they say its completely muggle way, though I have my doubts that a muggle could find a way for technology to actually work in Hogwarts. You're going to have to watch them though, or they'll be using those shield devices to talk with the muggle devices to talk to the muggle world. What are those odd things called again telly-pones?"

"Normally I wouldn't see anything wrong with that, but I'm afraid the idea that those two who seem so unconcerned with the way things are going they are not ones I'd like having to talk to people I am unaware of."

"Seem unconcerned?" Moody asked.

"Yes, the conversation I had with the two of them was most educational, as I learned a little bit about what it is that makes those two tick and what kind of friends that they have. Combined with certian questions asked by their various teachers of course Unfortunately I didn't learn as much as I had hoped for, but by letting them control the conversation direction I learned that they are both quiet well traveled for ones so young, and if young Miss. Pryde is to be believed she at the very least could almost be dropped into any corner of the world and act like a near native."

"Yes, a good skill for an undercover agent having knowledge of all of those languages." Moody said stroking his chin. "If we could get her to work for us she could be extremely useful, of course she might be working for Voldemort and this is just her way of getting her foot in the door."

"Yes, we shall have to watch them both most carefully." Dumbledore agreed with his friend. "We don't want them to set anyone off or get them in more trouble than they can manage."

"True, course they did make quiet a number of good points when they were bringing you to task on playing secrets with Potter." Moody added suddenly. "The two of them were right when they said Potter and his friends ought to have more information about what's going on."

"Alastor please, we have had this conversation a few hundred million times, and I still stick to what I say, Harry is not yet old enough or even ready to understand what is going on, nor is he in anyway prepared for what it is that is going on."

"Sooner or later you are going to have to stop coddling the boy Albus, he's made of a lot sterner stuff than I think you realize, your feelings for the boy has blinded you to what you should be doing for him." Mad-Eye growled in annoyance at the stubborn stance his old friend was taking on this matter.

"Perhaps old friend." Dumbledore reluctantly agreed, "but I still think Harry deserves to enjoy what little bit he has left of his not so pleasant childhood."

"No perhaps about it Albus!" Mad-Eye said slamming his fist against the desk. "You should have told him at the end of last year, or maybe even in his third year after the whole mess with Black and Pettigrew, but instead you kept holding it off. Lack of information is just as likely to get Potter or one of his friends killed as is knowing that blasted prophecy that you keep so close to your blooming chest."

Albus looked out at the window with a distant look the usual twinkle no longer present in his eyes. "I do what I feel that I must Alastor, and that is all I fear that any of us can do in these times anymore."

"Yeah? Well Parker and Pryde aren't going to just sit here like Potter and his friends do waiting to gather evidence before making their move they're already causing changes."

"Yes I've heard the rumors that the Prime Minister has been making several appointments with Fudge, and that the matter of Black is being brought up constantly when they do meet. How many times has he been obliviated now on that subject?"

"Four times last I heard, and every time he schedules a new meeting he gets madder and madder over the whole thing. Last I heard something called S.T.R.I.K.E broke in as soon as the spell was cast and the Obliviators and Fudge both barely made it out with their skins intact."

"I see, something that Cornelius will most likely blame me for as well." Dumbledore said a bit of a smile on his face. "He will most likely call and rant at me about it at some time. What about this Mr. Braddock?"

"The Ministry tried to obliviate him as well, but memory charms don't seem to affect him anymore than the imperious curse affects Potter, and so far no one has been able to follow after him in that blasted flying contraption of his that he uses either."

"Very well then, for now I suppose we should leave Cornelius and his followers at the Ministry to deal with the Prime Minister, who knows, some good may come out of it all."

"It better, cause I overheard Malfoy the other day, and the Hellfire Club and Black Air are becoming interested in the way we're treating the Minister and the possible rise of Voldemort."

"How did those two become aware of what is going on?" A concerned Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know how they found out unless a Death Eater blabbed to one or both of them about it."

Dumbledore sagged into his seat at this. "It is never good news for anyone when those two groups get involved in anything anymore."

"Aye, I thought Black Air was gone though, haven't really heard anything about them since Grindwald was around."

"Yes I agree, I believe they simply went underground as for the Hellfire Club one never knows quiet what to expect from them, they are either your best friends or your worst enemies."

"So what is our next move?"

"For now we wait and see what the next move Mr. Parker and his friends pull then we shall see if we need to do anything about it," The headmaster said tiredly. "We also need to keep an eye on Harry in case he does something rash."

Mad-Eye nodded, Dumbledore was being too cautious at the beginning of this war, as if he was waiting for Potter to take up the banner and lead them all to victory somehow. The way he had been raised though he wasn't anywhere near ready for that kind of responsibility as far as the former Auror was concerned though. "So, did you learn anything else Albus?"

"Yes, they have several friends who are either dangerous or in high places, yet the also have enemies who are just as dangerous and in just as high of places as well, which makes one wonder how they came to get such allies and enemies?"

"It'll be something for ya to think about Albus." Moody growled out. "Anything else that you can tell me?"

"Yes, they also have quiet an understanding of politics, in fact they are as good as some that needed 10 years to get to where they are. They also have quiet the grasp for tactics from this Cap person. Have you ever heard of someone like this?"

"No, I know none by that name." The retired Auror admitted to his friend.

"Hmm, it was worth a chance." Dumbledore said as he watched Moody leave. The Auror had long ago learned to recognize when the Headmaster got into one of his thoughtful moods. The silence would only be interrupted occasionally by a comment from one of the portraits as Albus bounced ideas off of them from time to time.

* * *

Peter and Kitty didn't say anything to each other about either their meeting with the headmaster or the talk that they had earlier as their minds were a mixture of emotions and they were also considering everything that had be said in the past few hours. The two teens filled out their potion reports on Moonstones, and then did about half of their work on the Giant Wars leaving their papers about half finished, the fact that their notes were better than anything anyone else had was something that Peter felt a bit smug about. Kitty had loaned her own recorder to Hermione who was upstairs in her dorm working on her own report at the moment.

Peter sighed as he finally headed upstairs, inside he knew that he would have to talk to someone sooner or later but was unsure if just who it was that he needed to talk to. He changed into his new Spiderman costume after he sure the others were asleep and then took a running leap the window. He hadn't been outside long when the rain began again only much harder and faster than before. Spiderman found a nice secluded corner for a moment's respite from the angry weather. "Hey there big guy." He happily greeted a stone gargoyle. "You gonna report me if I talk to you?" He asked in a joking manner, he was therefore surprised when the gargoyle responded to him.

"How did you get up here?" The stone creature asked in surprise, as it looked at an unknown figure dressed in bright red and blue clothing that was hanging against the wall.

"You going to report me?" Spiderman asked the gargoyle now serious, ignoring the question that had been sent at him.

"How can I report you kid? You're the first live person that I've seen in around 417 years."

"Uh huh, and what about ghosts, do you talk to them?

"Sure."

"And since they report to the headmaster I guess I can't talk to you after all." Spiderman said dejectedly as he got ready to push off from the wall. "Besides, I prefer my gargoyles without the ability to talk back at me. You have any idea where I can find one of those?"

"Yeah, other side of the castle kid," the gargoyle said jerking a clawed hand over his shoulder, "that one is for sentry duty only, he only makes noise when he goes and sounds one of the various alarms on this place, or when the castle is being attacked of course."

"Thanks for the info." Spiderman said waving cheerfully at the gargoyle before he pushed off shooting a web line out after a moments of falling.

"Strange guy." The Gargoyle muttered, as he settled back into his position.

Spiderman flipped over a piece of stonework and finally landed next to a gargoyle that actually looked like a smaller version of the gargoyle that he usually went to rant to himself with back at home. "Hey there big guy, you look like you're a good listener." Spiderman said as he flipped over the gargoyle and landed on the wall right above its head and with his feet stuck to the wall he began to talk to it as the two of them were pelted by rain. "Well Dick, you don't care if I call you Dick do you? Normally I talk to Bruce way back at home, but since he's not here I guess you'll have to do consider yourself as his understudy all right? Great."

Spiderman then looked out over the forbidden forest and just sat there in silent thought for a moment before he finally began speaking. "Life's so much more different here than what I'm used to. I'm stuck playing the student while a freaking war is going on, then there's the fact that I'm playing with magic and I'm a man of science, or so I always used to believe. Sure I used to believe in magic to a certain extent with my life being as crazy as it is I kind of have to when you consider some of the things that I've seen, but deep down I've always thought that there was something to explain it all away with. Yet now what with the guardians of magic and all managing to recruit me into this crazy little war."

"Then there comes the fact that I'll be facing a lot of magical monsters and users before everything is said and done. I mean seriously, I can barely manage to deal with B list villains and muggers with fancy weapons sometimes back in good old New York, how am I supposed to play Dr. Strange junior? Then there's the fact that I got saddled with a partner, nothing against the Guardians of Magic and all but why? I work alone for the most part and quiet frankly I prefer it that way. No one else can get hurt if I do something wrong, the only person that gets hurt is me, but now I have to deal with the fact that if I screw up more than just me gets hurt. Shadowcat will wind up in trouble as well if I screw this one up, and if she gets hurt then Excalibur and the X-Men get hurt and war between mutants and wizards erupts because I failed. The Guardians of Magic made a nice little safeguard if we do fail didn't they?" Spiderman asked sneering slightly beneath his mask. "Its actually easier for me to stand-alone than it is to stand with a group did you know that Dick? Cause I learned a long time ago that that I only have myself to count on, now I have to deal with the fact that I'm going to need to be more than one if I'm going to survive. And you know what scares me the most about that Dick? I'm not sure if I can handle something like that without screwing up in someway. I mean seriously look at me look how badly I screwed up my last life and that was when all I had was the spider thing not counting the magic. I'd really rather not drag anyone down into the bottomless pit that is my life you know?"

Peter sat there, the rain pouring down his body while he was silently brooding for nearly 10 minutes as he sat there nearly as motionless as the gargoyle he had come to seek answers from before he began to speak again. There's also the fact that I have to deal with the fact that I've lost everyone that ever meant anything to me. Without Aunt May and M.J I'm not sure that I really have what it takes to be a hero anymore anyways Dick. I'm only doing it because in reality being Spiderman is all I have and know anymore. As Spiderman I can fight the kind of things that destroyed Aunt May, Uncle Ben M.J the Stacey's and all of the other people that I've ever cared about. Maybe that is just who I am maybe its my gift maybe its my curse but I am Spiderman and I have to stand strong before this mess. Thanks for listening to me Dick." Spiderman said as he patted the gargoyle on the head. "Your just as good as Bruce when it comes to listening." Spiderman stood a little bit taller than when he had first arrived, as he raised his arm and shot out a strand of webbing and swung away into the night heading for his dormitory room. He had to get to bed soon, cause he had a feeling that Kitty was going to be a very unforgiving taskmistress tomorrow morning.

The Lone Gargoyle turned its head and watched Spiderman disappear, before it turned back to its sentry position.


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty rolled out of bed and groaned for a moment before she hopped out of bed and got dressed in some workout clothes. As much as she wanted to tear Peter a new one for his attitude last night, she would give him 24 hours to apologize before she let loose on him for loosing his temper at her. Woe be for him though if he didn't come up with a suitable apology, she was a lot of things, a patient and understanding person just didn't happen to be one of those things though. Kitty smirked as she saw Hermione was still asleep in her bed, she walked over to the bed and flipped her out of the bed.

"What?" Hermione said groggily, as she was unceremoniously tossed to the floor.

"Good morning." Kitty said in a chipper voice that she didn't really feel. "I told you we would be training, and so guess what? Its time to train."

"Train what train?" The girl asked in confusion. "Its way to early for the Hogwart's Express to be here yet."

Kitty chuckled sympathetically at this, and knelt down beside the girl, not everyone could wake up and be semi conscious enough to start a fight. "Remember the exercise you wanted me to help you with?" Kitty asked, the girl nodded as she became more awake. "Good, get dressed in some clothes, probably sweats would do you good unless you can stand wearing shorts while it rains." Kitty said with a grin. She then walked over to Hermione's trunk and found a pair of sweats and tossed them at the girl, Kitty herself was wearing baggy pants and a sports bra. The mutant then grabbed her communicator while the witch was getting dressed and called Peter. "Hey web head wake up!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" An irritated voice asked. "I'm about ready to head down."

"Yeah? Well before you do that wake up Ron and Harry. Hermione told me that the three of them are joining us today for some of our training."

"You sure about that?" Peter asked with concern, "they may not need to see much to see that we move a bit better than most people, besides I wanted to try and do some agility tests with this tree I heard about its called a Whomping Willow."

"That actually does sound like it would be interesting and worth checking out, but we'll have to save it for some other time. Right now though, I want you to get those two lazy lumps out of bed. Besides we need to see what they can do if we are going to help them." Kitty explained to him.

"Right, I'll wake them up and I'll see you in fifteen. Hopefully." He said before signing off.

"Right, come on." Kitty said grabbing her bag and heading out the door. Hermione slumped onto the couch in the common room and dozed while Kitty went through a small kata. Twenty minutes later the three boys came downstairs though, Harry and Ron were sending glares at Peter's back that would make most people worried Peter had been subjected to far worse and continued walking. The two American's hauled the three British teens out of the castle and toward the lake.

"Right, now that we finally got you out here." Kitty said, glaring at the boys who mumbled about only mental people being out this early in the morning.

Kitty rolled her eyes and began instructing them on how to stretch themselves out. Harry and Hermione had been instructed the basics in regular school before, and quickly caught onto the stretches that were required, and were able to help Ron when he misunderstood Kitty's instructions. "All right now," Kitty said as she looked at the three of them, "I want you three to run an entire lap around the lake. Peter and I will be checking on you to make sure that you're doing okay. All we want out of you for the start is one lap, once you manage that we'll work our way up to two laps and so on."

"Bloody hell, you want us to run around that bloody thing?" Ron asked as he looked at them incredulously.

"Yes Ron, that's what she said." Peter said with a roll of his eyes. "Besides, be glad you aren't at our level yet."

"And why's that?"

Peter smirked at the red head. "Simple, we have to run five laps, and if Kitty's mentor were here he would probably make us run two or three times as much as that."

"He's not bad." Kitty said with a smirk, knowing that if Logan ever on his hands on Peter that he probably would do something like that just to spite him.

"Right." Peter said disbelievingly.

"Oh, before I forget put your wands in here." Kitty said, as she gestured to her duffel bag. "We don't want someone to accidentally use an energy spell or something like that now would we?" Ron's face fell, letting the others know that had been exactly what he had planned as they all tossed their wands into a bag.

"Is there a reason we're doing this in the rain?" Harry asked them, as they all started off.

Peter chuckled at this. "Think of it this way Harry, it helps you wake up without needing a shower or something to drink, or even a caffeine transfusion."

"Something tells me I don't want to see you on coffee." Harry said, as he tried to go faster with Ron, while Hermione kept a steady pace alongside Peter and Kitty. The two boys quickly became red faced, and tried to stop but Kitty and Peter refused to allow them to fall down, and kept them moving even though all three of them were barely walking by the time they made their way around the lake. Peter and Kitty kept their amusement to themselves since they knew that they had several advantages over the other three teens that made a single lap around the lake seem as nothing to them, after the two showed the others the cool down procedures they continued their own laps.

"So is that all?" Ron asked hopefully of them as the two finished their laps.

"Yeah for today." Kitty said, as she wiped some sweat and rain out of her face with a towel. "You can either go back and take a shower and breakfast, or you can watch Peter and me go through some other stuff they we do, some of it we will be adding into your training if you let us."

"Remind me why we're doing this?" Ron Weasley asked them.

"Because Hermione volunteered you," Kitty said simply, "if you have any complaints they'll have to be registered with her, but after a month."

Ron groaned loudly at this. "A whole bloody month?"

"Yep, that way you can see some of the advantages working out gives you before you try to sneak out of it." Kitty told him. "Come on Peter, lets see if you learned anything about that sword of yours." Kitty said, as she drew her wooden katana out, while Peter pulled his own wooden rapier out.

"What are you going to do with those sticks knock the bludgers away from you?" Ron asked, unimpressed with the training swords.

"What? Are you actually saying you don't even want to learn a bit about swordplay?" Peter asked in surprise at the redhead. "This is after all one of the safer ways for beginners to start without having to worry about chopping off a body part by accident."

"Who the bloody hell uses a sword anymore these days though?" Ron asked them as if they were crazy.

"Ron language."

"I mean why not just use your wand?" Ron said ignoring Hermione's chastising.

"Like my wand would have been that much help in second year." Harry told his friend snorting in amusement as he crossed his arms. "I'm sure that Basilisk's can be turned into nice safe things, right Mione?"

"Well actually Harry, because they're magical creatures, and that particular Basilisk was approximately a 1000 years old, possibly more he was most likely invulnerable to any spell you knew at that time."

"So what, you saying there might be a spell that I've learned since then that might hurt something like that?" Harry said disbelievingly.

"Maybe," Hermione reluctantly admitted, "its hard to be sure it also depends on how badly you wanted to be able to fight it as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you were able to summon a patronus at the age of 13 after you studied the spell for nearly a year, so it stands to reason that you would be able to perform another such powerful spell if you were to truly focus on learning the skills required to perform the spell."

"See, no reason to teach us then." Ron crowed at Kitty and Hermione as if he had won the discussion.

"Hardly Ron, you two aren't exactly well known for your study habits, even with the fact wizards do learn slightly faster than your average muggle, it would still be foolish to ignore this."

"Yeah Ron, besides it might be interesting addition to add to our list of tricks."

"And we'll be teaching some hand to hand tricks," Peter added. "Who knows, in a year or so you might be able to pin the twins to the walls without your wand." Peter added in for the red head. "Are you telling me that doesn't even interest you the least bit?"

"Umm?" Ron replied suddenly uncertain about what he should choose. "All right, I'll try it for now." The redhead said grudgingly.

"Good, now sit back and watch while Peter and I go through sword forms. I want you to think what kind of sword you think you might be best suited to use as we're doing it as well."

"There are more than one kind of sword?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Yeah Ron just about every culture has a sword of its own." Harry said. "They also have their own unique ways to fight with them as well."

"Where did you learn about this?" Hermione asked curiously, she knew this as well but was curious how Harry knew it.

Peter laughed at this. "It's just a guy thing Hermione, eventually guys have to look up weapons and see what they are. Its like it's in a guy's genetic coding or something like that, its part of the whole X, Y chromosome thing. The only difference is what interests them. Some go for guns, some swords ,some knives, some go for things like tanks, and then there are those that go for the weapons that they make themselves."

Harry blushed but nodded in agreement at this. "I was curious after using the Gryffindor sword and looked a bit up on them over the holidays that year, and since they um asked me to stay in my room at the time I was able to look at the books in there that Dudley didn't use, which just happened to include every book ever bought for him, and after that incident with Aunt Marge I studied a lot of sword books at Diagon alley when I was bored."

"Mate, they asked you to stay in a room with bars over your window." Ron said angrily, mad about how his friend was treated by his relatives. "Your aunt more than bloody well deserved what she got that time around. If anyone else in the wizarding world had heard them saying that stuff about your folks they'd have done a whole lot more than just turn that windbag into a windbag."

"Drop it Ron." Harry said gruffly. "Besides, that was the year before that they kept me in my room." He added almost carelessly. The two stared at each other for a minute, and Ron kept opening his mouth to say something but closed his mouth before he said anything, while Hermione stood between the two while they had a silent argument with their eyes. Kitty and Peter turned away for a moment and examined the training weapons, not wanting to get involved in something they clearly had no right to get involved in. Hermione meanwhile just stared at the two of them in shock, her mouth opening and closing before she gave Harry a giant bone crushing hug before the other two turned back around to face the trio.

"Lets head out to the Quidditch field shall we?" Kitty said with a bit of forced cheer.

"You mean the pitch right?" Ron asked her.

"Same diff, come on." The group walked to the empty pitch and the two Americans went through a handful of stretches before they began. The trio watched as Peter and Kitty first went through a series of what Kitty explained were kata's that were to teach Peter balance and control of his weapon. Ron had quickly lost interest in the slow movements that the two were going through and was now dozing in his seat, while Harry and Hermione watched the two train with interest. Slowly but surely the two of them began to move faster and faster, as Peter got the hang of what he was doing. Kitty finally stopped the kata, and the two of them began to do what they called fencing, though they did move much faster than the witch and wizard thought possible for people to move, they weren't quiet blurs, but they did move at speeds they doubted that they would be able to match. They then heard Kitty's voice calling out over the cracking of wood slamming together as she began explaining to Peter what he should be doing, whether it was to protect a particular body part, or if it was to explain how his attacks were off.

Hermione was particularly interested in Peter's weapon and was in fact holding a spare practice weapon in her hand as she examined it. "Merlin they are impressive aren't they?" She asked her awake friend, as the two of them continued to watch as Peter pushed off from the wall and flipped over Kitty then did a slashing movement that Kitty almost casually blocked by pulling the weapon over her head and down across her back blocking the blow.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "they are pretty brilliant with those." They watched as Kitty then pushed the two swords up while she spun around and let loose a kick that Peter barely ducked under and rolled out of her range before springing back up.

"Think we'll ever be able to do that sort of stuff?" He asked her as Kitty put Peter on the defensive by using a number of moves from the kata that they had been doing earlier.

"With practice we might be able to, just remember Harry that they have both had training of some kind or another in how to fight before this." Hermione warned him, knowing how easily he became discouraged over things, as Kitty disarmed Peter who then tried to kick the sword out of her, hand but Kitty caught the leg and twisted. Peter twisted in the air with her and landed on his feet with a blade pointed at his stomach.

"You loose." Kitty said with a smirk, as she pulled her practice weapon back. The two now finally finished packed their gear up, waking Ron up who groaned about being stiff all over.

"Hey its your own fault." Peter told him, "If you hadn't gone to sleep you would have been better off, now you have to deal with the fact that you allowed your muscles to set and deal with the consequences. Come on let's go and get showers and all of that though before you can't even move anymore." Peter said, only half joking, wincing as he watched the redhead as he stumbled along toward the castle.

Once they were inside and Hermione had cast drying charms on them, they then all went up to their rooms to take showers and get dressed in their school clothes, or as Peter called them their torture outfits. Peter grinned at Neville as they entered the boy's dorm after their showers, leading a slightly less pain filled Ron in. "Hey Nev, what's up?" He asked as he pushed Ron toward his bed, where he slowly began placing his clothes on.

"What happened to him?" Neville asked in shock nodding toward Ron, who was moving at only about a quarter of his usual speed.

"Ah, don't worry to much." Peter said with a grin. "He's just trying to shake off the pain of one of Kitty's exercises, give him a few more hours and he'll be back to his usual self.

"You sure?" Neville said, doubtfully as he watched the redhead slowly bend over to tie his shoes. "He acts like he should be in the hospital wing."

"Nah he'll be okay in a few. Hey cuz, you want to join us in the whole exercise thing? It might make people look at you differently."

"I dunno," the boy said uncertainly, his eyes kept on flicking back to Ron.

"If you pace yourself you won't end up like that," Peter said, "and I think Ron and Harry learned better than to try and rush through this kind of work."

"To right mate." Ron said feebly from his bed where he was lying.

"All right then I'll try it." Neville said meekly though.

"Just so you know, you agree to this your in for at least a month." Peter warned his cousin. "That way you can see some changes and what not with what you're doing."

"A month?" Neville gulped loudly at this and looked a bit pale now his eyes now glued to where Ron was.

"Yeah a month cuz last chance to back out."

"Maybe I'll try it later." Neville stuttered before he scurried out of the room.

Peter shook his head. "Sooner or later your going to have to stand up for what you believe in Neville." He called out after his retreating cousin. "With Kitty and I helping, you can at least stand up to them."

Neville paused in the doorway before he nodded and turned back around to face them. "Can you really help me?" He asked his cousin hopefully.

Peter nodded, "I can help you with getting the tools that you need Neville, but it'll be up to you whether or not you do anything about it."

Neville nodded before he walked on out. Peter nodded, he knew that he had planted a seed in Neville's mind he couldn't really expect to do much more than that. Peter rummaged around in his trunk for a moment finding what he wanted he tossed Harry an order form for training weapons. "This ought to help you with your weapon choice." Harry nodded as he began to look it over.

* * *

Kitty grinned as Hermione finally came out of the shower, the girl still looked a bit the worst for wear but seemed to be making a comeback. She was actually in slightly better shape than Harry had been, though the guy did have more endurance and speed than one would expect from a guy that wasn't fighting for his life almost everyday, Ron on the other hand had long legs that ate up the distance and had a lot more raw muscle from his usual country living. As it was, she could easily see that the three had been forced to use their physical abilities almost as much as they had their magical ones, the only difference was that they didn't train those abilities except for climbing all the stairs in this place, which seemed to keep a person in reasonable shape as far as she could tell. To bad being in reasonable shape wasn't what she needed, she happened to like the looks that guys sent her due to her constant working out, and since there wasn't an abundance of people to fight here, she would have to come up with other ways to counter that. She would also have to have Brian send a weight set to her, she could enhance the weights later on to work for her at the level that she needed. She chuckled at this, she could actually use a cheap set of 10-pound weights and actually work like she was doing 50 or 60 pounds worth of lifting after a simple spell. 

"Here." Kitty said, handing Hermione an order form. "Here's all the info on getting training swords don't bother getting the real thing till your sure that you can actually do it though all right?" Hermione nodded, as she looked the forms over. "Don't worry about price either, if you think you need help talk to me and Brian will help you out. Consider it repayment for the summer tutoring that you gave us. Kitty said with a smile before the bushy haired witch could object. The girl had been invaluable in unlocking the knowledge the three Lords of Magic had bestowed upon her and Peter, making her someone that was worth knowing. It was true they didn't know anything more about their animal forms, but they had become extremely efficient in all of the other types of magic and a lot of that was thanks to her.

"Thanks." Hermione said with a grin, as she quickly got dressed and began going over the order form for training weapons learning about the various types there were. She was looking at the instruction manuals when she came upon some interesting information." Hey Kitty, do either of you own a pensive?"

"No why?"

"Well according to this, the owner of the sword company rents out his memories of training and such things, and if we had a pensive we could view the lessons and learn a bit more."

"And a pensive is what?" Kitty asked staring blankly at her roommate.

"Oh, it's a magical device that you can use to either store or watch your memories from." Hermione explained to her eagerly.

"Sounds like something that could be used for less than good." Kitty said shaking her head sadly, knowing all to well that sometimes a memory could be the most painful thing ever.

"I suppose so." Hermione agreed with a curious look at the other girl.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Kitty said with a grin, "and if we wait to long Ron and Peter will have eaten it all before we get there, and whatever's left will have been spiked by the twins." Hermione agreed not particularly wanting to be on the receiving end of one of the twin's so called pranks.

The fifth years all trooped down and had breakfast and Ron and Hermione had an argument over her abilities in sewing, which resulted in the two of them not talking to each other for the rest of the morning, which probably was why Ron seemed so miserable after Charms and Transfiguration. That and the giant piles of homework that they were all accumulating, though Peter aced all of the Charms questions and Kitty all of the Transfiguration ones making it so that each of them were clear from doing homework from one class each. The trio was also being slightly wary of the Americans as they remembered Peter's comments in D.A.D.A about not caring whether or not Voldemort was truly back or not. Then there was also the fact that they were both obviously well versed in combat.

The two enjoyed a simple lunch, getting to know their housemates and discussing various things with them. When the lunch period ended they then joined their fellow fifth years and headed down to C.O.M.C where the woman who had lead the first years when they had first arrived was teaching. The lesson was interesting, though the bowtruckles they were introduced to overly impressed neither Peter nor Kitty. The only thing of interest had been when Kitty had been forced to grab Peter by the arm when the golden trio's tree guardian had made a break for it since he had unconsciously been about to shoot a spray of webbing at the small creature. Neville had looked at the two curiously before shrugging whatever they were doing off and returned to drawing his own bowtruckle.

Once they were all finished they headed for herbology where Harry was attacked by Luna and then a pompous guy by the name of Ernie who declared in their own unique ways that they actually believed in what he and Dumbledore said about Voldemort being back. In Peter's opinion this raised the two since it went against popular belief, even if the two of them didn't have the guts to say the name of the wizard out loud.

"So what can you tell us about this class?" Peter asked Neville as they all finally walked in. "Hermione says that you are the best in this year and possibly the year above when it comes to dealing with magical plants. _'The Green Thumb of Hogwarts'_ she says."

Neville smiled, though he did look embarrassed about being considered so good. "Yeah, depending on which greenhouse we go into will depend on what we do, but I think that all we'll be doing is a lot of review, which means that we'll be fertilizing a lot of plants today. Hope you don't mind dragon dung." He joked while looking uncertainly at the Americans.

"Dragon dung?" Kitty asked wrinkling her nose in disgust. "You use dragon manure on your plants?"

"Its Professor Sprout's favorite type of fertilizer, and since a number of former Hogwarts people make it into whatever work they want there's a couple of Dragon Keepers from Hogwarts who help keep her well supplied. Ron's brother is one in fact."

"A Dragon Keeper? Sounds like an interesting job, though it might be a little tame compared to some of the jobs we do in the city." Peter said with a grin. "And wrestling dragons is a lot harder than you would think."

"Wrestling dragons?" Neville asked unsure whether or not Peter was pulling his leg, but not real sure that he wanted to find out either.

"Yeah, the only way you can get them to stop going on a rampages and destroying everything in their path I've found out is usually to hit them pretty squarely on the nose like a dog with a rolled up newspaper. It makes them stop most of the time and look around. Though you do have to be careful of the angle your at so you don't get roasted from their fire breath."

"Just like a boy to think that every answer comes with using violence." Kitty said rolling her eyes at Peter with a grin. "Ever try talking to them before you start trying to hit them?"

"Sure, but they usually try and barbecue me when I do that." Peter defended himself.

"Is that before or after you insult them with one of your corny jokes that you happen to think are actually funny?"

"Hey I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are." Kitty told him in a voice that brooked no argument.

"See what having people that know all about you does?" Peter told Neville with a wry grin. "They think that they can tell you all about yourself whenever they want to."

Neville chuckled at this enjoying the fact that his cousin was so willing to be with him despite his clumsy tendencies. The three got silent as they finally entered the greenhouse and the lesson began, and true to Neville's assessment they did come out smelling of dragon dung after the class was over.

The three sat down to their meal and watched sympathetically as Angelina Johnson then verbally attacked Harry over his detention, the girl yelled at him for about five minutes before storming away and sat down surrounded by the rest of her team. "Don't you think you were a little hard on him?" Kitty asked her.

"Shut it Pryde." The girl said in annoyance while doing her best to ignore the angry scowls the Weasley twins were pointing at her. "When you're on a team and understand what it means to."

Kitty leaned over and glared the girl in the eyes. "Finish that sentence in any way that isn't complimentary and I'll shove those words right down your throat." Kitty threatened the older girl in a cold, deadly and menacingly voice. "I've watched people I care for disappear to the point that I thought that they were all dead, I stood there and watched as my best friend died and I watched my team disappear from all existence, I watched as hundreds of people that I knew died, so don't think that I won't take those words of yours and shove them so far down your throat that they come out the other way." The dark skinned girl nodded fearfully before turning to her food.

"Dear, Dear Kitty we must admit to being impressed." Fred said with surprise.

"Why we think even Oliver would have been forced into silence after that little display." George said with awe.

Peter chuckled while Kitty merely blushed at having been singled out like that. Peter, Kitty and Harry then went and headed for their detentions that they had gotten. The three strode in to see Umbridge who had surrounded herself with various flowery and lacy items that made all three of the teens want to go back outside and throw up. That didn't even include the smells from all the various things were making, individually they might have smelled nice, but all together it smell awful as each rosy scent competed with each other for dominance in the small office room. Peter and Kitty both had to fight their laughter though when Umbridge greeted them and they saw that the woman was wearing a set of robes that had flowers all over them matching the room decorations.

"Each of you take a seat." The witch said, as she pointed to three different tables in separate corners of the room done up in lace, each with a roll of parchment on them. Harry miserably tried to convince Umbridge to let him go for Friday like he had been ordered to, but Umbridge merely grinned and told him no then went on to tell him why she thought it such a good idea not to. Harry nodded as if he hadn't expected otherwise and headed for one of the tables while Kitty and Peter took their own seats.

"Now, you three are going to be doing some lines for me. No not with your quills, but with some of mine." She said, as she handed each of them a long thin black quill that were all unusually sharp.

"Now then Miss Pryde, I want you to write _I will not interrupt_." Kitty nodded as she examined the quill.

"Mr. Parker, I want you to write_ I will not insult my betters._"

"As for you Mr. Potter, I want you to write _I will not tell lies._"

"Um, you haven't given us any ink." Harry pointed out to her.

Umbride smirked at them. "Oh, you won't need any ink Mr. Potter." She said with a laugh.

Peter and Kitty raised their eyebrows at this and began to examine the quills more carefully, but turned their heads at a gasp of pain from Harry. Peter and Kitty jumped from their chairs and looked at Harry's hand, which was quickly healing over. The two looked at the parchment where Harry had written and saw the shining red letters that were on the paper. Kitty picked the paper up and sniffed at it for a moment in disgust.

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked, while smirking at the three of them.

"Nothing." Harry said, as he made to grab his quill again.

"In that case Mr. Parker, Miss. Pryde please return to your seats."

"You can't seriously plan on letting her do that to you Harry." Peter said not budging.

"I'm fine." Harry said stonily, as he wrote it out again slicing into his hand.

Kitty and Peter shook their heads in disbelief as they sat down in their own seats. Kitty glared at Umbridge before smirking at the toad like woman she picked her quill up and then made as if writing. Peter shook his head in disbelief as he watched Kitty start writing he thought she was tougher than that.

"Is there a problem Mr. Parker?"

"I think I have a question." Kitty said from her seat.

"Really? And what might that be? Were your instructions not simple enough?"

The mutant's eyes flashed at the slight on her intelligence. " Actually I was going to ask how are you going to get your quill out of this?" Kitty asked, as she leaned back from the parchment and Peter barely held back a chuckle as he saw that Kitty had phased the quill halfway into the table so it was now sticking up out of the desk.

"What spell did you use on my quill girl?" Umbridge asked angrily, as she glared at Kitty in what she probably thought was intimidating. Kitty had faced down the Norse God Loki after she and the X-Men had ruined one of his plans though, so the witch really didn't impress her much.

"I didn't use a single bit of magic on it." Kitty said smirking, while Harry and Peter held back their own chuckles.

"Back to your lines!" Umbridge growled at the two boys. Peter grinned, and while Umbridge was trying to figure out what Kitty had done to her quill, he pulled out a battery and snapped it open and used the acid on the point destroying the tip of the quill destroying the tip. "Hey Harry you can use mine I don't think it will matter if its as sharp looking." Peter then threw the quill to Harry, who saw the nub that was left, he then banished the other quill toward Peter who grinned as he accepted the quill. Umbridge spun around and glared at the remains of the quill that Harry now held.

The witch turned to look at Peter murderously. "What did you do to my quills?"

"Science." Peter said with the same air as someone might explain how they did something with magic. "My blood is not something you'll be getting today or any day."

Umbridge glowered at the two Americans "I have other ways to make things interesting for you during detention, if you think this inconvenience is going to save you from punishment perhaps seeing others in pain will let you realize how foolish it is to oppose me hmm? Continue Potter!"

Harry swallowed nervously and began writing _I must not tell lies. _

"Harry what do you think your doing?" Peter asked in shock. Harry didn't answer and instead continued to write. Peter made to move toward Harry and take the damaged quill away from Harry, but found that a sticking charm had been added to the seat he was in making it impossible to break free for the moment unless he just broke the desk and that might be a bit hard to explain away. He looked up and saw that Kitty appeared to be in a similar position as he was and was trying her best not to be obvious while she phased, but with the way Umbridge was watching both of them there was no way either of them were going to be able to get out of the chairs and stop Harry from doing what he was doing. Night came, and still they all sat there unable to do anything as Harry sliced his hand again and again with Umbridge's quill. A few hours later they were finally released from their sticking charms and told to go.

"And tomorrow I'll find something different for you two to do." Umbridge promised Peter and Kitty who merely glared at her in defiance as they took Harry with them.

The three returned to the common room and collapsed onto some chairs in front of the fireplace and looked into the dying flames. "Why did you do it Harry?" Kitty asked him curiously, "why did you cut into your hand like that? There is no way that what she is doing to you is legal."

"I've been hurt worse." The boy muttered softly in what he thought was a voice that was to quiet for anyone to hear but Kitty did catch it.

"Peter and I've been hurt a lot worse than that too, but it doesn't make it right. Harry what she's doing to you could be described as torture and that is punishable by law."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Harry asked her coldly. "McGonagall has made it clear that she won't help me, Dumbledore is ignoring me and Hagrid's not even here to help me."

"Not sure buddy, but you can't allow her to get away with this sort of thing." Peter said as he tossed Harry a small vial. The boy caught it out of instinct and looked curiously at the bottle that held a red looking potion. "Its a Blood Replenishing potion, I lifted it off a seventh year who stole it from the medical wing. Half of that should be enough for what happened, but I would suggest you eat some oranges and what not tomorrow."

Harry nodded and drank half the bottle of the nasty tasting concoction and he admitted that he did feel a bit better.

"I'll 'borrow' some of the twin's blood replenishers so that you can stay on your feet, going through school with blood loss is not a fun thing to do." Peter told him in an experinced voice, as he patted the smaller teen comfortingly on the shoulder.

"Why are you willing to help me with all of this?" Harry asked them suspiciously. "You made it obvious that you don't care one way or the other which way this war goes."

"We all went to see McGonagall at the same time yesterday Harry; we now have to deal with Umbridge, which means that for now we are all bound by the brotherhood of detention." Peter said as if it was as simple as that.

The simplicity of the explanation reminded Harry of the twins, and how they often took up the odd cause for whatever reason that they saw for some reason or other.

"Although I have a question for you Harry, why were you willing to let her do that to you?" Kitty asked as she nodded toward his hand where he had been sliced on. "There is no way you should have to do that."

"I won't let her get the better of me," Harry said, "if she wants to make me crack then she's going to be in for a rude shock."

"And in the meantime your going to become what a staggering mess cause you can't do anything due to your blood loss?"

"Well, if you can think of a way to deal with this mess your welcome to." Harry said in annoyance.

"Well I don't know any, and we're obviously not going to be on her Christmas list this year." Kitty said lightly. "I don't think that she is going to trust us all that much."

"Then of course Kitty and I were put through a mild inquisition with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Moody. Though I wouldn't be surprised if there was more yet to come on that."

"Dumbledore actually talked with you?" Harry said jealousy colored his voice as he asked.

"Yeah," Peter said, "maybe its time you accept the fact that he's not going to tell you anything, and you figure out how you can learn things on your own."

"Like what?"

"You have that crazy map of yours right?" Harry nodded warily as he looked at the two suspiciously. "The twins told us about it while we were discussing things, that means you can know quiet a bit about the comings and goings around the castle it'll give you a bit of leverage with that kind of information. Also you have friends and allies, you just need to learn how to use them. Perhaps now that Dumbledore is ignoring you is the time for you to learn things on your own."

"Like what?"

"Like how to block the mental connection you have with Serpent for Brains."

"And how do I do that?"

"You have to learn how to block mental intrusion. Its something we can show you, but we do have other things to do. I suppose we can show you some of the basics though." Kitty said, as she thought it out. "I'll be honest with you though, I've never taught it before so it'll be tricky at times."

"We'll talk later." Peter assured him, "it's late, and your going to need your sleep, blood loss does that to you." He joked, the boy nodded and went upstairs. Peter shook his head in annoyance. "He's scared Kitty, Umbridge has him scared, and I don't think that he's going to willing tell anyone about what it is that he's having to do in detention, and we both know its going to get worse before it gets better. The Guardians told us to help the light, yet so far all we've done is make enemies and been forced to watch, while the kid is forced to destroy his own hand for having the courage to do what the adults won't." Peter slammed his fist into the wall cracking the stonework.

"I know." Kitty said as she grabbed his hand and held onto it to keep him from slamming his fist into the wall again. She had seen people destroy buildings and themselves in frustration before, and she knew that Peter was enough like Logan to go loco and try it here. "It's his choice though," she tried reasoning with him, "besides I hardly think you're someone who can go around and complain about people keeping all of their pain locked up." She said, making sure that she was looking him in the eyes, and for just a moment Kitty saw the injured young man in there before he regained control of his emotions and silenced all of them behind a mask.

Peter hung his head in shame as he looked at her. "Yeah, sorry about earlier, you were just a handy target. I should never have said any of that to you."

"You're right but I forgive you." The mutant told her teammate. "Come on, your to wired now to go to sleep now, lets get some more of that homework finished." She suggested to him. Peter nodded and the two gathered their homework papers and began working on the various reports that they needed to finish for their classes.

"You know I really wish Pioter was here to do this part." Kitty complained as she critically examined her bowtruckle picture.

"He likes to draw?" Peter asked curiously; as he thought of the big super strong Russian.

"He's a painter actually, but he draws extremely well as well. I have a couple of his paintings still on the island. One is of his sister and one is of Storm. He would probably feel insulted by all of the pictures here actually."

"How so?"

"The painting is what the artist captures, yet here magic captures a piece of the person instead of what the artist sees it seems to kind of detract from what an artist really needs to do."

"All right, so we do not bring up the fact there are paintings that act like A.I's here." Peter told her, while Kitty nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next day they had to deal with Transfiguration, COMC, and Astronomy. Kitty surprised everyone by knowing more than even Hermione did about the subject of Astronomy, which was just as much theory as it was study and theory was always Hermione's top skill. When questioned on why she had such an extensive knowledge on the subject Kitty had merely said that she had been forced to understand it for certain reasons. The comment had drawn a number of curious stares wondering what it was that would require that kind of knowledge for a teenage girl. 

That night the three of them made their way back to Umbridge's office, all of them were wondering what the vile woman would have in store for them tonight. None of them were under any delusions, they knew that the woman would probably have something planned to counter Peter and Kitty for however they had done what they had done the night before. The woman probably wouldn't try to use the odd quills against them again at least. That only brought the question of what she did have planned for them for tonight though. The three of them entered the room and found the woman busily writing away on a piece of parchment, the three each took a seat at the tables and waited while the woman then handed Harry the same quill as last time, while Peter and Kitty were each given a bottle of ink and odd red quills that didn't have the unusually sharp tip to them.

"Now then Mr. Parker, Miss. Pryde, I believe that these quills won't cause a problem for you since they allow you to feel what you've done wrong." Umbridge said, as she picked up a red quill of her own and watched as the three began writing. The first thing Peter noticed was the pain that flew across his body as he wrote, the next thing was that he remembered exactly when he had last felt that particular pain across his body. The quill was somehow using his memories of old wounds against him, and reapplying their sensation to his body if he were to guess. A very cruel little device he thought. He looked up at the surprised grimace from Kitty, and figured that she was feeling something similar to what he was feeling. The pain was actually mild though compared to what he was used to since it was only his mind reliving an injury, and after he wrote again he ignored the pain and focused on the mental assault wishing that he had some mental abilities that would work against this sort of attack.

Peter and Kitty didn't even grace the woman with looking up they wouldn't let the woman know that her toys messed with them, though Peter swore that he saw a cut appear on Kitty's temple, but it then disappeared as fast as he saw it. He grimaced a bit as his own back felt on fire and the memory of the Puma scratching his back raced through his mind, he rolled his shoulders and stopped as he felt a sticky feeling on the back of his shirt beneath his jacket.

Peter gritted his teeth and reexamined the artifact that he was currently using, it must work as a combination of the blood quill and the sorting hat, since it seemed to focus more on memories and was somehow triggered by writing. He would have to see if he could recreate it for Matt, the blind vigilante would simply love to get his hands on something like this, it would work well with his whole justice is blind gig that he was always quoting paying back at a monster for their crimes. It would be great, especially if he could get it to mimic the memories of damage the user had inflicted onto other people. The only question was how was it getting past his mental shields? He knew he didn't have shields that were on par with a telepath, but that his shields were typical for your basic vigilante which ranked just below a member of the F.F's mental shields, in fact his might rank higher than Johnny's or Ben's since he had been on the receiving end of numerous mental attacks in his web swinging career. Perhaps the pen picked up on physical sensation and followed that memory into more painful ones, which meant that it was following his sensations.

The three returned to the dorm a little past midnight, and with the two Americans help and a couple of vials of Blood Replenishing Potions shared between the three of them, Harry managed to cobble his various homework projects into something that looked halfway decent and would keep him from failing all of his classes.

Peter and Kitty woke up earlier than usual the next morning and headed for the library where they began to go through various healing and charms books for a way to counter the blood and memory quills. As he was going through the various books, he came up with something that he was fairly sure would help out, though it might take him a at least two days to complete depending on how fast Brian could get the necessary materials to him. He explained his idea and Kitty agreed with his assessment and pointed out a few ways to improve what he planned. The two called Brian and explained the idea and Brian said that he would have everything ready by the time Wolvie showed up. Kitty looked at her watch and saw that they only had a few minutes till they had to go and grab the trio, and they dashed out of the library though Peter was sure he saw Kitty examining a large book that looked like it ought to be replaced before setting it back down and joining him.

The two reached their dorm and rousted their exercise buddies and headed for the doors. Harry and Hermione had decided on their choice of blades. Harry would use the broadsword, while Hermione would use a rapier similar to Peter's. Ron of course had yet to decide on a blade, thinking the whole concept to be a bit silly. The group then went and did their classes and Peter and Kitty continued to keep up, neither noticing the suspicious glances that the bushy haired girl who had been their tutor was now sending them from time to time. During dinner Peter was relieved to see a group of owls land before him and Kitty with the requested material.

"Hey Ron, after dinner can you place this stuff on my bed for me?" Peter asked pushing the box toward the red head, ignoring all of the curious stares he was getting over the box. He was only aware of the calculating looks that Dumbledore and Umbridge were giving him, since he was not exactly playing for either team but was a known associate of Harry which in both of their opinions he was sure meant badness though neither of them were going to currently try anything at the moment. Peter knew that he was making waves by seemingly becoming so close to Harry when in all actuality all he was doing was showing the guy how to stand on his own. Of course that might be why Dumbledore was wary of him, since it was obvious that he was used to people just accepting his word or being against him in some way.

As they were walking down the hallway Peter nodded at Kitty who sighed but agreed. "Harry we need to ask you to do something."

"What?" Harry asked tiredly, though there was a hint of suspicion in his voice.

Kitty smirked at him. "Don't worry, its nothing to horrible, we just want you to try and write really slow, it might make your agony last a bit longer, but you may not get as cut up either. Hopefully by tomorrow we'll have something that will help at least partially in blocking it if we figured it correctly."

"Really?" The boy asked skeptically.

"Yeah we've been spending our free library time in the library and even before and after training trying to figure out how to block those quills and what we have designed may or may not work but it might help."

"Eh I'll try anything at least once." Harry said to them, hoping that whatever their idea was that it would actually work. The three of them all wrote extremely slowly that night, much to the annoyance of Umbridge who couldn't say anything though since she thought that they might be feeling a bit timid after her treatments and thought that her task was nearly complete in quelling the fires of rebellion in the Gryffindors ranks if these three trouble makers were taken care of. There were a few others that would of course cause troubles, like the two older Weasley boys and their friends, but she would gladly take care of them as well.

The three were let out around 11 when Harry's hand had actually started to show the results of not fading. The slower writing method had helped him somewhat, but too much damage had already been done it seemed. Harry wrapped his hand in a Gryffindor scarf knowing that Kitty and Peter would help him treat the hand once they got back. The two had told him that he should at least tell his friends about what was happening in detentions, but the boy had stubbornly refused glad that at least they didn't think a teacher would help. The three rounded the corner and nearly ran into a hiding Ron Weasley who was skulking around the corner to the Dorm entrance.

"Ron, glad to see you." Peter said, as he clapped the teen on the back causing the red head to whirl around frantically as if he had just been caught doing something wrong.

"Hey," the boy said weakly, as he was now standing before the chuckling group. Ron frowned for a moment as he looked at them before turning away not seeming to want to look at Harry. "Hey Harry." He said a bit gruffly.

The amusement faded from Harry's eyes. "Ron." The dark haired boy said in confusion. "Something wrong?"

"You three just seem awfully chummy is all."

"Ron, Ron, after you've been through a detention with her alongside someone else you learn a lot about someone." Peter said, as he threw an arm over the blunt redhead's shoulders. "Kitty and I are in no way replacing you and Hermione and if you ever feel that we are you tell us so and we'll try and give the three of you some space how does that sound? Besides, we both have our groups of friends back home that we would rather be with than here. I mean your brothers remind me of Johnny and Bobby a lot and Kitty, well she has a whole family of friends whose idea of a good time is usually to blow something up."

"Really?" The boy asked uncertainly.

"Really," Kitty said smiling in understanding, she remembered when she had met Jubilee, it was like she had been replaced till she learned what kind of connection her mentor and the firecracker had. In a way she had been replaced but she also didn't need Logan to be her protector anymore, though she was sure that if she wasn't watching he would try and do it. "We need to borrow him for like 20 minutes after we get back, and then you two can talk about anything and everything you want." She promised him.

"Yeah, like why you have your broomstick out this late." Harry said pushing his hair out of his face. Ron then noticed the cut on his hand and the two spent ten minutes talking about their evenings for the past week. Harry grinned a bit at Ron's righteous indignation for him.

The four entered the dorm and the group all rushed upstairs and Peter pulled open the box that was sitting on his bed and pulled out a variety of what looked like gloves that went all the way up to the elbow. "Here try this one." Peter said, as he tossed a small glove toward Harry who found the glove fit perfectly. Peter took the glove off, and began muttering charms while Kitty began to doctor Harry's hand, when Hermione slipped in a worried look on her face, she stifled a gasp when she saw Harry's sliced hand though.

"Harry, what happened to your hand?" She questioned, as she looked at the cuts in his hand.

"Um well." Harry said suddenly very nervous.

"No lying." Kitty said, as she liberally poured peroxide into the cut, which started to foam.

"All right, Umbridge did this." Harry admitted grudgingly hissing in pain, his eyes going back a forth between the two girls with a bit of fear as they glared at him.

"Smart guy, I would be scared if those two were glaring at me like that to." Peter mumbled to Ron who snickered at his best friend's predicament.

Kitty finished applying medicines to the cut, and allowed Hermione to look at what she had; the two then wrapped his hand in a bandage and then enlarged one of his seeker gloves.

"Keep that on all night Harry." Hermione ordered her friend. "The scarring may fade with time." She said with a hopeful note in her voice, she then turned to look at Peter who was holding an ugly looking glove and muttering charms under his breath while consulting a couple of books the witch quickly picked up on what they were doing and began helping, her larger experience in magic showing as they applied their spells. Kitty joined in as well and Ron and Harry added in the occasional spell as well, but were mainly told to hand the three of them a different book or other. When they finished, they held a glove in their hand that looked just like Harry's hand.

"Here Harry." Hermione said, "Wear this when your writing tomorrow, and it should deal with at least 40 percent of the problem that that hag is doing to you."

"Won't she realize what's going on though?" Harry questioned as he looked the thing over.

"Considering that this is probably one of the first of its kind in the magical world its doubtful." Kitty said, "the glove is a type of armor already I really can't tell you a whole bunch about it, other than the fact that it fits like spandex, but is tougher than Kevlar. I'm not sure how good it'll do against magic, but added in with the spells we've added it should help, though you may feel the cuts elsewhere on your arm, that was a great addition to add in Hermione."

The witch blushed at this. "I just thought it would help some." She said, "your red ink charm should work pretty well as well though, and Peter's charm to make it feel like human skin if someone touched it should keep it a secret."

"Hey Hermione what's Kevlar?" Ron asked as he poked the limp glove suspiciously.

"It's a type of material that is used in muggle body armor Ron." The witch explained rolling her eyes at him.

* * *

On Friday the group trained and took their showers, a still complaining Ron staggered into the room where he then changed and showered and the five headed down for breakfast. The American duo watched as Harry looked expectantly toward the teacher's table before his shoulders sagged in sorrow like he had been expecting someone or something to be there. From earlier conversations Kitty had deduced that Harry was still waiting for his friend and protector to come back, Harry was waiting for Hagrid to show up. Classes continued as usual, though Peter and Snape had another one of their discussions that went back and forth a few times, and Kitty had started to teach the fifth years how to curse at Snape and the Slytherians in various languages. So far she had stuck to Spanish though, since there was a chance someone else might know one of the other languages. The twins in fact always came for her cursing lessons as they had taken to calling them. 

The three finally made their way for their last detention, and Harry slipped his glove on and Peter tossed Kitty a bracelet that she tried to give him but the teen merely shook his head.

"Besides, if Johnny ever knew that I wore that he would never let me hear the end of it." Peter said for explanation. "It's a bit to girly for my tastes, but hey you're a dancer and a girl, you can get away with it."

"Thanks." Kitty said dryly with a smile. "But I have better shields than you do."

"Then you can be the one to drag me out of the chair." Peter joked, as he pushed the door open and the three of them filed in and slowly sat down and began writing their required lines. They wrote hour after hour, and it wasn't until dark that Umbridge got up and looked Harry's hand over. The glove had mimicked the same things as had happened to his hand the previous nights, though they weren't sure how much longer that particular charm was going to last. When the woman finished gloating she checked the scar that Harry made his first sound, as a hiss of pain came from him. "Well I think I've made my point Mr. Potter." She said releasing his hand; she then turned to the other two. "And I'm sure that this was a memorable detention for the two of you as well." The woman said, before she shooed them all out.

"What happened Harry did the glove respond wrong?" Peter asked with concern once they were at what he hoped was a suitable distance away.

"Its my scar." The boy explained pointing to his head. "Something's wrong, could Umbridge be a Death Eater?"

"As much as I think she's a sick twisted cow I don't think so, I think you have a bunch of power hungry fools who are trying to destroy you and she's just one of the tools that they're using. The fact it suits Voldemort for them to tear you apart is just icing on the cake. Talk to Ron and Hermione though, they understand you and your scar better than we ever will." Peter admitted, knowing that it was the truth, these guys were a team that had been forged in combat over the years and knew each other better than they might believe.

"So you do believe in his being back?"

"I never doubted it, I just have other concerns than magical Dark Lords." Peter said shrugging. "It's nothing personal, but we all have our own monster we have to deal with and sometimes we hurt the ones that are trying to help us." Harry was silent as he thought that out.

They entered the room and were nearly bombarded with people as they were greeted. A large party had been started to welcome the newest member of their team it seemed. Harry congratulated Ron then joined Hermione at a table while Peter and Kitty joined the twins and Lee in a juggling contest.

"All right, here's the rules mates, first one to drop a bottle looses, no touching another person's bottles with magic, anything else goes." George said, tossing a pair of bottles at each of them. "You sure you want to get involved in this? Forge and I are the champion jugglers."

"Definitely." Kitty said with a grin as she accepted her bottles.

"Why not?" Peter said grinning as he took his own bottles.

The five teens each started with two bottles, and every 30 seconds a bottle was being tossed into the air to join the flying bottles. Peter focused on his bottles, and watched as each and everyone of the bottles was tossed into the air flying. As he focused he lost himself in what he was doing, he was no longer Peter Parker, nor was he Spiderman, he was just a teen for the moment having a bit of fun and using his abilities to enjoy himself. He was going on twelve bottles when he remembered himself and grinned weakly at the crowd that was watching him and at the twins who were watching him in awe. The way to make this perfect would be Mary Jane he thought before he remembered. He dropped the bottles, and several people let out awes of disappointment thinking that they had somehow distracted the American into loosing his concentration on the task.

"Team juggle competition!" The twins yelled, sensing the change in their friend who had just wowed them. Peter and Kitty faced each other and began to juggle, but while individually they were both extremely good as a team they were not able to compete, against twins who claimed an easy victory over their friends. The two begged off a rematch and headed across the room to join Hermione and Harry who looked like they were getting ready to pack up their stuff. Hermione said something that Harry looked like he was having trouble deciding on when the two finally made their way over to them. "Hey guys, what's up?" Kitty asked them.

"Oh, we were getting ready to go to bed and I was asking Harry if he wanted to help me make hats for the elves tomorrow." Hermione told them eagerly. "You two can join us as well of course."

"Sure we will." Peter said kicking Harry in the shin before he could protest. "We'd be happy to help you out Hermione, after all its what friends do. Right Harry?"

Harry let out a sigh of defeat and nodded while forcing a grin on his face. "Sure Mione, I'd love to help you." He said weakly.

"Great how about we do it over lunch?" Kitty asked them all, not waiting for either of the boys to talk she continued on though. "Hermione brings the sewing stuff, Harry and Peter collect stuff for lunch, for say a picnic and I'll bring the music."

"All right." Hermione said nodding her head in agreement. "So how did the glove work?" She finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her

Harry pulled the glove off his arm and they all grinned as they saw that the cut hadn't been cut into very much.

Peter and Harry went upstairs to avoid the party once they were upstairs Harry looked mutinously at Peter. "Why did you say we would help Hermione with sewing?" He demanded of the American. "I really don't want to do this."

"Maybe," Peter said, "but you owe her one for helping out with that glove, as it is it might not have been finished on time to do what we managed to get it to do. With her help we may have saved your hand from any major scarring, so its time to repay the favor. And if that means spending a few hours during and after lunch sewing you'll do it. You got me? Besides do you even understand what's so bad about slavery?"

"From the way their lives are described, it sounds kind of like mine actually." Harry said defiantly. "You don't see her trying to help me though do you?"

"What?" Peter asked in surprise. He had known Harry's home life was bad, but if it was really as bad as he was describing he was going to have to do something about it. "Look, how about you tell her and see if she can't come up with a way for you to have a better life? Who knows maybe this is her odd girl way of telling you that she's willing to help you if you'll let her in about your life." Peter told him. "I mean she is willing to risk her life for you."

"Well why can't she just say it then?"

"Because she is a female and you simply aren't allowed to understand how the female brain works, its against the code of life somehow."

"Great." Harry groaned miserably

"Just get some sleep, we still have training tomorrow." Peter informed him. "There is no way your getting off just cause there's a party going on downstairs."

"Right." Harry said sighing in agony, as he got ready for bed.

"Tell you what though, I'll talk it over with Kitty and get you an extra hour of sleep though." Peter said helpfully.

"Great. Harry said, as he closed the curtains on his bed.

* * *

I'm tempted to make this H/Hr votes will determine if it will stay true to the books or go this way since I am an H/Hr lover. 


	8. Chapter 8

Peter got up and thanked god that it was a weekend, the continuous monotony of the school was getting to him, and he was getting sick and tired of it all. The worst part of it in his opinion was that it was only the first week. He figured after training he would do something fun like work with the twins on a prank, or two maybe get his chemistry gear out and make some homemade stink bombs, work on his webbing formula/potion mixture. They also needed to get around to teaching Harry the basics of mental defense today as well. He got up and changed clothes, his eyes widened slightly when he saw that Harry was already gone, he briefly wondered where it was that the boy had disappeared to before he dismissed it. As long as he showed up for training Peter could care less, the guy was finally starting to put on some speed in his workouts. Peter walked downstairs just in time to see Harry walking out the door. "Hey Harry, be sure you make it down for some working out!" Peter called out at him as the wall closed, he heard a muffled reply and presumed that he had been heard. He cast an anxious glance up at the stairway that led to the girl's rooms, and wondered how badly he would get hurt if he did make it up the stairs. He shook his head at that, Kitty was already mad at him for some reason or other, making her even more mad at him was not something that he really wanted to do right now, the bruises he was getting during training when he sparred against her were enough thank you very much.

While others were just beginning to wander downstairs for breakfast the American duo and the Gryffindor trio were making their way outside and began their run, as they were finishing up they were surprised to see that Umbridge was watching them from the main doors. Since they were some of the few people actually outside and the only ones currently out by the lake.

"Why do you think she is watching us so intently?" Harry asked worriedly.

Hermione looked up at the woman before turning to her friend. "I think that she is trying to understand all of us better, especially you, so that she can find ways to make your life more difficult."

"Well there ain't much she can do to make this more difficult." Ron said between huffs and puffs.

"Don't count on it." Peter said as he helped the redhead with some water. "The woman looks like she could find a way for laughing to be a problem if she wants to give you grief." Peter said to them.

They made their way to the Qudditch Pitch/Field, and while Peter and Kitty were going through some practice thrusts Hermione nodded toward a group of owls heading their way. "Ooh, it looks like we're getting a delivery." She said pointing toward the owls. Three owls each carried one of the packages; they gracefully landed in front of Harry and Hermione. The two eagerly slit the packages open, and grinned as they saw the wooden practice swords that were inside.

Kitty nodded at the training weapons the two now carried in their hands. "So Ron, have you picked out a style of sword yet?" She asked the red head curiously.

"Um well, actually I'm thinking of not doing the whole sword fighting thing. I mean seriously, when am I ever going to need to use a sword?" He reasoned at them.

"Who cares?" Peter asked with a grin. "Having a physical hobby might be fun, besides what if you run across something that's resistant to magic what are you going to do then?"

"Levitating charm." The boy answered without hesitating.

"A levitating charm?" Peter asked him incredulously. "Isn't that like a 1st year spell or something?"

"Yeah but it works." The red head said with a goofy grin. "You should have seen the face on that troll! He didn't know what had hit him."

"If you say so, just remember not everything is going to wait for the laws of gravity to work on what you're holding over their heads." Kitty said, "I mean there is this book about what to do in the case of that problem."

"Really what is it called?"

"How to Dodge by Speedy Gonzales fastest mouse in all of Mexico and Road Runner." Peter said with a grin, as he looked at the raised muggle members of the group who groaned in disbelief of the bad joke. "C'mon, we need to get you started on sword training. And Ron remember that the offer for training stays open all the time, of course if you wait long enough maybe one of them will be teaching you while Kitty teaches me how to use a staff."

"Why do you need to learn about staffs and swords?"

"Simple, Kitty and Kurt wouldn't take no for an answer on learning how to use a sword, and our wands turn into staffs making it essential that we add staffs into my training and since Kitty is one of the best ninja experts for her age and probably the best unarmed fighter at this school, it just makes sense to have her teach me." Peter explained to the redhead who nodded in acceptance. The group continued their training though Peter and Kitty cut it short since Umbridge insisted on watching them with a calculating stare.

* * *

The group met back downstairs in the great hall after they had gotten cleaned up. The group then sat down and ate Hermione paid an owl for bringing her a paper and buried herself in it she was only in it for a moment when she cried out. "Wait a moment! Oh no … Sirus!"

"What happened?" Harry asked frantically, ripping half of the newspaper away from Hermione who was now stuck holding one half. Had the article they were reading not be so troubling it might have been amusing.

"The Ministry of Magic has received a tip off from a reliable source that Sirus Black notorious mass murder… blah, blah, blah. . .is currently hiding in London!"

"Grab the paper and lets go elsewhere." Peter hissed at the two of them. "You continue to focus on that article your going to look a bit suspicious." The two nodded and grabbed a stack of toast and headed for the doors ignoring the penetrating gaze that Umbridge sent them and the smug smirk that Malfoy was directing at them.

"Well?" Ron asked, once they were all inside a spare classroom.

"It's a bunch of the usual rubbish." Hermione said as she handed Harry the article having read it on the way down there.

"We're going to need to send a counter argument into this." Peter said, "doesn't the Quibbler paint Sirus in a halfway decent picture?"

"Yes why?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes in distaste while Harry and Ron looked down at another article.

"Just thinking for the moment. Getting an opinion that opposes the Ministry out is going to be rather difficult because of the stranglehold the Ministry has on the Prophet. The fact that the most read newspaper is a tabloid is enough to make a person want to throw up though." Peter grumbled, unaware how close he was to actually sounding like Jameson at the moment. "Kitty, get Brian to make a statement about Sirus in his work clothes, it might get some of the public's opinion on our side. Not sure if it will affect the Magical community, but this will allow people that live in the regular world not to worry so much about him and question the ethics of government as well forcing the Prime Minister to do something about what's going on it also might make the muggleborn's parents who are aware that Sirus is a wizard escapee ask there kids what's going on giving us plausible deniability."

"Right," Kitty said, "he'll be sure to leave a comment for someone to hear."

"Good," Peter said as he listened as the trio theorized about traps and such over some unknown Wizard politics because of the capture of some Order member. "Don't get to wrapped up in those plots guys, just because its possible doesn't mean it happened. There may be other reasons, or he could have even been running from a Death Eater scouting party and ran into the law. Haven't you ever run from one thing and ended up face to face with something almost as bad?"

"Not that I can think of." Ron said.

"Really?" Hermione said arching her eyebrow at the redhead. "Honestly, have you already forgotten how we met Fluffy then Ron?"

"Oh yeah," the red head said his ears glowing in embarrassment.

"Right, enough with worrying about stuff that we can't do anything about." Peter said rubbing his hands together. "Now, we have homework and fun planned for today, I say a couple hours of teaching me to play Quidditch, and then you guys have to come down and study a bit with all of your homework papers, sound like a plan?"

"And if you say no, and just plan on playing all day none of us will help either of you for this weekends load that we have." Hermione threatened her friends.

"We won't?" Peter asked with surprise.

"We won't." The two girls said with deadly glints in their eyes.

Kitty looked at Peter carefully. "Think of it this way Peter, if you want a chance of not hurting during our sparring practices for the next few days you will not be helping them with their homework or doing it for them."

Peter looked at the two sorrowfully. "Sorry guys, but your on your own, at least Harry has some of his stuff done already though thanks to Umbridge keeping you up so late though." Peter said with a grin.

"Whipped." Ron coughed out.

"She hasn't promised you two mild pain during training either though." Peter said with a smirk before he headed off. "You guys going to come and fly your brooms or not? Times wasting if we're going to study before lunch so that we can help Hermione like we promised Harry."

"Right coming." Harry said heading upstairs to grab his broom and Quidditch gear.

"Yeah coming." An uneasy Ron said, while staring at Kitty and Hermione uncertainly.

"So," Kitty said with a smirk after they were gone and staring at her prey. What are we going to do while they are gone being sweaty boys?"

"Um well, I do want to get some of those papers out of the way for Arithmancy and."

"Uh, uh." Kitty said as she pulled her laptop out of her satchel. "I'm going to teach you about the wonders of hacking instead."

"H-hacking?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yep, something that every certified bookworm needs to know." Kitty said seriously as she logged onto the Internet. "Even if all you understand are the basics, its good to know." She assured the other teen, glad that the Professor wasn't here to see what it was exactly that she was teaching people right now, she somehow thought he wouldn't be overly impressed with the skills that she was teaching to her new friend. Hermione sat down beside Kitty while she began teaching hacking 101 for her friend slipping in a E-mail for Brian while she was doing that as well.

* * *

Peter sighed, the Quidditch game had truly been fun, even if it had nothing on web swinging through a city it made an interesting second. The boys had told him that he had great Seeker and Chaser potential if he ever wanted to play a pickup game, those positions would probably be the best ones for the American to play. The three were currently working on their papers, though Peter was sure that Ron was actually reading a Qudditch book charmed to look like something else, since he wasn't writing anything, but was fully engrossed in his charms book. Harry on the other hand looked like he might be doing some actual work since he was busily scribbling away on a piece of parchment about the moons of Jupiter.

Peter grabbed the book, and looked at it and was not surprised to find it talking about the best position for a Keeper to use in correlation to Chaser attack patterns. "You realize, if the girls find this on you that they will make your life hell, and they will find a way to make Harry and me not help you right?" He asked as he tossed the book back.

Ron smirked at him. "I'll take my chances mate, besides no bird is going to tell me how to live that's what my mum is for."

Peter shrugged as turned back to Sprouts paper on bushes that fertilized themselves, he was helping Neville with his paper on Charms for his help on Herbology, he had only meant to stretch for a moment but had thought a friendly warning would be helpful. "Don't say we didn't warn you." Peter said over his shoulder as he returned to his work.

At lunchtime Harry and Peter grabbed some food from the kitchens and Peter was introduced to the insanity that was Dobby. "So you set him free and ever since then he's been living in the shadows trying to 'help' you whenever he can?" Peter asked having been slightly overwhelmed by the energetic house-elf that had been wearing a dozen of what looked like Hermione's oddly shaped hats and a number of socks as well.

"Yeah." Harry said, as he carried a plate with several sandwiches on it. "He means well though, he's just not all there some times. Course I'm beginning to think that all house-elves are a bit mad when you think of the way they act from time to time." He added with a chuckle.

"Personally they kind of remind me of the goblins in a movie called Labyrinth with the way they were all so eager to serve and everything." Joked Peter.

The group assembled outside and Kitty hit a few buttons on her tape player which soon began emitting rock music that had Hermione looking a bit concerned, but at a dismissive glare from the others she wisely kept her mouth shut and showed the others the spell work that was required for knitting the hats. The group then slowly but surely began their work, Kitty eventually pulled her wand out and began using it like a baton directing the pair of knitting needles she also began to dance and everyone watched as Kitty danced with a grace that few could deny. The twins who had come at the first traces of the loud music were even impressed enough to keep any comments about whatever they could think of to themselves.

Peter began chuckling quietly to himself. "What is it?" Lee asked, since he had joined the group while the only people actually making the hats and socks were Harry, Hermione, Peter, and Kitty a large group of various people had joined them out of curiosity, and because they were enjoying the show that Kitty was unconsciously performing for them all.

"Oh, I just was wondering what's going to happen when they all realize its time for practice and they're all out here having fun." Peter said with an evil smile. "How badly do you think Angelina Johnson is going to kill them when they finally get there?"

The boy snickered in agreement as his looked about eagerly for the Seventh year Chaser. "You realize that she's just as likely to blame you and Kitty as she is to blame the team right?"

"Its not our fault that they're all having fun," Peter protested, "besides that, I think the twins are stealing some of Hermione's hats." Peter said nodding the two brothers who were currently snatching up a couple of hats at a time and spelling them to do certain things before they gave them to first, second third, and fourth years whose heads would grow as if caught in an enlarging charm or get small from a shrinking charm.

"I still say that she's going to want to skin you alive when she finally finds you here with **her** team." The dark skinned boy said.

"She'll have to catch me first." Peter returned with a grin.

"She has a broom, and if she can convince the twins to help her she's going to catch you very easily if you go inside." Lee warned him, no one can get around Hogwarts like they can, though Harry Potter might give them a bit of a run for their money for a bit."

Peter smirked at that. "Sounds like yet another challenge to take care of, as I recall electronics stuff isn't supposed to work within the Hogwarts wards yet we seem to have managed to that fairly well." He said gesturing to the cassette player. "Next time we'll have to break out the Queen music."

"Yeah well here she comes." Lee said pointing toward the Quidditch pitch where an angry Angelina was stalking toward them broom in hand.

"Oi!" The girls said angrily. "Fred, George, Alicia, Bell, Potter!" The girl said jabbing her broom in the direction of each of her missing players. "What the bloody hell are you lot doing down here? Your supposed to be on the pitch and in uniform in five bloody minutes!"

The twins grinned. "Well then, I guess we could try and get there a bit on time, though we may be a bit rushed." One said with a smirk.

"To true brother dear, I suppose we shall have to go now though wouldn't want ickle Ronniekins to think he had scared us off now would we?" The other replied to his twin.

"Surely not brother dear, come we have little to do and much time to it."

"Strike that and reverse it though." They chorused.

The team all left under the glare of an irate Captain who then rounded on the instigators. "As for you three." She growled at them. "Granger, I thought you believed in House Pride? And you two, stop walking off with my team, it's bad enough when you get Potter into detention now this. What next, team wide detentions?"

"Be kind of interesting actually." Peter said, "I'll check with Fred and George on what they think of it though and get back to you on it though all right?"

"Try it and you'll find out how well I can curse you." The witch said drawing her wand.

"Nah, you'll just see how fast I can move." Peter returned to her flashing a grin. "See ya though, we got other things to do than to listen to that stuff, and you have a team to order about mon capitan." He gave her a mock salute before he sent a pair of sewing needles flying into the air to make another cap. Smirking a bit Peter made this one with a Spider emblem on it, who would have thought that all of those late nights working on his costume after Aunt May was asleep would ever come in handy in the magical world. The girl sent another death glare at him before stalking off in anger.

The sewing party packed up a few minutes later now that they had lost one of their knitters, taking their gear with them and returned to doing their homework. Harry joined them later, but didn't say anything about Ron who merely stalked off after a few words with Hermione. Harry finished up some more his homework though after a few words about the practice that none of them believed. Harry finished a report for History of Magic, and was about pick up another project when Peter stopped him. "Come on Harry, lets see if we can't do anything about that mental link that you've got with Voldemort."

Harry nodded eagerly, and walked off with the two Americans a curious Hermione followed after them wondering how they were going to go about this. Kitty lead them all back out to the lake and she then sat down crossed legged. "All right, first thing that you have to do is find a way to clear your mind. The ninja trained girl said solemnly. "You have to be able to be calm to control your mind. So I want you to sit down and imagine yourself in your happy spot I suppose."

"Won't you need to know what makes us happy though to understand how that would work though?" Hermione asked her.

"Well. What does make you happy?"

Harry smiled happily. "Flying, hanging out with Hagrid at his cottage."

"Fine, picture those things till they're all that you can see." Kitty told Harry. "And what makes you happy Hermione?"

"Finding something in the Library after a long search." The bushy haired witch told her.

"Good, picture the school library then. These are going to be your safe places. Kitty explained to them grinning. "Here within your safe places is where your going to hide your mind from attacks. Once your safe places are built we then go about building up mental defensive walls that will block most attacks."

Hermione frowned at them. "Are you sure this is the way to do this? Because it really doesn't sound like anything from any of the mental arts books that I've heard about."

"We didn't learn it from a magical school so its bound to be different than what the acceptable method is." Kitty explained to her patiently. "We learned it from other types of teachers, or I did at least, in Peter's case some friends and experience were what taught him how to do this."

"Really? Because with what you're describing it sounds remarkably like a form of mind magic called Occlumency. At least it sounds similar in theory since its supposed to be a way to block your mind from mental attacks."

"Maybe it's the wizarding version of it." Kitty guessed as she was actually unsure of what this Occlumency was since she had never even heard of it before.

Harry nodded in understanding, and he imagined himself flying and far below he could picture Hagrid waving at him from his cottage, he looked the other way and saw that Hogwarts was standing tall and proud with a strong wind blowing just enough to keep the banners flying, there was a heavy mist that also hid a large part of the castle and grounds. He turned his head as he heard a distant voice speaking to him. "_Now then once you have the image I want you to create a wall focus on the strongest thing you can think of and use that to create your mental walls."_ Kitty's voice told the boy. Harry nodded, and he looked to the ground as it began sprouting a small wall of stone only about three feet high, he tried to add to it before he fell unconscious.

Harry woke up and looked at the group of people that were sitting around him, he saw that Hermione looked a bit dazed and was blinking owlishly at them all. "You two okay?" Kitty asked with concern as she helped to steady Hermione.

"What happened?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Basically the two of you tried to think this out too much. Your defenses are probably rudimentary at best, and won't take but a second or two to blast through, but you do have the basics done though, which in all reality is actually really good." Peter explained to them. "In time you'll be able to start making a decent defensive wall, we probably pushed you to hard though when we tried to get you to start making a wall on the same night that you had found your safe place."

"Yeah sorry about that." Kitty said, sounding a bit sheepish over their fainting spell. "I never had to teach this stuff to someone before, so I'm kind of new to some of this, or I'd of known never to push you that far on a first lesson."

"Its alright." Harry mumbled waving her concern off as unimportant. "But I'm guessing that we're going to call it a night right?" He asked them hopefully as he stumbled back up onto his feet.

Peter smirked at him as he placed Harry's arm over his shoulder. "Yeah come on, I think some time with other people and your bed is just want you need." Peter and Kitty helped the two upstairs and into the Gryffindor common room. "Keep doing the same thing for about the next week or so, hopefully by then you'll be ready to go on to the level. Just forget about adding the walls as defenses for now thou, just focus on your happy place and hopefully you'll be okay."

"Harry, Mione! What the bloody hell happened to you two!" Ron Weasley asked, as he practically jumped over a chair in his eagerness to get to his two friends.

"Easy there Ron." Peter said blocking the two from their friend who was quickly joined by the Weasley's Lee and the rest of the Quidditch team. "The two of them were trying to learn some mental magic and they overextended themselves. Give them a nights sleep or a bit of pepper up and they'll be fine."

"Why were they wanting to learn mind magic?" Someone questioned. "Granger I can understand but Potter?"

"Um." Peter looked questioningly at the Weasley's who swallowed nervously before Ron Weasley actually came up with something. "Hermione probably found out about it and convinced Harry to give it a try when they were both a bit unready for it." The boy said snorting in amusement at the two.

The Weasley's stayed and helped get the two to their respective beds before they cornered the two Americans. "Explain," Ron growled at them, while the twins sent their own glares at the two.

"They wanted to learn some mental protection, I think it somehow worked with their magic though and allowed them to do a bit more than they originally meant to do." Kitty said shrugging. "I'm not real sure to be perfectly, I would have to be a telepath to understand it all perfectly."

"A what-ameth"

"Telepath. You know, someone that can read your mind."

"Never heard of anything like that, wish we knew someone like that it would be interesting to see what kind of pranks that we could perform with someone who could warn us of what someone else was thinking."

"Forget that," Ron said, "something like that might help us up on our grades during tests."

Kitty chuckled at that. "Forget about that red group, imagine the fact that you could talk to each other with your thoughts and not even McGonagall could catch you cause you were thinking it?" The twins grinned dreamily at the thought of doing something like that.

"Unfortunately there's no one here to do something like that though." Peter said shrugging ignoring the sag in the shoulders of the Weasley's. "So, are we back to being considered as not threats, or do we have to prove we're not evil by attacking all of the Snakes?"

"Wouldn't mind seeing what you could come up with actually, but we'll let it pass this time." Fred said after a moments thought. "Do try not to hurt Harrykins though we do not want to lose Harry anytime soon."

"Yes, finding decent seekers is such a chore these days." George said in agreement. "Angelina might just stick you on a broom for revenge if her precious seeker was lost or damaged."

"Thanks I think."

The group broke up and Peter and Kitty slipped back outside later that night and examined the Whopping Willow. Grinning Peter lunged at the branches and found himself surrounded by branches that were beginning to react to the teen that was standing within its branches.

"Whoowee!" Peter exclaimed, as he ducked one branch, then twisted out of the way of another branch as it slid past him. Peter grinned as he ran at the tree doing forward and back flips, cartwheels and other gymnastic wonders. He heard Kitty nearby as she tried to match some of his movements, she cursed in frustration though, as a branch caught her from behind sending her tumbling. The same branch missed Peter as he spun around and grabbed the branch and used it to swing forward. The two spent five minutes within the branches before they left the branches and lay on the ground panting for breath.

"Well that was fun." Peter said with a grin.

"Speak for yourself." Kitty growled tiredly, as she rubbed her body where the occasional shot had connected with her.

"Yeah sorry about that." Peter said with a unrepentant grin as he helped Kitty up and they went inside. The two of them had a repeat of the day only without the knitting party since Peter was off with the twins going over pranks and Kitty was busy talking with Kurt in private over her computer and exploring the castle.

They regrouped that night and talked with the twins or goofed around till late watching silently as each person slowly but surely went upstairs till it was mainly the golden trio. Harry was sitting loyally by his best friend reading an old DADA book, while Hermione watched them both to ensure that Harry didn't try and give his best friend the answers to the papers that he was writing on. Around 11:30 an owl came down and they all read it and a red faced Ron ripped the letter to bits and then tossed it into the fire indignantly. Hermione snatched the homework up and began doing it for him.

"I guess that he's done something right then?" Peter asked Kitty, as they silently watched the group.

"Oh yeah, he definitely did something right just now if you judge the way she's acting right now." Kitty added from her own corner.

Before they could say anything else though they watched as Harry knelt down in front of the fire and began talking into it, what's more there was an answer coming from the fire as Sirus Black's head spoke to them through the fire. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Kitty grumbled, shaking her head in disbelief. "These people can't grasp the simple concept of how to properly use a telephone, but they can talk to each other through the fireplace like there was nothing wrong."

The two listened as the trio and Sirus talked about things, they learned a bit more about Umbridge, but it mainly just confirmed a number of their beliefs and they learned what Umbridge's real goal in being at Hogwarts was. They then had a brief conversation about the Hagrid person.

"Sirus," Hermione asked, "what do you know about Peter and Kitty?"

The dark haired man's eyes shifted away from Harry to regard the witch. "Not a whole lot, why did you learn something?" Sirus asked almost eagerly.

"I don't know, there's just something off about them is all." The girl admitted.

"Odd how?" Ron asked her curiously. "They seem all right to me."

"Odd as in how they are able to compete with me for top grades after supposedly studying magic for only one summer, yet somehow they can top a lot of us and are finding themselves to be extremely high ranking in class."

"Are you sure you're not just jealous?" Ron teased her. "I mean you said it yourself, they're giving you competition."

"She's actually making a rather good argument Ron." Sirus said frowning, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked suddenly alert.

"Well how do they know obscure things like how to occlude their minds, yet it's likely that they've never faced a legilmens. How is it that they can seemingly disappear and appear from nowhere?"

"Perhaps they learned to use their magic with involuntary spells or something?" Ron guessed, "Wouldn't that explain why?"

"Possibly." Sirus admitted though he looked skeptical at them. "There are things about them though that make them dangerous, so be careful about what they say and do, it could put you in danger for all we know they're Death Eaters in disguise."

"No, they don't drink from anything constantly like Crouch did." Ron said, "or at least not that I've noticed. The other two nodded at Sirus questioning look.

"Well, they at least support you in a lot of things so far." Sirus said after a moment's hesitation.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't they tell you how they pulled Dumbledore's own game back on him?"

"No they didn't."

Sirus grinned at this. "Evidently they know about some really old magical objects that Dumbledore would trade an entire supply of his lemon drops for, they wouldn't budge under Dumbledore or Moody telling them to tell us, and then when they were leaving and Dumbledore was making a last ditch effort to get their help they asked him why they should trust him when he didn't trust them. There was other stuff they talked about as well, like you needing more information and Kitty's dragon. The fact is though, that they only told Dumbledore because it would show him that they weren't going to take his orders for some reason, that and they enjoyed not having to tell Dumbledore anything. It's almost as good as pranking the guy." Sirus said his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"They refused to tell the headmaster where something was?" Hermione asked in indignant shock.

"Yep, and I don't think they plan on giving anything up anytime soon either." Sirus told them. "I just wish it wasn't something so important the eye and orb could really help us of course you didn't hear those words from me." Sirus said winking at them.

"Right," Harry said while Hermione's mind began considering which books to check with that kind of reference.

"You know Kitty, I think I'm going to get embarrassed if I listen to anymore of this." Peter said as he slipped out of the shadows. "And thanks for the compliments on our abilities on keeping secrets." Peter added with a smirk as Kitty then walked into view as well.

Hermione flushed red at having been caught while Harry had his wand half drawn and Ron was to busy watching them in shock to surprised to do anything. Sirus on the other hand chuckled at the two of them as they stood in front of them. "Well I'm guessing you heard everything that we were talking about then?" He questioned them.

"Yes, and to answer your questions the eye and orb are relics of Agmotto." Kitty said with a grin.

"And we're not telling you our secrets despite the fact that for some reason you think you have a right to know them yet are allowed to keep things about yourselves secret." Peter said looking at the four of them with a stone hard glare. "There are very few that know my secrets, and you have no reason to know my secrets."

"Well, can you at least tell us about Braddock then?"

"The wizarding world is about to get a shock put into their system, we've made contact with certain parties and we've made our choice. Captain Britain will be with the Prime Minister during his next visit. Multiple mind wipes are enough to make even him a bit wary, its time to put an end to this before it gets even more out of hand. I've already seen to an article for the newspaper to print that might at least help you somewhat while we're at it." Peter said with a grin. "Not that they'll know that it was me that wrote it of course."

"But what does that have to do with Braddock?"

"Brian is connected to the Captain and hopes that this will work since the wizarding world refuses to allow a non-magical being to work with them."

"But Captain Britain and his team are made up of metas how can they qualify?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You know who this Captain bloke is Hermione?" Ron asked curiously.

"Later Ron." The witch said waving the question off.

"They'll come, because they're the official face of the magical world as far as Britain is concerned and anything that goes bump in the night is when they come and stop it the best they can."

"Right," Sirus said, "can't wait to meet them."

"Good."

"Anyways, how about I come and meet up with you lot on your next Hogsmeade holiday? I mean we got away with the dog disguise at the station I thought we could."

"NO!" Harry and Hermione said together very loudly.

"I think it might be a good idea." Peter said, "otherwise Sirus has just exchanged one prison for another and that's not why he broke out of an inescapable prison. He did it to clear his name and to be with you Harry."

Harry looked guilty and even Hermione seemed to be at a loss of what to say. "I agree it's a risk what with Malfoy recognizing Sirus."

"What?" Ron said with surprise. "When?

"We'll tell you later." Harry said.

"But what about the Ministry?" Hermione finally asked, looking fearfully between Sirus and Harry.

Peter smiled sadly at the girl. "Sometime you have to do what's right in here Hermione." Peter said touching his chest around where his own heart was a heart that hadn't really felt anything except for when he raged and fought these days. "Are you going to deny them a few hours of getting together because of a corrupt government? If you do this Hermione then you show yourself as no better in a way than the Ministry because of how they imprisoned Sirus earlier. Are you really going to imprison him in his own house?"

Hermione shook her head at this. "No. I won't force him into a prison, but I still think it's a bad idea."

"No its not." Kitty said, "Extremely dangerous and foolhardy yes, but not a bad idea, and if we try and plan it out it might work right. Have some people help you with a disguise, and I think you could spend a few hours away from your place and get some nice, clean fresh air."

"See?" Sirus said with a triumphant grin directed at Hermione. "They agree."

"Its pretty bad when you need a couple of teens to make your arguments for you though isn't it though?" Harry asked, keeping his face straight as his godfather spluttered in indignation as his godson got the better of him.

"Look, you better make like a tree and burn out." Peter said, "We'll call you when we have the times."

"Right, well so long then." Sirus said before popping out of the fire.

"How could you side with him on that?" Hermione asked the two with indignation, as she glared at the group, none of whom had sided with her though Harry had been close to doing so if it hadn't been for Peter and Kitty and he still looked doubtful.

"We told you why, now we're going to bed, do try and not stay out to late we do have training in the morning." The two then turned to their books and began reading.

"Bloody hell, how do you two work on so little sleep?" Ron asked them curiously before he went for his own bed not waiting for an answer. Harry and Hermione spent a few minutes talking together before they left for their dorms as well.

* * *

Minister Fudge flooed into the Prime Minister's office with a couple of his most loyal Aurors wondering what foolishness the muggle Prime Minister wanted to discuss with him this time. Tonight he was on the verge of one of his greatest political moves and instead of celebrating his great victory he was stuck here trying to reason with a stubborn muggle who just wouldn't do as he was told.

"Minister Fudge." The Prime Minister greeted his magical counterpart from behind the supposed safety of his desk. "A pleasure to see you once again."

"Mr. Prime Minister," Fudge greeted, "what can I do for you today?" He asked, stalling the man while his Aurors secured the room with locking and silencing Charms. He didn't want a repeat of his last visit to happen, the fact that the muggle before him had been quiet insistent for the past month over some measly legal technicality was becoming quiet annoying.

"You can explain why no official statements have been made about Sirus Black yet Minister Fudge." The Prime Minister said angrily as he slapped this morning's edition of the _Daily Prophet_ on the desk and slid it across to Fudge. "I had a couple of people in the know comb your political paper rag, and there was not a single thing mentioning the fact that Black had no trial despite the fact that you have been informed to do so nearly a month ago. Britain has laws for a reason Minister Fudge, and I think it's high time that you started following them before you make an enemy out of me." The Prime Minister warned the pudgy man before him. "One of those laws happens to include a right to trial." 

"Hey you can't talk to the Minister like that." Dwalish said, as he held his wand up threateningly.

"I wouldn't do that sir." A voice said, as a large white-gloved hand reached out of the shadows and grabbed the wizards arm. "The Prime Minister does so happen to outrank your Minister, despite what you may believe."

"What are you talking about?"

"Simple, while the Minister of Magic is responsible for only the Magical part of the Ministry, the Prime Minister is responsible for all of our country."

"And who are you listening in on a private conversation?" Fudge blustered at the man indignantly.

"Who am I?" There was a loud guffaw as a large man in a red white and blue uniform with a helmet over his head stepped out of the shadows, standing close to 6 ½ feet the man towered over the other people in the room. "I'm sorry it's has been a while since someone in Britain has asked me that question though." The large man explained to them amusedly. "I thought everyone in our country knew who I was."

"What can we say," the Prime Minister with a smile said, "they're wizards, they can' know everything."

"So, who are you that you would assault an Auror?" Fudge asked glaring at the muggle who was making a fool out of them.

"I am Captain Britain, founding member of the team of Excalibur, Defender of the Realm, Champion of, well I suppose you don't need to know whose Champion I am, but I am the Defender of Britain, and that occasionally includes the Prime Minister. Brian Braddock warned us about the meeting and here we are."

The Prime Minister snorted at this, but otherwise kept quiet, it was a well-known fact by a number of the various secret service groups that Brian Braddock and Captain Britain were one and the same person. "Yes, now back to what we were discussing."

"I won't be discussing anything with this person here." Fudge said.

"Then you will remove your men from the room as well." The Prime Minister said coolly. "Captain Britain is a hero, and has saved this country several times alongside his teammates."

"Teammates?" Fudge asked paling at the thought of more beings like the one before him.

"Yes," The Prime Minister said enjoying shocking Fudge. "They have some mutants and some mystics who work together to defend our country."

"Mutants?" Fudge asked dumbly.

"Yes mutants, beings born with the ability to do extraordinary things, usually only one or two though so no, as far as we can tell they aren't wizards."

"They're speaking of Titans and Elementals sir." The silent Auror informed his superior. "Beings born with abilities that range from punching a hole in a wall with their fist to controlling the very elements themselves, they're not quiet human though and are for the most part considered dangerous halfbreeds to be watched." The Auror added the last part with a sneer.

The Minister of Magic nodded, giving Captain Britain an uneasy look as he shifted so that his Aurors were now between the two of them before he turned to the Prime Minister. "We can't run your article tomorrow it wouldn't make the headlines that you most likely want."

The Prime Minister nodded before he pushed an envelope toward the Minister. "Very well, it shall be done in a week on the front page or I shall be sending in a team under the protection of Captain Britain and the rest of Excalibur to investigate what is going on with your branch of the Government. In the folder you will find an article on the subject of Sirus Black already written out from a secret source."

"And does this secret source have a name? "Fudge asked suspiciously, as he looked at the envelope with distaste.

"You may call him Ben Reilly, he has some newspaper experience though if you are worried about something like that." The Prime Minister said, watching as Fudge finally picked up the envelope. "And I shall continue to watch the Daily Prophet a number of things you are doing are not exactly in the power of a Ministry, and I fear you may be overstepping your bounds somewhat. I have been talking privately with multiple magical contacts, and found that there are some things that I will definitely be looking into in the near future if things continue as they are now." The Prime Minister warned Fudge while the man turned an ugly shade of purple. "Well I'll be seeing you next time then. Minister Fudge do try and stay out of trouble why don't you?"

Fudge nodded angrily before he reached into a pouch and tossed some powder into the fireplace changing the flames to green before roaring out. "Ministry of Magic."

"Well that was interesting show to watch." The real Prime Minister said as he stepped out of the shadows where he, Nightcrawler and Pete Wisdom had been hiding and watching.

"Yep, the blighter didn't know what had hit em either." Pete Wisdom said, as he unlocked the doors allowing the normal security guards to check the Minister to see if he was all right.

"Yes, but you have to admit it was fun to see the Minister of Magic get so angry as he was being told off. Right Meagan?" Nightcrawler asked, as they all turned to look at the double who had changed back into her real form.

"True, it was interesting." The Faye agreed, stretching her body out as her blonde hair now danced around her shoulders.

"Well Minister, it looks like we finally got that part of it done. Soon you'll have control on other parts of the Magical world as well." Nightcrawler said with a grin. "Or at the very least the British parts of it that is."

"Thank you for your help Excalibur, without your assistance none of this would have even have been possible. In fact quiet a bit of this information wasn't even known to me when all of this first started." The Prime Minister said as he shook the hands of the Meagan and Captain Britain nodding to Pete Wisdom who stuck close to the door. The man was familiar enough with Spooks to know when one was not going to react favorably to having attention being brought down on him.

"Yes, well we do have two people on the inside currently." Nightcrawler said with a bit of a roguish grin. "It does give us an advantage that you don't happen to have at the moment."

"True, when will Shadowcat and this reserve member you all talk about be returning from their mission?"

"Not for a while yet I'm afraid, they may make brief appearances here and there, but are going to try and stay off the radar for now fortunately they are staying with their training."

"That is all good news, if there is ever anything else that I can help you with I will attempt to help you with it, if it is within reason of course." He added, not wanting to overextend himself.

"Of course Mr. Prime Minister, besides Wisdom here is the only one of us likely to ask for all drinks in all bars for him to be free." Nightcrawler joked with the Prime Minister.

"Ya make that sound like a bloody crime Crawler." Wisdom growled, as he waited impatiently for the others to hurry up so that they could get a leg out already. The others all chuckled before they took their leave of the Prime Minister.


	9. Chapter 9

still own nothing here folks marvel and rowling own their respective characters.

* * *

The quintet watched anxiously as the owl post came in that morning the group all huddled around Hermione's newspaper and looked down to see what it had to say. "As if we didn't see her enough already." Kitty muttered, as they all saw that Umbridge's face was plastered across the front of the paper.

"Quiet!" Hermione snapped at her dorm mate as she then began to read the article out loud to them.

**MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM**

**DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER **

"**HIGH INQUISITOR"**

[You want the article pick up the book.

Hermione read the article to them all, and they all just sat there stunned for a moment before Hermione began ranting about how unjust the entire situation was. "These entire educational decrees are completely."

"Unethical?" Peter asked her with a grin. "I think these little school laws may be just the thing that we need to challenge the government, since I don't think that this can exactly be a legal course of action. Besides, I don't really want to go through a 'Toad' Inquisition myself."

"Think there's any chance that she might have some Spanish blood in her?" Kitty asked her friends, which got a strained smile from the muggle raised members of the group.

"Why does she need to be Spanish?" Ron asked Kitty curiously.

"Purebloods." Hermione, Kitty and Peter grumbled rolling their eyes in annoyance.

"We're talking about the Spanish Inquisition Ron, it was when the Church made working by the bible law and made it extremely difficult for anyone to have any kind of life. I'm sure a number of witches and wizards disappeared and maybe even created the wizard world around that time rather than worry about being caught by some of the people that were running those sorts of things since witchcraft was a crime punishable by death. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if a number of muggleborns ran and hid in the wizarding world because of that and it may have even helped to establish some of the secrecy laws that we have to this day." Hermione mused to herself. "Honestly Ron, if you even bothered to listen during History of Magic you might know some of these things already." The witch huffed at her friend in annoyance.

"I don't know," Peter said, "this may not be so much a reenactment of the Inquisition as it will be of a lot of stuff done during World War Two or maybe the Cold War."

"When did the whole world go to war? And how can you tell if a war is hot or cold?" Kitty held back a laugh while Peter thumped his head against the table in frustration and disbelief at the questions that he was being asked.

Hermione quickly began instructing her friend. "Well Ron, while the wizarding world was fighting with Grindwald, and trying to deal with some of the stuff going on because of that the muggle world was fighting a war on a much larger scale. Now Grindwald was mainly concerned with only certain parts of Europe that were more to the North of us, and the Axis which was a combination of several countries that were fighting the Allied Nations."

"Or to put it in simpler terms the whole world was fighting with each other." Kitty explained, "and as for the Cold War, well that was as much a war for information and such as anything else."

"Great." Ron said, looking slightly sick at the thought of so much fighting.

"Anyways, back to what we're really talking about." Harry said, stopping his friend from asking any more questions for the moment. "How are we going to deal with Umbridge with this mess?"

"We don't," Hermione, answered miserably, "we leave her alone, and let the real teachers deal with her."

"C'mon," Ron said, "I can't wait till we see how McGonagall takes her inspection, Umbridge won't know what hit her."

Umbridge didn't feel the need to bother the ghost though nor did it seem that she felt the need to inspect Snape who was in rare form that day as he handed out the results of the Moonstone Essays that he had graded. "I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you presented this work in your O.W.L," Snape said with a malicious smirk as he past Harry and Ron. "This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect in your examination."

"Well then I don't have to worry to much then do I?" Peter asked as he looked at the results of his paper. "Good thing considering I didn't have you teach me anything isn't it professor?" Peter said with a sarcastic grin, daring the dark haired wizard to say something as he tossed his paper down carelessly letting everyone see his O.

"10 points from Gryffindor for interrupting a Professor." Snape returned with an angry look on his face. "And another five for unneeded bragging." The Gryffindors all smirked though, as Peter gave them the backbone that they had been in need of.

"The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week's essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes, or I shall start handing out detentions to those dunces who got D's, and since Mr. Parker is so confident in his abilities he can be prepared to keep up his O status unless he wishes to join them isn't that right?"

"Bring it on professor." Peter said, meeting the man's stare. "I happen to look forward to the challenge, even it's not a scientific one." He goaded the man. Snape sneered at the teen before twirling away from the student in front of him. The rest of the lesson proceeded without interruption and ended without any other point losses since Snape was busy watching Peter hoping that he would make a mistake of some kind.

During the lunch period they spent most of their time listening to Hermione ramble on about grades and their meanings. The twins joined them and corrected Hermione on the way the point system worked, a conversation that Harry seemed not to want to take any part in for some reason. The group split up after that, Harry and Ron heading for Divination, while the other three fifth years headed for Arithmancy.

Peter and Kitty handed both of their calculations in to the teacher, done in both the muggle way and the wizarding way. Professor Vector nodded in appreciation of the work that the two of them had done. "This is great work, both of you." The professor complimented them as he examined the muggle papers with interest despite the scowls that some of the Pure Bloods were sending them. "Simply incredible! You have calculated a way to increase the spell power by a factor of point 5 giving you enough control to perform the spell with hardly any wand movement at all. Unfortunately, if the two of you ever think about using this style in your O.W.L's though you would be dismissed almost at once though." Vector told them sadly. "Still though, this is an amazing breakthrough, and I can hardly wait to see if you decide to continue with this method of your schoolwork. As long as it doesn't interfere with your official schoolwork that is." He added as he looked over the papers one more time before he continued on with the rest of his class.

The three of them were a bit late for DADA since professor Vector, who had congratulated them one more time on their work, had stopped them. He told them that he had never seen such calculations, and asked them if they absolutely positive that their calculations were in fact correct. Kitty had then pulled out her calculator and gone through one off the more difficult homework problems, and showed him the calculations while reading the numbers off to Peter who wrote them down along with Hermione proving that the numbers were in fact correct impressing the Professor even more. Harry and Ron had a quick whispered conversation with them when they entered, telling them about their 'inspected lesson' before they could ask anything though the class had begun.

The lesson started with Hermione's interruptions again, where she and Umbridge discussed things about the book for a couple of minutes. Hermione making it obvious that she thought the writer not very impressive, and since she had already read the entire book and could quote random chapters back at Umbridge she probably know knew the book better than the toad did. When the woman took away five points Harry bristled angrily at what his friend was being subjected to when he found what she said of actual use.

"I am here to teach you using Ministry approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matters which they understand very little." Umbridge informed Harry when he rose to his friend's defense.

"Really?" Kitty said disbelievingly, "So you can tell me what Auror's and or Hit wizards had a hand on assisting in the design of this program of yours then correct?"

"Why would a lowly Auror have had anything to do with the teachings of Hogwarts?" Umbridge said with a simpering smile at Kitty. "And what Hit Wizard would have been bothered about this sort of thing?"

"Well considering that it's their job to know these sorts of things, I would imagine that they were the ones that you would consult on a matter like this. Particularly when you consider the fact that Ministry sent someone over who has most likely spent the last few years driving a desk. Having someone who knows the appropriate level of magical curses who could vouch for the reasoning of teaching, or in your case not teaching certain spell skills would be of some use, and might make the more concerned people at least consider what you have to say." Hermione said quickly latching onto what the American was saying

"Of course, then we would want to know why this Auror would think such skills were unsafe or unneeded to learn." Dean added in, adding something else under his breath, which caused Seamus who was sitting beside him to snicker.

"The people that helped to put this curriculum together for your safety is of no consequence, and they prefer to remain anomalous at this time." Umbridge returned with clenched teeth.

"In other words, if this little experiment fails and blows up in their faces they can pin it all on someone else later." Peter said with a smirk.

"These are not experiments Mr. Parker, and I think another week in detention will serve you well."

Peter shrugged as if saying 'whatever you say.'

"Now then, as I was saying, these are Ministry approved methods. Your previous teachers may have allowed more license – with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age appropriate subjects and would have passed a Ministry inspection."

Harry snorted at this comment. "Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher," Harry said loud enough for everyone to hear him, "there was just that minor drawback of having Lord Voldemort in his head though."

Dead silence followed at that for a moment. "I think another week's detention would do you some good as well Mr. Potter." Umbridge said smugly before she made them all turn back to their books.

* * *

Harry nervously put the glove on his arm, flexing it a few times as it conformed to his arm. "You think this thing of yours will still work?" Harry asked Peter, who was waiting beside Harry as he got used to the glove.

"I'd say trust me, but you got no reason to." Peter said indifferently, "So I suggest that we try something else if you have any better ideas use them, otherwise your going to have to deal with that." Peter said nodding toward the glove, Hermione, Kitty, the twins and he had worked a number of protective spells into the glove trying to increase its defensive abilities.

"Great." Harry muttered as he clenched his hand over the skintight glove one last time before he headed down the hallway where they had another joint detention.

* * *

Harry's hand had finally stopped bleeding the next morning. Harry couldn't help but be proud of the sense of victory that he had gotten from that while he was in detention. Harry's happiness was short lived though since Angelina decided to confront him over getting yet another week's worth of detention. "POTTER! What in Merlin's pants is your problem?" The Quidditch captain asked the Seeker angrily. "Are you no longer interested in playing Quidditch anymore?" The dark skinned girl then began to verbally rip into the tired teen, who really could care less about what the girl had to say since he was to tired to really care right now.

As Angelina was about to continue McGonagall came sweeping down on top of them. "Miss Johnson, how dare you make such a racket in the Great Hall! Five points from Gryffindor!

"Yeah Johnson, how dare a teenager raise their voice." Peter sarcastically mocked. "I mean who ever heard of such a thing?"

"True, its out right scandalous it is." George said nodding in agreement.

"Not to mention it's simply disgraceful." Fred finished off, shaking his head in mock shame of the Gryffindor Chaser Captain.

McGonagall glowered at the three boys, and while Peter met her glare with a bored look of annoyance, Fred and George just sent her cocky grins, though there was a small amount of fear in their eyes.

Angelina took her moment of silence to argue her case back at her Head of House. "But Professor, he's gone and landed himself in detention again."

"What's this Potter?" McGonagall said turning away from the three smart mouthed boys and looking at Harry. "Detentions? From whom?"

"From Umbridge." Harry muttered, not daring to look at his teacher. He wouldn't risk her job by getting her involved in his problems; even of she was making it a bit more difficult at times.

McGonagall lowered her voice to a decidedly cooler level so that no one but the Gryffindors in front of her could hear her. "Are you telling me, that after the warning I gave you last Monday you lost your temper in front of Professor Umbridge's class again?"

"Yes." Harry ground out not meeting her eyes.

Potter you must get a grip on yourself! You are heading for serious trouble! Another five points from Gryffindor!"

But, what? Professor, no!" Harry said angry displayed on his face at this injustice. "I'm already being punished by her, why do you have to take points as well?"

"Because you're a threat, and constant reminder of things not being right." Peter said matter of factly. "She's angry cause you have more guts than she does, and by doing what you do you show that your not going to simply compromise like so many other people are willing to. Your showing the truth the only way you know how, and unless the Headmaster thinks its all right she disagrees, and since Dumbledore is content to let this go as it is at the moment she'll back him up not even realizing that she is putting her students second."

"Yes Harry, Peter is right, there is a verse in the bible that describes this particular problem correctly." Kitty said not even bothering to turn to look at McGonagall as she was being spoken down to.

"The two of you seem to think me little better than a Death Eater the way you describe me." McGonagall said bristling.

"Aren't you Professor?" Angelina asked her mutinously. "Look around you professor, the house of the brave is being told to act like a bunch of Huffelpuffs. A lot of what she's doing isn't right you know it, yet your letting her get away with it."

McGonagall looked shocked at this before she replied stiffly. "Not all battles can be fought charging headlong into trouble Miss. Johnson. Sometimes you must use different manners to fight your opponents."

"Yeah?" Peter said loudly, so all could hear him, "and sometimes you have to stand up to bullies and others who would try and intimidate and scare you or they'll walk all over you. What do you think would have happened if the FF had never stood up to Galactus, or if the Avengers had never stood up against Kang? I'll tell you, the world wouldn't be worth living in no matter what. But because those people had the courage and determination to stand up for what was right, people are alive today."

"I sincerely doubt that some American muggles had that big of an impact on the world today." McGonagall said patronizingly.

"Hermione, you want to deal with this one?" Kitty said with annoyance. "Otherwise we might be here all day. Maybe if she hears it from you she'll believe us somewhat."

Hermione squirmed under the gaze of most of her house table and a number of other people who were now watching the conversation with undisguised interest. "Its true professor, both of those groups have stopped a number of disasters that would have destroyed our world and just because they're not wizards doesn't mean that they're not people that didn't help save the world, in fact if its all to be believed they've saved the world more times than even Professor Dumbledore has."

"Here we do things differently though." McGonagall said, surprised that her prize student was backing up the American troublemakers rather than her. She had to nip this uprising in the bud before her students got hurt listening to such talk. "We are not people who are doing things that they could die in without the chance of escape. I will hear no more of this talk now we have more important things to do now than how people perceive you."

"Really, then why are you playing their game?" Ron grumbled, as McGonagall swept off.

"So what was that bible verse that you were telling us about?" Lavender Brown asked with interest.

"What is right isn't always popular what is popular isn't always right. " Kitty quoted to them.

"Good words."

"And you think McGonagall is right?" Harry asked Hermione, since his friend had contributed very little to the conversation until she had been forced.

"Well I think that she's right about the loosing your temper. Hermione admitted to him. "Though I do wish she hadn't taken the points."

"So you think that we should just accept tyrants when they show up?" Kitty said in disbelief. "Remember what happened when Germany allowed that sort of thing to happen we had two world wars. Are you sure that you want to bend over backwards and allow more wars to happen because you wouldn't stand up and face oppression when it shows itself? What about Genosha? Are you saying that the people there were wrong to rebel and fight for their freedom? Or how about the Vietnam War when the Government rounded up all of the American citizens of Oriental descent and placed them in camps? Of course that was for their 'protection' so it was all right." Kitty mocked at the witch.

"I don't know." Hermione admitted, though she looked troubled and conflicted about those comparisons.

"Just remember, that as far as most people are concerned that witches and wizards are probably no better than mutants when it comes down to it." Kitty said, as she stood up and stalked away before she did something she might regret since Hermione seemed to be undecided for the moment.

* * *

Kitty, Peter and Harry stayed away from Hermione during Charms while she tried to figure out where she stood in this sort of problem. The argument was shelved briefly though when they saw that Umbridge was in Transfiguration and they all watched as an annoyed McGonagall put the toad woman in her place. Peter and Kitty exchanged a look wondering if what they had said had caused the woman to act so coolly toward Umbridge or if this was the normal way that the two of them acted around each other.

They then watched as Umbridge inspected their class with grubby-plank. "Harry keep cool." Peter whispered out of the side of his mouth. "I think she's hoping that after you got dressed down by two people that you'll say or do something else stupid which is why she's chosen today to follow you in some of your classes today." Harry grunted and nodded in understanding.

They all watched coolly as Umbridge questioned Dean and some of the Slytherians about the COMC class, and gave Harry another day's worth of detention as he angrily called Malfoy on why he had been injured by a Hippogriff.

"So I'm curious," Kitty drawled out to the woman, "are you giving him detention because he said something you didn't want to hear or because he spoke out of turn? "

"Because he lied that is why." Umbridge said scowling at Kitty.

"Well I suppose you'll have to get the testimony of professor Hagrid before you can be sure of that though." Kitty reasoned before turning to talk with Hermione about the animal of the day. Umbridge scowled, but kept her mouth shut, she did not particularly want both of the American's in her detention at the same time again, besides Parker was a handful without any help.

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Peter and Harry were finally released from detention Harry's hand was dripping blood into his scarf despite the protection that the charmed glove had given him. The other three met them inside the common room Hermione closed her book and Ron and Kitty got up from their chess game where Kitty had been slaughtering the wizard. While Ron and Hermione helped Harry to soak his hand, Kitty helped Peter out of his shirt as she examined his injuries critically. They were both force-fed their blood replinishers at they were checked over. Peter and Kitty then watched silently as Hermione and Ron tried to convince Harry to report Umbridge, which he was steadily refusing to do.

"He's right, there's nothing you can do against her without a mountain's worth of evidence." Peter said to them. "When you've got problems like this with politicians or their buddies you have to take into account what their connections might be able to do for them."

"What do you mean?"

Kitty sighed before she began explaining to them. "Well, they could do something like say some of you evidence isn't useable in a court, or they could make a law that says that the way that you acquired your evidence isn't dependable or acceptable in a court of law or something like that. That doesn't even include the fact that they might try and simply steal or destroy whatever evidence you might have against her. Face it guys, for the moment the woman is untouchable as far as we're concerned if you want to take her on legally."

"Blimey they can do stuff like that?" Ron asked in awe as he considered what he was hearing.

"Its been done before and it'll be done again." Peter said indifferently, he had personally seen it done to many times to count, and by the supportive nod of her head Kitty had seen much of the same. "And with the way that the British Magical Government is being run at the moment it wouldn't be to surprising to see it happen here, and that's without including bribes, favors and threats that are a way of life for politicians. Particularly the crooked ones."

"Great, so there's not a thing that we can do then?" Ron Weasley asked, scowling at the table as if it was at fault somehow for their problems.

"That's the way it is at the moment Ron." Harry said dully shrugging, as his hand soaked in the potion Hermione had made while he was in detention. "Sides if we tried anything right now how long do you think that it would be till an educational decree blocking whoever it was that was helping us?" He asked them cynically, Hermione nodded her head in reluctant agreement while Ron looked around the room desperately for some type of inspiration to keep them going.

Hermione looked up from where she was tracing swirls on the table. "She's an awful woman Harry, there has to be something that we can do about her. I was saying just that to Ron before you came in."

"I suggested poison." Ron supplied.

"No, I told you, you want to make it look like an accident." Kitty said, waving the suggestion off.

"Totally." Peter said, nodding his head in agreement. "If there's poison they'll have proof that someone did something. If it was an 'accident' though, all they'll have is suspicions, and since the last few DADA teachers have met less than enjoyable endings in most cases they might just be forced to chock it up to the curse on the position."

"Your right an accident would work better." The redhead said agreeing with Kitty.

"Honestly can't you act serious for just a moment?" Hermione asked in annoyance.

"Why? Someone has to keep the situation light, and if we only depended on the twins to do that they'd never have any time for the little bit of their schoolwork that they do bother themselves with doing." Peter pointed out to the witch who shot a death glare at him.

"What I meant to say is that we need to do something about her horrid teaching since we're not going to learn anything at this rate." Hermione said with an exasperated tone.

"Well, what are we gonna do about that?" Ron asked her curiously. "Not like we can get a different teacher now right? We're stuck with her till something happens to her. Much as we don't like it she's here to stay, Fudge'll make sure of that you can count on it." Ron grumbled.

"Well," Hermione said unsurely, "I was thinking that maybe we should, oh I dunno know just do it ourselves."

"Do what ourselves?" Harry asked suspiciously, as though he had a vague idea of what his friend meant.

"Well learn DADA ourselves of course." Hermione said as if it was a simple as that.

"Your taking the Mickey out on us right?" Ron asked as his shoulders slumped in defeat. "There's no way that Harry and me could hope to keep up with teaching ourselves along with everything else that we got going on! Bloody hell Hermione, we're behind as it is and it's only the second week! Blimey not all of us are anywhere near your skills."

"But this is so much more important than homework!" Hermione exclaimed to her two friends who merely sat there in stunned silence at those words coming out of their friend's mouth.

"And where are you going to get a teacher to teach you the kind of stuff that you want to learn?" Kitty asked curiously, cause books can only take you so far in this sort of thing."

"True," the bushy haired witch conceded. "We have gone beyond simply looking things up in books. We need a proper teacher, one that can show us the spells, and correct us if we are performing them incorrectly."

"If you're talking about Lupin." Harry said doubtfully.

"No of course not, besides he seems to be much to busy doing things for the Order and the only times we would be able to see him with Umbridge around would be during Hogsmeade visits and that is nowhere near enough time to do those sorts of things."

"But it would be a good chance to go through some review of what you've been doing." Peter said thoughtfully. "Get another perspective on what your doing."

"True." Hermione said.

"Isn't Flitwick supposed to be some type of former dueling champion of some kind?" Kitty asked the trio. "I seem to recall hearing someone mentioning that somewhere."

"He might be able to help, but it would have to be done where he wouldn't be caught, he does have to live here as well." Hermione pointed out to them all.

"Which is why it will be simple spell review." Harry answered with a smirk. "Nothing anyone should worry about, the fact that a number of defensive spells just happen to have Charms in them, and if Professor Flitwick wanted to test the strength of say our shield charm."

"He would then show us the movements of various spells that he was casting." Hermione finished, catching onto what he was saying, smiling proudly at the dark haired boy.

"That sounds almost Slytherian mate." Ron said with a grin.

"Hey it'll work if we can convince the professor." Harry said.

"You shouldn't depend too much on him though." Peter told them thoughtfully. "If we were also to train when he wasn't around we would need a sort of team captain or someone we can meet with all of the time."

Harry sighed, "Who then?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, before you all got caught up on the idea of using professors I was thinking of someone else actually."

"All right I'll bite, who did you have in mind?" Harry asked with interest.

"Isn't it obvious Harry? I'm talking about you!" Hermione said with annoyance. "You can teach us DADA."

"That's an idea." Ron said, agreeing with her while Harry shot both of his friend's incredulous looks.

"What's an idea?" Harry said hoping his friend wasn't really considering what Hermione had just suggested.

"You teaching us of course." Ron answered.

Harry grinned convinced that they were now having him on. Peter and Kitty remained quiet, it seemed that this was something that the other two would have to convince Harry of if he was to do it. They then listened as Ron and gave reasons why Harry should be the teacher, and Harry gave feeble arguments about why he shouldn't be teaching anybody anything.

"Sounds to me like you got yourself a batch of survivors guilt there Harry." Kitty told the teen, "I'm good with that, I've gone through it a couple of times myself actually. Trust me on this part, it's not the greatest feeling in the world, but if you let Diggory's death make you incapable of action then you let the bad guys win. You're going to have to be strong and fight back or they've already won."

"You don't understand," Harry snarled at all of them, knocking the bowl he had been soaking his hand in over. "Fighting like this is a lot more than they let you believe. You think fighting Voldemort is all about memorizing spells so that you can throw them at Voldemort well I have a news flash for you. Its not! In real life he shoots back with a lot worse than what you're sending at him."

"When you're in a fight it never is simple." Peter said with warning in his voice. "Just don't discount me unless your prepared to do some hurting, Dumbledore has and look where he is."

"Do you know what it takes to fight?" Harry asked them coldly. "Do you know what it really takes, or is it just that training of yours all that you have?"

"Sure, you have to move on your instincts and hope that it's enough to stop whatever madman it is that you're dealing with." Kitty said shrugging. "More times than not you face more grief for the choices you made than you would want to, but you still move onwards because for our kind there really isn't much of a choice."

"And what are our kind?" Harry asked curiously, but with a note of defiance in his voice.

"Heroes." Peter answered. "We're the ones that do the job that no one else will do despite the fact there are plenty of others who could do these things, but for various reasons they won't or can't, and its up to us to stop the people that hide in the shadows."

"Don't bother asking how we know that sort of stuff either, suffice it to say that we know what its like to face someone who could wave their arms and snuff you out. We all have our own wars that we have to fight, some more than others though." Kitty said looking at the trio sternly.

"You and I have our own trust issues, but I'm willing to play as honest with you as I dare, which so happens to be more than Dumbledore wants to be with you for the moment."

"But why?"

"Honestly? No idea. I think he honestly cares about you three, but I think that his methods are off as well though."

"Harry don't you see? This is why we need you to teach us DADA." Hermione said earnestly, as the two boys nodded in grim acceptance of each other. "Also, I don't want you to be alone when you face him anymore." Harry didn't answer, his mind a blur of thoughts. "Will you at least consider it?" She asked him softly her, brown eyes pleading him. Harry looked her in the eyes before he grunted and nodded in agreement. Ron and Hermione quickly disappeared up to their rooms leaving Harry alone in his thoughts. Peter and Kitty merely sat and watched as Harry repaired the bowl before they walked to the other side of the room leaving the Gryffindor lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

The two Americans waited and watched as Harry finally retreated upstairs to bed. "You ready to go check her office out?" Peter asked her.

"Yeah, but I think this requires work clothes instead of these." Kitty returned as she gestured to her schoolgirl uniform.

"What, you don't think you want to do any types of gymnastics while in that?" Peter asked with a smirk at her.

He got a deadly glare for that and an evil answering smirk. "Should I tell Logan that you want to me do gymnastics in schoolgirl clothes?" She questioned, enjoying the bulge of fear his eyes took, unfortunately that was the only emotional response he gave, and something in his eyes seemed to shut off. He wasn't ready to talk yet it seemed, she thought sadly, she missed the Spiderman who wore his emotions on his sleeve.

"See you in 15?" Peter said emotionlessly.

"Yeah sure, one question though?"

"What?" He asked suspicion in his voice, he really didn't want another argument over his attitude.

"Primary work outfit, or the alternate outfits that no one will recognize?"

Peter sighed in relief. "Go for alternate, I've been thinking about this, and someone like Hermione might get suspicious if Spiderman showed up, but if someone new shows up it might not set off all of her alarms just yet." Kitty nodded her agreement with this plan having had her own worries. The two rushed up to their dorms and found the required costumes and brought them back downstairs, the two made their way outside and headed for a pair of bathrooms and quickly changed into their outfits.

Peter looked into a mirror as he looked at the uniform he was now wearing, it was a lot like his Spiderman costumes, but instead of being made out of cloth or spandex this one was made out of the unstable molecular armor/costume material that the X-Teams and the Fantastic Four usually wore in their costumes. The costume itself was made in dark colors, the normally bright red and blue costume that he normally wore was now dark blues and a dominance in gray, he noted there was also a weapons holster similar to a gun holster at his side for his wand. He would have to ask Daredevil to send him a version of his Billy club holster for him, he thought before he stepped out of the bathroom.

A few minutes later a ninja silently slipped out of the girls bathroom and stood before him. The two nodded to each other silently, and then without a word rushed side by side toward Umbridge's office. As they passed by a number of windows Spiderman leapt out and began running alongside the outside of the wall, trusting in his spider senses to tell him what window it was that wanted to go through. He found the window that was required; he carefully jimmied the lock with his usual abilities and dove through clinging to the ceiling on the off chance that there was something on the floor that might detect him. A few moments later Shadowcat phased through the wall behind Umbridge's desk, the mutant remained partially phased allowing herself to air walk a couple of inches off of the ground. They both looked around making sure that the room was empty before they did anything else, not wanting to take a chance Spider man also shot webbing over the various pictures in case they ever woke up. The two hero intruders then began to carefully go through the various papers on the desk, most of them were school papers, though some of them were interesting. Pne of them included a roll call with the names of all of the students next to each name was a list of items next to their names. They found Ron Weasley's name near the bottom and looked it over.

**Pureblood: Ronald B. Weasley: Fifth yr Gryffindor, Prefect. Potter and Dumbledore supporter: Political Connections: (See Harry Potter) Family Monetary Wealth Level: None. Ministry Threat Level: Medium Notes**_ Unusable to the Ministry at this time. Keep under observation may make a suitable leverage against Potter. Keep under mid level observation._

"Great." Spiderman muttered, as he looked the notes over. His eyes skimmed up toward the P's wondering what he would find.

"This is going to take to long." Shadowcat complained to him. "There may be other things we need to look over."

"Your right." Spiderman said, he then reached down and pulled out his hidden camera, and began to take shots of the roll call; they could examine the papers that way in the safety of their dorm. The two resumed their search after the political roll call had been photographed and returned to its place. The blood quills were absent along with any other obvious evidence that something might be going on, though there were several letters to Fudge describing things in Hogwarts.

"Looks like she's not a complete idiot." Spiderman muttered with irritation. "We're going to have to find out where her quarters are, or we'll never learn anything."

"Agreed, for now we should probably go though."

"Alright, find a bathroom and change." Spiderman said, as he leapt off the wall where he had been clinging, and flew through the air. As he was falling he shot out a webline, and shot upward disappearing into the night. Shadowcat disappeared into the wall leaving the room in the same condition as it had been when they had first entered, the only proof that they had been in there was the webbing that covered the various pictures, and by the time a house elf would pop in, all it would find was several small piles of dust scattered around the room below each of the paintings.

The two joined together a few hours later outside the castle photo room, where people for the most part applied their potions to photos. Peter had spent an hour rigging it up so that it would work for regular methods of photo development, there was already a number of the required supplies in the room since Colin Creevey had been doing photography as a sort of hobby in the castle for the past few years. Peter was walking out and Kitty was waiting impatiently for him by the door, not really wanting to damage any of the pictures that they had managed to get on accident.

"Well?" Kitty asked, wondering what they had managed to get their hands on.

"There are a ton of dossiers here, there's one for practically every person living in the school." Peter said, as he tossed down the photos on a table. "All the way from Rose L. Zeller a First year Hufflepuff, to Headmaster Albus P. W. B Dumbledore. Look here is the P's." Peter said, as he handed her a couple sheathes of paper.

Kitty took the offered papers and began reading through some of the Fifth year dossiers that were written there.

**Squib Descendant and possible Halfblood: Peter Parker: Fifth year Gryffindor transfer student. Possible Potter supporter, unlikely Dumbledore supporter. Political Connections: Current Heir to the Moody Judicial vote, familia connection to the Longbottoms, possible muggle connections. Monetary Wealth Level. Unknown. Ministry Threat Level: Unknown. Notes: **_Possible use to the Ministry at this time.__Has angry tendency and no respect for authority figures whether they be Ministry or Dumbledore ones. Requires more information on Loyalties. Has a tendency to use muggle created monstrosities while doing schoolwork, wards of Hogwarts should be charged soon to counter abominations. Need to find out where Parker learned magic, may be a weak point in Dumbledore's secret base. Keep under mid level observation._

"So she doesn't know what to make of you yet big surprise there." Kitty said smirking at her friend. "You keep jumping from angry and impulsive to unfeeling and mysterious so often that no one is real sure how you'll react."

"Uh huh read yours." Peter said pointing at the second sheet of paper that had her name on it.

**Mudblood: Katherine Pryde: Fifth year Gryffindor transfer student. Possible Potter, unlikely Dumbledore supporter. Political Connections. (See Peter Parker file.) Unknown muggle connections. Monetary Wealth Level: Medium. Ministry Threat Level: Unknown. Notes: **_Unusable to the Ministry at this time.__Has __no respect for authority figures whether they be Ministry or Dumbledore ones, requires more information on loyalties. Has a tendency to use muggle created monstrosities while doing schoolwork, wards of Hogwarts should be charged soon to counter abominations. Need to find out where Pryde learned magic, may be a weak point in Dumbledore's secret base. Keep under mid level observation._

"So she doesn't know where either of us stands, that's better than nothing I suppose." Kitty said frowning, as she looked her own information over.

"Maybe, but it will change to supporter if we remain with Harry and the others much longer. Not that I intend to pull out of helping the guy, just figure its something you should be aware of."

"Yeah, well you know what my family is like, we're not happy unless we're either fighting oppression or being treated like pariahs."

"I know how that last part feels." Peter said grinning, "Any other files we should check tonight?"

"Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore, I want to know what their files say, then we can pack it in." Kitty answered, already searching out for the required names on the roster/dossier file. "Here." She said, as she pointed on the P list.

**Halfblood: Harry J. Potter, A.K.A Boy-Who-Lived: Fifth Year Gryffindor. Known Dumbledore supporter. Political Connections: House seats in Wizengott, Albus Dumbledore, B.W.L titles. Monetary Wealth Level: High. Ministry Threat Level: High. Notes: **_Unusable to the Ministry at this time.__Constant liar, has no respect for Ministry authority figures, requires multiple punishments, short temper. Possible weak point into Dumbledore's secret base. Keep under high observation._

Kitty then pointed to another name on the same list.

**Pureblood: Draco Malfoy: Fifth Year Slytherian, Prefect. Known Ministry Supporter. Political Connections: (See Gov. L Malfoy.) Monetary Wealth Level: Supreme. Ministry Threat Level: None. Notes: **_Useable__to the Ministry at this time.__Likely recruit to ferret out disobedience and noncompliance in students choosing to be difficult during Ministry required changes. No observation required. _

"Nicest way I've ever seen anyone be called an ass kisser." Kitty quipped, as she continued to look for other names that she knew.

"Yeah, but what all are the Ministry required changes that she's writing about? Are they this whole High Inquisitor crap that she's got going or is there more to it than that? Cause she hardly needs a bootlicker for what she's currently got going around here at the moment."

"Who knows, this may be a power grab that has been in the works for a while and is finally being put in place."

"If it is, then they're working on a rushed schedule then with the way that they're doing it. The new rules are coming out to fast instead of easing them in."

"So you think this was a safety net the Ministry's been working on in case Dumbledore ever made trouble, but are now having to use before they were really ready?" Kitty questioned him.

"It makes sense, otherwise I'm sure that they would be a bit more subtle about how they went about doing it. The way that they're acting though is like the Rhino in a china shop. Not that he'd really know what to do if he were ever actually in a China Shop of course."

"Your right, so either Fudge has given her blanket approval here, not realizing what she would do, or this is a rushed operation and they're having to make several adjustments as they go along and are rushing themselves."

"Makes since, I really doubt Fudge is really as incompetent as he is showing. You have to have some brains to get to be Minister of Magic right?"

"One can only hope that's right." Peter said as he returned to the paper.

**Mudblood: Hermione J. Granger: Fifth Year Gryffindor Prefect. Known Potter and Dumbledore Supporter. Political connections: (See Harry Potter) Monetary Wealth Level: Low to Medium. Ministry Threat Level: Medium. Notes: **_Unusable to the Ministry at this time. Instigator for Potter, and causes unnecessary disruptions in classes allowing Potter to spread his lies, unknown whether this is planned disturbance at this time requires more investigation. Supposed 'brains and know-it- all' for H. Potter and Gryffindor House. Has made disparaging remarks to Ministry approved books. Noted for high intelligence. Keep under Medium Level of observation._

"And here we have the one and only Dumbledore." Peter said, as he pulled out another paper.

**Pureblood: Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore: Gryffindor alumni Hogwarts Headmaster. Known Potter supporter. Political connections: Multi linguist of multiple magical languages primarily in the tongues of lesser beings has multiple supporters in Ministry and Wizengott. Monetary Wealth Level: High to Supreme. Ministry Threat Level: Supreme. Notes:** _Unusable to Ministry at this time. Removal of power base is likely to weaken political power and strengthen Ministry's, weakening how many hear voice of Dumbledore. Suggested course of action is to make sure Dumbledore is permanently removed from Hogwarts and is incapable of interfering in Hogwart's operations._

The smirks that the two had been wearing had died as the two had read what they had. "So that's their plan, they want to eventually remove Dumbledore and either place that Umbridge woman or some other ineffective toadie in his place making this a governmental controlled school of some sort." Peter said with a frown creasing his face, as he was lost in thought on how best they could block the Ministry from taking control of Hogwart's. It was obvious to the two of them that if the Ministry of Magic actually managed to gain control of the Magical School that things would quickly go even farther downhill than they already were at the moment. And lists like the ones that they had just gone over would be used to determine who had an easy school life and who had a hard one, it might even go as far as effecting the quality of teachers there were to teach the people with political leanings that disagreed with the Ministry.

"This is bad, really bad." Kitty said biting her lip with worry if they're allowed to do this stuff they could have a political brainwashing center set up and running without anyone being the wiser to it in a couple of years, and no one would even realize it until it is most likely to late. Even with the help from the Prime Minister and the rest of the British Government. I'm not sure what it is that we can do in this world; it's already gotten to be pretty corrupt as far as I can tell. I'm also not seeing an end to its bad parts either."

"We'll simply have to be ready within our world then, and Excalibur shall be the mighty blade that cleaves into the enemy of Britain." Peter said with a melodramatic grin, as he acted as if he was striking some unseen enemy with his wand.

"Just be sure you don't hurt yourself," Kitty teased him, "After all we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself with that it would be so embarrassing for you to explain to Brian and Kurt."

Peter nodded his head in quick agreement, knowing that the two of them would then tell Logan, who would then tell Ben during one of their monthly poker games with Fury, who would then tell Johnny, who would tell everybody that he saw. "Come on, we can still get a couple of hours of sleep before we have to get up for training."

Kitty nodded her head in agreement, stretching herself out and letting a large yawn slip out from between her lips. "You gotta tell me the secret to your ability to patrol New York all night and still be able to get up at early times. I mean Blade has the whole excuse of being what he is and all, but how do you do it?"

"Simple really," Peter said, "it's a very time honored secret that people have handed down through the ages for at over two hundred years, probably a lot more than that now that I think about it actually."

"And what would this secret be?" Kitty purred to her friend. "You going to share your mighty secret with me?"

Peter grinned at her with an evil glint in his eye. "What's it worth to you?"

Kitty smirked at him. "I revoke my need to challenge a Boggart, and agree to let you beat it up. How's that sound to you?"

Peter grinned even wider at this. "Deal."

"So, what's the secret?" Kitty pressed.

" Coffee."

"Coffee?" Kitty asked in shock. "I just gave up head cracking time to be told about coffee?"

"Yup." Peter winked at her mischievously. "You didn't think that us night patrollers had some type of miracle drug or something that had granted us the super power to restock our energy as it got later at night right?" Kitty just glared daggers at Peter. "And on that note I think I'll take these things and go and get some sleep now." Peter grabbed the photo sheets, and made a mad dash up the stairs chuckling at the fuming X-Man.

"You are so dead bub." Kitty Pryde growled silently up the stairs, she was going to make him regret this little stunt.

* * *

The group met downstairs and the conversation about teaching magical combat was not broached by any of them as they went about their usual routines nothing odd happened really until they got to the table for breakfast and despite the desperate looks that Peter sent up and down the table he could not find what he was looking for. "Missing something Petey?" Kitty asked with a smirk, as she took a drink from her mug.

"Oh no you didn't." Peter said, horror lacing his voice as he looked at his friend.

"What, what'd she do this time?" George asked as he slid in next to Kitty.

"Or is it a case of what she didn't do this time?" Fred asked, while he slid in on the opposite side of the table alongside of Peter.

Peter looked at Kitty in shock and betrayal. "She somehow convinced the elves not to serve up any coffee with breakfast this morning." Peter mournfully told the twins.

Hermione's eyes bulged out as she looked up and down and found out that Peter was correct there was not a single pot of coffee anywhere in the Great Hall today. She then cast a glare at Peter as if it was somehow his fault that there was no coffee for her drink this morning. "Find a way to take care of this or I'll hex you to London and back." She threatened, before turning to her breakfast without her usual cup of coffee.

"Tough break mate."

"Having both of those girls."

"Mad at you." The twins finished with smirks as they grabbed some pitchers of pumpkin juice.

Peter turned to look at Kitty who was smirking at him triumphantly. "Yes?"

"Fine, I don't hold you to that promise last night." Peter grumbled to her.

"I suppose that will have to do." Kitty said with a smirk she did a double clap and the pitchers containing coffee suddenly appeared around the room. "Next time though you have to get on you hands and knees though." She threatened him. "That, or wear a girls school uniform to the Great Hall." Hermione nodded in satisfaction as she got her coffee, while the twins just snickered at a paling Peter. "Just remember this, you may have all the slick tricks up your sleeve web-head, but I was trained by the best, and revenge is something he taught me how to do real well. Got it?" Kitty asked raising her eyebrows in Peter's direction. Peter just nodded in agreement. "Glad we had this talk." Kitty said cheerfully before everyone's eyes turned upward and saw the flock of owls bearing mail come in. Hedwig Wolvie and Lockheed were in the flock most of the owls were giving the small dragon plenty of room as he headed for his mistress.

Hermione accepted her paper from the delivery owl and unfurled it she then spat the coffee out all over George and Peter who were covered in coffee. People laughed as Peter was now covered in the coffee. "What's wrong Hermione? I promise I really took a shower this morning."

"So did I," George pointed out, "there was no reason to bombard us with another one, though coffee showers could easily become the latest thing." He added with a grin.

Hermione ignored the twins and pointed to the two headline articles. "Look!"

**Muggle Prime Minister Forces Prophet to print articles!**

_In a surprising and unknown reason the Muggle Prime Minister had the Daily Prophet print an article in the Prophet after viewing this article though we at the Daily Prophet cannot help but to express our concerns about the mental health of the Prime Minister or it could be that said Prime Minister is actually under the __**imperious**__ curse one of the three unforgivable curse that can land a person in Azkaban. If it is true that the Muggle Prime Minister is under the __**imperious**__ curse then one would have to question who would be devious and daring enough to actually flaunt that they are performing this curse on the Prime Minister himself. Though there are no confirmed suspects at this time, but due to the nature of the article we can only presume that the unforgivable and the article were either done by __**Sirus Black**__ or done on his orders. 'The manhunt for the infamous murderer Sirus Black may take a change in its course, and hopefully the man will be caught and be brought to justice. With this and other information that the Ministry has their hands on we are sure that Black will be returned to Azakaban soon.' Ministry employee was quoted at saying. (For more on __**Sirus Black**__ and his atrocities page 14)_

"Nice to see they're being so objective and understanding." Kitty remarked to the others who nodded in agreement before turning to the second article.

**Black Guilty or Innocent?**

_By Ben Reilly_

_The last several months have been spent gathering information from various sources, and have come up with some rather disturbing information. While going through sources of both the Ministry of Magic and the Muggle Ministry it has been learned that __**Sirus Black**__ supposed '__mass murder__, and __betrayer__ of the Potter family' may actually be innocent. Despite what popular opinion is on this person one must wonder how such a mistake might have been made. _

_It has been learned that this possible mistake was made by the former administration of the Ministry when Mr. Crouch was on his Death Eater headhunt, or Mask Hunt as it was often referred to. Then Minister of Magic and several other key officials allowed several cases to be tried without due process. 'A practice that should never have been practiced in England.' The Prime Minister says. _

_Following up on a few reliable sources, it has been learned that due to the length that Sirus Black was placed in prison he is actually supposed to be given a chance to present himself and given a chance for a trial which he has not had. It also brings many questions to mind. If Black had really been as powerful as the then Ministry said, then why was he not kissed? Could it be that he had allies that kept him alive, or in what is more likely by evidence seen was Black nothing more than a scapegoat that people wanted to torment? So far the only ways that Ministry personal has greeted Black has been by the promises and attempts of the Dementors Kiss. (For more on Dementors see page 9) Sirus Black is still to be considered a dangerous wizard though and will probably not submit himself to trial without a wizard's oath from the current Minister of Magic himself. The Prime Minister has already given his word that Black should be allowed a trial, and if found innocent be given adequate compensation for his illegal imprisonment for the past 12 years. _

"This is bloody brilliant!" Ron said with a wide grin. "Who do you think this Ben Riley bloke is?"

"Someone working for Dumbledore most likely." Hermione told the redhead. "He must be new though since we haven't met him."

"Actually, I don't think so." Peter said looking around at a now buzzing hall. "Dumbledore has no contact with the Prime Minister, so the Prime Minister either has a magical connection, or someone is working through him. Dumbledore just seems to stay as far as he can from the muggle side of things if you think about it."

"Your right," Hermione said reluctantly after thinking for a moment.

"Who cares?" Ron said gleefully. "Look at Umbridge though." They all turned and saw a red Umbridge glaring at their group as if they were somehow responsible for what was in the Daily Prophet today. As if the article was somehow their fault and they had been the ones to take the large bit of the spotlight that the Ministry had put on her and turned it onto Sirus Black and the question of his innocence.

"You know I think that she looks rather mad about right now." George said with a cocky grin as he picked up the _Prophet_ from the middle of the group and looking it over with interest.

"Well maybe not mad, cause it was already a guarantee that she was mad after all that she's done maybe angry would be a better word for it." Fred said, as he read the paper over his twin's shoulder.

"Would love to meet this bloke though, sounds like he knows what he's saying."

"Yeah, well did you notice this writer didn't seem to add in any personal opinions about what is going on?" Peter asked the two of them. "Unless you count the writer writing in favor of Black that is. Although its to bad it takes the government being ordered to print this, it makes you wonder if the Ministry is trying to hide something or if they didn't really know what was going on." He finished in a raised voice.

"You got a point." Dean said as he thought about things for a moment, thinking out what he had been told, and what he had just read.

"And if the Ministry is really unable or unwilling to see these kinds of facts, what do you think it means about other things? Could there be other things that we're not being told, and if the world isn't being told what does it mean for other things?"

"Let me guess, your going to jump on the You-Know-Who is alive train." Seamus said from where he was sitting. "I still don't buy that."

"Has Harry ever told you a lie about something this big?" Hermione asked the Irish boy angrily. "Harry's a lot of things, but if he counts you at least as even a partially decent friend he doesn't lie to you, and you say that he would lie to not only me and Ron but to Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid? You all know that Harry looks up to Dumbledore and Hagrid and you think he would make those kinds of lies?"

"Well um." Seamus looked away unable to answer the question being thrown at him.

"Forget that for now, we have an Umbridge alert." Kitty warned them all as she watched the toad like woman heading toward their table. "And I don't think arguing in front of that hag is something any of us want to do." She finished, giving Hermione a look.

The bushy haired witch nodded reluctantly and backed down from the confrontation that had been brewing between her and the half-blood wizard. "We'll discuss this in the tower later." Hermione promised, before sitting back up leaving Seamus swallowing nervously in fear.

"Potter what is the meaning of this garbage?" Umbridge asked, as she bore down on the Gryffindor table that bristled in indignation for one of their own.

"Wish it had been me professor, but I had no idea about this." Harry honestly told her. "Besides, do you really think I would have talked about the Ministry like that?" He asked her curiously.

"He's right ma'm, Harry has a hate-hate relationship with the Ministry going on right now." Peter told the angry woman. "Not to mention Harry here hasn't got a politically savvy bone in his entire body, unless it's buried beneath a lot of extra skin somewhere."

"So, that's what was in the bones that Lockhart vanished back in second year after our match." Fred said with interest.

I suppose so dear brother I guess there is a limit to even what Madame Pomfrey can bring back." George bantered back at his twin.

"Potter, if I find that you had anything to do with these trashy articles I will see to it that every night you have detention! Do I make myself absolutely clear?"

"Crystal." Harry growled at her shooting daggers at her.

"So, you're saying that anyone that doesn't politically agree with you, and by extension the Ministry, they will be punished in some way or other. Is that what you are saying?" Peter questioned the woman with a glint in his eyes that was reflected in both Hermione and Kitty's eyes as they all waited eagerly for the woman to answer the question.

"The Ministry's opinion is the only one that should and does matter." Umbridge growled out at the teen.

"You didn't answer the question though." Peter pointed out, fighting off a smirk, and ignoring the odd looks that the other Gryffindors were shooting at him. "Will someone be punished for giving an opinion that counters that of you and the Ministry give to people?"

"Any student that attempts to go against the Ministry while I am here shall be dealt with the full power that I have at my disposal." The woman said with a snarl.

"Thank you Madame Umbridge while your discussion has been most informative." Dumbledore said to the woman with a trace of smugness in his voice. Umbridge looked up and glared defiantly at the old wizard. "I am sure that this information that we have all heard will be information that we will all take to heart." Dumbledore added, driving in a closing remark before he returned to his seat, leaving Umbridge to realize with a bit of horror that she had just admitted to political ties being a factor here in the Great Hall in front of all of the students and teachers. If the Ministry ever lost their foothold grasp here she would most likely be booted from the very school itself because of her admittance of just a few moments ago.

Umbridge stormed away not wanting to chance that she might let something else slip and put her behind the Ministry's schedule. If she did not watch herself she could loose some of her power, fortunately all that she had let known was already knowledge to all, this way it had merely become official is all. Still though, she really needed to do something about that Parker boy. He and the Pryde girl were both proving to be a bit of a bother to her plans. She needed to make sure they could not do anything to counter the Ministry plans that had already been set into motion before they reached the point of no return. The two of them were already interfering with her plans in breaking Potter giving him the strength somehow to continue on despite the cuts in his hands from her Blood Quill. The only good thing about that mess was that Potter still refused to go to any of the other Professor's for assistance, in fact she was pretty sure that he had yet to even go to the school nurse for his injuries.

"Thanks for the save." Harry said with relief.

"Don't worry about it." Peter said distractedly, as he nodded in return to Dumbledore who had raised his glass in a silent toast toward him. All of Hogwarts benefited from having that bit of information and it would hopefully either keep Dumbledore off his back, or it would put the man back on his and Kitty's case where he tried to ferret out their secrets again. He would have to wait and see what the man's next move was before he made another of his own besides now they actually had some rather interesting information that they might even be willing to share.

"Come on, we have classes to get to." Hermione told them all, ushering her group of friends towards the doors.

* * *

Dumbledore watched the group leave and marveled at the types of people that surrounded Harry. The two Americans may not trust anyone but they were willing to help Harry. Peter in a way reminded him of a much lighter hearted Alastor, though admittedly his friend hadn't been as cautious and watchful when he had been that age. Most of the paranoia that Alastor had become so famous for had come from his years of hunting dark wizards, not from when he had grown up, despite what a number of people might think. Mr. Parker on the other hand seemed to already have a number of the basics already learned, and could probably give Tonks a run for her money in duel, which was a disturbing thought. How had a boy like this come into being? There were also the questions of why he was teaching any Gryffindor fifth years how to fight, so far only the trio had accepted the offer but he also knew that Neville Longbottom had been tempted by the offer and was wrestling with his choice. He would have to wait see what was happening before he made his move, he would try and talk to the two separately next month, hopefully by that time their mental defenses would not be as strong if they were a bit more comfortable with their surroundings and would allow him to know what they knew. The thought that those two had it within their power to assists him in proving Voldemort was around to the wizarding world was a frustrating thing. Still though, the two of them provided a number of interesting puzzles that he would enjoy figuring out.

"Tell me Minerva what do you think of the latest inclusions to Mr. Potter's entourage?"

"Don't start Albus; they don't trust anyone enough to do anything for you. They are both near the level of Mr. Potter or Miss Granger when it comes to magical power though, the only thing that they have that Potter and Granger don't have is the self confidence to complete their jobs."

"I never imagined that Miss Granger had confidence problems Minerva." Albus said startled.

"Please Albus, it is easy to see if you look for the signs how many people can actually memorize thousand page books at the age of thirteen, or make 112 percent on their first year Charm essays? No Albus, they all have their own feelings of inadequacies. I think you need to understand that they are not the Marauders."

"I never thought that they were Minerva." Dumbledore argued with her.

"I'm not so sure that you do sometimes Albus." Minerva said frowning at her friend. "Those three have grown up here knowing that you were at least willing to listen to them, but now you have shut them out and left them floundering. I will watch them in class today, but I think your going to have to choose what's more important, your relationship with Harry or the secrets your keeping from him, because sooner or later your methods are going to get someone killed at this rate."

"I know Minerva but what can I do?"

"Only that which makes you feel right. At the moment though Harry thinks that his scar is the only part of him that you even care for."

Dumledore's shoulders slumped slightly before he looked back up. "As soon as he learns how to occlude his mind I will tell him I promise."

McGonagall didn't say anything, but arched an eyebrow at Albus. The only person on the Hogwarts teaching staff that could teach Harry that particular rare magical ability would be either Serverus or Albus himself. She already knew that the Headmaster could not or would not chance Harry learning anything about what was going on through those lessons, which meant that Severus would have to be the one to teach the boy no doubt. That was a problem, since she had her doubts about the methods that the man would use on Harry to teach him the art. It saddened her to know that Lily's once best friend was so vindictive of her son because of who his father was. Unfortunately she knew that most of it was no longer an act like it had been in the trio's first year, particularly after third year when Harry and Hermione helped to free Sirus. It saddened her when she thought of the similar lives that the two had led should have bridged the gap between the two of them, instead it was ignored. "I do hope you know what your doing Albus." She said, as she left the Great Hall to teach her own classes.

* * *

Kitty and Peter were walking a bit behind the others and were having a soft conversation. "Ben Riley?" The X-Man questioned her friend.

"Seemed like a good name to me." Peter said shrugging, a bit embarrassed.

"It mean anything?"

"You do know that curiosity killed the cat right?" Kitty just glared at him at the old joke. "Yeah, Ben was my uncle's name, he died right about the time I first started experimenting with what made me different." Peter said with a trace of bitterness in his voice, as he remembered how selfish he had been back then, and what the consequences of that selfishness had cost him before he finally got his head screwed on correctly. "Riley was my Aunt May's maiden name, and since they pretty much raised me I figure that it was the best way that I could honor them right now."

"Cool." Kitty said before they entered the Charms classroom, wondering idly what it was that Peter wasn't telling her about the name. She shrugged off the concern; with Spiderman or Peter Parker you just had to deal with the secrecy that he came with, maybe someday someone would be able to open up the mystery that he was.


	10. Chapter 10

It was two weeks later when Peter sighed as he prepared to leave his last class of the week. His Ancient Runes class was interesting sometimes, and sometimes the teacher was as boring as the ghost Binns was during his/its History of Magic classes. He made his way to the door and almost ran into McGonagall who seemed to be waiting for him to come out as she nodded to him in greeting. "Mr. Parker, a pleasure to see you." The woman said dryly. "The headmaster would like to have another talk with you after supper. Alone."

"Joy." Peter said, ignoring the scowl McGonagall sent his way. He wasn't going to pretend to be or be intimidated by the woman, those days were over he had decided he would stand tall for who and what he was.

"The Headmaster said that he was in the mood for Slim Jims this time around." McGonagall told him. Peter nodded stiffly at her and walked around her, he heard Kitty get the same speech he had just gotten only she was going to meet after his meeting with the headmaster. The two calmly ate supper and refrained from talking to each other except to inform each other that McGonagall had cornered them both.

"Should be interesting." Kitty commented. "Got anything that you want us to tell the headmaster?" She asked Harry who was sitting beside them angrily stabbing at his food as he listened to them.

"No." Harry growled out at her.

"Hey look on the bright side," Peter said with a smirk. "You'll get to see your favorite S.O.B after today." Harry grinned at the reference to Sirus, he was glad to be able to soon see his godfather, even if they had to stay around the cavern network, a network that Sirus had memorized a large part of during Harry's third and fourth years.

"Harry are you sure that this is something that Sirus should do?" Hermione asked worriedly. "I mean Malfoy will be watching for you to slip up with something like this and it could be extremely dangerous for all of us."

"No I'm not sure," Harry admitted, "a part of me want to tell Sirus to stay at the place while the other part of me just wants to spend as much time as I can with him. Do you know what its like not being able to freely talk with the only adult that you know is on your side and know that as far as he is concerned your first, nobody else?"

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times before she turned to glare at Peter with an angry glare. "You've been coaching him for this argument." She accused him. "Do you really have any idea whatsoever the danger Sirus is placing himself in by doing this?"

"Sometimes to gain something you have to risk something." Peter said shrugging as he took a bite of food. "And Harry came up with that argument all by himself as far as I know." He then turned to look at Harry with a hard glint. "You just remember two hours, and then you have to send him on his way, we can't chance more than that with you being out of sight is that understood?"

Harry nodded reluctantly in agreement and Hermione seemed to be slightly more willing to accept what they were doing if there was a time limit on what they were doing. "Just don't forget about that meeting that you promised." She said stiffly, reminding them about Harry finally reluctantly agreeing to teach DADA to a few people who were at least interested in considering in what he had to say. "I think we ought to do that first, and then we can worry about whatever else it is that you want to do that day." She continued, though it was obvious that she still thought it to be too dangerous.

"And on that note I do have to go." Peter said as he saw Dumbledore finally get up from his seat and begin to make his way toward the doors. "I have to go see a man about an eye, or a man wants to see me about an eye. Depends on how you look at it." Peter waved to them jovially. "And don't forget to meet us down by the lake afterwards to see if we can't actually make you walls that are actually worth something." He said to Harry and Hermione, who nodded at the reminder for their weekly meeting where they worked on the mental shielding that they were slowly but surely learning how to create. The two Gryffindors nodded as Peter then took of after Dumbledore, pausing on the way to talk to Neville about a message from his/their gran and to talk about meeting up later that week to talk about a Herbology project that they had to get done before their next class.

Peter walked up to the stone gargoyle and muttered. "Slim Jims." The Gargoyle nodded and opened the wall allowing the teen to walk through not even bothering to knock this time he just strode in nodding to Dumbledore as he leaned against a wall. "So Headmaster, how do you want to play it this time?"

"Play what?" Dumbledore asked him innocently, as if he had no idea what it was that that Peter might mean.

"Hey, you want to live in a world of denial suit yourself, just don't expect for me to make it easy on you though." Peter watched the man carefully, he recognized a master manipulator when he saw one, and knew that if this continued for a long period of time he might accidentally say something that he would regret if he weren't extremely careful. To bad his spider sense was of no use in helping him in this case and he would have to just do his best and hope he didn't sink.

"Mr. Parker, despite what you may think we are on the same side." Albus told him.

"I wish I could believe that professor, but your actions show that you don't mind who gets hurt as long as you get what you want. I've seen people like that, and to be honest I think your teetering on a fine line on what is right and wrong. I think you should watch yourself very carefully."

"Perhaps, yet I am not the one that is using contacts that are unknown to the rest to change things so that people will do things my way." Dumbledore said to him.

"Headmaster you wizards have gotten to feeling slightly superior, and I think part of that is because you don't answer to the world governments like normals do."

"Normals? Ah yes your words for describing muggles."

"Amongst other things."

"And how should we act then?"

"How about you have to act under some of the same laws as the rest of your country? I think that is part of your problems, you feel like your elitist, and think you don't have to follow certain rules. If these rules were enforced though, I think you would do better and it would offer more equality for those that are being discriminated against. You also might not have as many problems with things like these blood issues if people were educated correctly, because honestly Professor what is your regular school knowledge?"

Dumbledore chuckled at this. "How does one measure wisdom Mr. Parker?"

"That's not what I asked though, I asked what your school knowledge is. You know like Math, Science, English those sorts of things, not magical education things. Because wisdom and knowledge are two different things I've come to realize time and time again."

"Really, and what were those?" Dumbledore asked eagerly interested in where this insight came from.

"You don't know?" Peter asked with a smirk at the Headmaster. "You mean to tell me you never checked to see what it is exactly that I took pictures of when I was a photographer?"

"I learned that you were some type of a freelancer, much like Rita Skeeter."

Peter snorted at this comparrison with contempt. "Her? Please I have no need to doctor any of my work to sell what I have, I can do all of my work without cheating like her. Of course if you really want to know what I take pictures of I guess you'll just have to keep trying to figure it out."

"Possibly, and it seems that you have managed to once again to change the subject on us before we even really started this time even." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, well what did you expect?" _'Of course if you knew who and what I'm known for taking pictures of you might just happen to get a clue.'_ Peter thought to himself, as he mentally ran through his head any of the times that he had taken pictures of Dr. Strange for various reasons.

"Well then, shall we get onto what we need to discuss? I do need to talk with Miss. Pryde as well." Dumbledore asked with a smile as he rested back into his chair.

"Hey this is your show." Peter said as he leaned against a wall, a wall that happened to be the same one that Alastor leaned against so that he could watch the room yet still be in a defendable position. Where he was now Peter could drop and roll in almost anyway that one could think of and come up to a defendable position. The only place that had a more defendable position was behind the Headmasters desk. Albus shook his head; it wasn't going to do him any good to continually compare the two relatives together. It was obvious that they were vastly different in almost everything except for when it came to being vigilant and thinking Harry should have a stronger part in what was going on.

"Peter, the Agomotto relics are a part of the magical world, they belong in the magical world not in the muggle world." Dumbledore tried to reason with the teen.

"No offense and all Headmaster, but what gives you the right to decide where magical items are allowed to be? Besides last I heard you didn't have the power to demand these things from me, in fact last I heard you were on fairly shaky legal ground on a lot of things lost your seat as the head judge and everything making you without any power whatsoever when it comes to these sorts of things." Peter said, trying to side step the man and his requests.

"So you will continue to be difficult then? You will allow Voldemort to continue unchallenged?" Dumbledore said with a look of disappointment.

"Now that's hardly fair Headmaster, particularly when we both know that I'm making people wonder about things through my friends."

"Yes, friends that are endangering the Secrecy Act." Dumbledore said, frowning at the teen. "Do you realize how much damage you could have caused by getting your friends involved in our world?"

"Don't really care right now." Peter said.

"I suppose there are a few things I can do to make things slightly less enjoyable for you then if you will not help us." Dumbledore said his eyes no longer twinkling.

"So lets see what's it going to be? Detentions all of the time whether I did something wrong or not, and the cancellation of these trips to town. Is that your grand plan?" Peter asked with a smirk on his face. "Please, I'm not one of your pureblood rich kids who has to be entertained to be happy."

"True, but it will be a nice start." Dumbledore said. "Of course if you were to cooperate." He trailed off letting Peter understand exactly what he meant.

"You seem to think that you can keep me in this place." Peter said to the old man. "Yet as I recall, the last time that you were so sure of yourself I ended up having to owl you about having already left your safe house." Peter smirked at the embarrassed look Dumbledore had. "Face it Dumbledore, as much as you hate to admit it a majority of your wards can't handle me and I've seen dozens of ways out of here that I could use."

"So are you saying that you will sneak out of the castle if you are not allowed to go through the front gates?" The Headmaster queried the student before him.

"Pretty much."

"I see, I am sorry that you feel that way, but if you do sneak out you will be punished."

"Only if you see me there though." Peter returned at him. "You have to have proof before you do anything like that and you need a reason before you try and revoke the public permission I have."

"I believe I am still in charge here Peter." Dumbledore said renewing the twinkle in his eyes. "It might be best to remember that, you should also remember that I currently hold most of the cards and you don't have that many friends left."

Peter stiffened at that, he knew a subtle threat when he heard them and this one definitely counted as one he realized he was going to have to tell the wizard something that would appease him and soon, or he might force a confrontation with the two of them and while Spiderman wasn't bad in a fight he'd rather keep Peter Parker out of most of that for the moment though. Peter looked at the Headmaster coolly before he threw his caution to the wind and made his move. He leapt forward he grabbed the edge and pushed Dumbledore's desk against the wall pinning the Headmaster against the wall much to the surprise of Dumbledore the portraits and his Phoenix. "Careful with who and what you mess with Headmaster." Peter said to the man in a dark voice that a number of super villains knew from when they had finally pushed Spiderman to far. "I don't want to play games with you so keep your threats to yourself." Peter then headed for the door and slipped out growling to himself. He had come close to loosing his temper again, he really couldn't afford to do something like that either, as soon as the door he also felt guilt over what he had just done.

Peter grinned weakly at Kitty who looked at him critically before she slipped upstairs. "We are talking after this webs, you may need a real workout before you explode." Peter grunted in response as he headed down the hallway while Kitty continued heading up the stairs. The girl didn't even bother knocking as she slammed the door open startling some of the portraits.

"I say." One of them spluttered. "Don't you know how to open a door properly?"

"Shut up." The mutant said as she strode up to the desk and leaned her hands on the desk and stared at the Headmaster who merely raised a solemn eyebrow at her.

"I take it you saw Mr. Parker on his way out?"

"Darn right I saw him, and I want to know what you nearly made him do that he was on the verge of exploding." Kitty growled at him. "I'll beat the answer out of him later, right now I want your version of it though."

"I merely told him things would be more difficult without contacts or friends."

"Right," Kitty drawled at the man. "No friends, but we managed to get an article on Black put out in your trash of a paper. Tell me how many people actually transfigure it into toilet paper?"

Dumbledore smiled at this. "I think I shall have to tell that one to Sirus he might enjoy it quiet a bit."

"Stop the garbage Headmaster, it takes more than that to get Peter riled up like that, what else did you do to him?"

"Nothing really." Dumbledore admitted to her. "We talked and countered each other with a number of moves, I'm not sure really what set him off and had I thought it would have been productive I would have kept him up here for a few more minutes."

"Your lucky he left when he did, he's on the verge of blowing up as it is. I don't know what it is that you said or did but you really screwed up what little respect you had Headmaster. Peter and I have been in the trenches and we'll do things the way that we feel that we need to, at the moment though your need to be in control of the situation is more annoying than anything else and it's not making you any friends. I don't know what it is that you think your gaining by throwing weight you really don't have right now but you either back off Peter or I'll be calling in some friends who will make even you wet yourself. I'm sure I could convince a number of people to come here and show you real power." Kitty growled at the man. "Maybe Orroro would be interested in throwing a lighting bolt up your butt."

"So your friend is another witch or an elemental?" Dumbledore asked with interest as he leaned forward.

Kitty inwardly cursed herself for letting her anger get the better of her and allowing her to make a slip up like she had just done. "Very good Headmaster." She complemented, as she allowed her infamous temper to get back under control with the ninja training that had been imposed onto her mind by Ogun's possession. "Let me rage at you till I slip up."

"A necessary move." Dumbledore returned apologetically, "Shall we get to the subject at hand now?

And what might be?

"The matter of your withholding information from the Order."

"You haven't changed your policy on trust yet so no."

"Despite what you may think I do have my reasons."

"Dumbledore, we told you earlier that trust is a two way street. Tell me why should we tell you this stuff? You don't have anything your willing to offer in return. It would also be interesting to know what would happen if Sirus didn't report to you all the time as well." She mused aloud. "After all, if that were to happen you would loose access to all the secret personal information that you get about Harry and by extension the thoughts of your three Gryffindors about things."

"Harry is aware of Sirus passing on information to me." Dumbledore told her calmly.

"Is he, or was it just mentioned as an oh by the way while you were talking about something that was a bit more important at the time?" She questioned him with a smile while Dumbledore's confident smile faltered slightly. "I'm a lot better at this game than Peter is Headmaster. I was taught by some of the best while Peter had to learn as he went along. Trust me, you don't want to try your games with me. When I play chess I play pretty brutally, and I've played people who can seemingly read your mind and still managed to win, do you really want to go head to head with me? You're the one that's forcing all of the others to hold back, do you really think that is really the wisest course of action?"

"We are trying to do things with a bit more subtlety than you have Katherine."

"Uh huh. In other words you have no idea what your trying to do, and are only focused on the whole matter of whatever it is that you are guarding and getting a bit of information gathered. In short you're playing the waiting game with the guy."

"Among other things, I am also researching things that are vital to this war."

"And who helps the mere students that come here? You're so wrapped up in your little personal war that you can't even focus on the real matters anymore."

"I'd hardly say someone threatening the world is a personal vendetta against the man."

"No, but the way your running this war is." Kitty said. "Do you have any other threats or points that you wish to make or are we done?"

"The matter is your dragon Miss Pryde, I fear that Professor Umbridge will make her move against your pet soon."

"She's welcome to try, Lockheed's a lot more resourceful though than either you or she may believe though. So since I refuse to tell you where the items are do I have detention?"

"No," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Parker explained to me that leaving the grounds would pose no problems for either of you, just be forewarned though that if you are not loyal to the cause then there is even less that I can tell you than if you were loyal."

"Considering you haven't told your hero what's going on I don't think that I'll lose any sleep at night over the fact that you don't want to play information sharing with us and are supposedly cutting us out."

"Your kind of combat magic is not what will win this war in the end you know." Dumbledore said to her solemnly. "In the end it will be a special kind of magic that you may not even be able to fully understand when the time finally comes for the end to finally appear."

"Maybe, or maybe it'll just take the right kind of spirit and willingness to do what needs to be done. I mean its true that the killing or final blow in these sorts of things is often just some unexpected thing that you don't really expect, but there also the fact that you have to be willing to stand and fight for what is right and right now your acting like a part of the problem not part of the answer."

Dumbledore winced at this. "Is that how you really feel? Do you really think that I enjoy having my students terrorized by Professor Umbridge?"

"Until you start making moves to reign her in, your as good as condoning her for what it is that she is doing to everyone here. Tell me what happens when she starts going up against people like Hagrid for what it is that he is? Will you fight for those that don't fit the acceptable social order of things according to Umbridge, or will you stop the problem before it becomes something that you can't deal with?"

"Umbridge is a necessary evil that we must deal with for right now."

"In other words you won't challenge her even with all of these 'Educational Decrees' that she's making." Kitty said shaking her head in disgust. "People talk about what a great person you are Headmaster, but I'm beginning to wonder if they know the real you." The girl got up and headed to the door and Dumbledore was lost in thought over what it was that she meant by that. "Tell Moody that if he wants to spend some time actually getting to know Peter he can meet us in the village around lunchtime at the Three Broomsticks. I'll drag him there myself if I have to. If Moody wants to be a part of Peter's life then he's going to have to do something about it, and being your parrot in public is not something that's going to endear him to Moody right now, and if you want our help in something in other than awakening the heroes that lie in your trio your going to have to be prepared for a bit of give and take. One of the things we won't tell though is where the relics are."

Dumbledore watched her leave, wondering just what it was that gave these two Americans their fire about injustice and such things as doing the right thing. She had also said many truths that he would have to consider and he might need to check where the line was once again if he was teetering on it so badly that a teenager could see it. Perhaps that is what this war truly needed, fresh blood and different perspective to find the answers that he could not.

* * *

Kitty entered the common room and found a brooding Peter staring deeply into the fire ignoring a number of the others. She wondered what it was that had set Peter off this time, she almost wished that Peter had been in a depressed stage in his grief, instead he was in an angry stage, a stage that allowed him to channel his fury a lot more often than she had thought possible. The fact that so many people were offering themselves as targets only made things more difficult for him to stay in control. "Come on, lets go find Harry and Hermione." She said tiredly, "Maybe we can help them build their mental walls up a bit more than what they are at now." 

"Sounds like a plan." Peter said, the two found Harry and Hermione and after warning the twins where they were going they headed out to sit by the lake since it seemed to have a calming effect on the two teens.

"Now remember try not to over do yourselves this time." Peter said with a smirk aimed at the two of them. "Having the entire Gryffindor team on my back because one of their star players wore himself out is something I can live without going through again."

Harry and Hermione blushed a bit at this as they closed their eyes and concentrated on remaking the castle in their minds. They focused on the walls of the castle and slowly but surely the library and castle came alive in each of their minds. While Hermione's mind had mapped the entire library out and all its nooks and corners Harry had the larger scale castle and had places like the Chamber of Secrets in his mind.

"Okay I've got that part." Harry said, breathing hard from the concentration that this was taking. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"All right then," Kitty said, "now imagine the wards that surround the castle Harry, and slowly place them around the grounds. Take as Long as you need there's no time limit that will stop you.

"Same for you Hermione," Peter said, "after all the Library is a part of Hogwarts right?" Hermione nodded her head in agreement, and repelling wards and anti apparation wards and the castle defenses that she had read about slowly but surely wove their way into her minds version of the library. Harry's movements copied her own as far as the wards and defenses that he knew of came he even added the giant squid and whomping willow into the defenses.

"And after that I want you to come out of the trance." Kitty said to the two of them. The two tiredly opened their eyes and gasped when they saw how dark it was.

"How long were we in that trance anyways?" Hermione asked as she felt the exhaustion creep into her and also the stiffness of her body for having sat still for so long.

"Three hours," Peter answered her. "Don't look so surprised, this is a hard trick to learn but its more than worth it in the end, and Harry here gets at least one night a week without insane dreams and such that don't make any sense."

"Dreams? He's still having dreams?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but we think this might help block some of them out." Peter explained to the girl. "And look on the bright side of this, you both created a different kind of wall neither of you passed out this time." Hermione smiled proudly at this small bit of information.

All right you guys might want to head in now before someone catches you out side Kitty said.

What about you two?

"Peter needs to let off some steam, so I figured we can chance a detention. Or would you rather someone in the Common Room says something wrong and ends up inside a fireplace without the benefit of floo powder?"

"All right just try not to get hurt or caught." The girl said as she dragged Harry away from them and toward the front doors.

Kitty then turned to Peter who was staring darkly at the Lake. "I know where there's a couple of empty hallways where you can cut loose in." She told him as she pulled him back toward the castle. Neither of them seemed to notice as the other two followed after them beneath the invisibility cloak.

They found a seldom-used hallway, Kitty smiled as she pushed a door open and Peter had to suppress a whistle of surprise as he saw the weapons that lined the wall. What is this?

"Far as I can tell its some type of armory." Kitty said to him. "I er slipped one day and found this place and thought it would be a good training area. The interesting part is that while some of these swords are just your regular everyday swords some of the others are actually goblin blades though, which are supposed to be better than anything that normal humans or wizards can make."

"Wow." Peter said as he looked at the types of blades in the room. "There must be a blade from nearly every old culture here, nothing modern I'd say the youngest sword in here is a few hundred years old."

"493 actually." A portrait said, as it made itself known from its place on the wall.

"What is this place?"

"An Armory, much like you thought lad. Of course the place hasn't seen a wizard here in some five hundred years though. None of the wizard wars and such not require these sorts of things anymore." The portrait said sadly as it remembered warriors of old. "Here is where the small pocket of Castle defenders came to re-supply themselves during battles. Since then though the wards have made the need for soldiers obsolete though, and this part of the castle was hidden away by a headmaster some time ago and eventually forgotten through the very memories of time."

"Interesting, so how did Kitty find it?

"She slipped through the wards somehow, we're not sure how, but it has been nice to meet you."

"Likewise, you say this is a supply area any chance we can get a couple of swords and do some training? I'm afraid I need to blow off some steam."

"I don't think you should use blades, perhaps staffs or something that way you are not harmed while you train."

"All right." Peter said, as he retrieved his wand and extended it allowing the ironwood wand to become a staff, Kitty copied his movements and stood opposite of him. "Let's do this then." Peter said as he ran at his partner, running alongside the wall as he moved before releasing his hold and pushing off so that he landed behind her and did a sweeping maneuver. Kitty blocked the attack by slamming her staff down at an angle and sending the staff rebounding off her own. Kitty grinned and the two went at it with a fury while Harry, Hermione and the portrait watched them silently.

"So, what did Dumbledore say anyways that set you off this time?" Kitty asked him as she used her staff like a pole stuck in the ground and swung on it nearly catching Peter.

"Guy thought that he could just throw it in my face that I have next to no one left." Peter said as he blocked three quick thrusts. "He's lucky all I did was pin him to the wall with that oversized desk of his."

"Yeah? So can I hurt him?"

"No, they've had three chances though, the next time someone pulls that stunt they're going to be pulling their teeth out of their throat. Anyways I'll need you to pull me off of them if I can't control yourself."

"Maybe you actually need to loose some control." Kitty shot back at him, as her staff tripped him up.

"Really?" Peter asked with a smirk, as he ducked under her next attack and came up under her guard. "And how should I do that?" He asked as he pinned her against the wall. Peter held both of her arms over her head and chuckled at her look of surprise. "I think I win this one." Kitty nodded and shook her head in disbelief at how easily he had managed to pin her, the fact that he was now right up in her face didn't help matters though.

"I think you have quiet a bit of tension lad, just remember this isn't exactly a training area, and the floor will hurt if you connect with it." The portrait said to them after it had finished clapping. "You need to find as better training place than this, though I would gladly hold your weapons if you ever wish me to. Keep your eyes open though, sometimes the right place will simply appear when you most need it."

"Right." Peter said. Come on Kitty we have to go. Nothing against you and all, but so far the only portraits in this castle we've met have been bound to the headmaster." The portrait nodded in understanding as the two backtracked their earlier steps and left.

"You know," the portrait said, "spying isn't considered very polite by some people." The portrait pointed out. Harry and Hermione removed the cloak guiltily. "Greetings young ones, I see that the infamous Potter and Granger team have finally decided to join us here. Where is the Weasley lad though?"

"Actually we were just following those two." Harry admitted with a blush.

"Hmm I see, and did you learn any great secrets from following them?" The portrait asked them.

"We learned that Dumbledore has probably pushed Peter one step to far after today." Hermione said reluctantly. "Because Peter refused to do things the headmaster's way he's being targeted by both sides."

"Precisely, now a good battle is won through more than just strength of arms and prowess with your wand or weapon."

"Really, what else is there?"

"Information my boy, I would think one such as you would understand this seeing as how you rely so much on your Lion's Sage there."

"Lion's sage?" Harry asked with confusion.

"He means me." Hermione said going pink. "A sage was usually a wise person of some type in ancient times."

"Oh. Well then yeah I do." Harry shot her a confused look as she turned an even brighter pink.

"Anyways I think we'll retire for now as well." Hermione said hurriedly.

"So be it, but be careful of the path you choose though young Lions. There are paths that you make on your own and those that others place you on. Decide or react, those are your only choices in what I believe is coming." The two nodded and left. The portrait said nothing as it considered the two groups that it had just met with. In each the female was providing a strength that the male seemed to be oblivious to. It couldn't help but wonder how everything would play out and who would be left standing when things came to a head.

* * *

The group walked into the small wizarding town, the boys talking about how Filch had been sniffing at Harry for supposedly going to have to place an order for dungbombs earlier that week.

"Did he say where he got his information?" Peter said as he listened in on the two.

"No, I thought he was just crazy." Harry returned.

"More like you were trying to think of something impressive to say to Cho." Peter shot back at him, causing the boy to turn bright red and for Hermione to glower at her friend.

"Honestly Harry, do you have to act like you don't have any more brains than a flobberworm? Or the hormonal control of." She was cut off though as Harry placed his hand over her mouth.

"Please don't compare me to anything." Harry said to her. "I'm not sure I really want to hear what you might compare me to."

"Aw come on Harry. She might have only compared you to a rabbit or maybe a lion."

"A lion?"

"Sure." Kitty said with a smirk. "After all, you think the head of Lion prides keep the number of other males down for a reason." The trio all blushed, and they could all hear Ron swallow nervously in fear as he caught on to what they were saying.

"Anyways back to the reason that Filch was smelling you."

"Oh yeah that. It was probably Malfoy trying to get me in trouble again, he's got a habit of doing that."

"More like someone wanted a way to see what it was that you were writing, and used the janitor as a plausible deniability."

"Probably." Hermione said in agreement, as they all entered the wizard town. Kitty and Peter who had traveled to places such as Asguard where some of the things here were disturbingly similar didn't think anything of it as they strolled along the cobbled streets that were there. Hermione sent a couple of curious looks at the two, sharing some knowing looks with Harry as he also watched them and their lack of reaction to the small town that was like right out of a story book. Hermione led the group into a bar known as the Hogshead. The trio looked nervous as they entered while Peter and Kitty merely raised the hoods on their cloaks and took opposite ends of the table that Hermione picked out.

"What are we doing here Hermione?" Harry hissed at his friend. This place doesn't exactly seem safe."

"Your overreacting Harry, the place is perfectly safe and we do need someplace to have a meeting without anyone over hearing us. The Hogs Head is just a bit dodgy is all." She said, shrugging at him.

Peter looked up at her in disbelief. "You come to places like this when you want privacy?" He asked her as if he was asking her if she was stupid.

"Well yes, is there a problem with coming here? We're not technically breaking any rules and we need someplace Umbridge won't be watching."

"Hopefully you'll learn, sides its to late to leave now without making a scene." Peter said as the bartender came up to Peter ignoring the trio completely. "Five Butterbeers.," he said, "and don't try and use any of those watered down bottles either." The bartender nodded and walked away coming back a few moments later with the requested bottles. Kitty placed the required coins on the table so that he could take the money they owed him. "There a problem?" Peter asked coolly as the bartenders eyes roved over Harry and his scar for a moment. The man grunted and leant down to gather his money.

Kitty held her hand up to Ron as the redhead was about to start talking, she nodded after the bartender had left. "What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked her.

"Yes, and why were you so rude to the bartender?" Hermione hissed at him.

"You three don't fit in is what." Peter told them, "you may cause more problems for yourself by meeting here than elsewhere."

"Nonsense you're just as paranoid as your uncle." Hermione said.

The two Americans shrugged at this. "We warned you." Kitty said as the two of them sunk back into their seats one hand hidden beneath the table while the other held their butterbeers loosely. The trio talked quietly for a few moments while the two Americans stayed silent as they watched for people around them. All of them except Hermione were surprised when they saw the large group led by the Weasley twins enter the pub. The bartender ignored the group till one of the twins stepped up ordered butterbeers for everyone to pay for. Peter and Kitty stayed quiet as Hermione and Harry made their opening speeches. Hermione working on teamwork while Harry gave them the cold hard truths that fighting was when he was pressed by one of the students. The two made a good mix in this case of balancing each other.

Peter didn't say anything till Hermione and Luna began arguing over whether something actually existed. "Actually your fire spirits might exist." Peter informed them. "But last I checked we weren't here to talk about fire creatures which actually sound kind of like some creatures that I've faced before."

"You know how to fight?" Zacharias Smith asked disbelievingly.

"Did he say that?" Kitty asked the other teen.

"The question you need to ask are you in or out?" Ron said giving into his impatience.

"Nicely said." Kitty complimented causing the redhead to blush. Slowly but surely everyone finally signed Hermione's parchment.

"All right, clear out a few at a time please." Kitty said to them all. "If we all just appear on the streets we're going to be rather noticeable."

"Right." The twins chorused before moving up to the bar to have a discussion with the bartender who seemed to be on grudging talking standards with the two while some of the others began to trickle out.

"Another contact." Peter said, not really watching the two, as he was more interested in the veiled witch and the ragman something about them set him on edge.

"You do realize that's not a real witch right?" Kitty asked him.

"How can you tell?" Harry asked with interest, as his eyes turned back to the witch till Peter stomped on his foot making him turn to glare at the American.

"His body language, and there's the fact that most women that size have a fairly decent sized chest which that witch doesn't have. Come on, we have to get out of here we have a crazy dog to go and check on." The three got up and left the pub and made their way out of town. They turned as they saw a familiar black dog standing on an outcropping of rock above them. The dog led the group to a cave that had several photo albums sitting inside it.

"Nice setup." Kitty said as she looked deep into the cave.

"Thanks." Sirus said after he had changed back and engulfed Harry in a hug. "We'll be outside." Peter said as he grabbed Ron and Kitty grabbed Hermione leading the other two outside.

"Oi! Why did you do that?" Ron growled after they were outside and he had finally shrugged the other boy's grip off. "I wouldn't mind talking with Sirus either you know."

"Give them some time to themselves Ron they didn't get any time to themselves at the house." Peter told the redhead. "The last time they had to themselves was probably right before Sirus took off, and even then they had Hermione there not more than five feet away. No offense meant of course." He added to the bushy haired witch hastily.

Hermione nodded in understanding and agreement. "Good," Kitty said. "Peter head to the top to watch for anyone, you two stand guard in the entrance and I'll watch the path." Kitty pulled her robe off to show black shirt and jeans beneath before she slipped into the shadows and disappeared. Peter climbed up the side of the cave till he was on the top and disappeared in the air almost as quickly as Kitty had into the shadows.

"How do they do that?" Ron asked Hermione as they watched the places where the two had vanished.

"No idea," Hermione admitted, "but I don't think it was a spell unless they do wordless and wandless spells." Ron shook his head and sat down shuffling a pack of exploding snap cards while Hermione read a book.

It was getting close to lunch when Peter dropped to the ground in front of them scaring Ron so badly that his cards exploded as they scattered. Peter did a couple of back flips away from the cards before he realized what was going on. "Easy there Ron, your not exactly Gambit."

"Who?"

"Rajun Cajun that I know." Peter explained. "Someone needs to tell them its time for Sirus to head back, and I have a lunch meeting with Moody." Peter rolled his eyes at this as if it was not what he wanted to do.

"Right the two headed inside and paused as they saw the peaceful look the two had as they were talking softly occasionally Sirus said something that would make Harry grin as the two looked through the photo albums that were sitting in their laps.

"Harry, Sirus?" Hermione said quietly, looking guilty as she intruded on the two. "Its time to head back before we're missed to much." The two nodded sadly exchanging backbreaking hugs that would have done Mrs. Weasley proud before the trio headed out. Hermione noticed that Harry had a lighter spring in his step and a sparkle in his eyes as he exited the cave. The group headed out unaware of the proud looking dog that watched them all head back into the village before it loped off in another direction.

"So what do you want to do for lunch?" Ron asked them all.

"I don't have a choice but to go to the **Three Broomsticks**, seems that Kitty arranged a meeting with my uncle." Peter said giving Kitty a dirty look that she ignored. The others nodded and split off from them when they entered the pub, which was already starting to gather a number of people for the lunch crowd. Peter headed for the back table that was in the corner and had a good view of everyone. Peter nodded to the man who scowled as he watched Kitty take a seat on the corner of the bar where she could watch the table and the door and Peter sat down where he could watch both Kitty's back and the back door and Auror.

"You two know your stuff." the former Auror said grudgingly.

"And hello to you to." Peter snarked at the man as he skimmed the menu with one eye. He nodded to the dolled up waitress and ordered a sandwich and water. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"How about you lad, what are you?"

"Human."

"Most trainees don't have the amount of alertness that you do lad, there's something off about you." Moody accused him.

"Tell me Moody, when you were my age how much of your family was dead?"

Moody was a bit surprised by the question and thought back to when he and Augustus had both been fifth and sixth years. Back then he had been dating Minerva of all people as he rememberd. "When I was your age I had lost my grandfather and a few odd relatives here and there." The man said.

"When I was a baby I lost my parents due to sabotage to their plane, after that I moved in with my only family left that I knew of the Parkers. In the last couple of years though I have buried two girlfriends, one of those girlfriends remaining family, a handful of friends, my uncle, and my aunt. The thing is most of those deaths I actually had to watch, it was only the last two that I didn't witness. My Uncle Ben, Captain Stacey, and a few others actually died in my arms. Others have died while I was trying to get to them I had to learn to be cautious Moody."

Moody grunted in acceptance of this. "Fine lad, so tell me a bit about yourself."

"What do you want to know then Moody? Just remember talk about the eye is off limits."

"As if I would want to discuss that here, there's still a chance that someone might hear us." The old man growled at his nephew.

"So talk, what do you want to know? Just so you know though I reserve the right to ignore a question, and I think for every question you ask I get to ask one about you as long as it doesn't interfere with the things your doing currently."

"I suppose." Moody grumbled a bit as he nodded, realizing that he would have to ask his questions carefully and couldn't just intimidate the answers that he really wanted out of the boy. He would just have to hope that he slipped up somewhere along the line and take advantage of what he might say without meaning to. "So what interest you lad?"

"Chemistry and photography mainly." Peter said truthfully.

"And where did you learn how to fight boy? I remember that you managed to take on all of those muggles like they were nothing. Didn't exactly impress Augusta when you did that I might add." Moody said with a smirk.

"And she would rather that we just let them hurt and rob us or was she hoping that the police were just going to suddenly appear?" Peter asked skeptically. "That graveyard we buried Aunt May and M.J in was on the borders of Hell's Kitchen Moody. Have you ever heard of it?" The man shook his head in the negative. "The only time you see a cop there is after all of the real work is done, and even then the bad guys usually walk away before they can get there in time."

"Your right there lad, most times you have to be willing to do what it is that needs to be done. What is this Hell's Kitchen though, it sounds dangerous?"

"Name of a part of the neighborhood that we were nearby, consider it the New York muggle version of your Knockturn alley, only it's a lot scarier and that's without any type of magic." Peter explained to him. "Only instead of being just one street it's a number of blocks that have some of the worst dregs of New York in there its not a place you walk around at night unless you want to chance getting killed for something as simple as your shoes."

"Sounds like a rough place, maybe it should be taken care of."

"Don't start there Moody, there are some great people that come from Hell's Kitchen. Take Matt for example, he actually grew up in Hell's Kitchen. He's considered as one of the best lawyers around in New York and could easily make a living working on high profile cases with lots of money, instead he works in the Kitchen on pro bono cases that most people wouldn't ever touch simply because the people he works for are from Hell's Kitchen."

"Sounds like a good person to have at your back." Moody said understanding that there was some odd sort of bond of friendship between the boy in front of him and his lawyer friend. "Where did you learn to fight like that anyways? It looked something one would have seen in the second war or something with all of the hand to hand you did, and the fact that not a one of them managed to lay a hand on you."

"Some of its from good genetics, and the other is from just being around enough to get the experience I need. Hogwarts should consider getting some physical programs added to its curriculum, cause quiet frankly sitting on a broom doesn't exactly count as a lot of activity in my book. The only thing it does is work your magic really, unless you're a beater who needs the upper body strength to knock those bludgers around.

"True." Moody growled in agreement. The two continue to talk about various items, and were soon joined by Neville at Peter's insistence when he had seen his cousin enter the building on his own. The three of them talked about various items that interested them or that the two pure bloods felt that the squib raised member of the group needed to know. Peter and Moody were even able to forget for the moment that they were on the edge of war for the most part, and just spent the time getting to know each other. They only paused to fish for information on each other every once in a while, in a battle of wits that the two of them were equals at. The way they were taking turns in their questions made it into a bit of competition that Neville watched with interest unsure how the game was being played exactly but years of watching his grandmother play similar games he understood the basics and was keeping score.

"Its getting late, and I have to make a report on any relevant information I might have gotten from our conversation and you two need to head back to the castle." Moody told the two of them .

Peter nodded in understanding while Neville just looked at the two of them curiously. "So, is this a one time thing, or will you be talking to us again?"

"Who knows boy, we'll just have to wait and see." Moody said dropping enough coins to pay for all of their meals as he got up and headed out, nodding to Kitty as he passed by her.

"Come on, we might as well get to the castle. Peter said after they had waited a few minutes at the table. Neville nodded, wondering what it was about his cousin that had his uncle so curious. There was more going on than what was obvious, and he wondered what it could be.


	11. Chapter 11

Good news I haven't forgotten about this story the bad news this is the only chapter I've written so far so none of the usual five chapters folks, sorry but college is killing me in some areas right now so you'll have to be happy with this.

* * *

Dumbledore leaned back into his chair and contemplated his next move. Tom's forces were slowly but surely gathering in strength and numbers in both the political arena and in the combat arena soon Tom's forces would have the majority of the pieces in the life and death game that they were currently playing each side had a few major pieces that had to be positioned first though. The old wizard sighed as he wondered how he could slow Tom's progress down Harry just simply wasn't ready for the coming fight yet he needed to at least be of age before he tried to confront Voldemort he had hoped that his former pupil would have waited until after Harry had graduated from Hogwarts maybe even after he had gone to the Auror academy instead the boy had to try and fight as he was now he just hoped that none of his students did anything that would force him to move before he was ready. Harry was going to have to learn patience right now though. That particular lesson was quiet like one of the most important lessons that the boy might learn this year. The old man's thoughts were interrupted though as he felt a foreign presence enter almost casually though the castle wards as if they were not there and make its way into the castle searching for something or maybe it was for someone the headmaster corrected himself this was intriguing he would have to examine what this thing was at once. Dumbledore climbed to his feet and followed after the feeling that he was receiving from the unknown.

* * *

Peter sighed and rolled his shoulders as he walked along the deserted hallway. He had a bad feeling that more bad things were heading their way, and he had no idea how to stop it. Yes the whole getting together some people together to learn how to fight was a decent step in the right direction, but he somehow felt as if there would also be some untold dangers in learning this way, something that he just didn't like. He also knew that there was a chance of someone talking, in times like these it was sometimes hard to tell friend from foe, he had learned these lessons the hard way on the streets of New York and he just knew that since things were starting to come together it was time for the old Parker luck to show itself and make things go wrong, he just wondered what it was that would happen that would cause the problems this time around. Would it be Dumbledore or Umbridge that would cause him problems this time around? He knew that while he and Kitty were under suspicion by the majority of the school staff, they were also an interest to the Ministry. Of course if it was to be believed then family's had a tendency to follow in the footsteps of their fathers which meant that a number of the people probably thought they saw the next crazy paranoid Auror coming into being. 

"You look troubled Spiderman." Dr. Strange said as his astral projection walked right through the wall that Peter was walking by.

"Hey doc." Peter greeted with a nod of his head, he shook his head though as he realized just what it was that he had seen. "Whoa. Strange sorry." Peter said as he rushed over to the astral projection of the Sorcerer Supreme. "This place must b getting to me, I thought you were one of the ghosts at first. I really miss what little sanity I used to have before coming here."

"And what are you doing here Spiderman?" Strange asked, as his cloak seemed to cover his entire body. "This is hardly where one would expect to find one such as yourself. You have always been a person of science my friend, how then did you come to be here in the magical world?"

"The Guardians of Magic said I was needed here, and so they amped up my powers, and then dropped me and Shadowcat off here to try and figure out which side is the good guy side although at the moment the lines seem a little blurry."

Good luck in your mission then. Strange told him hecocked his head as if listening to something. "Our time alone grows short, Nightcrawler said that you had a warning for me."

"Yeah the wizards here are on the lookout for the eye." Peter said nodding toward the man's chest where the phantom image of the eye of Agmotto rested. "They seem to have some crazy idea that because they're magical relics that they belong to the wizarding world. I don't think that they'll be a threat to you but one can never be to sure."

"You are correct, this information could be useful." Strange said scowling at this latest bit of annoyance. "Who is it that dares to question my right to use the Relics?"

"The Order of the Phoenix led by Albus Dumbledore, a local hotshot and powerhouse around here. He has plans to use the eye for good but good intentions and all of that." Peter said with a knowing look.

Dr. Strange cocked an eyebrow at this, Peter Parker, better known to the world as Spiderman was renown for his optimistic attitude toward everything, and yet here was the same young man actually being a cynic about something. It was an interesting change from the usually go lucky wall crawler with a joke about anything and everything that Strange was used to dealing with. Whatever had happened that had brought the young hero here had changed him in ways that he doubted anyone was really aware of in a way he had been forced to grow up even more than he already had. The jokes would probably still come, but somehow he doubted that they would come with the same enthusiasm as they once did. "If you have need of help Peter we will come to your aide, but for now I must return to my body next time we will talk longer now that I know how to find you.

"Right Doc, I'll see you next time." Peter said nodding as the man faded away from view. The teen looked up as a figure came his way their footsteps echoing in the hallway. Peter leaped into the air and hid behind an overhang and watched as Albus Dumbledore came and began scanning the area with his wand. Peter cursed mentally as he watched the wizard wave his wand around, somehow Dumbledore knew that someone had been here and Peter was curious as to how he might know, but instead began making his way away from the area hoping that the wizard would not be able to find him while he was up on the ceiling. Once he was far enough away he dropped to the floor and began to walk making a beeline for the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

When the Gryffindors woke up the next morning they all saw the official sign that Umbridge had posted officially making what they were doing illegal or at least against the school rules. Harry and Ron began having a quiet debate which had Ron running for the stairs to go and get Hermione's opinion on the matter the boys all watched as the stairs changed into a slide and an alarm went off the guys and quiet a few girls snickered as they watched Ron come tumbling back down after trying to fight the stairs. 

Peter saw the twins smirking at their little brother over his fall. "So Petey old boy, still think that you can manage to get up those steps?"

Peter returned the smirk at them. "Yes actually, and I'm amazed that the two of you didn't figure it out earlier."

"Prove it then." One of the redheads challenged loud enough that everyone could hear him.

Done Peter said offering his hand out to the redhead who shook it the hand.

Oi you lot clear the stairway! Fred ordered everyone. "Parker here says that he can make it up the stairs without setting that alarm off."

"And us being the generous souls that we are decided to go and give him the chance to back up what he says." George added in.

"So everyone clear the way and place your bets!" They added as a last bit.

The announcement on the bulletin board now forgotten everybody gathered around a couple of seventh year girls stood at the top of the stairs to make sure that he actually did make it all of the way to the top before he came back down. "So, anybody want to go and recall all of the other Lions for this?" Peter asked the assembled crowd, "Or are we just going to tell them all about it later?"

"Not our fault that they were crazy enough to get up way to blooming early." A third year shouted out, there were murmurs of agreement, each year had its own early riser and they were not always as well loved as some people.

"Well then lets do this." Peter said, as he walked up to the wall. He pulled out a pouch of money and tossed it to one of the twins. "Here's my bet that I can do it." He said, as he turned back to the staircase and braced his feet against one wall and his hands against the other, and slowly but surely began making his way up the narrow stairway which was ideal for stopping a large herd of fighters from entering. but against a lone warrior like Peter it was useless. The teen slowly made his way up the stairway the hardest part of the exercise was the fact that he had to make a real effort to not use his spider powers. He felt his hand slip a couple of times and nearly lost his grip but quickly regained his grip. By the time he made it halfway up he was sweating hard from the effort that he was putting into this he had never realized just how much he had come to depend on his wall crawling abilities when he was making his way up something or other. One of his feet slipped and brushed the stair but he got it back up the alarm went off and the girls up above had to tell everyone to stay where they were since Peter wasn't out quiet yet. Grunting the superhero turned wizard pulled his leg back up against the wall and finished his climb and made it up to the last step panting the teen flipped himself onto the steps.

"I don't believe it but he did it." One of the girls shouted down the stairs just as a new alarm went off in the girl's dormitory causing the three of them to cover their ears in pain. Peter lea[ed for the stairs and sat down and watched as the steps changed into a slide and sent him flying down the steps with the two seventh years trailing behind him on the slide. The three landed in a pile and nodded to everyone. There was a loud cheer from the guys as Peter was helped up to his feet.

"What happened?" Someone asked as the girls were helped up.

"New alarm went off when I got to the top." Peter explained as he accepted his much heavier bag of money. "And since all I had to do was get to the top I didn't see any reason for hanging around there any longer."

Before anyone else could say anything McGonagall rushed into the room with a drawn wand. "What happened?" She demanded of her students once she was sure that none of them were hurt in fact they looked like they had been having fun.

"Just winning a bet and the castle lost in keeping me out of the girl dorms so thought that it should warn you." Peter said as a couple of people began applying refreshing charms at him cleaning the sweat off of him.

"You managed to beat the school security system?" McGonagall said faintly in surprise that a teen had managed to beat the defensive wards.

"Yeah we thought for sure that he couldn't do it." One of the twins said shooting an annoyed glare in Peter's direction. "We had five to one odds near the end when he finally started to make his climb."

"And what's more he did the whole thing without any magic at all, unless he added a spell or potion while no one was looking."

"Hey, don't hate the player hate the game." Peter said with a smirk at the dirty looks that hew was now receiving from his housemates glad that the twins had given him his money before the Assistant Headmistress had come in. "I'm seriously surprised you twins never figured that way up though." He added to them with a smirk.

"Well you better all get downstairs and get some food before breakfast is over." McGonagall said to them. "Except for you three." She said turning to glare at Peter and the twins. That includes you Miss Pryde." Kitty glared defiantly, but nodded and went with the others while the three boys nodded and watched as everyone else gathered their books and rushed down the stairs. McGonagall stared at the three of them coolly before she said anything. "It has been sometime since someone has had the courage and resourcefulness to bypass the wards that protect the stairs. The last people to do it I believe were the Marauders who managed to use a hover charm on some muggle eight boards I believe."

"You mean skateboards right?" Peter asked, and McGonagall nodded in agreement. "How did they get the needed propulsion?" Peter questioned her curiously.

McGonagasll smiled fondly for a moment. "I believe that they used various potion combinations that created explosions and gave them the needed speed to go up alongside one of the walls. Remus and Peter didn't do it of course, but James and Sirus enjoyed themselves greatly I understand."

"Nice, we'll have to-"

"-Remember that particular one."

"Now then for nearly causing a majority of your house to miss out on their breakfast I think five points apiece and a detention with myself going over the various wards in the common room to ensure that they are all at full power and don't need to be repaired. This detention will continue until all of the wards and defenses have been checked. That will be all." The boys nodded and gathered their school things up and fled from the common room though there was a certain swagger to all of their steps as they left through the portrait hole. McGonagall sighed at this as if the twins weren't bad enough as it was along with Mr. Potter and all of his antics they now had to deal with the mischief that Mr. Parker was bring on.

* * *

Kitty had reluctantly followed after the three friends and had watched as everyone tried to get the trio's attention but that was soon left out as the various Gryffindors began telling the people of the other houses about what Peter had managed to do in the Gryffindor tower. A number of the girls were interested in what kind of muscles that Peter had to manage a feat like he had just done. Lavender Brown had approached Kitty, as Peter's friend with just that question in mind. 

"So tell me Pryde, what does Parker look like without the robes they say that the two of you workout a lot together maybe you can tell us something about him." The girl said in a hopeful voice her eyes bright with interest.

"You don't wan to try and get in a relationship with Peter right now." Kitty told the blonde ditz as she drank some coffee.

"And why is that going after him yourself? Maybe your afraid of some competition." The witch said cockily.

"Most people have the decency to give someone that had their last girlfriend die appropriate time to mourn." Kitty told the girl coldly. "Now, how about you get out of my face before I make you eat your silverware sans transfiguration."

The blonde nodded and fled over to her friends they all put their heads together and began having a whispered conversation. A few minutes later Peter and the twins dropped into seats beside them. The group of girls gave him sympathetic looks. "Do I want to know why I'm being eyed by some with amazement, and with others that look like they're afraid I might fall apart?" Peter asked curiously.

"I kind of had to throw the girls off about trying to date you and the only way I could manage that was to tell them that your last girl died." Kitty said meekly.

Peter's shoulders slumped at this as he regarded his friend. "Tell me that they don't know that my last two serious girlfriends are dead." He pleaded at her.

Kitty shook her head. "No, I just had to say something that would get them off your case, and in this case the truth worked better than any lies I might have come up with. Sorry about that." She finished, looking a bit sheepish at telling one of her friend's secrets.

Peter nodded at her. "It couldn't be helped, don't worry about it." He assured her flashing a weak smile at her.

Kitty could see the flashes of pain in his eyes though, and knew that he was hurting and that there was nothing that she could do about it.

"So, are we still on for that tutoring session that we were talking about earlier?" Peter asked changing the subject away from him.

"Yeah, but I doubt Flitwick will be as willing now." Harry said depressed. "We'll do what we can though." The group nodded in agreement and began to eat their meal then head for class. Angelina Johnson intercepted the group at the entrance of the Great Hall; the team Captain had curtly told Harry and Ron to be on their best behavior since this little oversight thing that Umbridge had happened to also include the Quidditch teams. The group then went on and the only thing of interest happened was when Hedwig came to a window where a distracted Harry was playing with a piece of paper.

Hermione then began to talk to the others completely ignoring what Binns was saying now. "What do you think the chances are that something was trying to intercept Harry's mail?"

"Probably pretty good." Kitty said nodding in agreement. "It wouldn't be that hard to either capture or redirect an owl if you were watching for it, the hard part would be to do it without anyone noticing."

"Something that someone obviously didn't care about. Ron said, "I mean if Hedwig was intercepted then anything that she was carrying could be read."

"Yeah we know Ron." Peter said tiredly. "The question is though do we have anyway to stop it other than being careful what we send off or not use owl post at all?" None of them could come up with an answer to that and the group settled back into listening to the ghost talk about a goblin war.

* * *

They all met up again after class and Hermione was the first one of them to ask about the snowy owl. A deep concern in her eyes over her friends pet and maybe something more, it was almost as if she was actually trying to hold back some feeling but Peter dismissed that though Kitty was watching them with a knowing smirk. The group passed the note around that Hedwig had most likely been attacked over. The trio then began talking about the theories of people checking the mail and if there was anyway at all to stop Sirus from coming tonight but the three of them were drawing a rather large blank at the moment. They were interrupted from their thoughts though by Malfoy who was busy bragging to his cronies how he had managed to get the Slytherian Quidditch team back up and running without any problems. The blonde idiot was actually boasting to his friends much to the annoyance of the group. 

"Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherian Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway, I went to ask her first thing this morning. Well, it was pretty much automatic, I mean, she does know my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry. It'll be interesting to see whether the Gryffindors are allowed to keep on playing won't it?"

"Don't rise." Hermione said warningly while Kitty moved herself inbetween the trio and Malfoy and his followers.

"From what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years. And as for Potter, my father says its only a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St. Mungo's apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains had been addled by magic."

"To bad they don't have a ward for those that are to inbred to know which way to hold the end of their wands." Peter quipped at the blonde, "but then again if they did that you would probably have to lock up all of you inbred idiots."

Before Malfoy could respond to that Neville came charging at him, and it was only the combined efforts of Harry and Ron physically holding the boy back that stopped a fight from erupting, and Malfoy was stuck unsure if he should address Peter or the struggling Gryffindor. The choice was forced from his hands though when Snape opened the door and ordered them all in after taking points away from the Gryffindors. They all trudged inside and to the annoyance of the Gryffindors they saw Umbridge was also inside the classroom to observe Snape and his teaching style.

"Here we go again." Peter muttered darkly, as he saw the toad like woman with her clipboard held at the ready. "The toad and bat vs. the lions who aren't allowed to fight back no matter what." Gryffindors nearby gave agreeing nods as they stared at the two for a moment before they all reluctantly took their seats. The two despised professors prattled back and forth, and they all watched soundlessly as Snape vanished Harry's potion yet again. None of them except Harry though failed to notice the satisfied smirk that Umbridge had as Snape did it though or the quick scribbling that she did.

The Gryffs then split up going to their various classes half heading toward divination and the other half heading for Arithmancy. "You two go on ahead." Peter told Kitty and Hermione. "I need to talk to Neville about what it is that almost happened in there. It just doesn't seem much like him to just lose it like that and get into a fight."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Your right, it doesn't seem like Neville. In all of the years I've known him I've only seen him attack Malfoy and his goons once, and that was to help Ron out that one time."

"Yeah, so I'll catch up with you two later." Peter said as he ran after the other Gryffindors. He rounded a corner and saw the other Gryffindors heading up a flight of steps. "Yo Neville we need to talk." Peter shouted at the other teen.

"Can it wait, we have class." Neville said looking around for a way to get out of this conversation.

"Nope, you're coming with me right now." Peter said, as he grabbed the other young man and led him into an unused classroom. Peter shut the door behind him and turned to look at the other boy who was nervously looking at anything but him. Peter sighed and leaned against the door. "So, you want to tell me what that was all about earlier before potions? I know that you usually have more brain cells working than to try and take on Malfoy and his idiot brigade all at once, so what set you off?"

"Its personal." Neville said stubbornly.

"Uh huh." Peter said unimpressed by the display. "Guess what cuz? When Moody and your Grams dragged me into this crazy world of magic, your problems in their own little way now became my problems. Now fess up Nev. What is going on that you felt like you had to go and do attempted suicide by taking on Malfoy while he's got his guards at the ready? True they were watching Harry and Ron, but your surprise would only have gotten you so far and maybe allowed you one hit two at the top." Neville locked gazes with him and seemed intent on not talking no matter what. Peter shrugged as he leaned against the door. "Suits yourself cuz, I can wait a while for you to go and make your choice of how long your going to stand there and try and stare me down. And think of it this way, we're family which means that in some way or other you should be able to trust me at least a little bit."

Neville continued to glare for about another minute before his shoulders slumped down tiredly. "Its my parents," he said reluctantly, "remember when I told you how your parents could be proud of you without thinking?"

Peter nodded stiffly. "Yeah I do."

"Well, the thing is, I never did tell you about my parents." He pulled an old wizard photo out that looked like it had been worn out from constant handling. Peter took the offered photograph and looked at a smiling couple that was wearing a set of Auror robes similar to the ones that Tonks or Shakelbolt wore with minor differences though. These two also had a large number of medals on their chest as well though. "It was a few days after Harry had defeated You- Know-Who. Some of his Death Eaters came for my parents, they didn't believe that he had really been destroyed by Harry and thought that my parents would know what had happened. It was a well-known fact that my parents were close to Dumbledore and they were pretty high up in the Auror ranks so they thought that my parents could tell them where You-Know-Who was. So they tortured them." Neville said sadly with a trace of bitterness as well though. The used the crutacius curse on them so many times that it destroyed their mnds and now they're just sitting there in St. Mungo's because they can't take care of themselves.

Peter nodded, he understood now. Malfoy's remark to Harry and his mental stability had triggered Neville's protective feelings over his parents causing him to lose control. Peter figured that he probably would have done the exact same thing if their roles had been reversed. All right then Nev I'm sorry not sure what else there is to say to that but I am sorry just try to be a bit more careful all right?" Neville nodded at this. "Now why don't you go to the dorm and get some sleep? You look pretty wiped out right about now and this has been a pretty draining experience for you. Not to mention I really doubt you'll be able to concentrate on your classes very much anymore today anyways." Peter then handed the photo back to the other boy.

The boy nodded again and headed for the door that Peter now stood beside instead of in front of. "Hey Peter." He said turning to the other teen.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." The boy said. "Do you think you can keep this a secret though? I really don't want anybody to know about what happened to my folks."

"Sure no problem." Peter said nodding in agreement with his cousins wishes.

After Neville had left Peter sighed and he thought he had a messed up life but if anything it seemed as if Nev's was just as bad in its own ways. Shaking his head Peter headed for the rest of his classes.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in homework and other various projects Peter had left the common room for a while to work on some of his weaker web designs that he thought that the twins would like planning on grabbing the two away sometime during the weak to test the products out. He returned as the twins were leaving for bed Harry was holding Hermione's hand to keep her from attacking the twins as one of them obnoxiously shook a box full of coins at them as they went upstairs to their beds. The group waited another half hour though before Sirus finally showed up. 

"About time you showed up." Peter said, as he sat back in his chair letting the trio all kneel down beside their friend and champion.

"Sorry, I didn't want to intrude on anything like homework." Sirus shot back at the teen.

"Right." Ron drawled out, unconvinced at the sincerity in the man's voice.

"So, how're things?" Sirus asked them curiously.

"Not that good." Harry said sighing as he collected his thoughts on what to tell his godfather, true he had seen him just the other day near Hogsmeade but a lot had happened since then. He could tell him about the meeting at the Hogshead or they could sound him out and wait and see what it was that he thought before he told him. Harry shook his head he was becoming as paranoid as Moody or Peter it seemed. "The Ministry's forced another one of their stupid decree's down our throats, and made it so that we can't even have Quidditch teams without their approval now." Harry growled out to his godfather.

"Or secret DADA groups either I suppose either." Sirus said looking at the group knowingly, though he was focused on the trio the most. "Any particular reason that you forgot to tell me about that little detail on your visit?"

"Told you someone was watching us." Peter said with a smirk as a shocked Harry just stared at his godfather.

"But how did you know about that?"

"You'll want to choose where you meet up a bit more carefully." Sirus said grinning at the group proudly. "I mean really the Hogshead? Though I understand that you two fit right in despite being with people that obviously didn't." Sirus added nodding to Peter and Kitty respectfully. "Dumbledore's brother said that you two were welcome back anytime, though he did say that you should leave the newbies next time."

"Told ya so." Kitty said with a smirk at Hermione who scowled at the other girl before turning back to Sirus.

"It was better than the three broomsticks like you thought we should do." Hermione said. "That place is always packed with people."

"And you'd have been harder to overhear with all of those people." Sirus admonished. "The least you could have done is to get a private room to have your meeting in. If your going to play the subtle games of politics then you've got to learn a few more things first."

"Who overheard us?"

"Mundungus, of course, he was the witch under the veil." He explained to the trio that looked at him with confusion.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked them. "I mean you both knew it was a fake witch."

"They did eh?" Sirus said eyeing the two Americans carefully. "That is interesting, how did you figure it out?"

"Not enough female padding." Peter said with a smirk that had Sirus grinning in understanding.

"I'll be sure to tell him that." Sirus said chortling at this bit of information.

"So I'm still being followed then?" Harry demanded of his godfather, a scowl on his face.

"Yeah you are." Sirus said simply, meeting Harry's angry face with a calm and controlled one of his own. "Just as well anyway isn't it? I mean you see a wanted felon and plan an illegal defense group on your first time out of the castle."

"Technically it wasn't illegal till today, so we didn't exactly do anything illegal at the time." Kitty informed the man with a smirk, who merely laughed again at her way around the rules.

"Why was Dung hiding from us though?" Ron asked sullenly. "We'd've liked to have seen him."

"He was banned from the Hogshead actually. And you mean you would have liked to have pumped him for information." Sirus corrected him with a knowing look. "Look, I've known Mundungus a long time Ron, and I know exactly how easy the guy is to intimidate into talking."

"Right." Ron said sounding crestfallen. Sirus didn't notice the speculative looks that Peter and Kitty shared over that tidbit of information or the fact that Harry and Hermione were also sharing a similar look.

"Anyway, I have a message for Ron and the rest of the Weasley's if you'll pass the message onto the others from your mother."

"Great."

"Molly says, in no way are you to take part in an illegal DADA group Ron. Doesn't any of you to get expelled and having your futures ruined. She says that there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourselves later and you are to young to be worried about that sort of stuff right now." Sirus said before he turned to the others. She also said that while she can't order any of you others not to she strongly advises against any of you to do anything like that as well. And while she admits that she has no authority over any of the rest of you she said to remember that she only has their best interests at heart." Sirus said his eyes flickering toward Peter and Kitty nervously.

"Did a bit of paraphrasing didn't you." Kitty said with a knowing look and Sirus nodded guiltily.

"Trust me, I don't want to see another one of your infamous tempers released at me, besides as I understand it Dumbledore lost the Order's last chance earlier anyways."

"Uh huh." Peter said noncommittally. "And just what exactly did Mad-Eye say about the idea?"

"Well he thought that it was a great idea that you wanted to be able to defend yourself, and was glad to know that you completely disagreed with the meeting place, said he was glad you weren't just cautious part of the time whatever that means."

"We had lunch with him, later that day." Peter said shrugging.

"So," Harry said, "you think I should not do it?" Harry asked, not really wanting to go against Sirus, but he would if he had to.

What! Me? Certainly not! Sirus said looking up in surprise. "I happen to think that it's an excellent idea."

"Really?"

"Of course I do. Do you think the Marauders would have laid down and let this Umbridge hag throw her weight around like she has been?"

"And what happens if we do get expelled?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Well there are more than one magical school in the world." Sirus told the girl. "And while it would hurt my Hogwarts and Gryffindor pride to see you lot go to a different school I think that I could accept it and you would be ahead on your DADA work if it did happen though its doubtful since even as a menace Harry's name is worth a lot to the Ministry. They wouldn't really want to cut all ties to him no matter what unless they're being even more idiotic than usual."

Well not all of us have that safety net.

Peter snorted at this. Please Ron everyone knows that Harry would lay his life down for you two and if you two were kicked out he'd grab his trunk and follow after you two in a heartbeat.

You better believe it mate. Harry said clapping Ron on the shoulder.

"Right, now how are you organizing this group? Where are you meeting? What kind of spells are you going to teach? What type of people are you going to have?"

"One question at a time Padfoot!" Harry said with a grin glad to have at least one adult on their side. "Although they are good questions. Where are we going to meet Hermione?"

"Um well, I hadn't actually planned that far yet actually." The witch admitted to the group turning pink. "Before it was going to just be a random classroom, but now that Umbridge has made it illegal we'll have to find a secret place now won't we?"

"Yeah, more than likely." Peter said.

"The shrieking shack?" Sirus suggested, Hermione shook her head and pointed out the various flaws in why that wouldn't work. How about that secret passage behind the mirror its pretty roomy and you could use it for a firing range."

Harry shook his head at this one. "It caved in ages ago, according to the twins it got blocked before we even got here."

"Oh." Sirus said a bit crestfallen and started thinking again.

"What about the old Hogwarts armory?" Peter asked. The whole idea of the place is to train people to fight. True we haven't done anything with it yet but it might have its uses in this."

"Might work." Harry agreed without thinking. "As long as we don't mind falling on the hard ground that is."

"I thought I heard you to tailing us that night." Peter said with a smirk. And since you know where it is then, you can bet we'll start using it to train you in sword training again once we get some mats or something down there that is. Maybe we can bring in some dried hay or something."

"Armory?" Sirus said perking his head up. "I don 't think I've ever seen an armory at Hogwarts, in fact I thought that the weapons had all been destroyed or been made a part of the protections of the castle. At least that's what Lily and Remus always told us."

"Yeah, something Kitty found in her wanderings." Peter said patting his friend. "It was from when the castle had a supporting army and stuff before all of the wards had been completed. The portrait that is in charge of the area though said he preferred if we didn't use it as a training area at least for muggle styled combat, we'll have to see if he objects to magical combat in there though."

"Probably a good move." Sirus said nodding in agreement. "Staying on the good side of the portraits is a good thing to do."

"Says the man who slashed the Fat Lady in our third year." Ron shot at the man. Sirus started to say something but a worried look crossed his face and then he was gone with a pop and a chubby hand was there a moment later. The others got up and left and Peter tossed a vial of the new webbing into the fire in case she came though it would slow her down and if not she would get webbing all over her hand and if he was really lucky the webbing would travel though and envelope her.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay folks with the number of story alert E-Mails I got I know a number of folks are enjoying this crazy rewrite story so how about some more reviews already please?

And of course the usual blah blah blah don't own any of the characters Marvel and J.K do.

* * *

Peter and Kitty glared at the trio as they forced them out of the common room and outside toward the lake. The Americans ignored the bad weather for the most part and instead concentrated on the various things that they could do they then led them into the Gryffindor Locker room where they then began going through some slow motion kata's that Kitty was teaching them all since they couldn't be seen outside with the swords for the time being. The group then spent a few minutes going through some stretches before they made a dash toward the castle and made it inside though they were all seriously soaked now.

"Hem, hem, hem." Umbridge witch said as she saw the five teens finally come back into the castle the toad like woman had obviously been waiting for them to come through the doorway and right to her. "And just what is it that you five think that you are doing?" She asked in her grating little girl voice.

"Its something called exercise, you might want to give it a try someday." Peter said sarcastically, as he casually performed a small, for him handspring on the floor and came back up and grinned at the Ministry official. "Don't tell me that running around the lake every morning and teaching them a few exercises is now considered illegal as well?" He asked in annoyance.

"I do believe that it is in violation of Educational Decree number twenty-four Mr. Parker. As you are in violation of it, and I quote." The woman said as she pulled a scroll with all of her Educational Decrees written on it. "An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as the regular meeting of three or more students." Her eyes roved up and down at the five of them.

"Lady, if you want to dock us points and have us spend more time with ya in detention then bring it on." Kitty shot at the witch in a bored tone. "But right now we're cold and hungry and want to get showers, and since we have no intention of stopping our exercises at any time at all, and Peter and I are going to continue training in the martial arts."

"The what arts?"

"Look it up." Peter said, as he slung the bag with the training swords over his shoulder and started to walk off.

"What is in that bag?"

"Training gear." Peter said, as he reached in and pulled out some ankle weights that they had made the three start using now that they were starting to get used to the idea of all of the running that they were being forced to do. "It also makes for a nice place to keep wands dry and so we don't have to worry about anyone using them for anything else, like say a charm to make things lighter." Peter sent a knowing look toward a blushing Ron Weasley.

Umbridge nodded and turned to look at the bad weather, her mind turning as she looked at the group. On the one hand she could try and ban them from exercising as they called it and deal with trying to watch out for Parker and Pryde, or she could leave them to it and let the two Americans continue in their attempts to what looked like trying to drown the three others with the elements. "Very well, but I have a slight request to make of you if you insists on continuing this foolishness."

"And that would be?"

"Quiet simple really, I leave you alone as long as it is just the muggle thing that you are doing and you agree to leave your wands in your dorms."

"Its part of the physical training regimen to use our wands we have to use Peter's and mine actually." Kitty pointed out to the woman. "Because of the type of wands that we have."

"Really and just what kind of wands do you have?" The woman asked with doubt.

"Ironwood wands Professor. Which means that they're extendable and are used for staff training practice."

"Very well. I suppose you can use those two wands, as long as the other three agree to leave their wands behind or at the very least inside of that bag during your little sessions."

"They'll stay in the bag." Kitty agreed.

"Very well then." Umbridge said, as she then turned and left them to get to their common room and get cleaned in time for breakfast and classes.

* * *

Later on that day the Gryffindor 5th years were all currently in Charms class working on silencing charms. Peter and Kitty were staying out of the conversation the trio were having about their late night conversation with Sirus as they were paired off with Neville and didn't really feel like explaining to Harry all of the evidence that someone was watching the mail. Besides, Neville may believe in Harry's story about Voldemort's return, but he would probably also become rather agitated if he were to learn that Harry was actually in regular contact with a wanted person. The confusion of this might make him question whether or not Harry was right or not, and Harry didn't have enough supporters as it was to pointlessly rile them up. Besides, as far as they were concerned all of that kind of information including the matters of the Order, were either Harry's or Dumbledore's duty to tell the boy not theirs. Hermione was currently the one that had been given the less than fun job of going through the details with Harry and explaining what all of the various clues were. Harry though he was concerned was more incensed at the moment over the fact that Umbridge and Filch were likely the ones that had been responsible for the wounding of his snowy white owl. Peter and Kitty had noticed that while Wolvie had looked a bit roughed up when he had come in that morning it had been nothing like the broken wing that Hedwig had sported yesterday. Peter had joked with Kitty that it was because the bird was a bit more like his namesake and had been the one to win all of his fights. After the joke the two had taken the day to clean the owl up and had tried to check the owl's talons for any dried bits of blood that were not that of animal prey but belonging to something a bit bigger. They had kept some of the scrapings that they had but had sent most of them to Muir Island to get analyzed for the off chance that there was any human blood that might explain if someone had tried to read their mail. The idea that someone was reading their mail wasn't as big of a worry for the two of them since most of the communicating that they did out of the castle didn't involve Wolvie the owl was mainly used to send school news while they used their communicators to talk with the members of Excalibur about anything of real importance.

The group wandered the halls a bit as the trio continued till they found a crowded classroom with people that were hiding from yet another day of constant rain. The trios had obviously learned their lesson about secret conversations and were now being more observant, and were doing what they could not to be overheard by people they didn't want to hear them. The trio may be beginners at the game, but they were thankfully learning quickly, and they may actually ask for advice next time instead of trying to act like they knew what it was that they were doing.

Harry and Ron were given the good news that they now had the dubious honor of going back out in the rain again later on in the evening, now that Angelina had managed to get permission for them to reform the Gryffindor Quidditch team. After the team captain had left giving Peter, Hermione and Kitty a cold shoulder the older teen witch obviously had not forgiven any of them for their little 'sewing party' as it had began to be known as. Ron seemed to deflate though after the girl had left, his eyes now alight with worry. "Don't worry, you'll do fine." Kitty assured him as she patted the redhead on the back.

"Easy for you to say." Ron mumbled at her.

"You might as well suck it up." Peter told the redhead. "There's no way whatsoever that they are going to allow you to quit with only a few weeks until the first game, and it being the one against the Snakes they're going to need every drop of experience that you have. So frankly my dear they don't give a damn." Peter waited a moment, but only Kitty smiled and only weakly at that. "No one appreciates my sense of humor or classic movies." He grumbled to no one in particular. "Your wants and wishes just don't matter so you might as well get over it and get your head in the game."

"Yeah but."

"Sorry mate, but he's right." Harry said backing Peter up. The redhead scowled but nodded gloomily. "Besides there is no way that I am telling Angelina that you went and changed your mind about being the Keeper. Anyways what would the twins say to you if they found out that you went and chickened out on them? How would your parents react if you took this way out as well? Besides Gryffindors are always charging forward and all that stuff right?"

"Not to mention it has been your dream to be on the team with Harry since 1st year." Hermione added as she read from her book.

"Yeah but."

"Uh uh, you made your bed, now you have to lie in it." The bushy haired girl told her friend with a smirk.

"Uh, huh, now we can get to what's been eating you today?" Kitty said looking over at the girl. "Even when you've been talking about last night you've seen a bit distracted about something, you want to tell us what's on your mind or do we need to guess?"

"A game of charades is it?" Peter asked with a bad look. "I really hate that game?"

"I'm just worried that we're doing something wrong." Hermione confessed to them ignoring the bad jokes. "I mean honestly, are we doing the right thing with the whole school problem? Is it right to learn how to do what we are planning? Maybe Mrs. Weasley's right and we should stay clear of everything and just keep our heads down? I mean sure Snuffles supports us but is that really a good thing?"

"You make it sound like having him support us in something is a bad thing Mione." Harry said, sounding slightly betrayed. Hermione flashed her friend a sympathetic look, but didn't seem to be about to change her mind whether or not they were doing the right thing.

Kitty sighed at this for a moment before she looked the other girl in the eyes. "Hermione you have to understand that this is war, and that usually the people that just bow their heads and let others do their thinking for them end up in a world of suppression. Didn't Churchill once say that the policy of Britain was to wage war whether it be by land, sea or air. War with all our might and with all the strength God has given us, and to wage war against a monstrous tyranny never surpassed in the dark and lamentable catalogue of human crime. The only thing is you need to add magic to that list and you have what it is that we are faced with." The muggleborn students no matter their year or House all nodded in agreement as they remembered bit and pieces of the speech, and from the knowing look of Hermione a number of the people bet that Hermione Granger had the speech memorized. "Think about it this way for a moment, in world history before the creation of things like the printing press only the monks and a few nobles could read after all an uneducated mass is so much easier to control than a people that can think for themselves and share their ideas. That is partly how a number of revolutions have started because people have gotten together when something was either being forced down their throats or when they finally realized that something was wrong. It's partly why Britain went from the most powerful rulers of the seas to what they are now, all of their once great colonies and outposts gone and people of their own living there."

"So before you go and start second guessing yourself remember what it is that could be." "Mione." Harry said as he eyed his friend cautiously. He looked her in the eyes and she seemed a bit reluctant as she met his eyes as if by talking bad about Sirus she had somehow insulted him. "I don't know if I can do this without you Mione. I need you there to help me with this."

"Yeah, and besides it was your idea." Ron shot off at her.

"Well can you blame me?" Hermione asked; bristling at her friend while Harry's head sank at his near victory. "I don't like being used not even when its just Snuffles who's just trying to live through us."

"Then why do you let Dumbledore use you?" Peter asked with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? Dumbledore doesn't use me." Hermione replied hotly.

"Easy there." Kitty said, "you're getting to loud."

"Right." Peter drawled out at Hermione. "So the fact that the three of you are placed into a life threatening position every year while the other students don't have to worry about anything is a coincidence then?"

Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times before she stopped and considered what it was that he had said. "He's been testing you Harry."

"What?" Harry said in confusion wondering what they were on about.

"He's been testing you the entire time." Hermione said scowling her eyes flashing dangerously. "All of these years when we've told him everything he's just been teaching us how to fight in some war of his. AS far as we know we're just pieces in this war if his to move as he likes."

"That may not be all of it though." Kitty warned her dorm mate. "Don't think you know it all until after you've researched the information you have, this requires learning about the subject and where the lies and tricks begin and end. Sometimes they are for the good and sometimes they're not don't try anything until you have all of the information that there is or at least all of the information that you can get your hands on." Hermione nodded reluctantly and turned her back on the head table while Peter smirked at the headmaster who was walking by the classroom and made a motion of scissors cutting something off something from the two friends.

Dumbledore frowned as he watched the action of the brown haired boy. If Parker was hinting that he had managed to get part of the trio to not trust him as much things could get all that more difficult with the trials that were to come. He ignored the bad feeling he had though as he turned back to talking to Umbridge whom was asking him something or other about another rule or policy of her, it wouldn't do for the woman to realize that he and the Gryffindors were on opposite ends of things right now knowing her she might try and take advantage of the situation.

"I have to research some of what your saying in the library." Hermione said, unaware of the message that Peter had just sent towards the headmaster. The others nodded in understanding; they understood that the girl needed some time to digest the fact that she and her friends had been used so completely.

* * *

Peter looked up as Ron and Harry finally joined him in the common room that night the two were the last members of the team to come in and they were both whispering and deep in thought over something. "You two want to talk about it?" He asked as they slumped onto the couch.

Ron sighed as he lay on the couch. "Oh not a bloody thing mate, if you don't count the fact that Harry here is reading bloody You-Know-Who's mind."

"Really, and what was he thinking?" Peter asked as Lockheed settled on the back of the chair giving him a slightly annoyed look.

"I told you Ron, I just felt what he was feeling not his actual thoughts." Harry defended himself.

"So you felt his feelings huh?" Peter said and got an answering nod. He looked up at the purple dragon. "Hey Lock, I need you to go and get Kitty, she knows a bit more about this stuff than I do and I might say it wrong so can you go and get her for me please?" The dragon nodded and stretched his wings and flung himself off of the chair and flew toward the stairs. The boys waited practicing a few charms impatiently till two brown haired girls made their way down to see them.

"So what's wrong this time?" Kitty asked curiously.

"He's feeling Voldemort's feelings about things, sounded like an empathic connection to me, but I thought that I would see what you think of it since you have a bit more experience in this sort of thing."

Kitty nodded, ignoring the fact that Ron was staring at her. While Hermione was wearing a nightgown and robe, Kitty was wearing sweats and a baby tee that showed a lot of her stomach.

Hermione on the other hand was looking at them curiously as she continued to add what she knew of the two Americans together.

"An empathic connection sounds right, mixed with a possible low-level psychic connection. The connection seems to be triggered by emotions of high content. Its odd actually though, I've never heard of that kind of psychic connection from Ray the Professor or from Jean." Kitty said as she racked her brain.

"So that means what?"

"Not sure," Kitty admitted, "it could be just a side effect of that curse that didn't quiet work, or it could be about something a lot more dangerous. It'll take time and research before I can give you a real answer about something like that."

Harry sighed. "Great."

"Think Dumbledore might know anything about it? I mean I don't exactly trust the guy, but he does seem to know quiet a bit and direct questions are the ones that he has a bit of trouble answering with his usual evasion methods, though he does have an annoying habit of glossing the truth to fit his needs as far as I can tell, but he might tell you something about that scar that can help you out."

The trio looked at Peter in surprise that he had suggested that they even seek out Dumbledore's advice on the matter. "But I thought you said Dumbledore was using us, how can we trust him?"

"He didn't say to trust him Ron, he said to get his opinion on it." Hermione told her friend. "He wants us to make an opinion of our own, but he also thinks that Dumbledore might have some useful information that could help us out while we're trying to figure it all out."

"I think I like it better when we could trust Dumbledore not to have an ulterior motive, and we don't even know that he does mind you." Ron grumbled crossing his arms defiantly.

"We're just being cautious." Peter defended. "Surely Dumbledore would appreciate it if we were being cautious in about whom we trust and talk to? Besides Dumbledore is being watched quiet a bit by the Ministry, it's not really safe to spend a lot of time with him anyways."

"Good point, we need another way to talk to the Order then though, or at least to Sirus." Harry said his eyes lighting up at possible ways he might learn things about his life.

"Don't get ahead of yourself kid." Kitty said with a laugh at him. "It might be that we just need to worry about your group instead of all of the other things that we don't need to worry about just yet." The two boys deflated at this but reluctantly nodded in understanding, though Harry did look a bit sick at the reminder of the club.

"Well as informative as all of this is, I do have other things to do like get some sleep and if we're not going to tell Dumbledore right now about your scar then I'm going to bed." The others nodded as Hermione walked off.

Peter waited until the girl was gone before he turned to Harry. "Look, when you told me about that map of yours are you sure that it shows where everyone is?" He questioned the green-eyed boy intently.

"Positive." Harry answered. "Why?" He questioned.

"I may or may not tell you, but if it can help us it might give us a bargaining chip that we can use to get the Order to talk to us, but I need to know where Umbridge room is and what her password is, but for that part I can try and wait her out after I find out where her rooms are."

"Then you're going to have to take the map with you." Harry said, as he thought about what they needed. "The map will show you where to go, and it should also tell you what passwords to use to get through. I kind of think that the map is somehow connected to the school wards, so it always knows these sorts of things either that or no one has bothered to change any of the passwords in a long time. Either ones a possibility actually, with Dumbledore as the headmaster and all. I think he likes to see how many of the schools secrets that student's find, and part of doing that would be not changing any of the passwords."

"He's barmy enough to actually do that actually." Ron said after a moment of thought.

"Right," Peter said, "so can we use it to get an idea of where it is that we're going to try and get some bargaining power in the next few days? Besides having something to offer the headmaster may be the only way for us to stay out of trouble." Harry nodded and went to get the map for the other teens to use. He handed the map to Peter after showing him how to activate it and how to wipe it clean. Peter nodded his thanks and the other two turned to their homework while the two Americans began searching the map for Umbridge's marker hoping to find her within her room.

"A tower room? Why doesn't that surprise me?" Kitty asked as they found Umbridge's dot on the map where she was at least for the moment not moving.

"Can you get in there?" Peter asked her.

"Yeah piece of cake, the only thing I'll have to worry about is for when she's in there."

"Wait for someone to have detention to get in there." Peter told her "If we time it right you should have a few hours all to yourself in her rooms, think that it will be enough to find out what you need to?"

"It'll have to be." Kitty said grimly as she wiped the map and closed it up taking it with her as she went upstairs.

"Hey Peter, think you can help us a bit with some of these potion questions?" Harry asked as he looked at the other teen hopefully.

Peter nodded as he moved to sit beside the other two and helped them with their books. He frowned though as he read something then looked at Harry a couple times. "Hey Ron, read this and tell me who you think of after you read it." Peter said as he passed the potion book over to the redhead who grimaced as he took the book from his dorm mate but read it anyways.

Ron halfheartedly began reading from some passage or other in the book with only half interest thinking that it had to do with school, but when Ron's eyes widened a bit and he began sitting up straighter and reading more intently Harry realized that there was more to what his friend was reading than what he had originally thought as the redhead read the page then his eyes flicked to Harry for a moment. "Bloody hell, you don't mean to tell me that you think that."

"I do." Peter said nodding. "If what people say about Harry is true, he has been acting a bit off for a while this might actually explain his new attitude about things and why he's acting a bit off lately."

Harry felt his temper flare a bit as he realized that they were talking about him and he had no idea what it was that they were actually talking about.

Peter turned to look at Harry. "While I know you had a lot of respect for Cedric and all, why did his death seem to make you so different all of a sudden Harry?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth but couldn't actually come up with a good answer to that, and finally just shrugged unsure how to best answer when he wasn't sure what it was that he should say to that. It was true he had respected the older boy, but that didn't really mean that he should have lost all of his control right? "What do you have?" He finally asked them.

"Just remember that this is just a theory." Peter warned, as he nodded to Ron whom slid the book across to his best friend. "For all we know, you have a lot of pent up anger and frustration and have finally had enough and are letting some thirteen odd years of anger and resentment out all in one year."

"That's possible to." Harry admitted grudgingly, as he looked down at the book and read. "_These plantes are moste efficacious in the inflaming of the braine, and are therefore much used in Confusing and Befuddlement Draughts, where the wizard is desirous of producing hot-headedness and recklessness moste efficacious in the inflaming of the braine, and are therefore much used therefore much used in Confusing and Befuddlement Draughts where the wizard is desirous of producing hot-headedness." _"How do we find out if this true?" Harry asked Peter, as he placed the book down with a forced calmness that he was by no means feeling at the moment.

"Don't know, first we have to figure out how it might be getting administered, and then we would have to stop it from getting to you. It may take us a couple of days to figure out the best way to deal with it."

Harry nodded in agreement they had a lot of work to do then.

* * *

The group began their run again the next day and Peter had made a couple of comments about how amazingly it was that it was once again raining today. The group then met up in a seldom-used hallway and did the sword kata's that they had started learning, while Ron on the other hand watched his friends with amusement as he popped grapes into his mouth. After they were all finished the boys voiced their suspicions to the two girls as they were making their way up the tower.

Hermione's eyes widened as she listened to what it was that they had to say about the possibilities of potions being given to Harry making him lash out at people. "The facts do fit." She admitted reluctantly, still not quiet willing to give up on Dumbledore, but this was just another possible mark against everything that she had grown up believing in. "Let me do some research, and I'll see if I can't find a spell that will allow us to tell if someone is under the influence of a potion it should be in some of the healer charms books."

The two boys were relieved after lunch to find out that their practice had been cancelled that night since they had meeting for their club instead. The group then began talking about the room that the house-elf Dobby had told Harry about sometime last night when he had returned a healed Hedwig to Harry sometime during the night.

"Its just that Dobby's plans aren't always safe Harry." Hermione said worriedly. "Don't you remember when he lost you all the bones in your arm?"

"Kind of hard to forget something like that." Harry said dryly with a smirk. "But the fact is that wasn't Dobby's fault but rather it was that pompous gits Lockharts fault for actually trying to perform a healing spell that he couldn't even do. And the car thing was Ron's and mine fault; the only thing that I can really blame him for is for stopping my mail and for tipping that bowl onto the woman's head that one time. Besides Dumbledore mentioned this place to me before so it should be okay."

"Well if you're sure." Hermione said, not exactly convinced, but willing to drop the subject for the time being until she could come up with a better reason as to why they shouldn't use the room that Dobby had suggested.

"Dobby? He's the free house elf right?" Kitty asked them curiously.

"Yes, and he is but the first of many." Hermione said stubbornly glaring at Ron who grunted in defiance, but continued to place more food in his mouth.

"Dumbledore told you about it?"

"Yeah, but it is the best place I can think of to do this though, so no arguments please." Harry begged the other boy, whom reluctantly nodded in agreement after Kitty kicked him under the table.

"I swear you're as bad as Logan sometimes when it comes to trusting people." Kitty told her friend as she swung her book bag onto her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm just being careful." Peter defended himself. "Besides, if I was really that much like your beloved crazy blade man I would have gutted a number of people already."

"Maybe, but at least he doesn't act like he's immature all the time." Kitty shot back with a smirk. The two then began to argue lightheartedly on the subject of Logan and Peter's lack of maturity.

The Gryffindors got to the corridor a few minutes early and after consulting the map they saw that the way was clear. "See perfectly safe." Harry said looking at the others with a cocky grin that the others ignored for the most part.

Kitty looked at Harry and grinned at him. "Yeah but do you want Dumbledore knowing that you were here?" She questioned as she pointed to the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy and his trolls. "Or are we going to let him on that part of your plan and hope he doesn't try and shut you down?" Kitty raised her eyebrow at this waiting to see if the boy had a plan for this.

"Well how do get Barney to move then."

"Offer him some fruity pebbles?" Peter suggested to no one in particular. Before anyone could ask what that meant the twins showed up and wondered what the group was doing watching the picture. Peter smiled as he pulled something from a hidden belt under his shirt and tossed it to one of them. "Hit the portrait with this would you?"

The boys nodded and banished the capsule into the portrait and they watched as it exploded into a gray goop. Bull's-eye. The twins said high fiving each other.

"And how are we going to explain this when we're done?" Hermione asked.

Simple it dissolves. Kitty said with a grin and then ushered Harry to do his thing and make the room appear. A few minutes later the group all sat silently in the Room of Requirements as a nervous Harry began to make a really bad opening speech. Peter sympathized with the other boy telling a group of thirty people what they were going to be doing had to be hard the fact that about a quarter of the group were people that had been on the Quidditch team with him and taught him a lot of the basics for so long probably didn't help matters for him any either. All of the Hogwarts students were surprised though when none of the trio agreed to calling the group Dumbledore's Army making the vote split on what to call themselves.

"You could always call it Fight Club." Kitty said from where she was sitting.

"Yeah, and the first rule of fight club is you do not talk about fight club." Peter joked.

"I don't know, that would give us away quiet a bit don't think?" Hermione said worriedly. "We don't want it to sound like we're going to try and take them all on right now do we?"

"Why not?" Ginny asked defiantly shooting a glare at some of the more timid members of the group who were too scared to make a real choice.

"Well how about the Defenders then?" Dean said uncertainly, breaking the tension that was building in the room. "There was an American group of heroes that have magic and all that went by that name at one time I think, but what's more is that they defended people. Isn't that kind of what we want to do here?" The boy asked them all.

"Seems workable." Harry said after a moment of considering what his roommate had just said. It also doesn't have anything in the name that could really get a person in trouble unless someone decides they want to know what it is that we want to be able to defend ourselves from, whether it is the lackeys of Voldemort or the idiots in the Ministry who are more interested in covering everything up right now."

"Well said." The twins chorused in imitations of Ernie's attitude, eliciting a few snickers. The two Weasley's had never hid their opinion on what they thought of most of the people in the Ministry, only having respect for their father and a few other people that worked there. A few minutes later they were practicing the disarming charm, and the two Americans found that while they could draw their wands out faster than anyone else and perform the spell flawlessly there was something to be said with the speed in which either of them could actually say the spell and were both sent flying back into a pile a cushions.

"Looks like we need to work on our speed casting." Peter said as he pushed himself back up ready to go another round of disarming spells. Peter groaned a bit as he walked out of the room while, he and Kitty could have easily have dodged a number of the disarming spells tossed at them that had not been the point of the lesson and so they had endured fortunately for them none of the others except maybe Harry, Hermione and the twins could actually shoot straight meaning that some of the shots could be easily dodged without worrying about showing more than normal abilities. It seemed that their was something that the Guardians of Magic had not allowed for when it came to magic and that was the experience that was needed to cast the spells quickly and proficiently.

"So Harry." Kitty said, "I have a few ideas from my old school that might help with what it is that were doing, and if nothing else it will give you an idea of how good they're getting with what it is that your teaching." Harry nodded a bit distracted as he was watching the map. "I was also thinking that you need to work a bit with the others on their accuracy, not everyone is as good as you guys at making sure that their shots actually hit where their aiming, at least not until they get to the third or fourth shot that is, so I was thinking that maybe we can have a bit of a firing range set up and they can learn how to aim their spells to go where it is that they actually want them to go and not just to randomly fly around the room."

"And how would this fire thing help?" Ron asked curiously.

"Simple, if we were to use low level spells like piercing charms on some targets we could show them just what it is that is needed to be done, it will also have the added bonus of letting you work on your targeting, which is better than most but could probably be better with a bit of practice."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I think that could work, is there anything else that you can think of to do?"

"Yeah, but it'll take me some time and experimenting with that room to see just how exactly it would be possible, and I may need to do some other things so it could be a couple of weeks before I can yell you anything if it works though it would give you a dangerous new toy to use along with the room."

"So Harry, now that we're done talking about that, you want to tell us what is going on with you and Chang?" Peter asked with a grin. "I couldn't help but notice that you spent a lot of time with her going over on how good she actually seemed until you walked over there that is of course." Peter winked at the dark haired boy and both he and Ron eagerly awaited for some kind of response from him.

Harry blushed a bit at this. "I don't know, it just kind of happened you know." He said sheepishly drawing a laugh from the other two boys who laughed while the girls rolled their eyes before they sped up to get away from the conversation that they really didn't want to listen to.

Kitty followed after Hermione and watched quietly as the girl slipped into a room quietly. Not being able to help herself being a cat and all had its disadvantages Kitty thought as she followed the girl and watched as the girl began beating on the wall in frustration and understanding came onto Kitty. "So, how long you going to like him like that without doing anything about it?" Kitty questioned her friend.

Hermione whirled around in surprise already drawing her wand. Her cheeks flushed a bit as she realized whom it was that was talking to her. "As long as he's happy there's not a lot I can do about it." Hermione said shrugging. "Besides, I already told Ginny I'd help her get a shot at him."

Kitty winced at this. "Well that's got to make this a bit more difficult than it already is."

"How about the part where they all think I'm in love with Ron?"

"Are you?"

"No, but he at least challenges me."

Your life is a soap you realize that right?" Kitty questioned her friend.

"No it isn't, its more like I'm the supporting character of some book but I don't rate as a girlfriend for some reason or other." Hermione said glumly as she stared down at her feet sadly. "I guess I just don't have what it takes."

"Yeah right." Kitty mocked her. "More like you're to scared of making things change between the two of you to worry about what might happen. Course I'm not exactly the best person to get relationship advice from considering my track record of guys I've chased or cared for usually giving their hearts to someone else usually one of my best friends mind you."

"I could use hearing about someone else's misery about now if you don't mind."

Kitty scowled but nodded. "The first boy I ever really loved was Piotr Rasputin. He was a Russian exchange student he was a farmboy with the skills of a great painter and a loyalty to his family that you wouldn't believe. He was strong and nearly fearless and just eemed like the perfect white knight at times. We weren't officially dating mind you but there was a lot of attraction between us that just about everyone could see." Kitty smiled wistfully in memory of those much simpler times when they only had to worry about things like Magneto, the Hellfire Club and Phoenix. "Then things went down hill without me having a chance to fight it she said sadly. We were a part of a team but I had to take care of some things so while I was busy my team went to check it out not knowing that they would be getting thrown into something known as the sSecret War."

I've heard you mention this before. Hermione said curiously.

"And like I said, I wasn't there." Kitty explained shortly. "If you ever want any details you'll have to ask Peter about it he was actually there when it all happened. Anyways Piotr met a healer while he was down there and he fell in love. The exotic girl that could heal the wounded warriors and she had two of its youngest soldiers all over her. The girl died in the war but Piotr still made it clear that were not together anymore when he got back despite everything." Hermione winced at this but didn't say anything. "There was another of course, Doug, he and I were best friends. Kitty wrapped her arms around herself as she remembered her friend as he had been. "He was the best decoder and software people ever, and I was one of the better people to deal with hardware and stuff we made a great team unfortunatley though he died protecting another friend a girl that I think he was starting to give his heart to no matter what he may have said otherwise."

Hermione sighed it seemed Kitty really did have trouble when it came to matters of the heart. "It sounds like my problems are nothing compared to yours."

Kitty nodded in agreement. "Who knows, maybe next time I'll tell you about Alistair next time."

I can hardly wait. Hermione said dryly as they left the room to head back to their dorm.

* * *

It was the next night and Spiderman and Shadowcat were waiting outside of a portrait that they thought was the entrance to Umbridges quarters. Peter Parker and Kitty Pryde had listened quietly as they heard that the twin's friend Lee Jordan had been sentenced to punishment that night. The two of them were once again dressed in working clothes as they got ready to invade the woman's quarters. Spiderman took the map and his wand out and muttered the code phrase that activated the map that they had borrowed from Harry, the entire hallway was clear of anyone for at least five minutes. Spiderman then watched as Shadowcat took a deep breath and plunged into a nearby wall and entered what they presumed to be the Ministry teacher's quarters. Spiderman waited a few moments and then much to the guarding portraits surprise it was flung open by someone on the other side. Before the portrait could react in any way to suddenly being opened despite the fact that it was supposed to be empty Spiderman leaped from the shadows he had been hiding in and landed inside with a roll. Spiderman and Shadowcat nodded to each other, and then each of them took a different side of the room and began searching for anything that they might be able to use. Spiderman was going through the desk while Shadowcat was checking for some kind of safe that might hold the papers.

"Did you check around the bed? With the way some of these wizard people think that is still one of the best places to look." Spiderman said after an hour of searching the place had still brought up nothing though they had found various memos from the ministry, none of them said anything that would have been of any use to them or anyone else other than to get a bit of an idea of how high up the political food chain that she was while that was useful to the trio it was useless to the Order and wouldn't get them to back off no matter what happened.

Shadowcat began looking around the bed and chuckled as she lifted the mattress and found a small rip in the box spring cover using her knife she sliced through the covering and found a folder with a number of folders stuck between the springs. "She must like these orders a lot if she actually has to bother checking them all the time." Shadowcat said with a chuckle.

"Maybe she has a thing for people in power." Spiderman said as the two of them quickly began taking photos of the ministry orders before they returned the folder back to its hiding place Spiderman grabbed a jar full of what appeared to be various dark devices that were designed for torture yet could easily be hidden on someone if the need came up.

"Look at this." Shadowcat said having joined him and pointed to a pile of papers. In the pile were reports to or from the ministry on the various activities about things going on in the castle and whom was seen with whom. "Looks like she's really getting into this whole take over Hogwarts thing." The ninja trained mutant said as she examined the reports before she began taking photos of them and all that they had to say.

"Yeah, they might find it interesting to know that Umbridge has a list of the comings and goings to the castle and that she also has a list of any visitors that have been by his offices as well."

"Yeah, here's a report written by an agent in the Hogshead. This is from when we were there actually." Shadowcat said, as her eyes scanned across the paper with interest. "According to this, we're not people to mess with and we should probably be steered clear of unless absolutely necessary."

"Geeze I'm blushing." Spiderman mocked. "I didn't think we were that bad."

"Maybe its because we actually knew what it was that we were doing in there." Shadowcat said shrugging. "Because other than the twins and their friends I doubt any of those others had actually ever been into that place before."

"It wasn't really all that bad, we've both been to a whole worse places than that one."

"Yeah, well not that many people our age have so that may be why they're a bit worried then of course there's the fact that you have a crazy relative that no one really wants to get on the bad side of when you consider all of the people that he's fought with or had something to with having arrested."

"Yeah, yeah all right I get it Shadowcat. Lets get out of here though before Umbridge decides that she wants to come back and get something."

"What do you plan on doing with the box? If Umbridge finds it she'll accuse us for bringing it into the school."

"Which is why we're only going to see to it that we know what each of them are and what kind of spells are on them."

"Couldn't we just take a picture of them though?"

"Sure, but if we do it this way we make Umbridge worried because she'll know someone is onto her and that there is nothing that she can do about it since she can't actually admit that she had a box of dark items now can she?"

"Good point, and if we don't try and hide them in our rooms we should be okay."

The two heroes froze as they heard the childlike voice behind the wall that hid the doorway to this. Shadowcat didn't even hesitate as she grabbed her friend by the arm and phased the two of them through the floor and onto the floor below them. Spiderman fell to the floor with a grunt and landed on his back. "Little warning next time don't you think you old hag!" Spiderman growled as he glared up at the ceiling where Umbridge was now standing.

"Come on, lets get back to our rooms before someone hears us." Shadowcat said, offering her hand to help her teammate back up. Spiderman nodded and the two of them slipped back into the shadows.

* * *

The two Americans were a bit tired the next day, but they also felt better using some of their powers in something more than just training but for an actual mission. What was more than that though it had actually gone according to their plan and they hadn't been required to fight their way out of it after some unexpected trap that had been left for people like them that decided to snoop around the place. The two Americans were on their way to lunch when they were confronted by a group of Slytherians. "Parker, Pryde." Draco Malfoy said as he and his bodyguards along with a handful of other Slytherians were now standing in a shadowy corner.

"Dragon boy." Peter greeted guardedly.

"Platinum brains." Kitty said with a smirk. Blaise Zambini smirked at the nicknames that the two Gryffindors were giving his housemate but said nothing, and merely stayed quiet and watched how this conversation would play out.

Malfoy flushed at the names but said nothing for a moment as he glared at the two with fury. "As much as I detest the two of you and know what true worthless wastes of space you are I have a message from my father for the two of you. He seems to think that the two of you would be interested in hearing what he has to say and might actually rise above your current stations. At least Parker can, what he wants with you I have no idea Pryde."

"Oh come on now, don't hold back tell us how you really feel about us Blondie." Kitty returned. The boy tossed a rolled up parchment toward them which Kitty easily caught despite the fact that it had been thrown wide. "If that's your idea of a throw remind me to always have you aiming at us when you shoot its safer that way." Nott and Zabini both smirked at this. The two heroes took a couple of steps back and began reading the scroll.

To Mr. P. Parker

Greetings young one it is a pleasure to finally get in contact with you. Firstly Mr. Parker let me give you my condolences on the loss of your aunt though a squib she did raise you and the loss of a family member is never an easy thing to deal with. Had I known about these events that had brought a young wizard such as yourself I would have seen to it that a more appropriate guardian had been found to guide you in life.

I understand that you are currently in grieving and are actually not looking for someone to tell you what to do so let us say that it is as a understanding person who has also lost his parents to violence and as a school governor that I offer you some advice. The times are changing and whether your guardian is going to believe it or not is of no importance but it is important that you make sure that you make the right kind of allies who you can count on to help you and in turn can help when you are in the position of giving said help. Severus, an acquaintance of mine from my own time in Hogwarts has also informed me that you are quiet skilled in the art of potion brewing. A high praise indeed, knowing the man and his feelings about certain things. This invitation of aide is of course given to both yourself and the true wielder of the Soul Sword. I also understand are having difficulties with headmaster Dumbledore if they continue please do not hesitate to inform myself and I will have your complaints looked into. Know also that while Umbridge can be a terrible enemy she can be a great friend to have.

An associate of mine wishes to send his thanks on the information about a certain group that you led us to, soon we hope to know more about them and may even talk with them if we find the need to employ their services.

L. Malfoy

Peter and Kitty were both nervous now though they did a fairly good job of hiding their emotions. Malfoy it seemed had learned some of Kitty's past, whether it was only her past in the mystical world or more was unknown but it was enough to make a person wonder what it was that the man could actually know. Peter was more worried at the moment at the fact that the man had access to records that included his own, he didn't think that he was related in anyway to anyone of real influence yet if Malfoy was writing to him then it meant that he might have someone in his family tree that had been considered somebody if they were willing to talk to the dependent of one of Dumbledore's greatest supporters. It could of course merely be a way to get some inside information if Malfoy thought that he would go that far against Dumbledore. It also led to the question though of where the information that he and Dumbledore were locking horns all of their talks had been inside Dumbledore's office. Perhaps the dark side also wanted the eye, this just kept on getting better and better Peter thought. Then there was the shot about an organization; Peter couldn't for the life of himself didn't know what the guy could be talking about.

"Thanks Malfoy, we'll consider what your father said but give no promises one way or the other." Peter said stiffly. Kitty nodded in agreement and burned the scroll with a quick spell.

"At least you have some common sense." Theo said nodding to the burning scroll before they each went their own way, the Slytherians through a hidden passageway; and the Gryffindors through the now empty hallway.

"What do you think?" Peter asked his partner.

"That things have just gotten a whole lot more interesting." Kitty replied as they made their way to lunch. "I so miss the days when they just pointed us at the bad guys so we could beat on them."

"Me to. Politics just takes all of the fun out of simple things like bringing the bad guys down."

"Think we should tell them that they're spoiling it for all of the rest of us?"

"Would it matter?"

"Probably not."

"Damn."


	13. Chapter 13

Whew this chapter just kept on growing! Probably because I was mentally planning parts of it out when I first started this story. I have a few others like that as well though only a few others of them are for book 5 so far.

* * *

Peter grumbled a bit as he got out of bed, the past few weeks had been interesting and Kitty told him that she had almost finished her research that would allow them to use the Room of Requirement in all new unique ways that if she was right would make some of the training exercises even more. All that she required now was some time to put her theories into practice and for that she had told Peter that after the game of today that he would be helping her out. Peter grimaced at the idea of that, he had to go to the Quidditch game and not only watch the backs of his friends, but make sure Umbridge didn't try anything because it would be a lot easier to plant something while all of the people down at the game instead of being around and about. Peter got dressed and got his belt on underneath his day clothes the belt's ability to hold web capsules had been altered slightly to now hold small potion capsules of various types along with a dozen web capsules in case his new ability of no longer needing his web shooters ever died out suddenly he would have a way to still use some webbing and stuff. He placed a coin into the compartment that used to hold his camera, this little number was a contribution from Hermione who had using some high level 7th year spell work had actually managed to create a type of signaling device. She couldn't make a communicator, but this was almost as good and it wouldn't be long before the girl was able to find a way to create a communication device at this rate. Peter flipped the gold coin in the air before he fixed it into the belt. The golden coin had a large D in the middle and the date and time underneath. Peter looked at the clock and decided he might as well head down for breakfast. They wouldn't be doing any kind of training this morning because of the game, so he had let the two Gryffindor's on the team could sleep in so that they could be rested for the game instead of training tiring them out before game time. He could just imagine the looks Angelina would have given him if he had done something like take them out anyways, and it wasn't a really pretty though so he would just have to do his best and not pull anything like that on the team an hour or so before the teams played against each other. Personally Peter couldn't believe the amount of rivalry that existed between the teams and their houses over something like a game, he could understand stealing the team mascot before the game, but to actually try and threaten the various players was not something that he could really understand at all, it was as if they were trying to make things worse for each other. Some of the Gryffs in their own way were as bad as the Slytherians, though their shots were mainly practical jokes that were often times a bit over the top. Peter found it ironic that as far as the twins were concerned this was their off week for the most part since they only let loose a few pranks though it did show why the twins were considered the Lords and Masters of pranking when you compared the level of the pranks that they did to what it was that the other Gryffindor's did. Their work was so much more creative this week as if they were actively trying to show the difference between their work and that of the others. Knowing the twins though, that could very well have been likely considering the pride the two took in their abilities as pranksters, knowing the two of them it wouldn't surprise Peter all that much that they were showing the amateurs that there really was no competition if they were to go head to head with them over things like that.

Peter slumped into his seat along side of Kitty who nodded to him, they needed to go over what they had learned from their various raids to Umbridge's office and room and decide how they wanted to deal with all of the information and what to tell Dumbledore and what they might actually want to hold back. The tension over the coming game was almost thick enough in the room though that a person could have cut it with a knife. The Slytherians and Gryffindors were glaring at each other and fingering their wands as if just waiting for an excuse to start a duel before the game. As one both teams entered the room from different sides. The green and silver clad Slytherians were proud and arrogant as they made their way in, while the Gryffindors were a mixture of nerves the twins and Harry appeared to be like a jittery race horses while others like Ron who was looking like he was getting ready to eat his last meal after being told that his execution would be in fifteen minutes. The various people in the room were dressed in support for either of the houses to win and Luna Lovegood had an impressive Lion head piece on that roared occasionally in defiance.

Peter opened his mouth to make a joke when his Spider sense began to flare up. His head jerked, and he looked first toward the Slytherian table, then toward the head table where a small circle of energy was forming. "Kitty." He ordered. The girl's eyes jerked up, and she saw the small orb of blue, yellow, white and green energy that was growing rapidly.

"Students clear the area!" Dumbledore ordered, as he rose, as the orb grew from a swirl of lights no bigger than a small tome to nearly the size of one of the house tables. "Filius what is it?" Dumbledore questioned as his eyes scanned the crowd of students to see if any of them were doing this.

The small diminutive professor waved his wand casting a blue light at the giant round disk of swirling color that was now before them all. "I have no idea Dumbledore, I have never seen anything quiet like it." The small man said as he cast a handful of other spells at the circle.

Everyone gasped as a figure stepped through, the man wore black boots and pants, a pale blue tunic like shirt, a yellow sash tied around his waist, and a fancy red cloak with golden trim that had a giant golden object used to fasten the cloak around his throat. The man himself carried an aura of power that few could master, the cloak billowed in some unseen breeze behind him as the man stepped through the pool.. He was a pale skinned man with aristocratic features and eyes that were harder than even Snape's. The man had dark hair that had a line of white on either side. "Peter." The man said coolly as his eyes focused on the figure that had ignored Dumbledore's order.

"Doc." Peter returned with a nod, knowing that the man before him was likely to throw him across the room with a flick of his wrist if he played games right now. He ignored the incredulous looks that he was receiving from various people as they realized that this person that radiated power was not here to see either Harry Potter or Dumbledore, but rather a new person among their numbers.

"You are needed, the city calls for you once again." The man told the youth before him not wasting time. "Come, there is little time." The man gestured toward the pool of light that he had just come through.

"Hold!" Dumbledore said as he moved swiftly to stand between the two. "What is your business here with my student?" Dumbledore raised his wand warningly.

"My business is none of your concern wand waver, now leave us we have business to attend to." The dark haired man ordered to the wizard.

"Who are you that you think that you can take a student from my school?"

"Who am I?" Strange asked raising an eyebrow at the old man in front of him.

"Yeah, they don't get into the real world all that much you'll have to excuse them for their lack of knowledge." Peter said as he leaned against the table while the two faced off while he and Kitty both began drinking as much coffee and high energy foods as they could get their hands on.

"I see, then I shall tell you old wand waver. I am Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme and Master of the Mystic Arts and wielder of the Eye of Agmotto!"

Dumbledore paled slightly, he had read a bit about the Sorcerer Supreme and knew that the person with that title was supposed to be some sort of mystical guardian of the Earth and now he was face to face with such a being. "Be that as it may, I cannot allow you to come and take my students whenever you feel." Perhaps this man was merely trying to fool him and scare him into backing down. At least he now knew where the Eye of Agmotto was, and now no longer had to worry about questioning Mr. Parker about the Eye, he just had to find the Orb and then take both of the mystical relics, and then he could prove himself and Harry to the wizarding world about Voldemort's return.

"Peter the Six have risen once again." Strange said over his shoulder.

"What? Can't Matt deal with them?"

"No, he is otherwise occupied, and there is no way of getting any of the others it must be you."

"Then we better go." Kitty said as she hopped off the table.

"Right." Peter agreed.

"Parker, Pryde sit down!" Snape ordered. "For a change do not cause difficulties."

"Will you let us pass peacefully?" Strange asked Dumbledore.

"I think not, rather you will be heading to the Ministry for entering the school unlawfully." Dumbledore returned.

"I think not." Strange said in return and with a wave of his hand he sent Dumbledore flying across the room.

"Stupefy!" A handful of voices cried, and half dozen red stunners came flying at the man.

"The Shield of the Seraphim!" Strange said, as he raised both of his hands and created a yellow disc with either hand that reflected the stunners away.

"I see that you intend to be difficult." Strange said, and raised his hands again and cast another spell at the wizards. "Crimson Bands of Cyttorak!" Red beams erupted from the man's hands and wrapped themselves around McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Madame Pompfrey.

Snape snarled angrily as he watched over half of their numbers fall to the man with some unknown spell. Fortunately this man was not the only spell crafter here on this day, but there were a few spells he would try before he used anything with power in it. A blood boiling curse flew from his wand and the man actually ducked it while Umbridge created a chain to wrap around the man who shielded himself almost casually from both attacks.

"Enough Severus, if Dr. Strange wishes a fight then a fight he shall have." Dumbledore said as stalked forward.

"Another time perhaps wand waver." Strange said and raised his hands a large flash of light blinded everyone.

"Time to go." Peter said as he blindly lunged toward the portal with Kitty right behind him. Strange waited until the two were through before he rushed through himself, leaving the wizards and witches blind, their sight would return in a few minutes, besides he had more important thing to do than to battle with wand users. Strange passed through the swirling portal, which seemed to snap shut the moment that he was completely within it.

* * *

Dumbledore rubbed his eyes as the last of the spots cleared from his vision so that he could now see. "Minerva, would you please summon the Aurors I do believe that they should be made aware of this strange event don't you agree Madame Umbridge?" The toadish woman could only nod in agreement still in shock over the fact that one person had managed to take out so many fully trained witches and wizards, this had not been a part of the agreement that she had with the Minister. The two people ignored their dislike of each other and began going about destroying the red bindings on their fellow teachers.

"Shall we continue with the days activities Headmaster?" Hooch asked from the table.

Dumbledore paused for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I think it may help in distracting them while we attempt to figure out what exactly it is that happened here so that we may figure how we can react to this. We will also need to work on finding a way to block a repeat of that mode of travel for the safety of the school." Dumbledore wondered who Peter Parker was that the Sorcerer Supreme, if that was who the man really was that he required the assistance of the young boy.

"Students, if you would all head outside to the Quidditch pitch so that we can begin the much anticipated game and while you are doing that we can work without worrying about having you all being underfoot which will be something that will make you happy and the staff jealous while the aurors and warders come and investigate precisely how our mystery guest managed to spirit away young Mr. Parker and Miss Pryde.

* * *

Strange stepped out of the portal and stood beside the newly clothed Spiderman and Shadowcat who were a little disoriented from the travel. "Welcome home my friends."

"Home?" Spiderman asked as he slipped his mask off and looked around in surprise as he realized that he was actually in a room that he thought that he recognized. "No offense and all Doc, but this looks like a lab in the Baxter building."

"That's because it is Spiderman. Through those doors is elevator once we reach the roof you can learn why you have been recalled from your time of learning and healing."

"Right." Spiderman said as he and Shadowcat pushed the button to summon the elevator.

"Any particular reason why you summoned Spidey here from the Baxter Building?" Shadowcat asked as they stepped inside.

"It is near the middle of the city, making it one of the best places to stage out from with what is going on."

"And what is going on Doc?" Spiderman asked the Sorcerer curiously. "You mentioned that the Six were back up in business."

"Wait and see. For now all you need to know is that the Six have risen once again."

"Again?" Spiderman asked in disbelief. Before he could say anything else the elevator doors opened onto the roof and Spiderman walked through the open doors a change happened as he did though, the slumped and slightly defeated air he had had moments ago seemed to melt away and instead Spiderman walked with a steady poise. Shadowcat and Dr. Strange followed after him. As they walked out, they all saw several figures turn to face them. On one side was a dark skinned man that was nearly seven feet tall of nearly indestructible muscle the man wore a bright yellow shirt and jeans and a heavy chain for a belt. Next to him stood a man with a green ninja gi, a tattoo of a black on his chest and a yellow mask. Leaning arrogantly along the edge was a white man with black hair hard eyes wearing fatigue pants and a black shirt with a giant white skull on it. A figure in a white body suit with a cloak and hood with a crescent moon on his chest was seating beside him cleaning a gun. A tall woman with black hair in a red outfit was twirling a blade in her hands. "Power Man, Iron Fist, Punisher, Moon Knight, Elektra." Spiderman greeted his fellow street heroes, they were the ones that for the most part had kept the streets of New York safe for some time now, though Elektra and Punisher worked on a more global scale than the rest of them did, though at time Elektra did her Assassin gig. The group nodded in greeting as they saw one of their own return to them. On the other side of the building were four figures that nearly everybody in the world knew. The rock hided and orange colored giant figure who grunted a greeting to Spiderman was better known to the world as the ever loving blue-eyed Thing. Dwarfed by the mountain of a person was the blonde and beautiful Invisible Woman. A little to the side was a man whose neck was stretched downward like a giraffe's looking at a readout was Mr. Fantastic who was currently using some odd type of device to take some kind of scan or other at something. And hovering above the group was a figure that was covered in flames who smiled grimly at Spiderman.

"Web head." Johnny Storm, AKA the Human Torch greeted one of his closest friends in the super hero business. "Looks like someone finally hit a growth spurt." The hero said as he saw his friend was now a little taller than him.

"Match Stick." Spiderman returned to the burning figure that was hovering above the rest of the Fantastic Four. Spiderman then turned to look at the other street heroes. "What's the situation and where's DD? All Strange told me is that we're dealing with the Six."

"The situation is this wall crawler." Frank Castle, A.K.A Punisher said. "There are hostages and bombs all over the city. These bombs happen to be on the megaton scale, and if one goes off it'll start a chain reaction. Daredevil is currently being held by Dr. Octopus at the top of the Daily Bugle where he is coordinating everything. We believe that if we can take Octopus down though then we can get to the others."

"Why do I have a feeling there's more to it than that or else you guys would have already dealt with them."

"Your right, we've all had our hands tied in this all the way from the cops to the Avengers, Spiderman." Power Man said glaring at the teen as if it was somehow his fault. "The Sinister Six made it very clear that if any heroes other than you came then they would go ahead and trigger the bombs."

"And Dare Devil being captured?"

"They wanted to make sure it was actually you, and not someone else that was in your costume Spider." A voice said, as a new figure landed on the roof. Everyone turned to look at the woman that was in front of them, a black body suit with a low neckline white gloves and boots with bits of white fur a head full of white hair and a mask that covered the top of her face, but let people see the full pouty lips that she had.

"Cat." Spiderman greeted the Black Cat, a former villain and now ally in crime fighting. "So they need to see me before they'll even start a fight?"

"Yeah its really got some of the Avengers ticked that they're helpless to help the city despite the fact that they're some of the best, and have to hold back and let a local deal with the problem." Power Man said with a smirk as he told the young hero about the feelings of the more publicized heroes having to sit this one out.

"Okay, who do we have?"

Reed Richards arm stretched out toward a set of controls and a holographic emitter hummed to life. "The Shocker, Green Goblin, Sandman, Hydro Man, Electro, and Dr Octopus are the only ones that we've seen so far, if there are more members to the group we have yet to see them so for now we're calling them the Sinister Six."

"Have they actually called themselves that or are we just guessing?" Spiderman questioned the scientist.

"Yeah, they called themselves that webs." Thing said as he clenched his fist in anger as he watched a building not to far away. Spiderman looked down and saw that on a building below them and several blocks away was one of the villains holding an unconscious Dare Devil spread eagle in a harness of some type. "Course a few hours ago we saw several other new figures join up with them the idea of taking out Dare Devil has gotten to be to much for them."

"Who?"

"So far we've seen Bullseye, Hyde, Tombstone and we've seen some of the Owl's people around as well so there's a chance that he'll be around as well Spiderman. They are on some of the other buildings waiting and watching for any heroes to make a move they have created a particularly impressive net to catch any heroes in."

"Thanks Iron Fist. It sounds like they have a large number of people then." Spiderman said as he looked at the images of the various criminals each with their own abilities that could easily take him out if he let them, it would take careful planning to get by all of these guys. "They also seem to be putting on a bit of a show for all of this don't you guys think?"

"Yeah they are."

"Well then, I guess we'll have to return the favor then." Spiderman said as he looked at a map that showed where each criminal was waiting for him to pop up. "Shadowcat."

"Yeah?"

"I need you to get in touch with the X-Men, we need Iceman for this to be perfect, we could probably do it without him but we need him to make it work at its best."

"Right, I'll call the Mansion and see if they know where he is." Shadowcat said as she headed for the communication station that they had set up nearby.

"So what now?"

"We can try and keep them busy, or we can wait for the popsicle to show up Johnny."

"If the rest of you can see a way to disable the crooks once their attention is on us. Punisher, Moon Knight you two are our best weapons experts after Richards and probably have the best chance of disabling the bombs.

"Also keep us away from all of the lowlifes as well right wall crawler." Moon Knight said looking at the other hero carefully.

Spiderman shrugged at this. "I'd rather not have to worry about arguing about it, and thought that this way it would save the rest of us the trouble of doing it."

"Yo! Someone call for a real hero?" A cocky voice asked, everyone turned and smiled as they saw that Iceman had created and ice ramp up to them.

"Popsicle, great to see you." Spiderman said, as he grabbed the icy figure in a brotherly hug.

"Is it time to rock?" Johnny asked as he dropped to the ground next to the other two.

"Oh yeah." Bobby Drake said as he flexed his muscles cracking his ice armor. "And its up to us to save the day once again." The three of them grinned in anticipation.

"Great, the three stooges are at it again." The Thing said covering his eyes tiredly.

"Leave them alone Ben." Susan Richards told her friend.

"Yeah, cause if you don't I'll phase the ledge your leaning on and let you go for a trip." Shadowcat said with an evil gleam in her eyes nodding to the street that was a long distance beneath them. "That's the first time I've heard him sound even remotely happy in a long time, so if you don't mind staying off their case for a little bit."

"All right, all right." Thing said holding his hands up in surrender to the two. "I'll let them have their happy moment."

"Good." The two said, before turning back to watching the three friends joke around.

* * *

Bobby and Johnny grinned as they activated their powers and jumped off of the roof, this was going to be fun. The duo reached the perimeter that supers were currently allowed in getting close to one of the buildings.

"That's far enough Torchie." The Green Goblin said as his glider shot up into the air between the heroes and target area to let the two elementals know that they were being watched.

"Thanks for the memo big guy." Johnny said as he began to create a ring of fire in the air.

"And what do you think your doing?" The figure in green and purple questioned them, as he considered all the possible things that a ring of fire might be used for.

"Why getting you what you wanted of course, now if you'll just hang on one minute you'll find out just what we mean." Iceman said he then created a large megaphone made of ice that magnified his voice as he yelled into it. Fearful people whom had been waiting for the city's heroes to make a move against the Sinister sSix and their bomb threat all paused and turned to look at the two young heroes. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, heroes and villains, babes and beer gut people! It is with extreme pleasure that I present to you back by popular demand though I don't know why at the height of five feet ten inches and weighing at 167 pounds, wearing the dorky red and blue with black lines on it. The one, the only, the Amazing Spiderman!"

Spiderman jumped through the ring of fire that Johnny had made coming through feet first and spinning. "How ya doing Gobby?" Spiderman asked, as his feet connected with the Green Goblin's face knocking the Green Goblin off balance, as he then flipped off the criminals face and shot webbing in the middle of his flip, one burst covering the Goblin's face while the other webbed the weapons satchel closed.

"Oh yeah!" Johnny cheered, as they watched the Green Goblin loose control and go down.

"You guys and the others handle getting the others, but leave the six to me." Spiderman said. "We can't take the chance that they'll think we cheated if things don't go exactly as we want it to."

The two shook their heads. "We're going as crowd control webhead, you can deal with your bad guys and we'll deal with their friends to make sure that they don't try and interfere."

"Fine if you guys insist."

"We do."

"Then lets go have some fun." Spiderman said as he dove for the building. The other two heroes grinned, and jumped after their friend.

* * *

Dr. Otto Octavius better known to the world as Dr. Octopus watched one of the multiple screen that had views on all of the various members of the Sinister Six and their allies. The man grinned broadly as the Green Goblin came crashing down. "So you have finally returned have you my wall crawling pest."

"What are you rambling about now Octopus?" Jameson asked from where he was tied to a chair alongside the other core workers while Dr. Octopus lounged in **his** office watching everything happening on the multiple screens that Mysterio and Green Goblin had brought in.

"Why its very simple really Jameson. I would have thought even you could have figured out what it was that I was talking about actually." Octavius said as if he was talking to a ignorant child.

"Well then why don't you explain it to me then Octopus." Jameson growled as he bit down on his cigar

The webslinger has fallen for our bait and is even now heading for us. How he intends to get past all of the other various people that are currently watching should be interesting." Octavious turned to watch another screen and grinned. "Ah I see, he has a number of his other friends dealing with them while he and his two joking partners are heading this way. I can't help but wonder what Spiderman will think when he gets here and sees some of the articles that you have on your wall though Jameson." The man in a green body suit said as he gestured with his hand at the various newspaper articles that were hanging on one wall. _'**SPIDERMAN MENACE GONE?' 'GLORYHOUND ARACHNID M.I.A?' 'TRUE HEROES OF NEW YORK.' 'SPIDERMAN GUIDING THE UNDERWORLD?' 'A CITY WITHOUT A WALLCRAWLER.' SPIDERWATCH DISBANDED.'**_ The list of articles just continued .and some were insulting while others were hinting at what Spiderman may or may not have done or where he could be. "Yes, I can hardly wait to hear what Spiderman has to say to you when this comes up." Octopus said with a sneer.

"Just you wait till I get out of this!" Jameson said glaring. "I'll see to it that you rot behind bars."

"Please Jameson how are you going to do that?" Dr. Octopus taunted the man with a malicious smile. "Think about it for a moment you fool. Without Spiderman to save you from your various mistakes your in a large amount of trouble. Just imagine all of the troubles you'll get from people like Brock or Gargan no longer able to help you out from your various problems that you created." Jameson swallowed at that, the idea of either of those two deciding to take their revenge out on him was enough to cause even him to pause. Or maybe Smythe will pop back up and decide to exact revenge over something to do with his pathetic Spider Slayers once again."

You can't scare me like that." Jameson blustered at the criminal.

"On the contrary Jameson, I can and will if I so choose to and there is nothing at all that you can do about it." Dr. Octopus said as he turned away from the man to watch what Spiderman and his old comrades in arms would do now that they had been allowed into the perimeter. He would have to make sure that Hydroman and Sandman dealt with the mutant and meta-human if they became a problem in their plans, otherwise he would let them accompany the hero.

* * *

Spiderman landed in front of the green Goblin gracefully, while said criminal was busy tearing the webbing off of his face and bag. "Long time no see Gobby. I guess I've been just the most horrible person around huh? I never write, I never call, and I even forget to send you my new address. Can you believe that I actually did all of that? I sure can't, particular after all of the times that I've griped at all of you about not extending me the same courtesy."

"Well Spiderman now you know what its like to be busy." The Green Goblin growled as he leaped back up onto his glider and tossed some razor bats at the hero as he lifted off.

"Yeah, yeah everybody's a critic these days." Spiderman quipped as he leaped over the weapons and shot a web line that connected to the glider and the two took off.

"Um think we should help him?" Iceman asked, as the two young teens watched the two enemies take their fight up into the skies.

"Your kidding right? The guy is having the time of his life, besides I think we just got some company of our own." The Human Torch said, as he nodded to the door where a bunch of thugs were coming out carrying a variety of weapons.

"Okay lets see who can take out the most shall we?"

"Lets." The two then charged at the group of toughs ducking and weaving as they went.

Spiderman grunted as he was rammed in the side by the glider. "How's it feel Parker, to know that after all this time that your going to die?"

"Well I've been dead before didn't suit me all that much, and of course hell threw you out Osborn." Spiderman said as he grabbed onto the glider and pushed himself up and did a quick handstand delivering a quick kick to the Goblin before releasing his hold and shot another web line and pulled himself toward a building that was under construction.

Norman Osborn gasped a bit, Parker had hit him in the gut quiet a lot harder than he had thought that he was capable of hitting him it would appear that Parker was playing for keeps at the moment, either that or the young man's new hight meant an increase in muscle as well. Shaking himself the Green Goblin flew after Parker, he was going to put an end to the pest right here and now. The Goblin tossed a handful of pumpkin bombs and growled in annoyance as Parker casually danced out of the way of the various blasts despite the fact that he was still on a web line.

"So tell me Gobby how do I stop the bombs from going off?" Spiderman said as he squatted on a girder.

"Quiet simple really there's a disarming code but it requires six keys to deactivate."

"And let me guess, each of you guys have one of the keys on you, making it so that I have to take you out so that I can stop your little plan from working. Does that about cover it?"

"Right as always Spiderman. So, shall we fight."

"Well its not like your leaving me a whole lot of choice." Spiderman said, as he lunged forward faster than the Green Goblin had been expecting and managed to slam both of his fists into the villain, knocking him from his glider.

The two grappled with each other and the Green Goblin began to wonder how it was that his nemesis was staying around and still hitting as hard as he was. "You've changed boy." The Goblin said as threw a handful of bombs at the boy. "You seem stronger and faster somehow."

"Nah, that's just me eating my wheaties." Spiderman said as he created a web trampoline sending the bombs flying back at the villain who leaped to the side as they exploded.

Growling the Green Goblin raised his hand and sent a beam of electrical power through his glove at the web wall and burned though it. The Green Goblin growled even louder though when he saw that Spiderman had disappeared into the shadows while the net had blocked his view. "Come now Spiderman, aren't you just a little bit old to be playing hide and seek?" He questioned as he pulled out a pumpkin bomb and a handful of razor bats and began walking across the beam cautiously.

"If you say so." Spiderman's voice said, as he threw a pail of red hot bolts at him.

The Goblin ducked the shots, and threw his own weapons. The Goblin grinned, as he saw that some of his razor bats had caught Spiderman that time. A small explosion behind him caused him to turn to see that parts of his glider were now damaged. "I'm going to kill you for that Spiderman."

"What just for that?" Spiderman joked as he landed on a beam a couple of stories above the Green Goblin. "What about all of the other gliders that I've destroyed over the years, or what about some of your fancy gizmos that I've taken out? What was so special about that one glider that you feel the need to kill me over it?"

The Goblin tossed more of his pumpkin bombs trying to catch him by surprise and was completely focused on bring the hero down and was therefore a bit surprised when one of the beams that he had thrown his pumpkin bombs at broke free and slammed into him pinning him. Spiderman took advantadge of the situation and webbed the beam to the one that had the Green Goblin pinned. "Alright Goblin where is the key?" Spiderman demanded panting slightly from all of the dodging he had been forced to do. "Or do I start beating on you until you talk?"

"In my belt." Osborn spat out. Spiderman nodded and moved his hands carefully into the belt until he found the key.

"Thanks Gobby, I'm sure that someone will be along after this is all over to take you to the Raft. Until then though why don't you just wait it out up here. I mean, with all of the weight on your mind and body right now I'm sure you'll thank me someday for that." Spiderman said with a sarcastic air before he leaped off the ledge.

Spiderman landed on a nearby building and held his ribs for a moment as he assessed the damage that he gotten. Should be alright for a few more fights. Spiderman mumbled to himself as he saw that Iceman and the Human Torch were heading towards him. "What kept the two of you?" He questioned them as if he had been waiting on them.

"Sorry, but we ran into some wannabe Yancy Street toughs." Human Torch said.

"Well come on we have other people to go and save, and bad guys that need humiliating." Spiderman told the pair before he jumped off the building, with the other two following after him as they resumed their trip towards the Bugle.

* * *

Octopus growled at this as he watched the trio come closer. "Gentlemen, the Green Goblin has fallen, it is time for the next act. If you would please take your positions." This new Spiderman seemed to be slightly stronger he would enjoy defeating him.

* * *

Spiderman grunted as he sped through the air he really needed to get this done he was only glad that the time difference between New York and Scotland was only around five or six hours giving him enough time that he wasn't completely exhausted. He was about to shoot another web line when a familiar beam of energy blasted the air right in front of him. Spiderman did a couple of back flips up the wall and turned to see a familiar figure in a yellow and red costume. Shocker. Spiderman greeted as he saw the criminal. "Still posing as a walking quilt I see."

"Says the guy dressed in long underwear." Shocker returned to the hero.

"Fair enough." Spiderman said, ignoring the snorts of amusement from his friends who were now sitting nearby and watching the two as they prepared themselves for a fight. Spiderman dropped to the ground before Shocker could fire another bolt at him. "So tell me, how you want to do this? Do I humiliate you, or do you just hand over that key?"

"You want it wall crawler, then your going to have to come and get it." Shocker said gesturing for the hero to come up close to him.

"Yeah right like I'm going to forget what those toys of yours do. Spiderman said as he shot a web line out catching shocker by the ankle and began spinning the man around. He released after a moment and watched as the man slammed into a building leaving cracks in it, but he still managed to pull himself out of the hole. "You know, there's something about this whole thing that I just don't get. If that bomb of yours does go off you guys will die to and you won't have won anything. Now I can understand most of them for doing this since most of you guys are crazy enough to think the results are worth it. Then there's you though, your less on the insanely crazy side and more on the coldly calculating side."

"Is there a point to this?" Shocker asked as he charged a gauntlet and made a swiping motion. Spiderman flipped over the wave of energy and winced as he saw the cracks in the wall behind him. "Or are you just trying to bore me to death?"

"Nah you know me, I have a strictly no kill policy even when it comes to moronic people like you Quilt Man. What I mean is, why blow up New York and still be in New York?"

"Simple really wall crawler, we made a friend that agreed to teleport all of the crooks out of New York if they were agreeing to help out with this little job."

"Which means that everyone has some sort of transporter signal on them that will yank you all away a moment or two before the bombs reach critical then." Spiderman said as he shot another web line, but cursed as he saw that the man had activated his suits force field, there was now no way that he could physically touch the guy since he didn't really want to deal with the bone jarring pain that came with touching the guy and all of his web attacks were now useless as well.

"Something wrong web head?" Shocker asked with a smirk as he shot another beam of sound energy at Spiderman, who was clipped in the legs and sent flying across the street into a dumpster.

"All right that hurt." Spiderman muttered before he back flipped up behind the dumpster and pushed it as hard as he could.

Shocker dove to the side of the street as the dumpster flew past. "Are you trying to make me more mad at you than I actually am?" He snarled as he fired a double blast at the person that had stopped him so many times.

"Why is it that everyone thinks that its personal when ever I throw something at them?" Spiderman questioned quipped. "I mean sure I'm not your number one fan, but its not like that would have really killed you all it would have done was run you over. And do I act like its personal when you guys try and shoot me or threaten to do stuff like eat my various internal organs?"

"Maybe I should run you over." Shocker said as he began charging his gauntlets up for one of there more powerful blasts.

"Now Shocker, I know you may find this shocking but I really can't let you do that." Spiderman said as picked up an old pipe and lunged at Shocker. "My super hero health insurance didn't get paid the last couple of months, so I have no medical coverage right now." He was nearly there when the villain released the energy slamming Spiderman back the way that he had come. Spiderman slowly got back up painfully, he already had some bruises from Goblin and now the ones that were forming on top of them from Shocker and he was only on bad guy number two. Flipping back up Spiderman threw a piece of broken street at Shocker who casually shot it out of the air. "Not bad shooting cowboy, but how long do you think you can keep that up though?" Spiderman questioned, and then began fling all sorts of street chunks at the yellow clothed man.

Shocker's arms were jerking all over the place as he tried to stop the small concrete missiles that were coming in at faster and faster rates one of them finally got past his defenses and struck one of his gauntlets. The criminal rolled to the side to examine the damage done, and while he checked it Spiderman leaped into the air and came down with both feet connecting with his head dazing the criminal.

"How are you still walking?" The dazed Shocker said as he looked at the wall crawler who was casually standing there in front of him. "My force field should have broken you legs when you kicked me."

"Simple really Shocker." Sopiderman said as if he was a teacher. "I can cling to walls remember? All I did was hang onto some street when I jumped up and nailed you with the street instead of my feet. Spiderman then squeezed the other gauntlet causing sparks to flare up as the last bits of power died out and then gave the man a knockout punch. "And that's all that she wrote." Spiderman said as he knelt down to the crumpled form that was now unprotected and found the key. Its been fun Shocker we'll have to do this again sometime. Spiderman said as he jumped back into the air and caught a light pole he swung on it a couple of times before he launched himself even higher into the air.

Octopus shook his head in satisfaction. Yes the fools were tiring Spiderman out nicely, and while it was true that Spiderman had yet to show any new abilities it was always better to be safe than sorry on things like this.

Spiderman was nearly to the Daily Bugle and then he could deal with disabling that bomb. Torch contact the Baxter building and find out if Punisher has left yet.

"Right." The Human Torch said as he touched the communicator. "Reed, Sue has the Punisher left yet?"

"Yes he's already gone." Susan said to her brother dryly. "Did you really expect him to hang around when he had a mission?"

"Alright well call him up and warn him that the bombs have six keys that are required to arm and disarm them. Spidey has managed to get his hands on the first two, we'll tell you when we manage to get our hands on the other ones though."

"Understood, just be careful Johnny. Knowing the Six each key is different."

"Hey its us, there's no one that can stand against the three of us when we're together." Johnny said flashing his sister a charming grin. "We're almost as good as the team when we're working together."

"You three are some of the most impulsive ones as well." Susan pointed out to her brother with a small laugh before she cut the signal.

"Whatever." The Human Torch said as he joined the other two young men.

"So, who do we have next?"

"Doc Ock will probably be last so that he can get the most out of his gloating time." Spiderman told the two as he thought about who he had left to fight. His friends nodded in understanding, they knew what it was like to sit and listen to someone talk about their master plan while they were apparently helpless. "That means its either Sandman, Hydro Man or Electro that are waiting for us next." Spiderman nodded, the fact was that while any of them could probably fight the people that he was talking about the psychos wanted him, which meant that he had to come in here and hope that things turned out all right. As it was most of the other heroes were stuck and waiting to make their move until after he managed to get the Six cleaned out since their was no grantee that they wouldn't set their bombs off of they started taking out all of the various smaller criminals in the surrounding areas.

"Well lets go shall we?" Ice Man asked his companions impatiently. "I do have other things that I have planned to do today you know."

"Ah keep your icicles on frosty, we're coming." The Human Torch shot at the mutant.

"Whatever you say hot head." Ice Man returned with a mischievous grin.

Before either of the two could make any more jokes based on each other's abilities a surge of electricity sprang forth and struck both of the heroes knocking them back against a wall. "I don't know how you three ever get anything done with all of the arguing that you boys do." Electro said as he looked at the figure that was left of the heroic trio. Spiderman stood there defiantly and glared at the man with electrical powers who had ambushed his friends. The man was dressed in a green jumpsuit with a half face mask and a number of yellow bands all around his outfit in the shape of lightning bolts. The man had visible arcs of electrical power "Long time no see Web slinger." Electro greeted with a sneer as he created a ball of electrical power and tossed it back and forth from hand to hand as if it was a baseball. I was starting to think that you were going to let us let loose with those bombs. "Not that I would have lost any sleep over it, but it would have been kind of surprising if you had stayed out of it."

"So is there a reason you guys made me come out of my training? Are you telling me that you guys actually missed me, or is it just more of the same old petty revenge stuff that you guys are all so in love with? I swear you guys have some of the biggest egos I've ever seen. Granted they're not as big as Doom's but still plenty big."

"Would you shut up and die wall crawler!" Electro yelled, as he took the ball of energy and threw it at the hero.

Spiderman expertly jumped into the air and did the splits in the air allowing the ball of energy to sail underneath his legs. "Some people just can't seem to take a joke." Spiderman complained, as he grabbed a brick and tossed it toward Electro who didn't even move as a blast of electrical power jumped from his force field and met with the brick shattering it.

"Yeah, well when I'm done with you it'll be a real blast!" Electro said as he began to throw just pure energy at the hero who was doing a number of gymnastics that no other person would be able to duplicate. "In fact, I'll be feeling really energized after I've taken care of you web head."

"Hey come on you ugly over grown energizer bunny reject! The bad jokes are our department not yours." Ice Man said as he shot a blast of ice at the criminal.

"Yeah leave the jokes and witty banter to the professionals." Torch said as he fired a stream of flames at Electro.

"Then why do you do it?" Spiderman asked as he added some small web pellets that struck at their target.

"Har, har." Torch said, as he increased the heat, while Ice Man increased the cold. Spiderman stopped shooting since none of his shots really mattered, since they were either frozen or burned before they got to their target. "How much of this do you think that he can take anyways?"

An electrical shockwave knocked them all back into a nearby building. "I can take a lot more than you can Torch." Electro gloated as he brushed the burn marks off of his costume.

"You know Electro, sometimes I am truly amazed and thankful at your level of stupidity." Spiderman said from where he had been blasted.

"Really? Then maybe you should be the first to die!" Electro said, as he fired a burst of energy which struck Spiderman and disappeared. "What, but how?"

"Your still not the brightest bulb in the box are you Electro? Its simple really, you knocked us into a guy store that seems to have everything from spare tires." Spiderman said as he gestured to the stack of tires behind him.

"To rubber gloves." Ice Man said as he pulled the gloves on. "Hey guys how does that scene in that Roger Rabbit movie go again? Oh yeah 'These are not kid gloves Mr. Valiant.' Think I got a chance at the movies?"

"No way, you'll need to do a lot more practicing before they'll let you do something like that. I can give you some of the much needed pointers that you need if you want though." The Human Torch offered.

"This isn't over yet heroes." Electro said using their friendly bickering as a chance to put himself away from the protection that the rubber gave the three.

"Torchie stay with him, we'll follow after we get some of this stuff." Spiderman ordered.

The Human Torch nodded. "FLAME ON!" He cried out, and flew after the fleeing villain. The two began their twisting and turning chase one on leaving a trail of white and blue while the other left a trail of red and orange.

"Give it up boy! There's no way that you could ever catch me." Electro shouted over his shoulder.

"Say Electro I got to ask you a question, have you ever had a hot foot?" The Torch asked as he began firing fireballs at the figure aiming for the feet that were pointed at him.

"You honestly think that your little fireballs are going to stop me you fool?" Electro questioned as he changed course and soon the two were engaged in a miniature dog fight where they were both throwing their multi colored weapons of choice around in the air lighting the sky up with a small rainbow of color. Their flight patterns included loop de loops, cork screws, power dives and strafing runs, where the weapons were thrown like over sized snow balls orr water balloons. Electro disappeared from view, and while the Torch was looking he was struck from behind by an extremely powerful burst of electricity that sent the Human Torch plummeting to the ground.

"I am the greatest." The man said with a evil grin as he peered down at his helpless foe.

"Yo, tire-o-gram for Electro!" Spiderman said as he used a giant tire tired onto the end of a piece of webbing to swing around like a medieval weapon.

While Electro stumbled from the blow a rubber encased Ice Man rushed in on an ice slide and lunged at Electro and managed to send a hearty left jab that finally knocked Electro out. "Oh yeah, who's the best?" Ice Man cheered, as he stood over the fallen form of Electro.

"Yeah that's great, now lets get the key and move on, we still have at least three more bad guys to deal with before the city can officially be counted as saved from the latest menace that threatened their peaceful lives where they were free to abuse us poor and misunderstood heroes that they can claim are really a part of the problem."

Bobby nodded in silent agreement as he fished around in Electro's costume until he found the key that they needed to disarm Electro's part of the bombs. "Here you go web head, one bomb key just like you ordered."

"Geeze and its just my size to." Spiderman mocked as he stuck the key with the rest.

"All right lets go, we still have people to see and humiliate." The Human Torch said, as his body lighted back up and he took off leading his friends toward the Daily Bugle.

The three heroes landed on the roof, and looked up at the figure in dark red that was tied down spread eagle and hanging in the air. "Hang on there D.D, and we'll get you down from there." Spiderman hollered out to his friend as he began to head toward the man. He performed a large leap that took him high up into the air.

"Uhh. Spiderman?" Dare Devil asked tiredly from where he was hanging. What are you doing here your supposed to be.

"Yeah on personal leave I know." Spiderman broke in before his friend could let something slip while he was hurt. "But when the Sinister Six try and blow up New York unless I come and fight them, you can imagine how it is. You should have seen the looks on some of the people's faces when Shadowcat and I left though. Not everyone was really willing for us to just up and leave like that. It's a real good thing that Dr. Strange was willing to come and play travel agent for us or else it probably would have taken someone like Thor to pull us out."

"I'll be checking into that later on." Dare Devil said with a growl. "I'm sure that Thor or Strange will help me get there if I need to come and help you with things."

Whatever now you rest here a moment while we try and get to Ock and the others. Torch said as he patted the vigilante on the shoulder.

"You won't have to look all that far my dear hot headed friend." A voice said, as the door to the roof opened, and Dr. Octopus came out of the room. On either side of the man sand and water quickly spun around in small tornado like frenzies until Hydro-Man and Sandman were both standing with their arms crossed over their chests as they finished forming themselves. The two hired muscle looked the same as ever. Sandman was still as square jawed as ever and wearing his cargo pants and green striped shirt, while Hydro-Man was wearing his black shirt and jeans.

"Doc its been a while." Spiderman greeted the man in green, with pair of black sunglasses covering his eyes, with three of his metal tentacles writhing around on the ground and air in anticipation of the fight that was to come while the other remained hidden in the stairway. Spiderman couldn't help but be wary Dr. Octopus was one of his most formidable enemies ever. The man was the worlds leading expert on Nuclear Radiation, and a gifted inventor with next to no mercy when it came to things, and that was without counting the abilities that his arms gave him when he was using them to either maim or kill someone.

"Spiderman." Octopus said with a cruel, and slightly insane grin. "I always knew that you hadn't been destroyed yet. I knew that one that had stood up to the mighty Dr. Octopus would not be able to just die in the shadows like many believed had happened to you. At the most I figured you were having another period of self doubt and were attempting to figure your place in the grand schemes of the world once again in your never ending quest to find a sort of balance in your life."

"Yeah well sorry, but there's no prize for you on guessing correctly on that." Spiderman shot off at the former scientist, as he balanced on the balls of his feet in anticipation of the fight that was to come. I've got to ask you though what was the point of setting all of this up for anyways Ock? The bombs the keys to stop at the Daily Bugle and I'm betting that you have that Flat-Top, old Jolly Jameson himself on the arm that you have hidden in the stair well.

"Correct Spiderman." Dr. Octopus said grudgingly, as he pulled out the last of his arms, which was coiled around Jameson a couple of times.

"Well at least you had the since to gag him with duct tape." Spiderman said with relief. "I swear that the guy can be a real earful when he wants to be, unfortunately he's an earful almost all of the time now that I think about it."

"Quiet true Spiderman. Personally I was amazed that the man was still alive without you being around to protect the fool from the consequences of his actions." Jameson glared at the two of them as they insulted him and began trying to make some sort of noise through the duct tape, but was unable to be heard. "Do stop struggling Jameson, I have more important things to worry about than whether or not you are going to sit down and behave like an intelligent being would when placed in a similar position." Octopus growled out in warning to the sharp-tongued publisher as he wiggled and squirmed helplessly in the grasp of the metal tentacle that was coiled around him. Octopus then turned his attention back toward Spiderman. "You are correct of course Spiderman, in that all of this was made as a target for you to return. You are one of a handful of beings that I have never been able to completely destroy, making you something of a personal problem. Since the very beginning of my career as a man of true power you have been there to thwart me time and again, no matter what. Sure there were the occasional times when I seemed to be ahead of you because of various reasons, but then you would somehow make a comeback through some type of unknown luck that would allow you to humiliate me time and again. I know that none shall take me seriously unless I prove myself the superior to you. So shall the Master Planner and Doctor Octopus finally be rid of you once in for all in personal combat."

"Again?" Spiderman asked the man in mock surprise. "You mean to tell me you arranged all of this just so that you and I could have another one of our little slugfests that usually take up around a quarter of the city?" He questioned the man.

"Dude you **so** need to get yourself a new hobby." Iceman criticized from where he was watching the two enemies face off with each other.

"No kidding man." The Human Torch nodded in agreement with his friend. "I mean seriously Doc, Spiderman is gone and out of the way, and instead of using that to your advantage you go and pick a fight with the one guy you know for sure will somehow manage to whip your butt. Do you really fear success that much?"

"Not that we're complaining mind you, its been great getting the chance to team up and catch up with Spidey here."

"Yeah and if you had asked I could have forwarded any mail you had to him so that the two of you could have stayed in contact and continued your oh so witty conversations."

"Of course, if you had done that then you would have had to say please."

"And Thank You." Human Torch added.

"To get it where you wanted it to go." Iceman finished for them.

Then of course there's the fact that after this he's going to be just about unbearable."

"Yeah, and his ego is going to sky rocket after all of this, and its all because you went through all this trouble to target him."

"Do you really think-"

"That he needs any more of an ego-"

"Than he already has?"

"Hey I resent that!"

"Its sad."

"But true."

"Says the guys that have to work on teams to do anything of real worth." Spiderman shot at them.

"Bah, after today it will not matter." Octopus said angrily. "Sandman, Hydro-Man deal with the annoyances little friends while I deal with the bug personally."

"I'll say it again doc. Spiders are not bugs they are arachnids. Surely you know this after all of the time that I've spent telling you this." Spiderman said tiredly, as he repeated the usual part of any fight he had. "You're the boss." Sandman said shrugging as his arms changed into a giant hammer and a giant mace made out of sand. Come on Torchie its just you and me now none of your precious little family to save you from me this time. This time I'm going to snuff you out permanently!"

"Yeah right I'll believe that like never." The Human Torch said cockily with a smirk, as he rose into the air. "Shall we take this fight to the ground where we have more room to go after all this is Spidey's and Ock's dancing square."

Sounds like a plan in fact I'll even let ya go down first! Sandman said as he raised his arm and shot a stream of sand at the Human Torch knocking him out of the air and into a free fall.

"Guess that means its you and me huh X-Man?" Hydro Man said as he cracked his knuckles.

"You better believe it water boy." Iceman returned, and before he could react he was hit with a geyser of water that tossed him off of the roof.

"Why is it that the hero idgits is always so easy to sucker blast off of buildings?"

"No idea Sandman, but I believe that right now it is time to deal with someone else."

"Good." The other two criminals said as they reared their fists back each fist turning into either sand or water and fired. Spiderman shot a web line at a radio transmitter and hauled himself up, barely avoiding the blast that would have either knocked him off the roof or slammed him into the tower.

"Hey Marko were not done yet!" The Human Torch said as he came flying up Iceman was hanging onto his unlit arms.

"Well there's my ride." Spiderman shouted as he did a hand spring and caught onto Iceman's legs. "Take us down Torch!"

"Got it."

The three power dived downward moving away from the criminals. They landed and Iceman iced himself up. "What now web head we wait for them to come after us?"

"Exactly ". Spiderman said pointing to either side of the street that showed the two hired muscle landing and reforming themselves. The trio looked up in the air to see Octopus preparing to head down to them. "Like you said earlier Torch that's our dancing square and I do believe that they're playing our song. Think you guys can handle things down here?"

"Of course we can, you make it sound like they're actually going to stop us."

"Yeah these guys are going to be begging us for mercy when we get done with them."

"Better hurry up and beat Ock though, or we'll be forced to help you with how long it takes us."

"To wipe the street with these two."

"Have fun then." Spiderman said as jumped onto a light pole and the shot a web line towards the roof, where Octopus was now waiting for him as he saw that Spiderman was on his way back up to fight with him.

"Shall we?"

"Lets. Besides, Spidey is not the only one of us that can beat a bad guy on his own right?"

"Right."

The two heroes turned to face the ones that the already said that they would fight. "Well like Ben always says its clobbering time. FLAME ON!"

The two heroes went at their opponents. Sandman and Hydroman laughed as the fire and ice were absorbed into their bodies. The elemental attacks while dangerous to them lacked the amount of power that was required to. Laughing the two of them formed themselves into the elements and began launching small attacks at the duo. Iceman grunted as he formed an ice shield that Hydro man with his water was doing his best to melt away. Nothing that Iceman did really seemed to even phase the guy as he merely absorbed the attacks and returned the liquefied ice right back at him.

The Human Torch wasn't faring much better, as his attacks were not hurting Sandman enough to do anything like harden him into glass or something. In fact the young man was spending more of his time dodging right now than he was in actually fighting the guy. He thought in annoyance, as he dodged another three swipes with various sand crafted weapons before he had a chance to launch a pair of fireballs toward Sandman before he was forced to veer away again as a giant sand mallet barely missed him.

How did Spidey manage to beat guys like this with his powers? The two thought as they continued their attacks.

* * *

The other vigilantes had followed after the three slipping in and out of buildings and shadows so that now that the fight was going on they were just a couple of blocks away from the Bugle and ready to go in. "Do they have all of the Six occupied?"

"Yes."

"All right then move in." Shadowcat ordered to the various vigilantes from her hiding place. "You guys we either need to take down or keep the extra non powered guys busy while those three are dealing with the last half of the Six. Power Man you need to find Tombstone and keep him busy. Elecktra you need to get to the roof and assist Dare Devil as soon as possible ,but be careful Dr. Octopus is still up there with at least one hostage. Iron Fist, Black Cat, Punisher, Moon Knight and I will handle the people on the inside of the Bugle. Watch out for any new players everybody I can't believe that we've seen everybody yet."

"And how do you plan on getting through the front doors?" Black Cat asked the mutant with a smirk.

"Power Man, Punisher, Moon Knight go. You're the first wave." Captain America's voice came over a radio. "You need to draw the attention and block the doorway of anyone trying to get through. Shadowcat and Black Cat phase through a wall and began making sure that every one is safe and looking for that bomb. The Avengers and the rest of the Fantastic Four are going to standby for the moment to many heroes may cause the Six to notice us all."

"You got some potential kid." Punisher told Shadowcat who nodded as he pulled out a pair of guns. "Don't worry about your backs though. Power Man, Iron Fist, and I will keep them busy." He promised as he headed for the front door.

"Come on lets go." Black Cat said as she shot out her grappling hook and then grabbed onto the mutant and swung the two of them up a few stories so that they could slip in. The two aimed their feet at the wall and phased right through it into an empty office. "Come on we need to make sure the place is clear." Black Cat said as she began heading for the door and carefully opened it. She looked down the hallway and held back a groan. Standing with his back turned to them was Hammerhead head of the Mafia. "What's he doing here? He and Octopus hate each other."

"Money makes you do weird things." Shadowcat said to her. "Maybe the payoff was to much for him to ignore."

"Probably. Black Cat conceded to Spider's new partner something that made her a bit jealous. She had long since gotten over her romantic feelings for the hero, but she still cared deeply for him and hated the idea that she was being replaced by this mutant girl as an ally. "Come on we need to deal with these goons." Shadowcat nodded as they sprang into action.

* * *

Spiderman meanwhile had returned to the roof and was now face to face with Octopus. "Impressive Spiderman, its not often that one sees you use underlings. Usually something must draw the three of you together before you will work together and that has happened so rarely."

"What can I say, I'm just full of surprises today. Spiderman said as he watched Octopus warily waiting for him to make the first move.

"Shall we finish it then insect?" Octopus said as he tossed Jameson to the side where he crashed painfully into the door.

"I know your not a complete idiot doc, so why is that part so hard for you? It doesn't even require a degree in entomology or Arachnology to even understand what it is that I'm trying to say. I am a spider, a member of the Arachnid family not an insect or bug. You don't here me calling you a squid do you?" Spiderman questioned the man before him.

Snarling Octopus swung his arms and the fight was on. Like a deadly dance the two moved in patterns that they had learned long ago while fighting each other. They were two masters of their method of fighting waiting for the perfect opening. Spiderman flipping and swinging back and forth across the roof never staying still for more than an instant, while Dr. Octopus stood there imperiously guiding his arms in combat as he tried to destroy his foe making holes in the roof as he tried to connect. Spiderman would shoot a strand of webbing that would hold two of the arms together or blind Dr. Octopus and the man would respond by swing his limbs even faster until he had freed himself of the webbing. The two dodged back and forth Spiderman had now taken to the air occasionally bouncing off a metal arm as he bounced and swung around. Octopus was now using two arms to fight and his other two arms to travel with as he followed after Spiderman.

"So tell me Ock why did you miss me so much?" Spiderman asked as he ricochet off a pole and curled himself into a ball only to be swatted aside by one of the tentacles. "Surely my death doesn't really mean all that much to you."

In that you are wrong web slinger. Octopus said as he crossed his arms and stared at the hero. You are an annoyance that I must deal with. Octopus said as one of his connected under Spiderman's chin and sent him flying into the ground. Octopus moved till he now towered over Spiderman. It is now the end for you hero.

"If you say so." Spiderman said as he fingered something at his side and suddenly a staff shot out of the air and connected with Dr. Octopus's face sending him flying back. "Me I prefer to count all of my points before I declare victory." Spiderman said as he shrunk his wand back down. And leaped at Octopus again and this time managed to web all four of the arms up. Not satisfied with that Spiderman grabbed the bunch of 'arms' and began swing Octopus around several times before the man finally fell unconscious. "And that's what I cal a web sling butt kicking." Spiderman said before he fell tiredly against the wall for a moment to catch his breath and heal. Despite all of the enhancements that he had been given by the Guardians it had still been a close fight. After he had caught his breath he bent down and retrieved the key.

* * *

Iceman looked up tiredly at Hydro Man. The guy was still going strong despite the fact that they had both been going at it for the same amount of time and using vast amounts of power against each other. He looked up and saw the Human Torch Fire a stream of fire at Sandman but he just created a shield to protect himself his moment of inattention allowed Hydro-Man to hit him with a blast of water that sent him flying into his friend. The two groaned as they climbed back to their feet.

"So want to switch partners?"

"Why not." The two changed targets The Human torched gritted his teeth in frustration as the fireballs made a lot of smoke on the watery form but left him otherwise alright. The Human Torch took a chance and rushed at the giant tidal wave like villain firing a stream of flame at him as he went to counter the jet of water that was being fired from at him.

Iceman was currently trying to freeze Sandman in place and was having about the same amount of luck as he been having against Hydro Man since the man kept melting his attacks away. Iceman looked around and grinned as he saw a nearby constrouction site and lured him over there. Iceman power up an extremely powerful Ice blast that would likely have slowed Sandman down had it connected but the beam went right by him.

"Nice shot snowman, maybe you should learn how to shoot." Sandman taunted.

"Oh I already know how to do that Sandy." Iceman said as he created an ice spear and sent it hurling into the frozen cement truck behind Sandman which burst open and coverd Sandman with its cargo.

"No!" Sandman said as he realized that he was now covered in cement if the Torch got near him now he would frozen.

The Human Torch grinned as he continued to circle around Hydro Man creating a super heated cyclone that was sapping the strength of his opponent. He looked up and grinned as he saw a partially cement covered Sandman trying to run away in one of his turns. "Switch." Iceman shouted, and the two changed partners again and the Human Torch grinned as he watched his flame thrower now harden the cement in Sandman. He did a loop de loop and grinned as he saw that Iceman having learned from his fight was now in a battle of wills where each of the two were absorbing moisture from the air. Iceman's armor became thicker and thicker though as slowly but surely he was winning. The Human Torch grinned as he plucked the bomb key off of Sandman. He turned in time to see Tombstone get thrown out of the Daily Bugle followed by a number of other various underworld figures. Spiderman swung down just as Iceman beat Hydro Man who was barely a puddle of water the heroes watched quietly as Hydroman leaked down into the storm drain knowing that it would be a while before any of them saw him again.

* * *

Now with the keys the three then ran in and headed fro the stairs to find the giant bomb in the printing press. The three each took a key and looked at the giant bomb and saw something that they weren't expecting Black Cat and Shadow Cat sitting on a pile of goons. Trussed up on top were two figures that none of them had been expecting Hammerhead and Bullseye were glaring daggers at the two women whom had obviously defeated them. "What took you boys so long Spider?" Black Cat asked as she got to her feet. "Surely beating the six didn't take that long."

"Not really but we did have to help subdue a couple of runners." Iceman said with a grin.

Yeah would have thought that three walls could have been done so well.

"Three walls?" Shadowcat questioned looking at the three curiously.

"Um yeah, we each made a wall to keep all of the people in a nice little boxed in area." The Human Torch said. "Basically they could run into a wall of fire-"

"Or a wall of ice-"

"Or get stuck in my webbing."

"I see, well come on boys, the keys for the bombs all have to be turned at the same time and since none of you can turn five keys at once like octopus you need us." Black Cat told the group.

"Right here. Spiderman said, as he tossed a key to each of the girls. "Power Man you still up there?"

"Yeah man, I'm watching the pansies to make sure they don't try nothing."

"Right. Could you send someone down to deactivate the bomb with us."

"I'm on my way Spiderman." A voice answered.

"Good." The group waited as they saw Captain America walk down the stairs. The Sentinel of Liberty nodded at all of the young heroes in the room.

"Cap!" Spiderman said as he performed a giant flip over to the Legend. "Great to see you."

"Its good to see you to Spiderman." The man in Red, White and Blue said shaking hands with the young hero. "The city hasn't quiet been the same without you here to watch over it."

"Um, Thanks." Spiderman said scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"We can catch up later right now we have a bomb to disable. According to Reed if we can disarm this one we can deactivate all of the bombs, and since the deadline is nearly here we need to hurry."

"Yes sir." Spiderman said as he handed the man one of the keys. "Each of the Keys has a symbol that matches one of the symbols above the key hole." Spiderman supplied. "We just have to match them up.

"Good work. All right everybody lets find the key holes." The six heroes quickly got to work and found the required holes and inserted them disarming the bomb.

"We'll have Richards look this over next just in case." Cap told the others. "For now though we have something for all of you before Spiderman and Shadowcat have to return to whatever it is that they are doing right now."

The group nodded and followed out after Cap, as they reached the top though they were immediately under verbal attack. "Spiderman! What did you think you would gain from all of this?" Jameson yelled at the figure that was standing alongside his friends. I know that you had something to do with all of those criminals coming out. "Was this an attempt to show the world that we actually might need you? If it was then I see right through you web slinger and the people will find out the truth about the fraud of the attack that happened today." Jameson told the wall crawler. Despite the fact that you've been gone your still nothing more than a menace to society and a menace is what you'll always be no matter what you say or do.

"Would you shut up already?" The Human Torch asked the Publisher harshly. "The guy just risked his life for this entire city and all you can do is bang him for it?" The Human Torch asked as he began poking Jameson in the chest. "He didn't even have to come and help us out here, but because he's a good person he risked a lot to get here. And instead of thanking him for risking his life for going up against the Sinister Six you try and tear into him. Ney York isn't even his city anymore these days yet your trying to make it seem like this is all o his fault."

"Torch that's enough!" Captain America barked out causing the hero to stop his tirade against the newsman. Captain America glared at Jameson for a moment. "I'm disappointed in you Jameson." Cap said coolly. "I remember a time when a hero was actually honored for saving lives instead of condemned for doing the right thing. It makes me wonder what else it is that you could be wrong about." He turned away from the man leading the heroes out and Spiderman wisely kept his mouth shut for a change.

* * *

The man smiled as he went about his business the day was good and the newest threat to the city had been stopped. He turned when he felt someone behind him and jerked back in surprise as he saw the figure that was hovering over him. "Excuse me sir, but you and your stands services are required." The figure said emotionlessly. "We are prepared to pay you for your time." The Vision informed the man as his canary yellow cape billowed in the breeze.

The man shook his head in disbelief at the request. "Well then, lets get going." The man said.

"If you will please hold on then sir." The figure said. Nodding the man grabbed onto his stand and was lifted off of the ground and flown all the way to the top of the Baxter Building. The man shook his head in disbelief as he saw that some of his regulars were now gathered around him as he landed.

"Hey Joe can I have my regular?" A familiar slightly muffled voice asked him.

The man grinned in recognition before he quickly began the job that they had brought him up here for, he was preparing hotdogs for the heroes of the city. He smiled as he handed a hot dog with relish and mustard over to Spiderman. He then began working as hard and fast as possible in a way it was even worse than a lunch break in front of the courthouse as he prepared various hotdogs and chili dogs as the heroes all sat around for one of New York's greatest delicacies. The man grinned as Iron Man handed a credit card over to him to swipe. "Lets see, add that in with the saving of the city discount." The man said.

"Saving the city discount?"

"Yeah." Joe said with a grin as he turned to the Invisible Woman. "Something new I started if, a team or person saves the city from something or other on that day they get a 10 percent discount. The way I see it you all helped out in saving the city this time though and this is a victory party for Spiderman right?"

"Yes I see, well thank you." The blonde said as she walked away.

The man smiled as he looked around the roof heroes were all over the place for this little lunch. He watched as he saw that Spiderman was being treated by Strange and Pym for any injuries that he may have aquired in the fight with various members of the Sinister Six.

* * *

Spiderman sighed it was almost time to go back to Hogwarts he wondered what kind of reaction they would get when they got home he would need to come up with a good story but first he had something more important to deal with. He turned as he saw Dare Devil join him with Black Cat and Shadow Cat. "Dare Devil." He greeted. "Your looking better."

"Thanks". Dare Devil said. "Come on, Strange said you had one hour and then he's sending you back."

Spiderman nodded, his friends knew what it was that he wanted to do and they were giving him the chance to do that. The four of them boarded a fantasticar that Reed loaned them and made their way to the cemetery. The heroes all got out and the three other heroes gave Spiderman a few minutes alone with his former loved ones.

Spiderman sighed as he crouched down in front of the graves. "Hey Aunt May, hey M.J." He greeted the two headstones sadly hugging a trench coat close to him as he pulled his mask off. "Its great to be back here where I can talk to you again." He told the headstones. "I hope that someday that I can come by more, but a lots happened since then." He said sadly. "my life has changed a lot since that day. I've started making part of a new life, but I don't think Europe will ever be home. I don't really think the wizard world will be home actually." He admitted to the headstones. "It's a nice place and I will finish the education part, but I will probably never be completely at ease there. I miss the both of you more than anything and I still think of you often." Spiderman placed his hands on the stones and closed his eyes picturing the two women for a moment before the image faded away. He sighed and then laid a bushel of flowers down in front of each of the graves and got up to walk away back to the fantasticar. Peter Parker sighed as he looked at the headstone of Ben Parker. "I still miss you a lot uncle Ben, more than I can say. I'm not sure what to do without you here to guide me anymore but it would be nice if you were around to tell me what to do. Am I doing the right thing or should I have backed off with Dumbledore? Its all just so confusing Uncle Ben, and there doesn't seem to be an easy answer anymore I look forward to the day that I can come back here and not worry about that sort of thing anymore." peter respectfully back away and turned back to his waiting friends on his way back he placed a rose in front of each of the Stacey graves and DeWolfes.

"Lets go." Spiderman said, as he climbed back into the car and weakly pulled his mask back on over his face. The others nodded and gave silent support to their friend before they cruised back toward the Baxter Building where Strange was waiting for them.


	14. Chapter 14

The two heroes emerged from the mystical portal on the edge of the castle wards. "Well that was kind of fun." Peter joked as he rolled his shoulders wincing a bit as one of them cracked loudly. "Could of done without the whole Sinister Six part, but it was still a fun visit."

"Yeah, well the fun part is over, now comes the not so fun part." Kitty said staring at Peter curiously she had watched her friend return from wherever he had gone extremely subdued, yet now his happiness seemed almost to easy now. Was he really that good at hiding his emotions from people that he could do this? It was a question that made her a bit uneasy and unsure if she really wanted the answer to as well. "So you want to go to the headmaster's office now, or do you want to wait and see if we can catch the last bit of the game?"

"Great what a choice. Go wait to be yelled at, or go someplace that you know that you're going to be yelled at." Peter said in annoyance. "It's not like we didn't have a good reason for leaving like we did."

"Yeah well none of this would have happened if you hadn't gotten so many bad guys mad at you." Kitty pointed out to him.

"So its my fault that there are a bunch of homicidal crazies out there that think bounce the spider around is a good thing, and the only way that they can play their game is if they threaten the entire city?" Peter asked in mock hurt.

"No, its your fault that you made them mad at you though." Kitty told him, as she walked through the wall that surrounded the castle. Peter sighed before he leaped over the wall, not about to have her just leave him.

"So, what are you saying? That I should have just left them to rob and murder the various people that I've stopped them from doing?"

"No, but do you always have to make it so personal with all of them all of the time?" Kitty questioned, as they made their way up the path toward the castle. "I mean a lot of people hate you for your insults alone."

"Hey, if they were always paying attention then they would be able to take me out without a seconds thought though." Peter argued with her.

"Whatever looks like Strange was able to send us a few hours in the past though." Kitty said as she nodded toward the Quidditch stands where people were seen to be yelling. The Slytherians were all singing a song of some sort, while everyone else was yelling. The two moved in closer and made heaving faces as they heard the chorus to the, 'Weasley is our King,' song. The two crawled until they were at the edge of one of the stands and watched from the safety of the shadows. They watched as Harry caught the snitch, and landed amongst his team, then they watched as Malfoy began bad mouthing half the teams families. "All right, now is when your mouth will be of some use." Kitty said with a gleam in her eyes. "If he wants to play with insults let him see what it takes to handle a master."

"Your wish is my command." Peter said as he walked out into the light. "Yo Malfoy! Why don't you try and say some of those things to me, or are you scared of what I'll say back at you?" He questioned as he sauntered out onto the pitch to the surprise of everyone. "I mean seriously, your momma jokes? Is that the best you can do you platinum brained little rich boy, or has all of that inbreeding that your so proud of made anything more to complex for you?"

"Are you looking for a fight Parker?" Malfoy asked in what might pass for a dangerous voice as he flushed pink. "Cause if not then I suggest you stay out of it."

"Oh I'm looking for a fight all right daddy's boy, but it sure as hell isn't the kind of fight that your expecting. I'm challenging you to an insult-a-thon."

"A what?"

"An insult-a-thon blondie, you know where we insult each other to each others faces and where all can hear. In fact, we can even pick a back up group of say three. Rules are simple you inbred Brit, you can mouth off at the person or his advisors as much as you want, and the oohs and ahhs and the yells of burn will decide on the winner since you can't touch each other, not only that but it will let you get a few things off of your chest. You interested?"

"I'll tear you apart Parker, there is no way that you can beat me. Slytherians are known for their cunning."

"Then put your money where your mouth is blondie, and lets start the insult-a-thon. Fred, George Weasley go stand on the left, whomever Malfoy picks go stand on the left."

Malfoy nodded and looked into the stands of the Slytherians. "Blaise, Professor Snape and Nott to the left, I think its time we took this Gryffindor down a couple of notches and showed him what it means to be of the house of the cunning."

"All right then if we're all in agreement them." Peter said with a grin. "Lee sound us off."

"Not so fast Parker." Umbridge said in her sickly sweet little girl voice as she made her way toward them. "I am afraid that you and Miss Pryde have an appointment with the Hogwarts teaching staff to explain how it is that you think that you can come and go as you please."

Peter shrugged at the others. "Sorry folks but duty calls and that means taking the punishment for my rather public exit earlier. However, as soon as we can work it out we'll have to do this insult-a-thon, it should prove entertaining, and I have no complaints at you using a teacher either as long as he understands that if he gets insulted that he can't take revenge later on unless he's saying that he's a bad player."

"We'll be there." Malfoy said crossing his arms in anger. "Now where were we scar head?"

"Save your insults for them Malfoy." Harry said nodding toward the retreating figures of Peter and Kitty. "Your going to need them when the time comes."

The two made their way up to the headmasters office and entered silently behind Umbridge. Dumbledore was seated at his desk and was glaring at the two teens as they entered, his kind grandfather like persona was struggling to stay on his face as he looked over at them. Arrayed around the room were various other members of the teaching staff that were glaring at the two suspiciously. "Would either of you like to explain just what it was that happened this morning?" He asked them gravely.

Kitty shrugged a bit unconcerned at the man or his staff, which were surrounding him. "Dr. Strange asked us to come and deal with something that was not in his usual area of work. In fact I'm kind of surprised that he even bothered to come and get us personally. I mean its not the sort of thing that he usually gets involved in, but I suppose that even he has to act human every once in a while."

"How did he break through the wards like he did? And what was that portal that he used?" Flitwick asked curiously.

"Well you don't get the title Sorcerer Supreme for being able to use trick cards and what not." Peter said with amusement. "As for the portal spell I don't know how it works honestly, so you'll have to forgive me if I don't tell you all sorts of wonderful secrets of magic professor."

"Its all right my boy." Flitwick said to him. "I was just curious. Just think of some of the traveling spells one would be able to make with those portal spells."

"Yes, well portal spells are illegal because of the magical backlash that they create." Umbridge stated. "And the fact that this Doctor felt like he could flaunt such laws makes him a danger that should be reminded of who is in command."

"You realize that you don't have any authority over him right?" Kitty questioned the woman. "I mean the guy lives in the U.S, I don't think that there's a whole lot that you can do without him being a member of your community."

"Impossible!" Umbridge said in shock and disbelief etched all over her face. "There is no way that anyone like that would be unknown to the Ministry, if such an individual existed we would be well aware of it and we would do our best to see to it that he was placed in a place of high respect here in England."

"Yeah we know how you guys like to keep an eye on people." Peter shot off before he could stop himself. "However, it seems as though at least one heavy player in the world of magic has managed to easily slip through your information net. Of course that could be because Strange doesn't like a whole lot of attention and would prefer it if you would just ignore him and let him get on with his work."

"And just what work might that be Mr. Parker?" Dumbledore pressed with interest.

"Well considering the fact that he already told you what it is that he does, I have no problem reminding you." Kitty said with a smile.

"And that is?"

"He's the Sorcerer Supreme. You know the magical guardian of this dimension, part of the reason why he doesn't take in a lot of students he barely has time for the one on one apprenticeships that he does have from time to time."

"Yeah, and if you'll notice there was no magical backlash from Strange's portal spells when he used them." Peter added smirking at Umbridge. "Maybe the Ministry people that were doing it didn't have the right kind of training to do that kind of spell work."

"Impossible." Umbridge said huffing in indignation. "The Ministry has the best and brightest whom decide the types of spells that are supposed to be to dangerous for a person to use in the world. I very much doubt that this Dr. is all that much better than they are." Umbridge proclaimed to them.

"Yes, well as entertaining and interesting as this conversation is I happen to have other matters that I am more interested in such as how we are going to stop the two of you from doing something like this again whenever you feel like to." McGonagall said breaking into the argument before the two Americans mocked Umbridges logic once again, she didn't much look forward to telling Moody that his nephew had gone and made a run for it and then gotten into a fight with a Ministry lackey.

"Indeed, and I would also like to know who the Six are that Dr. Strange felt like he could not deal with them himself but felt that you could Mr. Parker."

"Not really something that I feel like talking about headmaster. My business with Strange was personal in its nature, and I think you'll agree with me that there are things that some people need to know at this time. Kitty merely tagged along as moral support while the elements of ice, fire and beast dealt with the enemies of the sleepless apple." Peter said meeting Dumbledore's look with his own hard and defiant glare though there was a trace of amusement in his voice.

"Stop talking in riddles Parker and tell us what it is that you know." McGonagall said her eyes narrowing dangerously at the boy.

"Perhaps we can discuss this over lunch?" Dumbledore tried. "Since I know that you missed most of breakfast."

"That's alright headmaster we ate while we were with Doc Strange before he sent us back kind of a good luck thing and as a reminder that I have friends who care about me."

Dumbledore nodded at this. "Very well then. I need some sort of assurance that this will not happen again, since I can't very well allow you to continue to ignore the rules like that."

"Sorry Headmaster, but the two of can't exactly tell the Sorcerer Supreme where he can and can't go."

"Then how about an agreement that you won't go with him then?"

"Yeah right. Peter here can no more ignore a cry for help any more than you could not ignore the chance to warn people what it is that you believe is coming." Kitty said with a smirk. "Besides, Peter has a responsibility and duty now that he can't just ignore no matter how much he wants to at times."

"And yet it is our job to make sure that all of the students are safe including yourself and Mr. Parker here." Dumbledore pointed out to the girl.

"Trust us professor, we're used to being on our own with no one but ourselves." Kitty said looking the headmaster in the eyes. "You seem to think that you can intimidate or impress us with this little show of unified power let me tell you right now so not impressed. I've seen more impressive displays from my closest friends, and the people who don't like them well they're not to bad either, but for the record this is not going to make us just spill our guts to you. Now what is going to be our punishment?"

"I see." Dumbledore said sighing, his shoulders slumped as he realized that neither of the two were going to cave in to his demands that they tell him what he wanted about the man that had sliced through the castle wards. He would have to figure some other method out. Though the information of where the Eye was, was indeed helpful. He couldn't help but wonder though just what it would take to impress the two defiant teens. "Then I suppose that we shall have to get to your punishments. For leaving as you have and right in front of us we are only going to give you detentions with Mr. Filch. With his aide I am fairly sure that you will be much to busy to get into to much trouble. I believe that three months is the required amount to give for this sort of crime am I correct?"

"Yes Headmaster." McGonagall said, "I shall inform Mr. Filch that he has a pair of trouble makers that he needs to deal with in the coming months. I suppose I shall have to see to it that they are returned to their tower now, I think they should spend the time in their common room as a reminder of what it is that they have done wrong."

"Don't trouble yourself Minerva I would simply love to see to it that they are sent to their rooms, and who knows I might even assist Mr. Filch with planning some of the detentions later on." Umbridge simpered at the other teachers. "Besides, perhaps I can help explain to the two of them just why it is that they are in so much trouble for leaving the castle even if it is with someone that they care for so much."

"I'd hardly say that we care that much for the Doc." Peter said making a face. "Respect, and maybe even slightly fear him? Hell yes. But care for him? Sorry he's not any kind of mentor or anything more like that for me. I just don't swing that way no offense to any one else that does of course." He added.

"Very well then Delores." McGonagall said nodding toward the High Inquisistor. "I shall leave you to escorting them then."

"Thank you Minerva." The toad woman said in her sugary sweet voice. "Come along you two." The three of them were allowed to leave the room. Neither of the Americans was overly surprised when they were ordered into a spare classroom. "Now then, what didn't you tell the headmaster you two?" The woman asked, glaring at the two. "I know that there was quiet a number of things that you didn't think that we needed to know, and Dumbledore let you off without saying anything. I however am not like Dumbledore. Now what can you tell me of this Dr. Strange, like where is it that he resides, and what all is he capable of doing?"

"He rests his hat in New York as far as I know Professor. As for all of his abilities, I honestly don't know. The guy is powerful that's all I know, and he's not someone that you really want to get on the wrong side of. I mean look at what he did to Dumbledore and the rest of the teaching staff. You guys are some of the foremost experts in your fields, and yet he took you all down as if you were all nothing but a bunch of 1st years."

Umbridge preened a bit at this small piece of flattery that had been subtly directed at her. "Very well, now what else can you tell the Ministry? We're most interested in learning what we can about this man. He is not on record and knowing all we can about potential dangers would be most helpful in case he ever goes rogue. Also the Ministry remembers those that help them." She added hopefully.

"The guy has a lot of magic doohickies, and a lot of friends in high places in New York. If you do try and move against him you better be careful, or you'll be in the fight for your life."

"I doubt that the Ministry will really need to worry about whatever friends that this Dr. Strange may have, I sincerely doubt that they will be able to stand up to the might of the Aurors."

"Suit yourself Professor." Kitty said.

"Lets go." The woman grumbled, holding the door open for the two of them who were then forced to head toward the Gryffindor tower where they were allowed to enter without a word.

The two entered and nodded to various members of the house who were staring at them warily. It was not anyone who was friends with someone that could take down the entire teaching staff of Hogwarts, making them out to be possibly more dangerous or better connected than anyone had thought. The only ones that didn't seem overly disturbed by what they had done was the Weasley twins who greeted them wide grins. "So, when do you think that we can get this insult-o-thon underway?" George asked with a grin. "It should be just the thing to get Ron's head back up. Particularly if we send them home crying for that one as well."

"We'll get together with Malfoy and decide later on when and where to do it." Peter said to them. "We want to make it seem as fair as possible, or at the very least we want it to look like the odds are in his favor when we start."

"Do you think that you can keep up with him?" Katie Bell asked curiously from where she was standing. I mean the guy is supposed to have a pretty snakelike tongue.

Kitty snorted at this. "Trust me on this one, if there is one thing that Peter here can do its insult people. By the time he finishes with the blonde he won't know what hit him."

Peter nodded sheepishly. "What can I say, it's a gift. Of course its made me a few enemies as well but there's nothing that I can't handle though with this guy. Although I don't know if I want Lee to commentate for me when we do this."

"What why?" Lee asked looking slightly insulted.

Peter grinned at the boy with dreadlocks. "Because Lee, I want them to be mine, and not softened up after you finished introducing them. So unless you can keep it neutral I don't know if you should be in charge of commentary."

"Fine I'll behave, but I don't like it." The boy grumbled, but accepting the condition.

TThe minute you start being biased you hand the mike over to someone is that understood?" Peter said. "The blonde and whatever stooges he brings are all mine and my teams and no one is going to deny me my fun got it?" Peter asked a daredevil like grin that most people were familiar with when they saw the twins planning a powerful prank.

"Whatever you say big guy, if you can humiliate the guy I got no problem with it."

"Good." Peter said, he then turned to look at all of the people that were looking at them curiously. "You want to handle this one?" He asked Kitty hopefully.

"Just ignore them." Kitty said. "You kind of get used to having people staring at you for no reason whatsoever after a while."

"Oi Pryde!" A voice said. The two turned to see a grinning Dean as he held a letter in his hand. "Why didn't you tell any of us that you're a bloody superhero?"

Kitty swallowed nervously but just sent a cocky grin at the boy as she quickly closed the distance between them leaving the Weasley's and their friends confused over what had just happened. "Didn't seem to be all that important, besides how many people in the wizarding world would have believed me if I had told them that I'm in the habit of saving the world between class and homework before I came here?" She asked the boy.

"Good point." The boy said.

"So how did you figure me out?"

"Wrote to me mum and dad about you of course!" The boy said with a grin. "When they heard about that little dragon of yours they wrote me back and told me to stay on your good side."

"Don't suppose we can try and keep this to Gryffindors do you?" Kitty said hopefully. "I would prefer if certain professors didn't know about that."

The boy grinned at her. "On two conditions." The boy said with a grin.

"And those are?" Kitty asked curiously. Though inside she was preparing to knock him across the room if he suggested anything she didn't like.

"One, you let me sketch you in your costume, and two you give me your autograph."

"As long as we both understand that my costume stays on while we're doing the sketch." Kitty told him.

"Oh for sure, I'm not quiet that comfortable with my models yet anyways." The boy said blushing a nice red.

"Keep it quiet, and at the end of the year I'll get you the autographs of the whole of Excalibur." Kitty promised the artistic wizard. Not letting on how uncomfortable she was at the thought of modeling, even if it was in her costume. The last time she had done anything like that was for Colossus, and those were some bittersweet memories that she wasn't really interested in opening anytime soon. The boy nodded excitedly in agreement and shook hands with her sealing the deal between the two of them. Kitty smiled glad that she hadn't had to threaten the boy, as a partially trained ninja warrior she could do quiet a bit of damage to the boy with just her hands, add in her mutant abilities and she was one of the most dangerous people in the room.

The two moved away from the crowd and sat down near Harry and Hermione who were having a whispered conversation that cut off the minute that they saw the other two get within normal hearing range. "So, which of us should be blushing?" Peter asked brightly. You two for getting caught talking to each other like that, or us cause you were talking about us?"

"How?" Hermione questioned looking a bit off guard.

"Please." Kitty said as she gestured at all of the other students around them. "Everyone is talking about it, if they aren't talking about the game that is. Sorry we stole some of your thunder today didn't exactly plan on doing that today you know."

"Yeah, if we had planned it, we would have gone somewhere quite and disappeared and then reappeared without making the big fuss that we did make." Peter said, getting a small chuckle from Harry while Hermione shot the two Americans a disapproving look. "Hey don't look at me like that." Peter said holding his hands up as if to ward her off. "Its not like you guys haven't broken your own handful of rules when you were saving peoples lives now right?"

Hermione glared for as moment before relenting and gave a curt nod. "Yes, but I wish you felt that you could trust us for what it is that you were doing. The fact that no one knows which side you'll be on is also making people nervous. Sooner or later you're going to have to pick a side."

"We have, we just don't play by the same rules that the rest of you are playing by, it makes things harder to figure out in us though."

"Really and which side are you on?"

"If we told you that would take half of the fun out of the game though." Peter said with a grin. The conversation was stopped though as Ron Weasley finally came wandering through the entrance looking miserable as he was still dressed in his Quidditch robes. The group then spent a few minutes trying to talk the dejected boy out of giving up his spot on the team.

Kitty growled in annoyance at the end of this. "Please stop the pity party Ron. You got what it takes, you just need a bit of confidence or at least the power to act kind of cocky. The fact is, that the whole song and then Malfoy trash talking your parents was nothing more than a setup for the Gryffindor team. You were just the easiest target to rile them up."

"Huh?"

"Simple, Umbridge was standing by the stands just waiting for Harry and the twins to loose their tempers so she could sweep them up and do something to them. Umbridge has probably learned how much Harry here likes to fly and decided to do something about it. She probably suggested to Malfoy or some other Slytherian the song and then told someone to make sure that the Gryffindors got really mad afterwards."

"Yeah that sounds right, it does have all of the parts to a set up." Peter said nodding. "I'm guessing that's why you told me to break it up in my own unique way?"

"Yeah, she was all set to do something so I threw a wrench into her plans."

Hermione nodded and smirked at this, obviously in high approval of what had happened.

"Look as much as I want to keep talking. We do have something else to deal with tonight." Hermione said apologetically.

"Really what?"

"Well, Hagrid's back." Hermione said, waving toward the window she had glanced out a minute ago. Harry and Ron rushed to the window and saw that the cabin was lit up and that there was smoke coming up from the chimney. Hermione turned to the other two. "Sorry about leaving you like this but."

"Hey we understand." Peter said with a grin. "Go and see your friend, no one from Gryffindor I think will blame you all that much just be careful that your not seen."

"Trust me," Harry said with a smirk, "that's usually one of our last concerns."

"If you say so." Peter said shrugging, as Harry took off upstairs to grab a few items that he would need for the coming trip out after hours.

The trio left ten minutes later Ron and Hermione arguing over her choice in clothing. "So, how long do we give them?"

"Give them a few more minutes, and then we'll go after them. I doubt that they can get into to much, trouble besides I have to go and get a few things. Maybe you can get Dean there to decide when he wants to sketch the infamous Shadowcat." He added with a grin, as he headed up stairs to grab a few things that might prove useful tonight.

Kitty groaned wondering how she managed to get into things like this as she made her way toward the boy. "So Dean when exactly did you want to do this drawing?" She questioned as she leaned against the wall near the boy.

"Well how about in a couple of weeks, and we can spend the weekend doing it that way we won't have to juggle our schedules to much for trying to get this done, and I can make sure that I have all of the stuff that I need to draw you properly." The boy suggested.

"Fine, look I gotta go, but we'll talk later." She said as she saw Peter finally come back down. The two moved quickly and began heading toward an open window when they got to it Peter grabbed her and around the waist and jumped. With his free hand Peter shot a webline out catching the tower and swung downward as they were halfway down Kitty phased them both the rest of the way down and they fell the rest of the way down and landed as gently as a feather. The two smirked as they began heading toward the small hut, Kitty phasing them over the snow so that they could move a little faster over the ground. Once they got to the hut they leaped lightly onto the roof and headed toward the chimney where they each dropped one of the twins extendable ears down and listened in as the man inside talked about the politics of giants and the small battles that had gone on because of the dark wizards egging and the way that the giants as a whole lived.

"Sound like a charming group to meet. You think Thor knows that there are still giants on the Earth?" Peter asked, as he listened.

"Doubtful, or he'd have killed them all by now." Kitty returned, as they continued to listen. Kitty rose a couple of inches then flattened herself against the roof. Trouble she grumbled.

Peter followed where she was looking and saw a figure that was heading their way and the fact that the person was pausing from time to time to examine the footprints was not good. The two could see that the figure was wearing a familiar shade of pink.

"Can we do anything?"

"Not without getting caught, we're going to have to just wait and see what it is that happens." Kitty said, while scowling at the woman heading their way. They were forced to listen as the trio hid somewhere, and then Umbridge was inside interrogating the man punching holes in the story that he was giving to Umbridge. Fortunately for the man, the interrogation didn't last all that long and he was soon released from his questioning. A few minutes later the woman left, though it was obvious to everyone that she was not impressed with what the man had said. The two Americans listened dully as they heard the situation explained to Hagrid and then a few minutes later the three left their friends home. The two shook their heads as they watched the trio blast not only the tracks that they were making now but the tracks that had been made earlier despite the fact that the group was somehow invisible they were still easy enough to follow.

"Been a while since we were that green." Peter said dryly, as he watched the group finally make it to the castle.

"True." Kitty said, "so do you want head in now to?"

"Nah, lets give them some time, or they'll start thinking that we've been following them."

"Right." Kitty said with a grin the irony of the idea was in no way lost on her since they had indeed been following the group. The two leaned against the chimney to absorb the warmth that was coming up. Kitty was snuggled up against Peter despite the half hearted protests that he had given to her.

The two waited, and just as they were about to leave they saw a cat make its way toward the hut and jump through one of the open windows. "Professor." Hagrid greeted, a bit wearily, obviously still a bit overwhelmed about what he had learned from his earlier visitors and what it all meant for his home.

"Hagrid." McGonagall said in return. "Should I even ask what it is that happened to you, or should I just presume that you have another project going on in the forest and leave it at that?"

"Yep, just another project." Hagrid said, not offering anymore information than that.

"Very well then. How are you my friend?"

"I'm doing alright all things considered, though I wouldn't mind knowing how a Ministry person got a teaching job here." The man grumbled to his coworker.

"Also would of tried to come back a might sooner if I'd of known I was going to have this many visitors when I first got back."

"And whom may I ask has been visiting you at this hour?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"Well there was Dumbledore of course, and that Umbridge woman, and then before her there were Harry an his friends Ron and Hermione."

"I see I suppose I shall forestall on punishing them since they were just concerned about you." McGonagall said. "Do try and be careful with whatever your doing in the forest Hagrid, if not for your sake then there's, those three are fond of you."

"Now what's all this ruddy business about inspections and other hogwash going on at Hogwarts?" The man demanded of his fellow teacher, changing the subject so they wouldn't know how that had affected him.

"Its just another phase of trying to discredit the Headmaster, we'll weather this one out as we have weathered other such nonsense out before this one. Besides after a year she'll be gone and we can get back to doing what it is that we would prefer to be doing."

"Yeah? Well I ain't exactly thrilled with the idea myself." The man grumbled. The Ministry shouldn't be going sticking their noses where they don't belong."

"You'll do fine, just try and curb your enthusiasm for the subject is all."

"I'll consider it." The man promised.

"I suppose that I should be glad that none of Mr. Potter's new friends decided to tag along when they decided to come and visit you. I wouldn't be surprised if you met them in the next day or so though."

"What friends? Other than Ron and Hermione Harry don't have a whole lot of other real friends."

"Yes, well that was before Mad-Eyes nephew joined us. Had you said anything last year along the lines that I just said and I would have agreed with you the three are fairly inseparable. Yet somehow Mr. Parker and his friend have found a way into their little circle. The Parker boy is different though Hagrid. There's no denying that he and his friend walk as if they are always ready for battle, yet there is something else that is different about them. Something that I can't quiet put my finger on just yet that marks them different than everyone else. Maybe it's the fact that they show even less fear than Mr. Potter does at times, but there is something off about the boy and his friend."

"Aw they can't be that bad." Hagrid said.

"I don't know Hagrid, they have all of the cockiness of the twins or the Marauders and all of the trouble attracting skills of Harry. I am not sure what it is, but they are different than your regular student is."

"They sound a might bit interesting." Hagrid said with a chuckle, as he listened to the description of the two.

"Yes they are that." McGonagall affirmed for him. "Unfortunately we can't quiet figure which side of the war that they're on. Their minds are so well protected that not even Albus can get in without alerting them. Personally I'm beginning to believe that they are on their own side or on the side of a new group but I can't be sure."

"Which side are there right now professor? Fraid I'm a bit outta the loop." The man said.

"Yes, sorry about that. There is of course Dumbledore and what he is trying to do in warning everyone then there is the Ministry and of course there is You-Know-Who and his people, giving us three different groups in this war. If Mr. Parker and Miss Pryde really do represent a new side, then we could be having yet another side in which we will have to face. A task that I personally am not looking forward to all that much. Albus currently has Mad-Eye looking into Mr. Parker's past in the hopes of finding some thing out, but at the moment there is precious little that we can do but wait and see just what it is that the two of them do and hope that they don't turn on us. I am afraid that Albus also misjudged the two of them, and dismissed them much to soon and is now paying for his call. He has also forgotten somewhat that not everyone is as impressed with him as British people are. He has been teaching and helping people so long in Europe that he is a little unused to people that he can not somehow convince into helping him yet Mr. Parker and Miss Pryde are doing precisely that. The fact that they are at least on speaking terms with an extremely powerful magic user also makes him somewhat nervous. Of course that may because the magic user seems to trust them without condition and they trust him as well. That is something that scares Albus, he has sent many a person to their death for the Light through various missions yet he has never seen the unquestioning loyalty like that those two gave to this Dr. Strange. It reminded me somewhat how some witches and wizards regard Dumbledore. I am afraid though that he does not see it that way though. I fear that the worries of the war are distracting him from seeing things that he would normally have noticed."

"Give the two of them time I'm sure that Dumbledore will get through to them." Hagrid consoled the worried woman. "As fer Dumbledore, well he's been around this long he'll make it the next bit without to much problem don't you worry."

"It's not like I have much say in the matter." The woman said dryly. "We do have other matters to address though." McGonagall said in an all business like voice.

"Really? Like what?"

"Like what you will need to be aware of now that you are back, and when the next meeting is."

"Oh yeah."

"Dumbledore thinks that you should have a safe house setup just in case. With the Ministry running things right now there's no telling how far it is that they are going to go. There is also the matter of Umbridge's feelings toward nonhumans being a no secret. We'd rather you'd not get hurt if we can help it. Dumbledore suggest someplace nearby though on the off chance that we need you to come running to help us."

"Right. I'll stock up Sirus's old cave with supplies to keep me busy there."

"Good, the next meeting is in about three weeks. When you leave do try and be careful I wouldn't be surprised if we all had Ministry tails on us."

"Gotchya, anything else I need to worry about, or does that about sum it all up?"

"Pretty much Hagrid. You have been excused from guard duty though since you don't exactly have a number of excuses to be hanging around the Ministry much less the lower levels."

"Alright professor I'll be seeing you then." Hagrid said in farewell. The heroes watched from their perch on the roof as the teacher in her cat form slipped out the window and disappeared into the night. The two waited a few moments before they began to make their own way toward the castle.

"Well that was an interesting bit." Peter commented.

"Yeah, teachers running a resistance got to say so not being impressed with that bit." Kitty answered him.

"True, of course they seem to know some of the tricks of the trade, so we'll be nice for now." Peter said. "And its interesting to know that Moody is doing a background search on me. I wonder if I should be offended or not?"

"Who knows, does it really matter though?"

"Not really, its just some food for thought though. At least we now know how they're passing their messages around school though." Peter pointed out, as Kitty phased the two of them above the falling snow.

"True, I mean who really pays attention to a cat? Particularly when one considers how many of the things are around this place." Kitty said. "Why she could spy on almost anybody or anything in the castle because no one thinks about her or her form."

"Yeah, it'll have to be something to remember." Peter said as they finally made their way to the side of the castle and Kitty made them even lighter and they slowly rose into the air as if they were on an invisible elevator.

"True, of course now we've learned all sorts of new things as well though." Kitty pointed out. "So this night was so worth it." Peter nodded as the two of them walked toward the portrait each lost in their own thoughts. Peter gave the password and the two entered and headed upstairs neither of them noticing Hermione watching the two of them from a corner as they made their way upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

The entire hall buzzed with various levels of excitement as Hagrid took his seat at the beginning of the week

The entire hall buzzed with various levels of excitement as Hagrid took his seat at the beginning of the week. Umbridge watched with disapproval as some of the students even jumped out of their seats and rushed toward the half-giant and gave him their best giant hugs to the big man. "So that's the infamous Hagrid huh?" Peter questioned noticing that only a handful of the second and third year Slytherians actually appeared to be happy to see the big man. Those few were all quickly wilting under the glares of their housemates though, who did not seem to be as happy on seeing the man sitting there.

"Huh? From all the talk about him I thought that he'd be bigger." Kitty said shrugging, as she turned back toward a book she was reading.

Hermione watched them both suspiciously at this. "Really, and how many people have you heard or seen that are bigger than Hagrid?" She questioned them lightly.

"Well lets see there's my old professor's stepbrother." Kitty said as she looked at the man. "He's quiet a bit bigger looking than Hagrid over there."

"Uh huh, and I'd say he's around the same size shoulder wise as Ben Grimm is." Peter said, as he began sliding some hash browns onto his plate.

"Then there's Peter, a friend of mine from my old school who can come pretty close to him in height."

"Ever wonder if maybe you know to many people named Peter?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hey it's a good name, and you can never have to much of a good thing." Peter joked. "Besides there have been times that I have thought that there were to many Harry's out there. He said giving Harry a pointed look.

Harry laughed along with the others at this. "Hey I need something that is somewhat ordinary." He defended.

Peter and Kitty nodded in understanding at this.

"Then there's Bruce Banner, now that is a guy who has the muscle and height thing going for him." Peter added with a grin as he looked at all of the muggleborn's to see if they recognized the name that he had just used.

"True."

"Hold on. The Bruce Banner as in Dr. Bruce Banner?" Hermione questioned. "How in the world can you think that he counts? He's a homicidal maniac I doubt either of you have ever been that close to him." She said crossly.

"Ah he's not that bad, he's just a guy who has a lot of anger management problems." Peter returned lightly. "He and Harry have that much in common at least. Well, that and their eye color that is." He joked while Kitty snickered. "And as for how we can use him as an a example, hello that used to be my job." He said jerking his thumb at his chest indignantly. "I know you were looking through my book earlier. So yeah, I've seen the infamous Hulk, and Kitty was in and out of New York enough times when she was going to school in Westchester that she was able to see him and a handful of others as well."

"Don't forget the Rhino, you've had a few photo shoots with him as well." Kitty pointed out.

"True, and they all are a lot more dangerous than your Hagrid looks."

Harry smiled at some memory. "As long as you don't insult Dumbledore, then he's not someone you want to be on the bad side of. I once saw him tie a shotgun into a knot without even thinking about it when I first met him. And that was before he got angry."

"Sounds like that must have been something to see." Peter said. "Particularly from the look on your face." Harry shrugged and grinned happily at the memory.

"So shall we get to class?" Peter questioned, as he noticed that everyone was getting up to leave.

"I suppose so." Harry said as he grabbed his book bag. The others nodded and they all headed outside so that they could deal with COMC first.

"Just remember that despite how dangerous some of the creatures look we have to put on a brave front." Hermione lectured the other Gryffindors.

"Whatever Hermione." Lavender said brushing the other girl off. "I just want this class to be over with already."

"The animals really that scary?"

"Yes in fact sometimes they're worse." The blonde said. "It's a miracle that no one has actually been eaten yet." The girl said sniffing into the air.

"Wouldn't mind if Malfoy would have been though." Ron muttered, earning an agreeing laugh from Harry and a glare from Hermione.

"Of course, you two are likely to be new his favorites with that bloody dragon of yours Pryde." Dean said shaking his head at the girl as they all looked at the small dragon that was flying over their heads.

The Gryffinors were amongst the first to get there. Behind them came Slytherin with Malfoy leading them. The blonde boy immediately began bad mouthing Hagrid.

"Save your breath blondie." Peter told the boy in a bored tone as he casually stepped between the Slytherian and the other Gryffindors. "You don't want to use up all your mediocre material before you and I get to face off now do you?" He asked with a grin, while Ron and Harry chuckled at the boy as he was defused.

"I'll face off with you any time anywhere squib line." The boy spat angrily ready to go.

"Keep yourself back blondie, your teams not here and neither is mine. Now how about we worry about class instead of your stupid pride."

The boy was cut off from saying anything when Hagrid came out from around the corner carrying two large carcasses. "Al'right den are all of ya ere?" The man asked.

"Yeah including your two new ones." Kitty said as she stepped forward.

"Ah yeah, McGonagall told me bout yeh an your friend Parker right?" The big man asked as he looked over at Peter who was currently ignoring a glaring Malfoy as if he was nothing. "Right then, we need to get going. The man said, as he led them all into the Forbidden Forest much to the fear of a number of students.

They then watched as Hagrid summoned the ugly looking horses that only a handful of them could see. "Gotta say big guy I don't think these guys will be winning any beauty contests anytime soon." Peter said as he looked the horses over.

"What are they?" Malfoy asked fearfully, as he looked around trying to figure out what it was that was there, eating the meat that Hagrid had thrown out earlier.

"Threstals boy." Hagrid said. "Darn useful creatures they are. Though I do suppose that they're a bit on the shabby looking side." He admitted as he eyed the animals over.

Peter snorted at this. "Hagrid your joking right? They're more than a bit on the shabby side. I'd say that they're on the far right side of it. They need some serious grooming done to them, or they're going to give people nightmares for a while."

Hagrid shook his head at this as he then watched one of the horses nuzzle Kitty as if it liked her scent or something. "Easy there you." Hagrid warned the horse. "There'll be no eating the student's."

Kitty laughed at this as she scratched the horse behind the ears. "Don't worry professor, I seriously doubt that this guy can really hurt me all that much. Come on over here Harry and pet this guy." Kitty said ushering the boy over toward the horse. Harry reluctantly placed his hand on the neck of the horse and grimaced a bit as he felt bone and lizard skin. Hagrid then began telling about the various things that the creatures were useful for and what the school used them for.

They were interrupted from going any farther as they watched Hagrid's class get destroyed in less than a minute by Umbridge. The toad like woman read out her report, as she wrote making Hagrid sound like nothing more than some idiotic barbarian. Peter and Kitty noticed that Lavender and Parvati were actually holding Hermione back, while Dean, Neville and Seamus had all managed to casually move themselves in between Harry, Ron and Umbridge.

Everyone watched silently while the Slytherians made a joke of the giant man and his teachings. "Think we should make a move?"

"No, lets see if the staff will come to the aide of one of their own." Kitty told Peter. "They've already shown that they won't take a chance for their students, but for one of their own? They might just make an exception."

"Fine, but I don't like it." Peter grumbled, as he watched the show that was being put on for all of their benefits. This was a show of power and the Umbridge woman was milking it for all it was worth.

The trio grumbled as they sat down for lunch, and no one but a few supposedly brave or stupid people had joined them in their meal. "So, how mad do you think that they are?" Kitty asked the people that she was eating with.

-"Mad enough."-

-"To spit nails."- The twins said, not looking overly happy either after hearing what it was that had happened to their friend.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that they'll cool down sooner or later." Kitty said with a smile. "That reminds me, I finished something and I need to talk to Harry about it."

"Good luck." Fred said, as he looked over at the trio. "The sooner you get them to calm down the better. We can't really afford to have all three of them in a bad mood all at the same time."

"Yeah, honestly it could get real bad." George said nodding in agreement with his brother. "Do you have any idea what sort of trouble and damage those three will get into around the school if they decide that they're not going to play by the rules anymore?"

"To true oh brother of mine. I mean look at the whole D.A thing that they got going, and that was only when they were annoyed."

"Yeah, now imagine what those three might do if they were to get really mad and take it out on people? Why with Harry's old hair trigger temper, Ron's red head temper, and Hermione's idea of revenge and what not."

"They could take away our title as the chief troublemakers." At this the twins shivered in fear at the idea of loosing their title to their younger brother and his friends.

"So the sooner they have something to distract them."

"The better for all of us."

"Not to mention the fact they have the Power, Brains and Muscle to do almost anything if they work together." Peter pointed out to the twins as he watched the trio. The twins nodded in agreement at this.

Kitty nodded in understanding to the duo. "Understood," she said as she got up. "I just hope this project of mine will get them interested enough to hold onto those tempers of theirs."

"Hey Harry, can we all talk somewhere private? I want to talk to you about something". The mutant asked. The raven-haired boy nodded to her and headed after her followed by his friends. Kitty smiled at them as she led them to the room of requirement. "I finally managed to make that training room that I suggested earlier. She explained to them. "It took me a while, but it's ready now. I'd like to give it a test run though, which mean either the D.A can test it out or I can let you three blow off some steam." She said with a grin.

Hermione smiled at this and Ron nodded in agreement. "Do it." Harry ordered. The girl nodded and paced back and forth in front of the spot where the door would show up in a moment. The door appeared and they followed Kitty into the room. The three teens walked in and saw a long hallway like room. At the end of the room was a stone that looked like a copy of the Philosopher's Stone to the trio.

Kitty walked over to a set of levers and other gems that were set up in a hidden area. "This will let me control the room for things like difficulty and all that." She explained as she sat down began adjusting a few things.

"And what do we have to do?"

"Get to the other side of the room and touch the gem." The girl said with a grin. "So, who wants to go first?"

"That's all? I thought it would be difficult." Ron said with annoyance. "I mean you sure spent an awful lot of time on this for just a room with a rock and a table with lots of gadgets on it. If this all you got you wasted a lot of time." The boy said. "I thought this was going to be hard."

"Then why don't you go first if you're so sure that I've wasted so much of my time." Kitty told him with an evil grin on her face.

The boy nodded and confidently starting walking down the hallway. Kitty grinned and pushed a couple of levers. As he took a couple of more steps a pair of statues that had been standing guard began shooting small cloth covered arrows with paint on them that began hitting the cocky redhead. "Hey!" The boy said as he began ducking the arrows. He began flinging curses back at the statues, but was getting hit more often than he was hitting the arrows or statues. Harry and Hermione smirked at the boy as he finally gave up and ran back covered in small bits of paint from the arrows.

"Hard enough for you?" Kitty asked, while eyeing the boy up and down with a grin.

"That was unfair." The redhead growled at the girl through the face full of paint that he was wearing. "Its like McGonagall's giant chess set all over again." He said, while Hermione began casting a cleaning charm on the boy. "Only difference is that this time we're supposed to fight back."

"Whatever you say chief." Kitty told him mockingly. "Maybe next time you won't be so quick to judge something before you know what exactly it is that your facing."

"I sincerely doubt it." Hermione said dryly as she looked at her friend. "Ron is not one to stop judging a book from its cover, at best you bought us a couple of days from acting like that before he starts it all over again."

"Huh, pity. So, Harry, want to take a go at it?" She asked turning to look at the boy in question.

Harry shrugged and stepped forward to take Ron's place. At a nod from Kitty he moved forward as the room prepared itself. As the paint arrows struck, he put up a shield charm and watched the arrows and archers. _"Reducto!"_ He shouted, and caught one of the statues. Ducking another arrow, he looked at the other statue and began firing various curses at the archer. Some of the arrows were bursting into flames and landed far away from the dark haired boy as he began to cut loose on the statue.

"Hurry up there Harry, we're going on timing to." Kitty told him, after he had spent a minute releasing his frustrations at the statue and arrows with his various spells.

The boy nodded, and sent a high-powered bludgeoning spell at the statue, which broke one of the arms off the statue. He moved past the statues at a jog, carefully looking around his wand gripped tightly in his hand. He turned around slowly as if expecting something to be coming up behind him. A panel opened up on either side of him and began to shoot paint soaked pillows at him. Swallowing the boy dove beneath the pillows that were flying back and forth. One of the pillows managed to clip him on the leg, but left him others wise unmarked. Shaking his head the boy looked up wondering what Kitty would throw at him next. A pendulum with a giant round cushion answered his question, as he watched the pillow fly back and forth he aimed a cutting curse at the line that it was swinging from and snapped the pillow off. Harry walked forward and was about to touch the stone when a mattress came from either side and smashed him.

"Ouch." Harry said as he fell down as the two mattresses parted.

Kitty adjusted the controls before she nodded to the two. "All right, you can go and get him now." She told them. The other two nodded and ran out after their friend.

"Did I get it?" Harry asked, a little out of it from the hit that he had taken.

"Almost mate." Ron said enviously, though after looking at everything that his friend had been forced to run through he wasn't overly jealous that he had missed out on going through it all.

"Well guys, what do you think?" Kitty questioned after they were all sure that Harry was all right.

"Bloody hell, where did you get the idea for this?" Ron asked, as he sat down next Harry.

"Oh just something I kind of got the idea from one of my old schools." Kitty said shrugging a bit as if it was nothing. She walked toward the control table and pulled a lever and a handful of stuffed practice dummies were lowered from above them. "Now let me get some tensions out." She said. "You guys can look at the controls while I do this, just don't touch anything." She told them, as she resized her wand into a staff and began going through a practice routine striking at the dummies.

The trio began looking over the control table, and Hermione began making notes on a piece of parchment as she looked over the design. Look at this. Hermione said as she traced a design on one of the emblems.

The two boys looked the design over curiously. "I've seen that emblem somewhere." Harry said as he tried to make out one of the symbols.

"It's the Black family crest Harry." Hermione explained to them.

"What? But how could something from the Black house be here?" Ron questioned, as he looked at the symbol curiously.

"It doesn't have to be from the Black House to have the crest on it Ron." Harry said as he studied the Crest with interest. "It could have been from the family, and it could also have been around in the school for a while."

"Exactly." Hermione said nodding in agreement. "So the question is, what does the crest mean?"

"That the Black Family may or may not be more connected to everything than we really know?" Harry tried.

"Possibly, or it could mean that Peter and Kitty are connected to the other Blacks." Hermione said as she eyed Kitty curiously, wondering what the secrets were that the girl was hiding and if they were dangerous to her and her friends. "If they are trained by the Blacks to cause us problems, then we'll have to be particularly careful around them then."

The trio then watched as the group of dummies was torn into leaving nothing but the remains. "I really hope that they are on our side." Ron said as he watched. "Cause I don't really fancy getting into it with either of them you know and why isn't Peter here?"

"He wanted to talk with the twins about the insult-a-thon." Hermione said with a sniff. "I can't believe that he's actually going to try and do it."

"Can't say that I blame him." Harry said with a grin. "Imagine just for a minute if you can Mione. If you got to tell Malfoy and Snape off without having to worry about losing any points at all. How many times would you like to have told Snape off for his bad teaching methods or for his favoritism?"

Hermione smiled at the thought of that before starting guiltily. "No, its not right." She said shaking her head defiantly. "No matter how we do it, its still wrong. Why should we have to stoop down to their level? We can easily do the things that we should without lowering ourselves."

"Maybe." Harry said as if he was unsure. "On the other hand, if you let a bully run over you then all that is going to happen is that the bully will keep going over you. Isn't it better then to go ahead and stand up to someone?"

Hermione reluctantly nodded with her friend. "Maybe." She said softly, "and maybe you just need a certain type of courage to say what you really mean. I wish I had that kind of courage sometimes."

"Hey you're brave." Harry argued with her. "You just don't go about being reckless is all." Harry said as he hesitantly gave her a hug. Hermione smiled and held onto him tightly.

"We still need to figure out why they have a Black crest here don't we?" Ron asked interrupting the two.

They were saved from responding to him when a voice echoed throughout the halls. **"Will all students please report to the Grand Hall. It's time to rumble in the jungle folks. Its time for the very first Hogwarts insult-a-thon."** A voice echoed throughout the castle. The group shrugged and grabbed their book bags and headed for the Great Hall. They walked into the room and looked around curiously. The usual house tables were all gone, instead there were bleachers that were set up against the two main walls and two small stages set up in between the bleachers.

Lee Jordan was sitting down alongside a Slytherian boy at a small table. The two 7th years were busy glaring at each other as they waited for everyone to take a seat.

"Welcome everybody." Lee said after they were sure that everyone was there. "I hope your ready to start, cause its time to get started. Now then since this is the first time we've ever done this we're going to have to kind of play with it as we go." The boy explained. "Beside me is my replacement if I ever loose control and need to be relieved of my duty up here. Now then lets get started coming up first is Draco Malfoy the Slytherian prince himself and Peter Parker the newest Gryffindor to get on the bad side of Malfoy!" There were cheers as the two students strode out where they could all see them. Their individual advisors and seconds were escorting the two. The two boys each climbed up onto the stages. Peter smiled and waved at everyone while Malfoy smirked and gave everyone a haughty look.

"Lets get to this party now people." Lee said.

"Go ahead Malfoy," Peter said, "I'll let you start off. Your going to need all the help that you can get."

"Ooh and Parker starts off with a mocking jeer." Lee said

"Let them go at it without your interrupting them Gryffindor." The other seventh year said taking the megaphone away so that the two could talk uninterrupted.

"Humph, this is actually beneath me." Malfoy drawled out. "Your nothing more than a want to be pureblood, you're a squid liner."

The purebloods all hissed at the insult, but Peter merely cocked an eye at the pureblood. "You really want to go into hitting on families?" The teen asked. "Tell me does anyone know how the pureblood die ice fishing? Give up? He was run over by the zambonis machine." At this a number of half blood and muggle born students snorted in amusement.

"Oh yeah, well your dumber than a flobberworm."

"Really? Well hey everyone, remember the grease spill that was in the potion room the other day? Well the official story is a second years cauldron overflowed however I happen to have a source that told me that it was actually Malfoy and Snape cleaning out their combs from all of the grease and gel that they use." At this more people chuckled as they looked at the two with their hair firmly in place.

"Yeah well at least I actually got to know my parents." Malfoy drawled out. "The way I hear it you never even got that much your parents were to busy doing other things to worry about you." Several people hissed at this one.

"Yeah," Peter said with a grin. "Isn't it cool having parents that worked as super spies? I mean seriously they lied to the Red Skull of all people in the face more than once and all he could come up with was blowing them up? Really gotta say that is so cool." Peter said with a grin

Malfoy and Snape glared as he turned the reminder of his dead family around and put a positive spin on it. " So tell me, does anyone know why the pureblood die in a helicopter crash?" Peter waited a moment before he answered for them. "They got cold and turned off the fan." At this all of the muggleborn and half bloods began to snicker along with a smaller group of purebloods.

"So you think that your funny do you squib-blood?" Malfoy growled as he realized that he was being made a mockery of. "Then maybe you would like to explain to all of the people why it is that your family always seems to die." Peter glared at this but didn't say anything for a moment as he reigned in his temper. "Better than opening a box of cheerios and thinking that they're a box of donut seeds."

Malfoy glared at this. "Are you really so stupid that you can't even use insults that everyone can understand? Is it beyond your flobberworm like compression to remind yourself that you are no longer surrounded by filth like muggles?"

"Yeah, the streets of New York can get pretty dirty at times gel for brains, but at least I still have a few brain cells left. Tell us what caused the drop in your intelligence? The fact that you're a blonde, or the fact that all of the potions that you applied to your head?"

"Please you may be a pureblood, but you come from a weak family if your line is filled with squibs." Malfoy said. Snape tapped his student on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. The blonde nodded before turning back toward Peter. "Perhaps you should go and cry to those inbred mongrel creatures that are always running around in your city. I hear some of those dirty and unnatural mutants even consider themselves as better than normal humans and have the audacity to consider themselves the future."

"Why not? I mean wizards have been around for over a thousand years and they don't seem to care to much."

Malfoy actually snorted at this. "Please. Mutants and their companions have often proved themselves to be incapable of any intelligent thought and prefer to fight. How can they truly be considered the greater beings?"

"Cause wizards are too cowardly to do anything about the world. They'd rather hide out in their hidden communities and act like their superior when in reality they're nothing but a bunch of cowards. But hey, we're getting off topic here." Peter said with a nod. "How about this one since we were just talking about regular world things. Two Malfoy's were walking through the woods when one looked down and said 'Oh, look at the deer tracks.' The other Malfoy looks and says 'Those aren't deer tracks, those are wolf tracks.' 'No. Those are deer tracks.' They keep arguing, and arguing, and a half hour later they were both killed by a train." At this the seriousness of the conversation broke and everyone began to snicker.

"Hem, Hem, hem." A voice interrupted before either of them could say anything else. Everyone turned and saw that an angry looking Umbridge was standing there. She shot a disappointed look at Malfoy before she turned her eyes on Peter and his friends. "That will be quiet enough out of all of you." The Ministry employee screeched out. "I want all of you to return to your common rooms at once." The toad like woman ordered. Everyone nodded and then the woman turned her eyes toward Malfoy and his group. "Mr. Malfoy come with me, I have some questions to ask of you." The woman said coolly ushering the boy to follow her.

"So what did you think?" Peter asked as he and the twins joined the others.

"I think that you let him off lightly." Kitty said shaking her head at her friend. "I mean seriously, blond jokes converted into pureblood and Malfoy jokes?"

"Hey I thought I might as well save my good stuff for when I might need it and Malfoy was the one using Mama jokes the other day on Harry and the Weasley's." Peter pointed out to his friend.

Kitty sighed. "Good point, besides knowing you, you would have preferred doing gymnastics while you insulted him."

"What can I say I'm weird that way." Peter said flashing a grin as he slung his shoulder over Kitty's shoulder as they walked down the hallway. "Besides if Malfoy hadn't been saved from his humiliation by Umbridge then I would have really gotten him. As it is though, people are going to be making comments about his hair and intelligence for quiet a while now."

Yes and he's also given us-

-"An area in which to direct certain types of pranks."

The twins told the others happily as they walked along planning out grease spills and train track spells that could be used in the future.

"See? Everything works out for the best." Peter said confidentially, as they all slid into the common room where Peter was treated to a heroes welcome.

Kitty stepped back into the shadows her mind deep in thought. The matter of things like mutants was not something that most wizards thought about. Yet Snape had managed to get Malfoy to get Peter onto his soapbox about meta humans. The only question was which of the man's controllers had wanted him to get Malfoy to ask that type of question. Was it Voldemort or Dumbledore whom had set up that question?Both sides were curious about them and that sort of information while not much to either of them might mean something to the wizards. Of course the Ministry could have had something to do with it as well. The mutant mused. Kitty couldn't help but notice that Umbridge had waited to interfere until after that question had come up to break up the little insult-a-thon that Peter had managed to put together. The only question though who had wanted that tidbit of information on Peter's thoughts towards meta's? Dumbledore or Voldemort. Were the two groups interested in trying to get other beings of power to get involved in the war? She could just imagine the chaos that the Brotherhood of Mutants or the Marauders could cause in the wizarding world.

* * *

Dumbledore eyed the pensive memory of the insult-a-thon that the Gryffindor and Slytherian houses had managed to put together. It seemed that if anything Mr. Parker had a wit that might easily match that of Sirus or James when they were younger. The boy also had a tongue that was in its own way as deadly as Severerus's was making for quiet a deadly combination deadly; for Mr. Parker that is. If the boy couldn't back up what it was that he was saying then he was likely to get himself seriously hurt one day when he mouthed off to the wrong person.

Dumbledore looked up at a loud popping sound and coughed as a large cloud of smoke filled the office. With a wave of his wand he blew the smoke out of the room. The old wizard was rather surprised to see a figure wearing a long muggle jacket. He cautiously raised his wand at the figure. "And who may I ask are you?"

"A friend of some of your students herr professor." The figure said, not bothering to look at the man as he was examining Fawkes. "This is a beautiful bird mein friend. I don't believe I've ever seen a regular Phoenix before."

"Really? And what phoenixes have you seen?" Dumbledore asked with mild interest. The accent had taken a moment, but now he was fairly sure that he was dealing with a German. How the man had managed to get inside his office he was unsure though.

"The only Phoenixes I have ever had the joy of seeing are people possessed by the Phoenix Force. Other than that I am afraid I have never seen one."

"Really? I have heard of phenomenon, it is supposed to be quiet impressive." Dumbledore said with interest.

"Yes, the amount of power that someone with the Phoenix Force is both very beautiful and very deadly herr professor." The man said before shaking his head. "That is not why I am here though."

"And just why are you?" Dumbeldore questioned.

"The third Thursday of this month is a special holiday in America it is known as Thanksgiving." The man explained.

"Yes, I have heard of this holiday." Dumbledore said. "Something to do with a pilgrimage I believe."

"This is good, what I request then may be easier then." The man said. "Katherine and Peter are both American born, and they are a part of our family. We were wondering if you would consent to letting them go for the evening so that they may celebrate with their friends and family or will the punishment that they have incurred from earlier prevent them from following this tradition?" The man asked finally turning around he kept his hat pulled down and the collar of his jacket high though making it near impossible for the old wizard to be able to make out any details other than the man had yellow eyes and dark skin.

Dumbledore looked at the man in surprise. Of all the things that he had been suspecting when a mysterious figure had appeared in a cloud of smoke in his office this was not it. Perhaps a threat from an unspeakable or a Ministry member maybe even information from a rogue death eater but not this. This man was merely trying to get people that he considered family free for an afternoon so that they could follow their National Holidays. "Do the schools in America release their students for this holiday?" He questioned.

"Ja, it usually is a short school week or something like that." The German told the man. "Kitty and Peter are family though and we would like for them to be there."

"You say it is a family thing though?" Dumbledore said. "Will you be inviting Mr. Parker's Uncle?"

"No mein friend, this is for close friends that are like family." The man explained to the professor. "Besides we want there to be the matter of trust not dislike and suspicion when we feast. Particularly after all that Peter has lost he sometimes needs to be reminded that he is not alone."

Dumbledore nodded he could understand that, after all such feasts were needed and they might help young Mr. Parker since he seemed to have lost all of his family. Having people that cared for him feast with him for the night would be helpful. "Could you do this feast in Hogsmeade?"

"Does anyone have a telephone down there?" The man asked. "We thought that we could let Peter call his best friends and let him know how things are. I understand that the two of them wanted to come and freeze you up to your neck in ice and then barbeque you for the punishment that you placed upon Peter."

"It would appear that young Mr. Parker was quiet popular back at his home." Dumbledore said with interest.

The figure nodded and Dumbledore thought he saw a flash of teeth. "Indeed Peter has many friends, he's not someone to harm, or his friends will make you pay if they ever find out."

"One afternoon is all that your requesting though?"

"That is all."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "If Peter and Kitty's friends are willing to come all the way out here just to ensure that they have a good Thanksgiving the least we can do is to let them go after the classes are done that day."

"Thank you for being so understanding headmaster." The man said thankfully.

"Of course, and who do I tell them requested that they come?"

" Tell them that Kurt Wagner was here." The man said flashing another grin at the headmaster. "Brian Braddock will be the one to pick them up. I'm sure that your agents know who he is considering the number of tracking spells that certain people have been throwing at him in the last couple of months." Dumbledore gave his best innocent smile at Kurt acting as if he had no idea whom it could be doing that despite the fact that some of those spells had come from his people. The man chuckled. "I really must be going now." With a wave the man disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Dumbledore shook his head there had been something off about that hand.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed as he watched the two students be escorted by Hagrid to the gates he had considered going himself but had changed his mind and had arranged for Umbridge to have a few things to deal with thanks to the Weasleys. He knew that a number of the teachers hadn't agreed with letting the two Americans leave for this little party, particularly after the whole debacle with Dr. Strange.

At first he had wondered if this wasn't just an elaborate way of getting information to their friends, but the joy that the two had gotten at hearing about the feast had put a damper on that theory. While it was true that they could pass information back and forth for a while on this he also knew that they had actually been happy to go and have this feast. He had looked into some books and had found the Thanksgiving feast in several books and it had included the fact that several schools did indeed take off for the feast. The old man turned back to his own work, perhaps with the two Americans gone and Umbridge busy he could get some work done on how to deal with the upcoming war that the Ministry simply refused to believe was coming. He also knew that he needed to decide just what it was that he was going to do with the two Americans come the Christmas Holidays.

Peter and Kitty waved goodbye to Hagrid as they saw Brian waiting for them at the gate. Brian grinned as he gave Kitty a hug and Peter a friendly backslap. The three then waved to Hagrid one last time before they headed off toward the ride that Brian had used to get there. "Having fun lately?" Brian asked them with a grin as they boarded the Excalibur teams jet. None of them even noticed a scowling Moody jerk his invisibility cloak off and glare after the jet.

"Oh its been a blast." Peter scoffed as he stood up clinging to the ground through his sock feet. "I have to exercise like a regular person just so I can get some of the physical level of energy out of me or I'm stuck being unable to sit still or use my powers without realizing it." The boy complained to his friend.

The man chuckled at this. "Sorry webhead, but there's not a thing that I can do about that as it is we're all on kind of thin ice as it is. The Magical Ministry is always trying to zap me with some sort of tracking spell or other."

"Yeah well you can actually feed off of that stuff though." Peter complained to the large man. "I'm stuck listening to people who are so stuck behind the times its crazy. Sometimes I think that as long as we're in the wizarding world that we're on the wrong side of the Berlin wall. The way people walk all over each other is crazy and I'm kind of interested in what will happen when we tell them that we're not completely interested in hanging around the wizarding world after everything is said and done."

"It will be interesting." Kitty said in agreement. "Personally I'll be glad when this is all over and we can go back to our own kind of crazy."

"Amen to that." Peter said. "I'll take a fight with the Kingpin's goons than dealing with all of the crap that these people are always playing around with in the wizard world."

Brian smirked at the two as they finally headed over the ocean on their way back to Muir Island. They landed and turned to enjoying themselves and being able to use their powers and abilities without having to worry about people seeing them. The only things that had caused a problem was when Pete Wisdom had tried to trash talk Peter as a hero and Kitty had ended up tossing the man into a wall.

* * *

The two friends smiled as they walked up the path with Brian the three of them were laughing and joking as they walked up to the powerful gates that blocked the way into the castle. Waiting for them like a father time figure stood Dumbledore, complete with a lantern hanging nearby him. The three friends chuckled as they saw the headmaster but walked onward. "Greetings." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I am so glad that you could make it back before midnight." The old headmaster said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Good to see you around as well professor." Kitty said cordially, ignoring the slight reprimand in the man's voice. The two teens were accustomed to long night hours and so were wide-awake.

"I trust you enjoyed your time?"

"Indeed we did. Tell you what Brian, thanks for everything but we got classes tomorrow so we'll see you later all man?"

"Later Peter, try not to embarrass to many people all right?"

"No promises." Peter said with a chuckle as he headed off.

Kitty shook her head at her friend before she gave Brian a quick hug. "Try and stay out of trouble all right?"

"Hey, you make it sound like I go looking for trouble. Brian protested with a grin as he engulfed the girl in a bear hug.

"You do." Kitty deadpanned as she was released. "Or should I tell Kurt that your saying that you don't?"

"Awe come on Kitty." Brian complained. "That's cheating, by going to him."

"Then try and stay out of trouble." Kitty told him with a grin before heading through the gate.

"They are both fairly remarkable." Dumbledore noted as the two watched the teens head up to the castle Lockheed was blowing a small spout of flame that lit the path up for them to see.

"That they are." Brian said with a smug grin. "Though sometimes they can some of the most stubborn people I have ever seen in my life. Personally I'll be glad when Peter finally allows himself to grieve for the loss of the rest of his family cause as it stands I'm rather tempted to make him angry so he'll cut loose."

"Ah you have noticed that young Mr. Parker has trouble allowing himself to be happy." Dumbledore said sadly as he watched the young man.

"Rather hard not to." The blonde said as he turned to face the wizard. "I suppose I should bid you a goodnight, you do have a school to run."

"Yes I suppose so, though I do have to ask you a question Mr. Braddock?"

"I thought you might have wanted something more." The broad shouldered man said.

"Yes, I was wondering why it is that you are helping Titans and their allies in getting involved in the Magical Government?"

"Its not so much that I'm helping meta humans get involved, it's the fact that we want your bit of the world in the 21st century with the rest of the country." Brian informed the man. "Your people have been hiding for so long that you're no longer completely in touch with the rest of the world. Your typical everyday clothes for example range anywhere from the middle-ages with your robes and what not to somewhere around the sixties I would guess. That puts you some thirty years behind the rest of the world at the very least. We want all of the Citizens of Europe to benefit from these sorts of things." Brian explained, "but in order to help the people you have to let us."

"So in other words, you are worried about how far behind the rest of the world everyone in the wizarding world is?" Dumbledore clarified.

"Yes, that is one of our chief concerns. Now I don't doubt your ability as a teacher, but what training did you get before you became a teacher?"

"Well none really." The old man admitted. "Here in the wizarding world that's not how we usually do things. I was considered a master of transfiguration and so was given the post when I applied for the post."

"And that's one of the ways that your behind headmaster." Brian explained. "In the non-magical world a person has to go through all sorts of training to become a teacher, and yet you don't do that sort of thing. I don't doubt that each and every member of your staff are highly skilled people in their fields but how many of them were actually trained to be teachers before they taught?"

Dumbledore was silent as he realized that what the man said made a certain amount of sense. While some of his teachers were good at giving information to their students others were not so well. If they had such a program it might have even saved them from problems like Lockhart. "And this is all that you are trying to change? You are merely trying to bring us even with the non-magical world?" He doubted this was all but he wanted the man to come out and say it.

"Amongst other things." Brian admitted. "Take your Ministry for example. They throw their weight around the place. They seem to think they can just give an oh by the way to the Prime Minister when your Ministry should be following the orders of the Prime Minister, not treated like he's just someone that they have to inform about various things whenever they feel like it. There is also the matter that some of your laws are extremely outdated and a host of other various things that really need to be addressed. As it is your society will be lucky to survive much longer without help fixing itself. Your society will likely collapse upon itself if it continues in the way that it is going."

"A possibility." Dumbledore nodded in reluctant agreement. "However we have survived in hiding for a thousand years and are doing alright." He pointed out to the young man.

"But the world is changing now headmaster. Tell me what do you think of things like the moon missions?"

"The what?" Dumbledore asked in confusion.

"See headmaster, that's what I'm talking about. The space race between America and Russia was well known even in History. Yet you, a man who was alive during that time in history know nothing about it. These sorts of things aren't good that's why we need to get you with rest of the world."

"That may be, but now is not the time for change. Though others may not admit it we are on the brink of war. For us to try and push these changes in now could be dangerous and because of how old many of our people are we are more resistant to change."

"That may be headmaster, but if your people don't learn to adapt at least somewhat you could all be extreme trouble." Brian warned. "Peter says that your people have some romantic idea about people like Von Doom. Did you know that he has killed thousands of people to get where he is and that most of them he doesn't even really care about? Most of the world knows that he is a dangerous person that should be treated with the utmost caution and yet you probably one of the head diplomats thinks he's just some magic user."

Dumbledore sighed, if what the young man in front of him was right then their society was in danger. "And what would you have us do Mr. Braddock? Threatening the Ministry of Magic is not the way to do things."

"You said it yourself headmaster, you're on the brink of war. We need to be hard line now so that even if the war does break out despite everything we do there are forces that can help you. Tradition only goes so far headmaster."

"Perhaps you are right." Dumbledore said nodding. The young man didn't act like he had some great mischievous or vile plan in mind. In fact he was a bit of a dreamer in that he reminded him somewhat of people like Hermione Granger. "I bid you good night you have been most enlightening."

"Always a pleasure." Brian nodded, as he turned and walked back down the path that lead to Hogsmeade from there he would hike out to his jet. Dumbledore watched him till he was out of sight before turning and heading toward the castle. The conversation had given him quite a bit to think about. Young Lord Braddock had not been anything like he had been expecting. He had been expecting someone like Lucius instead he had gotten someone like Harry it would take time to figure where everything went in all of this. Perhaps there was some truth to what it was that he had been told. Still though they would have to be careful because the Ministry would hold themselves back only so long before they tried something.

* * *

Peter and Kitty walked into their common room to find a glum looking Gryffindor team sitting around the table. "Should we even ask?" Kitty questioned.

Katie smiled at the two. "Its Umbridge, she gave Angelina an ultimatum today."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Harry off the team or the team is off." The team captain growled out angrily. "I have one of the best teams, even if Ron here needs a bit of work." She added. "Now I have to deal with the fact that hag wants to control my team and make me get rid of one of my best players."

"Now that's not very nice to say, your giving hags a bad name comparing her to them." Peter said with a smirk, which got a few chuckles from the team. "Seriously though, I guess you have to decide what's more important. Playing the game in an unfair system, or sticking with your people." The twins smirked at the Chasers at this.

"Something tells me that you're only rehashing an old argument Peter." Kitty said as she watched them.

"Look at it this way, you can tell the others that you'll play them for non cup status." Peter said. If you beat them then you can still hold your heads up high and say that you're the best. I mean you've already beat the Snakes so the other teams might be willing to take you on as well."

"We're in." The twins said immediately. Katie looked between the two groups before reluctantly nodding her head with them.

The others looked at the rest. Angelina and Alicia looked torn in their choice.

"You could just let me quit and we wouldn't have this problem." Harry grumbled, but quieted down under the combined glare of Hermione and the twins. "Fine." The boy muttered defiantly.

"In for a penny in for a pound." Angelina said sadly. She then turned to glare at Harry. "I hope you know that your buying us the balls we'll need to keep practicing." She growled, before reluctantly getting up tossing her Captains badge into her book bag.

"Well that was fun." Peter said as he collapsed in the vacated seat.

"So where were you lot? You missed supper." A miserable Ron Weasley asked.

"Thanksgiving feast."

"You had a feast without us?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Its an American tradition Ron, I doubt you would have wanted to come, the turkey was good though."

"You had a turkey without us." Ron complained.

"Come on little brother, we have other things to do than worry about that." Fred said darkly.

"Yeah, we need to show Umbridge that just cause the team is gone doesn't mean that we are." George said in agreement smacking his fist into his hand angrily.

"Very well then," Peter said, "ladies and Gentlemen start your pranking." The twins smiled as they began making plans.


	16. Chapter 16

Back again folks still own nothing.

* * *

Peter ducked beneath the swipe of a suit of armor as it tried to swat him out of the way. Kitty hadn't shown the trio the full extent of what her work in the danger room had created just yet. For the time being they were the only ones that used the room on its combat simulations since the Defenders preferred to use the room as a maze or obstacle course rather than as a one on one training room where the room tried to squash you with combat partners Kitty had even configured a way to get them to either shoot spells at you or to attack she had yet to manage to get a mixture though she was hoping that sooner or later she would manage to figure out the runic equations that allowed for that sort of thing so that she could increase their training difficulty. Peter looked up, as there was a knock on the door. The two quickly disengaged the attack sequence and allowed for the room to take on its obstacle course like feature.

The door opened and Harry came in watching them suspiciously. Peter wondered what it was that they had done to get on the white hats short list again. Ever since Kitty had shown them this room though they had been getting the cold shoulder from Harry and Hermione. That was better than the hostile greetings and dirty looks that they got from Ron though. It was as if they were suspects for something or other but because there was no proof there was no one saying anything.

"You need something man?" Peter questioned as he summoned a towel toward him to wipe the sweat off.

Harry shook his head before he tossed a scroll toward Peter. "Yeah, you got some mail from Moody." He said. "Seems he somehow managed to get his hands on a phony Daily Prophet and slip this into it."

Peter looked at the letter. "Color me impressed, he even got the date right." The teen said. "The old man has an eye for these things." He quickly read the letter.

"Well?"

Peter shrugged and tossed the letter to Harry. "Just him asking what it is that I want to do over the holidays. We've been trying to come to an agreement on that. I was kind of hoping to go to spend some more time with my friends, but he thinks that I should come to HQ with the rest of you."

"Is there a problem with that?" Harry asked him. "I mean sure its a bit annoying being stuck there and all but."

"But I don't like hiding, and staying in there is hiding." Peter said trying to explain his reasoning to the dark haired boy. "I'm trying to come up with a compromise of half my holiday with my friends and half with him on the condition that he actually shows up. Cause I'm not real sure that I want to come around headquarters if he just wants to play spy games for the headmaster. The only times I even got to talk with him was that first day and the occasional day that he decided to stop by at Headquarters long enough to eat a few things."

Harry nodded he could understand that kind of thinking no one liked cages and it seemed that Peter was just as bad if not worse than he and Sirus when it came to cages. "I can understand that kind of thinking, but it is supposed to keep us safe." He tried echoing some of the things that Hermione had told him.

"The only kind of safety we're getting out of the place is learning to be paranoid." Peter returned to the other boy. "There is no way that your dark wizard is going to make a move though with the way things are going right now. Personally I'd have thought that you would want to find a more public place to celebrate the holidays. Let the Ministry know that you're just an ordinary guy who happens to believe that a super-powered, insane, power hungry Hitler wannabe is wandering around the world. The more you hide the more they can speculate. If you were to go and be at places like Diagon alley or some restaurant for lunch people would see the real you, but Dumbledore has got you barely making an appearance at all."

"And if I did make an appearance, what would that prove?" Harry asked the American in annoyance. "They've already made up their minds about me, and I'm not going to try and change their minds."

"And that there is where you are wrong." Peter told the other boy. "You have to be able to find your way out of the mess you're in Harry, and right now that means you have to deal with the paper. Imagine if you were noted as to have been walking up and down the alley a few times during break? Its hard to create rumors about a guy being unstable when everyone else can see that he is acting just fine don't you think? Everyone else has gotten you so scared right now that you don't even really know just what it is that you are doing." Peter told Harry, as the two wiry boys looked each other in the eyes.

"It also would paint a target on me by saying here I am." Harry argued. "As it is, the Ministry or someone else has already tried to kill me at least once. Do you really think that I want to give them another chance?"

"Your fighting a different kind of battle right now though Harry." Peter tried to convince the other boy. "This isn't a fight right now where you can wave a wand and everyone will listen to you. Right now you're in a fight of public opinion and the Ministry are the current champions of the ring. You need to step back and think of a way to counter them. As far as trying to kill you I doubt that they'll try that again, or if they do it will be a bit more subtle than the last time that they came after you." Neither boy mentioned that they both were aware of several more subtle ways of killing someone if they needed to.

"Great, and if Voldemort shows up?"

"Stay alive as long as possible." Peter supplied. "Then when the dust clears you can tell them I told you so."

"You have some of the oddest ideas on how to win a fight." Harry told the other boy.

"Hey I'm just weird that way." Peter returned proudly while flashing a grin. "As for fighting the Ministry, the_ Prophet_ could be made to look like a fool or something. A way to discredit their stories maybe? Make them out to be nothing more than a joke. Then people will listen to them a bit less hopefully."

"And what would I gain out of it?" Harry shot back.

"You would get a few less stares and whispers as you walk up and down the hallways." Peter told the other boy bluntly. "Think about it for a bit. This is your place though you know the way people think better than I do, but I do know how a change in public opinion can affect a person. I've seen it happen enough times for it to be a familiar old song."

Harry nodded back. "I'll consider it. I do have a question for you though."

"About why you guys have been giving us the cold shoulder again?"

"Yes."

"Good, it was starting to drive Kitty crazy. She went to a lot of work by making this room and training you to earn your trust and you just threw it back in her face." Peter told him coolly.

Harry turned a little red at this. He sighed before he asked the question that had been dragging in the back of the trio's minds for the past few days. "Why is it that there is a Black family insignia on the control board?"

"There is?" Peter asked in surprise he did a forward flip toward the control board and looked at the various things that Kitty had placed there. He examined the board and low and behold there was the Black family emblem just as Harry had described it. "Um wow? That does explain things." Peter said slapping himself upside the head. "I didn't do the design work really this was mainly Kitty's work with her using me to bounce ideas off of. But I've known Kitty for a while since that crazy trip in the subway system that we had when she was supposed to be babysitting and I had gotten someplace I really shouldn't have been. If the Black emblem is there I can only take a couple of guesses as to why it might be there."

"And what might those be?" Harry asked with interest.

"The most basic one would be that because this thing uses things that are in the castle to create stuff in the room then I would presume that the Black family doohickey was the closest thing to what it was that we needed for that spot so it was placed there by the magic so that we could control things." The American said as he examined the table. "Another would be that since Kitty saw it so much while at the Black house her subconscious put it there without her being aware of it."

"Those both actually makes a kind of since." Hermione said as she flipped the hood of the Invisibility cloak off her head now lost in thought over what it was that they had learned.

Peter looked at her curiously. "Is this in case I attacked Harry boy here?" He questioned them getting a nod from the pair. Peter sighed but nodded at them in understanding. "Please try and keep your suspicious natures to yourselves next time. We only want to help. The only thing is we're not doing as much yes and no siring as the three of you are doing."

"Fine. But we will be watching you a bit more closely from now on." Hermione warned him.

"So where's Ron?"

"Keeping Kitty busy while we deal with you." Hermione admitted with a blush. "We didn't want try and take the two of you on in here at the same time in case it happened that you were double agents or something."

Peter nodded and sighed sometimes getting people to trust them was the hardest part about doing the right thing he so wished that there was an easy way to that but there wasn't. It was crazy these guys didn't even know him as Spiderman or Kitty as a mutant and they still didn't trust him. They couldn't even explain about the Lords of Magic sending the pair of them here since there was nothing in all of the books that they had gone over about the Lords of Magic or anything that had even vaguely resembled them. That left them on their own to deal with whatever problems that they had to deal with in convincing everyone that they were actually good guys to them. The fact that Malfoy had a bit of an idea who they were didn't really help considering that he probably didn't have the whole story or only had bits and pieces of it which probably made them a lot more dangerous to them than Dumbledore and the Order who didn't really know anything.

The three teens left the Room of Requirement and strolled through the hallways looking for their friends. The group was curious as to how Ron might try and keep Kitty busy and whether the redhead would be standing if he had done something that had not amused Kitty. The group found the pair engaged in a game of chess the two were both concentrating deeply on their pieces as they both tried to outmaneuver each other. "Think we should interrupt them?" Harry asked with a grin as he watched Ron pull a Rook back to counter a Bishop.

"That depends. Do you really think that we would survive if we were to do something?" Peter whispered back as Kitty moved a Pawn to threaten the Bishop.

"Yes, besides Harry you know that the two of them are going to be going at each other for a while like this now." Hermione said to the two of them. "Personally I'm impressed that this is how Ron decided to distract her." The girl said as she watched the two of them.

The three of them joined the crowed of Gryffindors that were watching the pair. Ron had gained the reputation as being nearly unbeatable. Kitty herself also had been rising in the ranks as a person that was a difficult person to play the fact that the two of them were watching each move that they made carefully showed just how much of a challenge that each of them saw each other as. "Got to admit that the wizarding world is just weird sometimes." Peter commented as they took their own seats. "I mean really, the most interesting thing to do here is to watch a couple of people go at it with a chessboard."

"That's because a lot of people want to see Ron loose mate." A sixth year explained to them. "Weasley is a tad bit bigheaded when it comes to the chess board just about everyone has fallen to him and almost no one has been able to defeat him. A lot of people just want a chance to see him get knocked down or brought to a draw."

"Ron's more than earned the right to be a tad bigheaded when it comes to chess though." Harry argued at the 6th year in defense of his friend.

" Its nothing personal against him Potter, he has earned the right I suppose he just takes it a bit to far sometimes." The other kid said uncomfortably shrugging a bit. "Your friend has a habit of rubbing things in peoples noses he does."

Harry and Hermione opened and shut their mouth a few times as if searching for something to say in the defense of their friend but were unable to come up with anything. "Sometimes the best loyalty is just backing the git up." Katie told the two before they said anything that might anger one of her year mates though she had to admit had someone said that about one of her friends she would probably have defended them. Everyone watched as slowly but surely the game ended in a tie a few hours later. Ron was a bit surprised that he hadn't won but had grudgingly accepted the draw though his ears did burn a bit at the heckling that the twins were giving him.

Peter grinned a bit as Harry introduced the Defenders to the new training room for the room of requirement. Ron had gleefully watched as Michael Corner and his friends failed the course unable to get past the statue. The twins had done well using some of their creations to help them pass some of the obstacles that were in their way. At its current settings though no one was able to pass the obstacles. Peter and Kitty because they limited themselves to only using magic while the others were unused to the type of activity that was required for that sort of exercise. The hopes were that everyone would be able to pass the first and maybe the second levels before the Christmas holidays though.

* * *

Peter smiled in greetings to Harry as he saw the dustbin full of various Christmas decorations as he trailed in behind Luna. He was tempted to just laugh at the boy but didn't really want to test the other boy's ability to cast hexes and curses at him considering the red to his cheeks meant that he was plenty embarrassed without his help. "I see that you're having a bit of trouble getting into the mood Harry. Course it could just be the decorations that you're using to." He added as an afterthought.

"One more word out of you and we'll see just how many of my shots you can dance out of the way of." Harry growled out in annoyance as he watched the boy through eyes that promised retaliation if he didn't drop it. Peter grinned at the boy and raised his hands in a sarcastic mock surrender.

"They are very pretty." Luna said as she eyed the decorations with interest. "Just who made them anyways?"

"Crazy house elf named Dobby." Harry muttered with red cheeks.

The girl nodded barely listening to him. "Oh look, mistletoe." She commented dreamily causing both boys to jump from where they were standing before they noticed it overhead.

"Smart move." The girl said in agreement, "they're supposed to be infested with nargles." The two boys exchanged disbelieving looks, but didn't say anything not wanting to insult one of the few people that knew where the D.A was meeting and believed that Voldemort was back. It could cause problems for them all if a member of the group was feeling picked upon here.

"So um, Pete, mate. You mind helping me finish getting the rest of these things packed up before anyone else shows up?" Harry asked the American hopefully.

"Sure." Peter said shaking his head as the two boys began to remove the elf made creations. Peter held up a glass ball with Harry's face saying 'Have A Harry Christmas' "You know, with the way that some witches and wizards love you I bet you could sell these things for a pretty good sum." He mused to the dark haired boy.

"Don't even start it." Harry growled at the boy. "I have enough to do with money making schemes with the twins. I really don't want to have to deal with you as well. Tell you what though I'll make you a deal. If you do it then I'll set Hermione loose on you."

"Good to see that you got a girl that is willing to back you up no matter what." Peter said with a faraway look in his eyes. "Don't ever forget her cause you may never know when it will be the time that your last see her." Peter shook his head as he remembered where it was that he was. "Sorry got a little lost in memory." He said as he stuffed the last of the decorations in the trashcan.

Harry nodded in understanding, but considered what it was that Peter had said. Hermione had always been the one to support him and back him up no matter what. His best friend had always been there to support him no matter what it was that the rest of the school was doing. Ron was a bit of a fickle friend at times when it came to public opinion and no one else had ever really bothered getting close enough to him to get to know him. When he thought about it more he realized that it was usually him and Hermione against whatever it was. Sure Ron gave them some moral support, but it usually came down to the two of them in the end.

Harry was broken out of his thoughts when others started showing up. Harry and the other members of the unofficial Gryffindor team talked a bit about the last practice that they had and when they would try to challenge their first team. After a few minutes everyone had arrived and they could get started though. The class was mainly review and a chance to work on things like accuracy. The two Americans enjoyed the relatively easy combat scenarios that they were in. "Hey Harry how about you and me do a little bit of one on one?" Peter asked with a grin. "See just how good you really are and all that."

Harry shrugged sure "I guess no problem." The green eyed boy muttered. At this there was a handful of cheers came out and Hermione took control of the room which changed from a Training Room/ Obstacle Course to the training room that they had used before Kitty had managed to create the new room.

The two boys met in the center and bowed at each other before they each drew their wands. Peter ducked as Harry sent off a spell faster than he could. The disarming spell flew harmlessly over his head followed by a stunner. Peter finally managed to return fire with an impedimenta spell which Harry just as easily duck. Harry returned fire by shooting a tripping jinx. Peter cartwheeled out of the way of that spell only to be hit by a stinging hex as he landed. Peter fired a couple of stunners of his own to keep Harry moving and then shot a animation charm at Harry's tie causing it to slap the Gryffindor in the face as if it were a wiggling fish. Harry returned that one with a transfiguration spell that caused Peter's Hogwarts robes to seal shut trapping the other boy. Harry shot another disarming spell ending the duel.

The two boys grinned at each other both a bit red faced. Kitty tossed Peter his wand while Hermione helped the both of them to disable some of the changes that they had wrought on each other. The twins chuckled a bit but they were also both taking notes on the effects that the spells had on both boys. Harry smiled at Hermione as his tie finally stopped trying to slap him silly. He adjusted the tie before he looked over at Peter. "Prank spells?" He questioned curiously.

"I needed something to distract you." Peter said shrugging. "I already knew that you were a better dueler while I had a bit of advantage when it comes to speed and maneuverability. I was hoping to catch you while you were distracted and then catch you with something. That little bit of transfiguration at the end caught me by surprise though. I'll be ready for it next time." Everyone nodded it was well known that Harry knew more curses and jinxes than some 7th years however Peter was physically fitter than just about everybody else, and was well versed in gymnastics that allowed him to almost casually dodge spell fire somehow.

Harry grinned a bit sheepishly at this. "I guess I owe you another one for teaching me that spell Hermione." Harry said flashing a grin at his friend.

Hermione blushed at this and looked at her feet so she missed seeing the twin scowls of Cho and Ginny. Kitty frowned at the pair wondering what the two were thinking. Did the pair really think that they had a chance with Strange junior if they got mad at his best friend whenever he praised her? Not to mention what kind of potential girlfriend was so open about disliking the competition? When Alistair had lusted after Ray instead of looking at her she hadn't let it affect her own friendship with Ray all that much and had kept her annoyance as private as she could. Well as private as one could when living with empathic and a telepathic teammates that is. She mused to herself. Even so though she had rarely sent glares like that at Ray like Ginny was to Hermione.

The others got together and began to duel each other with varying results. Soon their time was at an end and a grinning Harry dismissed them. As they were finishing up Peter noted that the oriental girl was waiting on Harry. Sighing the boy grinned at the other boy before he quickly exited and ran into Hermione and Kitty. "Kitty. Err hi." He said, wondering why the two were waiting here in the hallway.

"Hey." Kitty said with a smile. "Think you can help Hermione here with something?"

"Maybe." Peter said wondering what it was that his friends needed.

"Well Hermione here just wants to know just what it might take to get Harry boy there to sit up and notice her as a girl."

Peter swallowed nervously. This had so much bad potential particularly if the girl decided to go in there after they were done talking. Hermione was his friend sort of though and he would tell her what she wanted. "Stand up to him." Peter told her. "You want him to notice you then stand up to him. Show him that his crush on Chang is just that a crush. Right now they're both in there." He admitted, jerking his thumb over his shoulder down the hallway. "However what that girl needs isn't a new boyfriend what she needs is a guidance or at least a grief councilor would be even better though."

"Pot and Kettle." Kitty said looking Peter in the eyes.

The teen sighed a bit at this. "Why do I have a feeling you have something set up for when we see the others?"

Kitty smiled sweetly at him. "I have no idea Petey." She said in an innocent voice that didn't fool him.

"Great." Peter said rolling his eyes before turning back to an amused looking Hermione. "Personally I think that any guy that she goes with right now is going to be in for a heap of trouble. My advice is to be there for him when this little dating game that those two are playing blows up in their faces. We'll worry about that later. Although I do have to say that if you want to get him to notice you as well a girl then asking me is not the best way to ask. However since you did I'll tell you now stop treating him like your brother or best friend let him know that he really is important to you in more ways than he knows."

"He may be a guy but he has a point." Kitty said as she eyed Hermione up and down a few times. "With a bit of work we could make you one of the better looking girls. Only if you want to though of course." The girl told her friend. "So what's it going to be? Are you going to take a chance and let yourself change a bit for him?"

"I don't know. I don't want to change just for a boy and well." Hermione said reluctantly.

"Understandable," Kitty said, "however you catch more bees with honey and all that right?" She asked. "How about we meet at a beauty salon during the holidays and we get some makeovers?" She offered. Hermione looked unconvinced. "Come on trust me on this one. Sometimes you just have to hit the guy you like with the obvious because he's to wrapped up in his own thoughts." Kitty pressed her. "Besides what's it going to hurt if you get yourself a makeover? I've seen those photos from last years ball so we all know that you got it in there. Anyways I'm not talking about something that will only last one night or something and will take anywhere from one to two hours to make yourself presentable just something to give you a little bit of control. Nothing wrong with that right?"

Hermione sighed before she nodded her head in agreement. "This had better work though." The girl said blushing.

They were interrupted as Cho came rushing out wiping her face as a small amount of tears tried to slip past her face. The group waited patiently and moments later a confused and dazed looking Harry wandered out of the Room of Requirement. He blinked at them in surprise obviously not expecting anyone to wait for him. Walking as a group was particularly dangerous thing to do these days thanks to Umbridge's sanctioned clubs only rule. "Um." He said awkwardly, as he faced them. He had planned on wandering the halls for a while, or at least taking one of the longer routes back to the Gryffindor tower till he could wrap his head somewhat around what had just happened with him and Cho.

"Hey man." Peter greeted him. "Didn't go quiet the way that you had hoped I take it?" He asked the other boy sympathetically.

"Yeah." Harry said glumly as he fell into step with the others. "She did kiss me though." He added in confusion.

"Really, and how was it?" Peter asked uncertainly, pretending not to notice Hermione biting her lip or Kitty sending him minor glares.

"Wet." Harry returned.

"Wet?" Peter asked in confusion never having heard of a kiss being described like that. He supposed that the Ravenclaw could be one of the sloppy kissing types and that was the best way that Harry could say it. Although a sloppy kisser hardly seemed to fit the type that Chang presented herself as. Still one could never tell these things sometimes. "What, she go to fast or something for you?" He teased.

"No. Wet as in she started crying and all about Cedric." Harry explained.

"Ah that does put a bit of a dampener on it I suppose." Peter said. "Kind of an ego smasher to though if you think that she's thinking about some other guy while she's kissing you though."

"Yeah." A depressed Harry said, as he seemed to shrink in on himself. "I must be one of the worst kissers ever." He mumbled to himself.

"I hardly think that's the case here." Kitty said dismissing his concerns. "I mean if a person used the fact that their first kiss isn't as great as they thought it might be things would be a lot more difficult in the romance game."

"You really think so?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"I know so." Kitty said confidently. "Don't you agree Hermione?"

"Of course, I highly doubt that you're really that bad at it Harry. It may also be because that she's feeling guilty because of Cedric and everything else."

"Cedric?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yeah, what does he have to do with any of this?" Peter said in agreement.

"Boys." The two girls huffed, while rolling their eyes at the pair.

"Hey! We resemble that remark." Peter joked. "So, what basic fundamental fact or facts of life have we gone and neglected that you two girls have noticed that we oblivious boys need to be made aware of?"

"Do you think that we should tell them or wait and see if they can figure it out themselves?" Kitty asked Hermione in a sweet voice.

Hermione smiled at her friend. "We might as well tell them now, otherwise they'll be bothering us every few minutes for the answer. I think that we should just both be thankful that we aren't having to explain all of these things to Ron he has the emotional depth of a teaspoon." Hermione curled her nose up at the thought of trying to explain something like this to Ron.

"So, are you going to explain to us what it is that we are missing then Mione?" Harry asked with interest.

"Its really quiet simple actually Harry, Cho is obviously still grieving because of Cedric's death."

"Yeah, they say that it's good for you to grieve instead of trying to bottle it all up inside of you." Kitty added while the girls gave each of their friends a knowing look. The two boys shuffled under their stares, but didn't say anything.

Hermione absently nodded her head in agreement. "Then there is also the matter of her likely feeling a bit of confusion over liking Harry when she originally liked Cedric."

"She seems to be getting over him fairly quickly if you ask me." Peter said sourly. "Particularly if she's already kissing another guy. Not that you're probably not a good catch and all that." Peter amended quickly as he looked over at Harry. "It just seems kind of fast to me is all."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. He was quiet at this though. He had respected Cedric as a person quiet a bit before near the end of the tournament. The fact that he might be in some way dishonoring the Huffelpuff's memory did not sit very well with him.

"Not everyone manages to have the same relationship as you did with your girl though Peter." Kitty was quick to point out to her friend. Harry and Hermione listened eagerly as Peter almost never talked of his ex and Kitty had only mentioned her a few times.

"Cho may actually be feeling as if she is ignoring or abusing Cedric's memory because she did kiss Harry." Hermione said as she thought the subject out some more.

"And lets not forget what the gossip mill will make of the two of you making eyes at each other." Kitty said

"Forget the gossip mill, think about what the _Daily Prophet_ will do if they decide to use that as a story angle." Hermione said with disgust.

"Ouch." Peter said wincing in sympathy at the other boy. "I am so glad I am not a well known figure like you right now."

"What do you mean? What does the _Prophet_ have to do with any of this?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Oh honestly Harry. Didn't you learn a single thing when you were dealing with the press last year during the tournament? Do you not remember when Skeeter was making up all of those nasty stories about you?" Hermione questioned him.

"Of course I remember it." Harry argued. "Not that it's all that much different than this year though." He added shrugging a bit. "Only difference is that there are a whole lot more against me this time around."

"Well then I suppose then that you remember that article in _Witches Weekly_ about you Victor and I then?" Hermione questioned with a glare.

"Kind of hard to forget since Snape thought that it would be fun to read the whole blasted thing in class so that everyone there could hear it." Harry shot off.

"Yeah, well the point that I think that she's getting at Harry that is if your not careful in your dealings with Cho there could be a nice article about how you arranged to have Diggory killed so that you could have a shot at his girl." Peter said. "I can see it all now." He added and held his hands up as if he was envisioning the print. "**Green-Eyed Savior?** Next to it will be a long and sordid article on your jealous rages against Cedric and how you were determined to get the better of him since he beat you at that one game. The best way you could come with getting even with him though was to kill him and steal his girl. Am I getting warm?" He asked the girls who nodded in agreement.

"Yes you are." Hermione said solemnly. "As a matter of fact, I am quiet surprised that they haven't gone and used that particular theory yet in their attempts to make Harry look like some sort of monster. I wouldn't be surprised if Skeeter would have been able to come up with that particular scenario. It's probably just as well that we are currently blackmailing her, or she would have been all over this from this angle."

"Possibly." Kitty said doubtfully. "However I don't think that the Ministry would have wanted something like that to become an article in the _Prophet_. If you'll remember, the official story that Umbridge gave out to everyone about what happened to Cedric was that he died in an accident."

"Good point, it would also explain why no one is going to make a stab at that particular method of destroying Harry's reputation with the various bits of news that they're running."

Peter snorted at this. "The _Prophet_ does not run news, they run crackpot theories and half thought out opinions that counter each other as much as they work together. The entire paper is like reading a tabloid or the Editorials for the Daily Bugle when they are hating Spiderman back at home. The only difference that I see here is that they don't have anybody like Robbie to counteract their methods and stand up to them."

"Not that we know of anyways." Hermione pointed out to them logically. "For all we know, anyone that did try and counteract the current behavior quickly found themselves without a job." Peter grunted in agreement at this.

"So, what you three are saying is that I should be really careful with how I treat Cho then?" Harry questioned them uncertainly.

"Sounds like what the girls are saying."

"Precisely."

"Right."

"Any other things about her that you think that I should know about then?"

"Lets see." Hermione said as she began ticking items off on her fingers. "We mentioned feeling sad for Cedric and the fact that she now likes Harry."

"Did we mention feeling confused over which of the two of them that she may or may not like more or less?" Kitty asked her.

"I don't think so." Hermione admitted adding another finger to her list of items.

"Well we mentioned it now then."

"True. There is also the guilt for kissing Harry and how she may feel that she is abusing or insulting Cedric's memory by kissing Harry. The pain that she now has to deal with when it comes to dealing with the Hogwarts Harry Potter gossip mill and possibly the _Prophet_."

"There's also the fact that she's on the verge of loosing her spot on the Quidditch team because she hasn't been as committed to the team as much lately."

"Yes, unfortunately that just adds more things for her to worry and weigh her down than she already currently is."

Peter whistled softly as the girls finally stopped. "You really know how to pick them don't you Harry? He asked only half seriously.

"But she came at me though." Harry said in confusion "If it was going to cause all of those problems why would she have done it? I mean if I had known that it would some of these problems for her. I mean really, one minute she was crying on me the next she was kissing me and I thought that's what she wanted and then she just made a run for it. I was."

"Just confused and trying to do things right?" Peter asked in understanding, getting a relieved nod from Harry that at least someone understood what it was that he was talking about.

"We're not saying that you did anything wrong Harry." Hermione comforted him. "All you had to do was be nice though. Please tell me that you were nice to her and didn't shrug her off because you were scared or didn't know what to do."

Harry swallowed at the penetrating stares that the two girls were giving him. "Err, I patted her on the back does that count?"

The girls huffed and shook their heads in disbelief at this. Hermione looked her friend in the eyes. "So, when are you going to see her again or did you mess that part up as well?"

"Next time I see her will probably be the next meeting I suppose." Harry said shrugging. "She kind of ran out before I could say anything." He defended, at the looks that the girls sent at him.

"It's a start I suppose". Hermione muttered, though she looked far from happy about it. "Just try and be considerate of her feelings Harry. I really don't fancy having to defend you all the time over something like this."

Peter grinned at them all. "Personally I think we should see whether or not Harry here is a good kisser or not. If he is then we can fix that little problem if it needs work."

"Really? And just how do you propose that we do that?" Kitty mocked at her teammate. She had a bit of an idea where Peter was going with this but wanted him to say it though and hoped that it didn't blow up in their faces. She also noticed that this grin almost reached his eyes.

"Simple really." Peter said, his grin stretching even wider though it failed to come any closer to his eyes. "All we have to do is have one or both of you girls here kiss Harry here. If it makes you feel better we can have a box of tissues on hand if they need them though." He added to Harry with a wink.

"You don't have to." Harry stuttered at the girls as he turned a nice shade of red. "I wouldn't want to embarrass either of you."

"No offense there Harry, but I hardly think that kissing you is going to be enough to embarrass me." Kitty told the boy with a grin. "It is for a good cause anyways, of course if Hermione here doesn't think that we both need to do it."

"Um, well." Hermione said, unprepared for the way the conversation had suddenly turned from Cho to the possibility of getting a kiss from Harry. She was also having a hard time deciding what she wanted. While a part of her really wanted to kiss Harry, another part only wanted to be kissed by Harry if he actually meant something behind the kiss. Her mind was a blur as she thought out the possibilities that kissing Harry could mean. On the one hand it would hopefully allow Harry to realize that she was a girl and why they had different dorms and see her in a whole new light. On the other hand it might also show her that the two of them had absolutely no chemistry whatsoever. It could be the painful end to a dream, or a painful reminder of what she couldn't have. She was pretty sure that any kiss that she gave wasn't likely to change the mind of her friend on the Ravenclaw, but it might remind him that she was here and let Harry know that there were other girls besides Cho Chang. "Lets do this then." She ordered in anticipation and resignation.

Kitty smiled at the other girl before she sauntered over to the hero of the wizarding world. Kitty had to contain her mirth as she saw that Harry was trying his best to hide his terror at what was about to happen to him. You would think that she was Magneto the way he was looking so pale. She mused to herself as she gave him a light peck on the lips. Kitty stared at him for a minute before making a big deal about looking into a small mirror. "Hey look. No tears!" She said with a grin before she went to stand next to Peter and giving Hermione a look.

The bookworm nodded, and slowly but surely walked toward the person that she fancied and happened to be her best friend for four and half years give or take a month or two. The two red faced teens looked at each other uncomfortably. "Lets not tell Ron agreed." She said meekly.

"Agreed." Harry said nodding.

The two leaned forward and awkwardly kissed each other. The two of them broke apart and quickly parted. The kiss had been longer than the one Kitty had given, but was by no means a long drawn out kiss. Harry had a confused and thoughtful look on his face while Hermione had a hopeful and expectant look on her face. Hermione looked at her friend and traced her hands around her eyes. "No tears." She whispered before she sped off leaving a confused Harry standing in her wake.

"Um, I need to go and ah think about some girl, err things. Later." Harry said before he disappeared down another way leaving the two amused Americans.

The two heroes waited for a few moments as they watched the pair disappear. Peter had a satisfied smirk on his face while Kitty had a worried look on hers. "Are you sure that was such a great idea?" Kitty asked him hesitantly. "The idea was to get them closer, not push them apart."

"Hey, you were the one that wanted to help her out." Peter pointed out to her. "My way was just a bit more blunt than yours. I mean if I could have I might have transfigured her clothes into a bikini while they kissed, but all three of you would have likely tried to kill me for doing something like that. Its also a lot better than your subtle way of trying to let him see that she could be more by waiting until after the holidays and trying new hair and clothes."

"Your right I would have killed you." Kitty growled at him in a disturbingly good imitation of Wolverine. "Do you really think that your way is all that much better though? You're practically throwing her at him."

"Hey you're the ones that wanted my male help."

"Maybe, but can you try to be a little less blunt next time though?"

"I'll try. No promises on it." Peter said with a smile. "I have to wonder though, do you really think that our purpose here is to give romantic help to those two though?"

"Probably not," Kitty admitted, "but you know better than anyone what it means to have someone to fight for. Why should they be any different?" Kitty pointed out to him.

"Good point." He conceded to her.

"Glad to see you understand that I'm right." Kitty said with a grin. She then surprised them both by leaning over and kissed him on the cheek.

Peter flinched a bit at the contact from the girl. He looked apologetically at the girl. "Sorry Kitty, its not you its me. I mean you're a great gal and all but."

"Hey I understand." Kitty said with a sad smile waving his excuses off. "Anyways you really think that I want to start a relationship here and now? Look around you buddy we're in a place that doesn't exactly make either of us feel all that comfortable." Neither of the pair mentioned that their entire super hero careers they spent more time hated than they did anything else.

"You have a good point." Peter said with a tired grin. "Shall we go to the common room, or should we see if we can find those two and make sure that they stay out of trouble?"

"Common room sounds good to me, there doesn't seem to be anyway that either of them can get into to much trouble right now. Also if they were to notice us they would probably be mad."

"All right just stop tempting karma by saying there's not much that can happen to them though. Harry seems to have karma like ours to make things difficult for him."

"Good point." Kitty said nodding. The two slipped into the common room and hung around with other students for a half hour before the two confused friends finally returned. The Americans watched as the two long time friends were extremely careful around each other. Harry nervously told Ron about his encounter with Cho leaving out pretty much all of the conversation that he had held with the others except to mention that he and Hermione had talked a bit already. Ron had nodded and gave his friend a sympathetic ear as he listened to the tale of his friend making a few snide remarks about Cho being a crazy bint, earning more than a few death glares from the other various girls in the room.

The drama of playing matchmaker over for the night Peter gratefully went to sleep. His mind was a bit confused though as he considered what it might mean since Kitty had given him that slight peck on the cheek. A few conflicting images and thoughts tore at his mind, as he compared Kitty and M.J together. Each of the two girls had certain things that he admired them for, but M.J would always be his girl he thought as he closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Harry unlike Peter and the rest of his year mates was having quiet a bit more trouble getting to sleep that night. On the one hand he was on cloud 9 after being kissed by three very pretty girls. He had kept his promise of not telling Ron by simply not telling about the girls little test. On the other hand though that small kiss with Hermione had left him feeling extremely confused, more so than the one with Cho had.

Harry struggled with sleep as the thoughts of the two girls kept him up. Cho was a girl he had been crushing on for nearly three years now. She was also the former girlfriend to a person he respected a lot though, something that he hadn't really thought a lot about before now. Now he had to add in thoughts of Hermione, a person that he deeply respected and cared for as a friend in some all new ways that e had never ever really considered before and that actually kind of bothered him. Sure he knew Hermione better than he knew Cho. Merlin, he probably knew Hermione better than most people in the wizard world did. Add in the fact that she probably knew him better than anyone in the world he would be willing to bet she knew him better than Dumbledore even. No matter what the headmaster seemed to believe otherwise. That kiss had started a number of problems though, and he wondered just how far reaching that they might be.

A troubled Harry finally nodded off to sleep long after everyone else was asleep. So great was his confusion that he forgot to imagine Hogwarts as a defensive wall to protect his mind from the images that sometimes plagued his dreams. He began dreaming, on one side of him was Cho crying angrily and saying something about Cedric and Chocolate frogs. On the other side of him was Hermione who was surrounded by various books and talking about pros and cons for various things. Both girls were dressed in their Yule Ball dresses of all things for some reason that Harry couldn't quiet figure out. Just as the dream was getting really confusing the images changed to a scene that kept fading in and out of focus as if something was blocking what he was trying to see. He was a creature that was slithering along on his belly there was a man nearby who was lightly dozing in a corner nearly completely oblivious to his presence. The figure sat up noticing him drawing his wand from his robe. Harry the creature bared his fangs, and let out a nasty hiss before he lunged. The bite was swift and sure on the figure whom crumpled helplessly as he pulled back and looked over his work with satisfaction. Harry got one more distorted look at the figure before the image faded out.

"No!" Harry shouted, as he woke up from the dreams. One hand clutched at his scar while his other hand began feeling around his face and mouth for scales and fangs. Ron, Peter and Neville hung over his bed in worry Peter was actually holding his legs while Neville was rubbing his jaw where a dark colored bruise was slowly forming.

"I-I'll go and get help." Neville stuttered, before making a dash out of the room.

Harry didn't even notice the boy as he looked at his friend. "Ron, your dad, he's hurt there was blood everywhere." He rasped out as he finally removed his hands from his face.

"Harry, mate you were just dreaming." Ron said desperately looking at his friend hopefully.

"No way." Harry argued at his friend. "I was there, I saw it all." He noticed that Peter had finally released his legs now that he was coherent and he tried to get out of bed. Ron stopped him by casually pushed his friend back onto the bed and Peter took apposition on the other side of the to keep him from slipping off on that side. They all waited till McGonagall appeared at the doorway of their room.

McGonagall looked at the teens in the room but focused her attention primarily on Harry. "What happened? Where are you hurting Potter?" She asked in a tone of concern that caught Harry a bit by surprise.

"No offense professor, but Harry here is displaying all the classics signs of a psychic attack or vision. I bet the only place that hurts is his head." Kitty said knowledgably from where she was standing in the hall with a lot of other students.

"Quiet Pryde." The professor snapped over her shoulder at the American.

"Its Ron's dad professor." Harry told the woman. "He was attacked by a snake. I saw it happen."

McGonagall lips thinned at this. "What do you mean you saw it happen Potter?"

"I don't know I was sleeping and I saw it." Harry told the woman.

"A dream then? All this mess over a dream?" Someone said snorting in amusement from the hallway.

"No." Harry said with a dark scowled aimed at the doorway. "I mean I was dreaming and then it changed. It was real honest professor I didn't imagine it. Mr. Weasley was sleeping, and then he got in a fight with some kind of snake and was bitten, and there was lots of blood." Harry looked at McGonagall and saw that she was eyeing him oddly. "I'm not lying, and I'm not mad." Harry yelled at the woman.

McGonagall frowned at her student. "I never said or hinted that I thought you were Potter as a matter of fact I believe you. Do try and reign in that temper of yours though. Grab your robe Potter, I think we need to talk to the headmaster." Harry nodded and grabbed his robe and followed after the teacher.

Peter, Kitty, Ron and Hermione followed along with everyone else to the common room where a quarter of the Gryffindors were waiting anxiously for news on what was going on. Ron joined his family and the Quidditch team while the others found a corner to sit and wait. "Come on." Kitty told Peter anxiously. "We need to run interference before we have trouble from the pain in the castle."

Peter smiled and nodded up at her, his eyes, which had been alert already despite the few hours of sleep he had now narrowed in a planning motion that Hermione had come to recognize. "What do you mean?" The witch questioned the pair nervously. "We need to stay here and get everyone back to bed. Not go chasing after Harry and professor McGonagall. Harry will probably want to talk to us after everything anyways." She said nodding her head in understanding to herself.

"Like any of the Weasley's are going to listen to you when there dad may or may not be bleeding to death?" Peter queried Hermione, while he and Kitty disappeared upstairs and grabbed a couple of bags in the bottom of their trunks. "You do what you need to, to keep everyone cool but you know that Umbridge will find out about Harry visiting the headmaster somehow. We need to slow her down until they do whatever it is that they need to though."

"And how do you intend to slip past all of the students out there?" Hermione questioned them waving to the nearly full common room.

"Don't worry I have a way of slipping out." Kitty said with a confident smile.

"I should probably try and stop you." Hermione fretted at them.

"Would it help if we promised that we don't plan on following after Harry, just keeping her toadship out of the way so Dumbledore can talk to Harry?"

"Well I suppose." Hermione said. "Wouldn't it help if you took the twins for something like that though."

Peter shook his head. "Their heads aren't in the game right now. They'll likely to be sloppy, besides we don't want to be caught. They're more likely to blow something up instead of keeping things on the quiet side."

"If you need a diversion then they're the ones to call, but if you need a annoyance then Peter here is the one that you want to help you out." Kitty said as she checked something in her bag.

Hermione nodded and walked away drawing attention to herself as she tried to get everyone upstairs. Peter gripped Kitty's hand and the two sank beneath the floor and appeared on the floor beneath them. The two quickly made their way toward the nearest door and headed for Umbridge's quarters. As they went they stopped for a moment and changed into their costumes. Peter created a web cocoon and stored their nightclothes and robes inside, and stuck the bundle on the ceiling. The pair got themselves prepared outside of Umbridge's office and waited; they were joined a few moments later when a bird appeared in a small ball of flame. The bird cocked its head at the pair of masked figures before turning to the door. The three watchers waited patiently as a few minutes later the door opened and Umbridge waddled out unaware that near the ceiling three figures were watching her. The Phoenix plucked a feather off its body and flamed it to the headmaster. The two masked figures ignored the bird as they focused on the High Inquisitor. Umbridge waddled on unaware of the two shadows tailing her

Spiderman nodded to Shadowcat before he jumped to the ground and fired a web line at the woman's back and jerked the woman back. The witch came flying back at him and Spiderman leaped into the air and latched onto the ceiling to avoid being hit by her. The woman slammed into a old tapestry and slid down to the ground. Shadowcat threw several throwing stars that snapped the ropes holding the tapestry causing the flag to fall on the witch. The two disappeared further into the shadows and waited as the woman finally managed to get the old flag off of her. She raised her wand and looked around but found no one around. Muttering under her breath the woman moved along the hallway. Umbridge went down another set of stair and froze at what she saw. The entire hallway was covered in a odd silky white substance that had a similar look to that of Unicorn hair. At the far end of the hall she could see a shadowy figure holding a sword of some sort through the strands of the odd ropes that were hanging from all over the place. The witch considered going another way but looked behind her and saw two large bat-like creatures gliding her way.

The witch scowled before turning to the unknown. "I am Under Sectary Delores Umbridge of the Ministry of Magic, High Inquisitor, and professor of Hogwarts. As such I order you to vacate this castle at once and never return." The woman shrilled at the unknown.

The figure said nothing and merely twirled its sword a few more times and waited. Several of the strands seemed to pass through the figure. The Ministry woman glared and hesitantly began taking several cautious steps forward. Her spells sliced through the ropes, and she quickly learned not to step in the muck like substance that was all over the place as it held her in place for a few minutes before she finally managed to get it all off of her. When she finally reached the spot the spirit was she had a pleased smile on her face as she watched the unknown was gone. She growled in frustration, as she had never gotten a good look at the spirit that had tried to stop her.

She took several more steps when suddenly she was grabbed by the ankles and hauled down. The Ministry witch gave a startled cry, and dropped her wand. It became dark and then light in a matter of moments, she looked over at the two that had her. One was dressed in a gray outfit with slits in the eye while the other was dressed in some odd outfit that looked like nothing she had ever seen. One had a male form while the other had a female form. The two also screamed danger as if they were made for danger. The male figure turned toward her and stretched its arm out and made a gesture with his hands and the unknown silky substance shot out of the hand and tied her up. The two figures then turned and seemed to leap toward the ceiling and disappeared through the wall. Umbridge struggled against the bindings but was unable as the ropes seemed to be made of something extremely powerful and she was a prisoner here since she no longer had her wand and the figure had gagged her mouth making it impossible for her to call for help.

* * *

Peter and Kitty grinned at each other as they pulled their masks off. True they hadn't done much to the foul woman, but it had been therapeutic to do what they had done. "That should slow her down a bit." Shadowcat said smiling at the memory of the fallen figure of the Toad's relative. Lockheed came around the corner, the web bats still connected to his ankles. "You can get rid of those now baby. She told the dragon, who happily snorted a ball of fire at the bats turning them to crisp before he landed on her shoulders.

"Yeah, come on we need to get out of here before Filch finds her and she tries to put things together though." Spiderman told his partner. "There's no telling just what it is that she'll think we are or what she'll do to try and find us." Shadowcat nodded in agreement as the pair slipped their masks back on and headed back the way that they had come.

Peter and Kitty slipped through a window their costumes returned to their bags. Neither of them were trusting of Shadowcat's phasing powers and Spiderman's spider sense in case someone was watching them. A broom in Peter's hands as they slipped in through the window was far easier to explain than if they were seen slipping up through the floor. They looked up to see a curious Hermione sitting there waiting for them.

"Well?" The witch asked impatiently.

"Umbridge got tied up with other things." Peter said with a grin.

"Yeah, and as it was we nearly sent her batty." Kitty added smugly. "She's probably still stuck on the floor we left her on. Hopefuly we bought Harry and Dumbledore enough time."

I suppose so. Hermione said. Professor McGonagall came by earlier and took the Weasley's with her. They were all in the Headmasters office the last I checked." She said nodding to the Marauders Map that was lying on a table. She glanced at it again and frowned as she examined the parchment. "That's impossible they're all gone". The witch said, as her eyes ran up and down the map desperately trying to find where her friends were.

"Whatever happened I'm sure the staff know about it." Kitty told the other girl.

"Really?"

"Yeah sure. They were in the headmaster's office right? I'm sure that he saw them all leave then."

"I suppose so." Hermione said nodding her head reluctantly. "I would have preferred to know something before hand though."

"Sometimes you can't though. Sometimes you got to take a backseat and let someone else do the whole hero thing." Peter said with an experienced voice. "You can't be everywhere no matter how hard you try. That's why a team like the one you, Ron and Harry got is important to have." He told her intently.

"Now if only you could bother listening to your own advice." Kitty muttered under her breath while shooting a look at Peter. "Besides something tells me that the two of you are going to need a bit of time away from Harry for a bit anyways." Kitty told the other girl with a smile.

Hermione nodded her cheeks turning slightly red. "Fine. I'll leave it for tonight. I do have questions for the two of you tomorrow though, and I will expect some answers." The pair winced and nodded at this wondering just what it was that they were about to be questioned about this time and whether or not there was a way for them to get out of it or not.

Well folks there you go amazing what 4 days without any internet or my guitar will help me to come up with. I actually have about half the next chapter written may focus on that one instead of switching to Maone of my other stories like I planned.


	17. Chapter 17

the usual don't own things Marvel comics owns the comic book characters while JKR owns the HP charcters

sorry this chapter took so long I wanted to add more to it but couldn't figure how to go about it so it may be even longer till next chapter

* * *

Hermione, Peter, and Kitty were all sharing a compartment on the Hogwarts Express as they made their way back to the train station. The three were enjoying a relatively peaceful ride having been ignored for the most part by everyone else who seemed to think that if they pretended that the group didn't exist. The three were talking about some of their classes and homework when Draco Malfoy decided to barge in on them. "Well Mudblood what are you going to do now that Scar head and the Weasel aren't here to protect you anymore?" The boy gloated as he and his two goons gave their best intimidating looks at the three. "They must have finally started to get a sense of class when they dropped you."

Peter and Kitty looked up at the Slytherians in amusement. "Do you really want to get into another fight with us Malfoy? So far, every time that we've met up you haven't exactly come off of for the better of it."

Malfoy glowered at the two Americans angrily as they dared to stand up to him. "Watch your mouth Parker, or I might just have to take points off of you for your cheek." The boy growled out at him.

"Is that supposed to worry us?" Kitty questioned him with a smirk, "Don't you understand that we could care less about your House Cup that you got going on?"

"Maybe you'd like to serve a detention under Umbridge then, maybe you'll show us the proper respect that we should expect from rubbish like yourselves."

"Please, you can't even face us yourself without the help of someone to hold your hand," Peter mocked.

Malfoy's hand went for his wand only for his hand to be caught in the grip of Kitty who smiled sweetly at the pureblood. "If you were to draw that wand I would be forced to shove it right back up your ass. So how about you just leave it there for now huh?"

Malfoy's eyes darted to where Crabbe and Goyle but saw that they were covered by Hermione's wand. Peter chuckled a bit as he looked at the situation before him. "You know, it's funny that it only takes two muggle born witches to deal with you and your three goons and that's only because its easiest this way. Either one of them could turn you and your buddies inside out if they wanted to Malfoy. The fact that they haven't must say something good about them, cause I'm not sure that I could do the same if I was in their position which is kind of why I didn't touch you cause I'm pretty sure that I would have ."

Malfoy growled at the threats that the upstart squib descended weakling was throwing at him, "Madame Umbridge will hear about this," he promised them. "You won't get away with treating members of the Inquisitors Squad like this. When we're done you're going to be begging to go back to the states."

"Trust me, I already wish I was back there," Peter assured the boy, "I would much rather be hanging around back in New York as opposed to being stuck in this close minded society that seems to think that blood means privilege for some crazy reason or other." Malfoy glared angrily at the trio of bad bloods before he pulled back with a swirl of his robes he retreated behind his followers.

Hermione uneasily watched the three Slytherians leave the compartment she then turned to see the two Americans who were already returning to their books that they had set to the side. She looked at her own book before she turned back toward the pair. "I don't suppose that you are going to tell me how it is that the two of you can appear to be between floors or be near the window of one building and then a few moments later your nearly at the tower. How do you manage to do it?"

"Don't suppose that you would believe that its one of those things that you don't need to know and you won't tell people about this?" Peter questioned her hopefully. Hermione gave a stern look at the pair and simply shook her head at them. "Thought not."

Kitty smiled at the other girl, "can't blame us for trying can you?"

Peter nodded in agreement, "Kitty and I have our secrets just like you guys have your secrets, the only difference is that you think that we should tell you all of our secrets while you can keep all of yours. We may not always be understanding about certain things but we do know that we can't expect a double standard either."

Hermione winced and looked guiltily at the pair she had to admit that they had a point. Dumbledore, the Order, and the trio all had many secrets and didn't seem to like it to much that these people had secrets of their own. The fact that they had been expecting an unknowledgeable boy when it came to magic. Peter had instead been an angry young man who seemed to easily understand magic, and had a friend in Europe that was also a potential witch. The pair had since then had done fairly well as if they were any other fifth year student in Hogwarts despite the fact that they had no known previous training in magic. There were things that they wanted answered but the pair wouldn't give them the answers just as they wouldn't give away their secrets without a fight.

"I think your making a mistake in not letting us help you but I'll respect your wishes for the moment." Hermione relented, "and if I do end up telling people who you are if I do find out I will try and warn you unless I think you're a danger."

"You mean when you find out," Peter assured her, "there is no way that you're going to come back without at least knowing Kitty's secret. My secret is just a little bit better hidden than hers so you may or may not figure mine out." He let out a smirk at Kitty who punched him playfully sending him into mock moans of agony. Hermione nodded at the pair and the group went back to working on the last bits of homework that they had left.

* * *

As the group got off the train Kitty grinned as she saw a friend was already standing there. "Brian," she cried as she left Peter to juggle the two trunks while she gave her teammate a tight hug that on a normal person would likely have cracked bones but on Brian did very little. Pete Wisdom snickered at the way the boy was dancing to catch the trunks slightly disappointed that the boy managed to regain his balance before he did anything humiliating.

"Hello Kitty," Brian said as he returned the hug of his charge. "I hope that the two of you have managed to stay out of trouble?" He questioned shooting Peter an inquiring look.

"Hey why are you looking at me like that?" Peter complained.

"Because trouble sticks to you almost as well as it does to Wisdom or Logan." Brian returned to his former superhero teacher as he placed the girl down and clapped the Parker boy on the shoulder. "Come on, we have things to do before we head back to the island." He said as he hauled Kitty's trunk over his shoulder as casually as if he was picking up a sack of laundry.

"Show off," Kitty muttered watching the big man carry her trunk.

Before Brian could say anything several aurors wearing badges around their necks walked up to the group and drew their wands on the group. "Katherine Pryde, you are wanted for questioning on the illegal breeding of dragons, suspected cross breeding a dragon with another creature, and for the suspected illegal binding a dragon or related creature to yourself."

Brian looked at the group with interest before turning to look at Kitty and Peter, "I seem to have been mistaken on who was the most likely to cause problems," he told them dryly. Peter and Wisdom smirked at Kitty who growled in annoyance. The British superhero then turned to look at the assembled Aurors. "Katherine Pryde has only begun studying magic to any extent this year. She and Lockheed have an empathic connection that can only be attained through a psychic connection. The only ways to do so are if you were to be bound one of the pair to have psychic abilities or to use the dark arts, are you gentlemen suggesting that my charge has been practicing dark spell craft under the nose of your Ministry approved teacher?" The Auror swallowed nervously at this. "What's more this dragon is considered a hero and citizen of Britain and cannot be taken by any law enforcement or animal control agency without a written note of the Queen and the Prime Minister."

"Magical creatures are not under their jurisdiction," a man holding an ax argued.

"Nonetheless those are the laws that have been set up to protect Lockheed in case something like this were to ever happen." Brian argued with the wizard, "therefore you have no authority in what it is that Lockheed does. Consider him to be something akin to a Phoenix where your laws are concerned."

The Auror growled angrily obviously not liking the fact that he was being thwarted in doing what he wanted to do. My orders…" he huffed out in annoyance.

"Are in a direct violation of orders from the Queen and the Prime Minister, both of whom outrank Minister of Magic Fudge." Brian informed the man before he said or did anything stupid.

The Auror clamped his mouth shut angrily they were now drawing a scene and with this muggle quoting from supposed laws there wasn't much that could be done. "Don't go too far Minister Fudge will probably want to talk with you," the man sneered before stomping off with his people.

Brian nodded as he watched the man leave having kept as much face as he could all things considered. They were lucky that Lockheed had the protections of the crown or they would be in serious trouble he would have to see if he couldn't put all members under limited crown protection it would have the benefit of giving them some political protection as well as giving Excalibur an official standing when it came to criminals that they brought down as it was they were ranked somewhere around vigilantes and soldiers for hire on bad days this was something he would have to work on.

The trio of heroes grabbed the baggage up and began making their way toward the exit when Tonks appeared and clapped her hand on Peter's shoulder. "Wotcher you lot", she greeted them. "You didn't think that you were going to just up and leave already did you now?" She questioned them with a grin.

"That was the plan," Wisdom said in annoyance as he lit a cigarette and blew a cloud of smoke at the pink haired witch. "Now what can we do for you?"

Tonks coughed and waved the smoke out of her face, "Well Dumbledore thinks that these two would be if they were to join Harry at headquarters. I presume they've mentioned something about it to you."

"Not really," Brian said shrugging, "it's their thing not ours."

"Well then maybe you'll understand when we say that they should come with us then," the witch said, "Kitty would probably be safer at headquarters with us as well."

"Sorry, but I don't recall ever saying that I took orders from Dumbledore or the Order." Brian told her without any amusement. "And I don't take it very well when someone trying to act like my old boss tries to give me orders."

"Besides I believe my uncle and I already had this conversation by owl," Peter told the witch before Brian said something he shouldn't. "We agreed that I would spend part of the holiday with my friends and the other part with him on the understanding that he would be there. We chose it this way so that there would be no way that anyone could get information from me about your precious Order."

"Yes, well that was before this most recent thing happened though," Tonks countered, "I understand that Dumbledore wants to talk to you a bit about it evidently you said something to McGonagall that made him want to question you and Pryde."

"And he thought that he could question her without my permission?" Brian asked while frowning. Tonks swallowed as she realized she may have messed things up nicely for the headmaster.

"Sorry not interested," Peter told her, "if asked you can tell Moody that I only have your word about this and that I didn't trust you over it though. Now, I have some old friends to talk with though so if you'll excuse us."

"Don't cause a scene here," Tonks told him briskly as she began reaching for her wand in warning.

"You don't want to try that bint, Wisdom warned the witch, "you attack him and you might have to deal with me."

Tonks turned to look at the skinny man that had been forgotten. She swallowed nervously as she looked him over. While he didn't have a physical presence like McGonagall or Moody or even an aura of power like Dumbledore, his eyes though scared the crap out of her. Those eyes were if anything just as dark and uncaring as Snape's eyes were. The auror carefully removed her hand from Peter and her wand. She glanced over at Peter and shivered slight as she saw eyes that were like Sirus in the glare that Peter was sending her. The glare was filled with anger and untold pain. Now under the combined might of the two gazes the witch did the only thing that she could think to do and apparated away with a loud crack. The witch shivered at where she was feeling herself making sure she hadn't splinched herself after being stared down like that. Other than losing her shoes she appeared to alright though. She definitely preferred it when those glares were going at each other instead of against her.

* * *

Hermione shook her head in disbelief as she watched Tonks disappear with a loud crack. The witch had left her shoes behind in her haste to leave it seemed. She shook her head as she quietly collected the shoes watching the group walk off. Even if she didn't see the young auror she could pass the shoes off to professor McGonagall when she got back to school. The young witch and her family returned home quickly so that Hermione could repack so that they could go on their vacation tomorrow. Hermione sighed as she sat on the couch and casually flicked the television on to the news to see if anything of interest was going on in the real world. The news appeared to be pretty drab and had no unexplainable things that might point to her world.

Hermione looked up as the social sightings came up on some television show or other that tracked celebrities. She watched dully for a minute as first the royal family and the Prime Minister's family were examined she was about to flip the screen off when a familiar sight came up behind the announcer. "And now folks we have a particularly rare sight for you. Superhero Watch has some great new images for you to see of your heroes being just regular people, for those of you out in about at dinner time today were probably treated to this amazing sight as well. The team of superheroes better known to England as Excalibur was out and about today at a restaurant. Excalibur not only came out but they came out in full force as members both old and new came together for the first time. According to our people nearly everyone to be a member of the team was there today except for a few no shows. Amazingly they actually managed to get through the whole meal without being attacked, causing an incident or having to rush to save people. This announcer can only assume that this means the very worst folks and that there is an apocalypse on the verge of happening." One of the hosts said with a smile causing their co host to give an uneasy chuckle. "Now then, how about a little bit of who's who since this is the first time all of Excalibur has been out like this in a group. "

"Fine with me Bob," the woman said, "starting up the team is Britain's foremost superhero and one of the teams founding members, Lord Braddock or Captain Britain and his long term girlfriend, teammate and fellow team founder Meggan." The camera switched to a view of a pair of blondes that would make any model jealous the photo then changed to show them in their costumed identities. Hermione noted that their disguises really weren't all that great in fact Braddock's idea of a disguise was a helmet that covered only half his face. "Alongside of them was the German sensation Kurt Wagner or Nightcrawler, a fellow founding member, team leader, and former member of the Uncanny X-Men. With him was a person who may be familiar to those with frequent flier miles as reserve member Daytripper." The photo showed a blue furred man and blonde woman in formal wear before changing to show the pair in costume. Nightcrawler wore a blue and red body suit with three swords in a harness while Daytripper wore a yellow and red costume with a green cloak.

"Yes and across from them was a bit of a surprise for all of us," the other host said taking over, "but none other than Kitty Pryde another founding member and former member of the X-Men freedom fighters with her favorite alien dragon partner Lockheed. I'll be honest folks we almost didn't recognize her, it looks like the kitten has finally turned into a cat." The man joked as the last pictures and more recent pictures of Kitty were shown together with Lockheed casually resting on the shoulders of his mistress. "The pair haven't been seen in a few months and the last possible sighting of Miss Pryde was in New York. It's a good thing that Lockheed was there to help us identify her." The photo changed again showing Kitty in a blue and gold costume and a mask that covered part of her face with Lockheed flying over her head breathing fire. "Say what you like about our hero teams, but ours at least manages to stay the same without changing every three months." The man mocked with a grin, "of the founding members of Excalibur that leaves only Rachel Summers better known as the Phoenix as being unknown," the man continued as a picture of a redheaded woman in red and gold spandex then came up beside the group.

Hermione was barely even aware that she was now standing up and watching the screen in shock. "But that can't be," she muttered to herself as she watched in disbelief.

"The next person is a short term member of the team known simply as Kylun." An adult that looked somewhere between a cross of a male lion and human was shown. When a photo of him in combat flashed he was shown like Nightcrawler to wear a pair of swords on his back. "Alongside of him is fellow teammate, former government agent Micromax, he was last reported for working as chief of security in the states at the Brand cooperation."

"And now that we've reintroduced all of the old hands lets re-meet the new members of the group. First up we have Rahne Sinclair better known as Wolfsbane former member of the New Mutants and X-Force. Sitting beside her is none other than fellow recruit Douglock the techno organic hero." The picture first showed a pair of odd looking teens laughing before changing to show a robot like man dressed in blue standing next to what Hermione could only classify as some type of werewolf. "Those two get much closer and we just may have three couples on the team."

"And bringing up the last members are none other than Government attaché Pete Wisdom and Piotr Rasputin better known as the mutant powerhouse Colossus yet another former member of the X-Men." The photo showed one large young man sitting next to a scrawny man that Hermione recognized as the one that had threatened Tonks. The image change and while the scrawny man's image didn't change Colossus now appeared to be made completely of metal and was wearing a red and yellow outfit. "Won't be long before people start thinking of Excalibur as the European branch of the X-Men, instead of our own version of the Avengers."

"Off to the sides we have the human members, support and friends of Excalibur. Psychologist Dr. Roderick Campbell, famed geneticists Dr. Moira Mactaggert, government employee and long time friend of Excalibur Dr. Alistaire Stuart, and sitting there with young Miss Pryde is none other than Peter Parker, a well known photo journalist for the American paper the Daily Bugle. He is best known for his efforts in taking pictures of the famed vigilante the Amazing Spiderman." A picture of Peter and Spiderman standing together flashed by for a moment before being replaced with an image of the entire group eating.

Hermione just sat there gaping in disbelief while her parents watched their normally unflappable daughter sit on the couch. "Well at least we know you're well protected there." Mr. Granger said with a relieved smile. "I have to admit your mother and I were a bit worried about you going back to school this year, but if you've got a real superhero there then I suppose that you can't get much safer than that." The dentist smirked at his daughter. "You didn't know about this did you sweetheart?" Hermione merely shook her head as she finally turned the telly off. "Well, at least we know your safe now," the man muttered before turning and walking out of the room.

Hermione sighed as she looked at the blank screen she now knew Kitty's secret the question was what was she going to do with that knowledge. Before her talk with Peter and Kitty she might have contacted Professor Dumbledore without a moment's hesitation yet now she was unsure. Could she just tell everyone about what she had learned? Kitty was a hero and she guessed that even if Peter wasn't a hero he had some special abilitites that gave him an edge. Others that were born differently in the wizarding world were not exactly treated with respect. Hagrid and Professor Lupin were both prime examples of that they were both ostracized for being different despite the fact that one of them was stronger and more durable than any other while Remus had enhanced senses. What would the wizarding world do if they found out that there were people with extra abilities going between their worlds? Even Harry had been attacked for his extra abilities when it came to parseltongue she would have to wait and think this out before she made a choice one way or the other. It was probably just as well that she was not going to be around any other wizards for a while it would give her a chance to consider all of her options about what it was that she could do. Who knows she might just learn more about everything if she were to remain quiet.

It did explain how they knew beings like the Dr. Strange though and how they knew of various beings. It also explained why they were harder to impress and why Umbridge couldn't do anything to intimidate the pair. Kitty knew people that could lift buildings; who knows who else she knew. As for Peter she would have to investigate him more before she could figure things out however she was starting to get some suspicions. It would explain how Peter was able to get his Spiderman photos as well if he had special powers of his own that allowed him to move around so freely. Hermione shook her head and headed for her room she would have a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Shaking the last bit of the willies she had off Tonks apparated back to Grimauld Place. The witch looked up as the house seemed to grow out between two buildings on either side of it. She quickly slipped inside and passed the painting of her grandmother and the troll foot umbrella case and found herself facing the combined might of Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Mad-Eye Moody. The trio of adults all looked behind her expecting to see two American teens. "They're not here," the auror told them all nervously. The witch flinched as McGonagall and Moody both turned their annoyed stares toward her. She really didn't want to be under the scrutiny of the Old Crowd of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Really Nymphronda, and may I enquire as to why you were unable to get Mr. Parker and Miss. Pryde to come back with you?" Dumbledore questioned her while flashing her a look of disappointment that made the witch feel as if she was in front of him for something she had done in class. "I had several questions for the pair that I had hoped that they would be able to answer for me. According to Minerva the two of them seemed to have quiet a bit of knowledge on the mental arts particularly on how Voldemort is managing to get inside Mr. Potter's head."

"Yeah well next time headmaster can I suggest that you question them about those sorts of things when they're still at school and have to listen to you? It would be nice not to have to get caught under glares that were like Sirius thousand spell glare and Snape's death stare of doom." The witch added to the other adults.

"You had both of those glares pointed at you?" Minerva questioned curiously, "but how Severus and Sirius are both still here."

Tonks chuckled at the teacher hollowly, "Lets just say that Petey and his friend have glares that have just as much in them as those others do. Trust me on this one, it was like I was being glared at by Sirius and Snape when they were both getting angry and annoyed. Not really something that I ever want to do anytime soon I might add." She informed them.

"It was a nice try," McGonagall told the auror.

Dumbledore frowned at the young woman. "Are they safe with them though? Severus has a reason for being the way that he is I highly doubt that this muggle has the same reasons that Severus does they could both be in extreme danger."

"They seem to trust him though headmaster, really who they decide to trust is really not any of our business." McGonagall sniffed at her friend. "Unless of course you intend to tell us why you feel comfortable with trusting Severus of course."

"We have been over this before Minerva, I have my own reasons for trusting Severus." Dumbledore defended.

And maybe they have reasons of their own for trusting in this friend of theirs." Moody replied with a bit of a smirk as he pointed something out to Dumbledore. "They don't feel as if they have to ask you for permission for every single thing like most people do and they don't seem dark either. Though I would need to observe the both of them more before I could be sure of that one."

"Very well," Dumbledore relented to his two friends "I will leave them alone for now and hope that we do not regret trusting in Mr. Parker and Miss. Pryde's judgement."

"Not much more ya can do than that," Moody grumbled to Dumbledore. "And ya better hope that the same goes for Snape as well," he tossed over his shoulder stalked out of the room.

* * *

Peter scowled as he flipped the t.v off. That was hardly what he had expected when they had all gone out, still he supposed that he should have when he considered how famous Excalibur appeared to be they were like England's answer to the Avengers. He was currently being a good guy and watching the communications setup while all of the others were talking and reliving old adventures with each other he figured it was the least that he could do for them all. He looked up as the intercom came to life. "Yo Peter we got an owl from the goblins, you might want to come down here and see what it says."

"Yeah sure I'll be right down," he responded wondering what it was that the goblins felt that they needed to contact him over. He wandered down to the living area where he saw Wolvie and Lockheed glaring at each other the two were most likely fighting over resting on Kitty's shoulder again. Personally he thought the owl a waste of space but they had it so they used it for the occasional thing. "Try not to barbecue him big guy, he does have his uses with the wizards." Peter told the dragon who reluctantly nodded while the owl puffed itself up in annoyance.

Peter found everyone in the entertainment room and wondered what was up. Kitty held a piece of parchment with an unknown owl clinging to a piece of furniture while everyone else was waiting on him. "Hey," Kitty said flashing him a smile, "we just got an owl from Gringotts, they want to schedule a training session for their security forces during the break if we wouldn't mind the training that it would give us."

"Might as well get it over with now, who knows it might be worth it to train against the goblins and at worst we learn a bit about their fighting styles might let us know how much danger they could give us in the future."

"Please," Kitty said with a smirk, "you could care less about all of that. You just want an excuse to suit up and horse around without anyone calling you on it."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Peter and Kurt said in mock outrage to the ninja teen.

"It can be sometimes," the girl deadpanned at the pair. "So, who wants in?"

"What's in it fer us Pryde?" Wisdom questioned the former X-Man. "I don't much enjoy being used for someone's bloody target practice."

"Then think of it as more of a recon mission then herr Wisdom," Nightcrawler suggested to the spy. "We currently have a slight advantage at the moment because the wizards aren't used to normal beings getting involved with their affairs. However that advantage will only last for so long. While the wizarding world appears to be particularly gullible by our standards it does have some intelligent people in it and sooner or later we're going to be out of political threats we can throw at them and will have to either produce something or we will have to shut up. Besides other than dealing with racial and schooling laws there won't be a whole lot that anyone will want to do at first anyways. Particularly if it means that the government won't really be getting anything out of it."

Brian nodded in agreement with Kurt. "Even if we can get the panels required together to begin going over all of the various laws a panel that will need to be made up of government officials from both sides since they will need people that understand magic and why they do something's even if the wizards are only in advisor roles. Even if we were able to get all of that done it would still take a couple of years before we could even be sure about any changes happening."

"In other words you lot want to get in as many hits as ya can before they wise up and start hitting back at ya," Wisdom said in understanding.

"Right, and we need to see what kind of defenses that they may have as we could end up having to fight those types of things if this civil war of theirs gets as bad as we think it could, and since Gringotts is one of the most magically defended places in England it seems like a good place to start at."

"It'll also give us an edge against them," Kitty said with a smirk, we'll know what they can do, but only the Goblins will know what we can do as well."

"So they be dangerous down there are they?" Rahne questioned curiously.

"That or they have the potential to be dangerous." Kitty explained to her friend.

"Exactly how dangerous are we talking about comrades?" Piotor questioned with interest.

"Douglock you've been studying theory behind wizard magic perhaps you tell us the answer to this one?" Kurt said as they all turned to the yellow alien mutant hybrid.

Douglock nodded before he turned to regard the whole group. "The witches and wizards have varying levels of strength, but most have power levels that classify them as class 3 or 4 level mutants. Some of them might make extremely weak class five's with their ability to alter things on a molecular level. The ones that we know for sure or suspect of that level are Mad-Eye Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Amelia Bones, and Bellatrix Lestrange, there are rumors about the headmistress of a French magical school who appears to be extremely powerful both magically and physically. In class five or Omega level the only ones that we are confident that might be considered in that level are Albus Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord Voldermort. The last two have a power level that is theoretically comparable to that of Kevin MacTaggert AKA Proteus."

Kurt and Piotor exchanged uneasy looks at that announcement, the two of them had fought that particular mutant, a mutant with the ability to alter the reality of anything that he could with but a thought. The team had barely survived that fight. It was only because Colossus had been forced to destroy the young man that they were even alive today.

"It is possible also to compare the pair to Loki Norse God of Mischief, though the pair would only be capable of being comparable to that level of power for approximately 3-4 minutes."

Peter shivered at the thought of facing that kind of power he had occasionally been forced to fight beings that fought on the cosmic scale, but for the most part kept himself to people only two to ten times more powerful than he was and tried to stay away from the guys that were a hundred or a thousand times more powerful than he was. "Are you sure? Cause I gotta admit old Dumbledore doesn't exactly seem to be in the same class as Doom, Electro, or Magneto. Doc Ock and Sandman yes, but not much more than that."

"I'm with the web head on that one, of course then again not very many people would believe that Jean is as powerful as she is either." Kitty said shrugging, "could be that the two of us have gotten used to flashy displays of power to though. "

"True the guy has only given one display of power really, and if he wasn't going at full power then it could be we've underestimated him." Peter reluctantly agreed hating it when his mistakes came at him like this still it was better than blowing up in his face like they usually did. "Still, a lot of his power is political, although he may magically be stronger than we originally imagined."

"Agreed," Kitty said, "I think we should treat him as potentially as strong as Magneto and go with it from there."

"Sounds like a plan, although I would say it's closer to dealing with Doom when he's trying to seem like a good guy."

"Trust me Magneto can pull those exact same kinds of moves if he wants to he just prefers the more direct approach over the more subtle way of politics." Nightcrawler informed the wall-crawler who nodded in agreement.

"This is merely the preliminary reports from what I know so far though," Douglock explained to the pair, "there could be data that I have not been privy to yet that would allow for us to understand them better but such things will take time and more research."

"That's okay you've done a great start Douglock." Rahne assured the alien while patting him on the shoulder.

"So back to the original question just who all wants to go and play with the goblins?" Kitty questioned as she held up the parchment in her hands.

"It will be good for practice and there's no telling which of us will be here when the time finally comes so as many us as can should go." Kylun explained to the others who nodded in agreement.

"Well then I'll tell them to be expecting a crowd and possibly lots and lots of property damage on the inside." Peter half heartedly joked as he began writing out the response letter. It was a well known fact that if you were in need of a superhero all you had to do was follow the trail of property damage that they left and sooner or later you would find them.


End file.
